Can't Go Back
by la Dictateuse
Summary: Stiles et Scott sont tout l'un pour l'autre. Amis d'enfance. Compagnons d'infortune de l'orphelinat où ils ont grandit. Meilleurs amis. Frères de cœur. Alors lorsque Scott décède tragiquement Stiles n'a qu'une idée : le rejoindre. Mais son suicide se transforme en aventure épique quand en reprenant connaissance il se retrouve dans un monde médiéval où tout le monde le croyait mort.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bienvenue sur cette fiction !**

 **Cette fic' est un AU Teen Wolf parce que j'ai besoin de faire ce que je veux avec les personnages de Davis, et parce que même si j'adore mon crossover où je reprend l'univers de TW, j'ai besoin de changer un peu d'air.**

 **Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Davis et à la série TW, il n'y aura pas non plus d'OC.**

 **Warning : Sterek. Parce que le Sterek, c'est la vie. Et que la vie, c'est le Sterek. Besoin d'arguments ? Sterek.  
Autre warning : je suis sadique -aux dires des gens qui me suivent sur d'autres fics'- et j'ai une fâcheuse tendance aux cliffangers. Vous êtes prévenu.**

 **Rating T, quoi que des fois, je frôle le M, mais pas de Lemon ici, parce que le scénario ne s'y prête pas. Quoique, vous pouvez toujours rêver hein. On ne sait jamais.**

 **Niveau avancement, l'écriture se fait petit à petit, mais j'ai déjà le nombre de chapitres et tout ce qui va se passer dans cette histoire.** **J'ai la mauvaise manie de commencer dix mille fics' en même temps. Heureusement pour vous, j'ai aussi la mauvaise manie de toujours les finir :')**

 **Y a sûrement encore pas mal de fautes de syntaxe et tout le tralala, quoique ma Bêta a bien fait son travail quand même.**

 **Prenez les mouchoirs pour le premier chapitre. Conseil d'amie :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Tout avait basculé un soir de février.

Le shérif avait voulu éviter un animal errant. Un chien peut être. La voiture avait quitté la route en faisant une embardée impressionnante. L'accident avait emporté le shérif Stilinski, de Beacon Hills, et l'infirmière McCall, Melissa, morts sur le coup. La route étant peu fréquentée, il avait fallu attendre un demi heure pour qu'une voiture ne passe et appelle les secours, et encore plus longtempsp pour que l'ambulance n'arrive.

Leurs enfants respectifs, Stiles Stilinski et Scott McCall, avaient miraculeusement survécu au choc de la voiture contre l'arbre en bord de route. Ils s'en étaient sorti avec des blessures physiques à peine graves.

Alors âgés de 9 ans, ils avaient tous deux perdus leur seul parent restant ce soir là.

La mère de Stiles, Claudia, était décédée de maladie deux ans plus tôt. Quant à Raphaël, le père de Scott, il était porté disparu depuis quatre ans au moment des faits, et le garçon ne se souvenait que très peu de lui. Le shérif et Melissa, amis d'enfance, s'étaient soutenus dans ces épreuves, et avaient fait face à tout pour leurs fils.

Mais à présent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient plus protéger les garçons. Et en l'absence de famille pouvant les recueillir, Stiles et Scott étaient voués à eux-même entre les murs tristes de l'orphelinat dans lequel on les avait conduit.

Les minutes, les heures, les jours avaient passé. Stiles et Scott s'étaient unis face à l'adversité. Meilleurs amis, ils étaient devenus frères. Le bien-être de l'autre était la seule chose vitale à leurs yeux. Ils n'imaginaient pas leurs futurs séparés.

Les mois puis les années avaient défilé. Ils avaient grandi. En un clin d'œil, ils étaient devenu plus grands, plus vieux, presque des hommes. Et à 17 ans, ils entamaient une nouvelle année qui devait s'annoncer joyeuse, car Scott avait enfin trouvé un emploi à côté du lycée qui lui permettrait de mettre de côté assez d'argent pour obtenir un appartement et quitter l'orphelinat avec Stiles. Et Stiles lui, avait reçu des réponses positives de la part de plusieurs écoles renommées des environs qui lui proposaient des bourses plus qu'intéressante.

X

Scott dévala les escaliers, en sauta les dernières marches, et manqua de s'écraser sur la porte pour sortir. Dehors, l'air était frais et une pluie fine tombait sans discontinuer. Le genre de pluie qui mouillait en quelques secondes et dont on ne se méfiait pas. Il trottina dans l'allée de la clinique vétérinaire où il travaillait à mi-temps et sortit dans la rue déjà trempé jusqu'aux os.

Le ciel tendait vers la nuit, et il était pressé de rentrer à l'orphelinat. Il ajusta son sac à dos sur ses épaules et releva le col de sa veste. Un brouillard épais commençait à se former, le forçant à accélérer. Malgré tout, il souriait.

La pluie alourdit rapidement ses vêtements et rendit ses mouvements lourds. Il grogna et secoua la tête pour chasser les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. D'un geste bref, il les plaqua en arrière en se disant qu'il était temps de les raccourcir. Il n'aurait qu'à demander à Stiles. Son ami se ferait une joie de couper cette touffe qui le faisait ressembler à un chiot comme il disait.

Le brouillard devint très dense et Scott n'y vit bientôt plus à un mètre devant lui. Heureusement il connaissait le chemin par cœur et ne risquait pas de se perdre. Il baissa les yeux et grimaça. La lumière avait baissé nettement et à présent, il ne distinguait même plus ses pieds.

Il renifla, se séchant le nez sur sa manche -pas très utile sous la pluie avec un tissu déjà gorgé d'eau- et plissa les yeux, se concentrant, pour se diriger dans la nuit tombante. Il sentit ses pieds quitter le bitume et marcher dans l'herbe. Il ralentit, tendit l'oreille et reconnu le bruit de la rivière qui coulait tout près.

Il était à une vingtaine de mètre du pont qu'il devait traverser pour rejoindre la rive de l'orphelinat. Mais c'était un passage dangereux, car réservé aux véhicules et souvent, plus particulièrement de nuit, les automobilistes ne faisaient pas attention aux piétons. A cause du brouillard, Scott préféra éviter de passer par l'itinéraire le plus court et décida d'emprunter la voie des pontons, en contre-bas. C'était un chemin de planches qui serpentait d'île en île sur la rivière, menant ainsi d'une rive à l'autre. C'était certes un peu plus long, mais plus agréable, et surtout, moins dangereux.

Il s'éloigna donc de la route pour rejoindre un chemin plus bas, près de l'eau. Il glissa à plusieurs reprises, salissant de boue son jean, mais parvint en bas sans encombre. En longeant la rive, après 15 bonnes minutes, il arriva à un premier ponton qui enjambait le cours d'eau. Passé celui-ci, il traversa rapidement la première île.

La rivière n'était pas large, mais extrêmement profonde par endroit, en particulier sous le pont. Elle était aussi très dangereuse, notamment aux abords des îles qui la parsemaient, à cause des rochers.

Mais Scott connaissait le chemin. Il l'empruntait régulièrement.

Il était environ à la moitié du trajet quand son pied glissa sur le bois du ponton. Il porta ses mains en avant pour se rattraper, et de justesse, il évita un rocher. À quatre pattes, il fixa la pierre à quelques centimètres de son visage en retenant son souffle. Il posa ses paumes à plat et se releva prudemment sans lâcher le rocher des yeux. Une fois debout, il se permit de soupirer bruyamment. Il reprit sa route le cœur encore battant, imaginant ce qui ce serait passé si il était tombé quelques centimètres plus à droite.

Il avait à peine marché sur deux mètres quand le ponton craqua et s'affaissa. Il bascula dans l'eau. Sa tête cogna un rocher et le courant l'entraîna.

X

On retrouva Scott le lendemain, en fin de matinée, en aval de la rivière.

Stiles demanda à voir son corps en début d'après-midi. Il insista lourdement, usant de toute la force de sa volonté. D'abord, les responsables de l'orphelinat refusèrent. Stiles les fit céder sans difficulté. Puis la police et le personnel médical s'y opposèrent. Mais Stiles ne se laissa pas intimider.

Finalement, après un long duel de regard entre lui et le responsable de l'enquête, on le laissa entrer dans la morgue.

\- Ne t'inflige pas ça, avait prié le directeur de l'orphelinat.

Aux oreilles de Stiles, ça avait été un murmure confus. Il poussa la porte de la morgue et le battant se referma lentement derrière lui.

Scott était allongé sur une table en métal, nu comme un ver, simplement recouvert d'un drap blanc, tirant sur le bleu médical. Son torse était marqué de grosses cicatrices d'examens post-mortem qui dégouttèrent Stiles. Il remonta le drap le plus possible pour les cacher.

Sa peau était d'un blanc cadavérique. Des poches noires cernaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux trop longs partaient en tout sens. D'un geste tremblant, Stiles les rassembla et les plaqua en arrière. Le contact avec la peau glacée picota Stiles. Il dévisagea le mort, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Ils disent que c'est le choc à la tête qui t'a tué.

Sa voix était presque inaudible. Dans le silence religieux de la pièce, elle sonnait comme un dernier souffle.

\- Tu es mort sur le coup. Tu n'as pas senti l'eau t'emporter.

Stiles posa son coude près du visage de Scott et passa son autre bras au-dessus de son cou pour venir tapoter sa joue. Ses yeux humides le brûlaient. Sa gorge s'était resserrée et son nez était en feu. Il caressa le visage de Scott avec un sourire amère.

\- Scott, bon sang qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? M'abandonner ? C'était ça ton plan de vie ?

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier et renifla bruyamment.

\- Scott… je ne suis pas prêt. Tu pouvais pas me lâcher comme ça.

Les larmes lui échappèrent. Elles s'écrasèrent sur le visage de Scott et roulèrent lentement, suivant la gravité. Stiles posa son front contre la joue de son frère et pleura.

X

L'enterrement revenait trop cher à l'orphelinat et malgré toute la bonne volonté de l'administration, Scott n'eut pas le droit à beaucoup d'hommage. On incinéra son corps et on déposa l'urne contenant ses cendres dans la sépulture de sa mère. Le ciel était dégagé. Toute trace du temps pluvieux avait disparu. La météo annonçait de beaux jours à venir.

Stiles resta bien longtemps après la fin de l'office, son regard hagard fixe sur la stèle portant le nom des McCall. Qu'allait être sa vie à présent ?

La première nuit seul à l'orphelinat, après l'incinération, Stiles ne put fermer l'œil. Il resta prostré sur son matelas, à observer le lit vide où Scott avait ronflé tant d'années. Autour, il entendait les gémissements étouffés de quelques autres camarades à travers les murs fins, qui pleurait la disparition de son frère. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le regretter. Mais il était le seul à être mort avec lui. Car de tout ceux qui le pleurait, il serait le seul à ne jamais l'oublier, pas un seul instant.

La deuxième nuit fut trop difficile à supporter. Il quitta discrètement les dortoirs pour échapper aux vagues de souvenirs de moments partagés avec Scott dans cet endroit. Il erra comme une âme en peine -ce qu'il était à présent- dans les couloirs silencieux de l'orphelinat, espérant voir Scott apparaître à un croisement un sourire désolé sur le visage en disant ''Pouah, en fait la mort c'était pas si bien que ça, j'ai préféré revenir''.

À force d'espérer, il lui sembla que les murs se rapprochaient irrémédiablement de lui, pour l'étouffer. Il sortit du bâtiment et s'enfonça dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière. Ses pas le menèrent à la rivière.

Étrangement, en la contemplant, il la trouva belle. Elle lui avait arraché l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais il la trouvait infiniment belle sous le clair de lune. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il traversa le pont et s'arrêta au milieu. Il se pencha par dessus le rebord pour mieux voir le courant. Les eaux noires le fascinèrent. Elles lui rappelèrent Scott. Et la fluidité avec laquelle il avait disparu.

Stiles inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Il se souleva et se mit debout sur le muret. Au dessous de lui, la rivière grondait. Un courant d'air le fit frissonner, se glissant sous son hoodie rouge écarlate. Il se passa les mains sur la tête, balayant ses cheveux tondues à ras, puis ouvrit les bras comme pour accueillir la brise.

\- Pourquoi je serais le seul à rester en arrière…

Lentement, il se laissa basculer en avant. Son corps tomba comme une pierre. Il ferma les yeux avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

'' _Scott_.''

Sa tête passa la première la surface glacée de la rivière. La violence et la douleur lui firent l'effet d'un coup de massue -bien qu'il n'en ai jamais reçu, ça devait être similaire. L'obscurité l'engloutit rapidement, et il sentit son corps se perdre et ses sens se brouiller, alors que l'eau le comprimait de l'extérieur, et se frayait un chemin vers l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la bouche laissant fuir l'air qu'elle contenait en grosses bulles et rejeta la tête en arrière. L'eau s'infiltra par tout les pores de sa peau lui vrillant la tête. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors que son corps continuait à sombrer. Il passa outre la douleur et se laissa aller.

X

Lydia mit pied à terre avec colère. Elle descendit vers la rive sans un regard en arrière. Ses bras se balançaient rageusement de part et d'autre de son corps, marquant un peu plus son irritation. Elle suivit un ruisseau qu'elle enjamba pour prendre le chemin le plus sûr dans sa descente. Son pied glissa sur une pierre recouverte de mousse et elle manqua de tomber. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à une branche basse qu'elle agrippa de toute ses forces. Un petit rire derrière elle la fit exploser.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! cria-t-elle en fusillant du regard l'homme qui la suivait de près.

\- Pardonnez moi, s'étouffa le garde.

Lydia serra les dents et poursuivit sa marche. Arrivée près de l'eau, elle remonta ses manches et s'agenouilla pour boire.

\- Nous avons des gourdes, rappela le garde en s'approchant pour lui en tendre une.

Lydia la dédaigna et persista à boire l'eau de la rivière.

\- Votre altesse, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous prévenir, l'eau de cette rivière sert à beaucoup de chose, précisa l'homme dans une ultime tentative pour la dissuader de continuer.

Cela fonctionna car Lydia arrêta ses mains à mi-chemin entre la rivière et sa bouche. Écœurée, elle ouvrit ses mains et laissa retomber l'eau, malade d'avoir déjà bu à plusieurs reprises. Le garde la releva, satisfait et réajusta sa tenue.

\- Ce n'est pas digne de vous, bougonna-t-il en s'acharnant sur un pli de sa chemise.

\- Jackson, l'arrêta Lydia. Si tu allais plutôt me chercher de quoi me restaurer ?

Le garde fit la moue, clairement contrarié par la demande mais n'objecta pas. Il lui mit la gourde dans les mains et remonta vers les chevaux. Lydia le regarda s'éloigner en serrant la gourde, mais aussitôt qu'il eut disparu derrière les arbres, elle la jeta au loin. Elle n'avait plus soif.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher et observa le courant d'un œil sévère. Elle croisa les jambes et s'étira longuement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous défaire de ceci votre altesse, prévint une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau, s'exaspéra Lydia.

\- Ce n'est jamais que de l'eau. Imaginez être en plein désert, ce serait peut-être un de vos seuls moyens de survie.

Lydia tourna la tête vers la femme qui lui faisait la leçon avec un petit air ironique.

\- En plein désert, je n'aurais pas jeté cette gourde, répondit-elle.

La garde sourit à cette réponse et s'approcha plus près.

-Évidement que non.

Lydia haussa les sourcils l'air de dire ''Tu vois, alors tais toi''. La femme n'en fit pas grand cas sachant bien à quel stress était soumise sa maîtresse.

\- Votre altesse, je sais que les conditions de notre voyage ne sont pas évidentes et que les circonstances actuelles vous poussent à bout, mais nous ne devrions pas rester ici trop longtemps. Nous arrêter est dangereux et retarde votre retour.

Lydia scruta la rivière puis hocha la tête.

\- J'ai besoin de repos. Allison, juste une heure.

La dénommée Allison s'agenouilla devant Lydia, posa la gourde qu'elle tenait, et prit les mains de la jeune fille.

\- Une heure, accepta-t-elle. Mais après nous ne ferons plus de pause avant la nuit. Le danger qui vous menace est trop grand.

\- Je sais, l'oncle psychopathe de mon fiancé a envoyé des tueurs à mes trousses en craignant que si son neveu me trouve et m'épouse, il puisse lui reprendre le royaume qu'il a volé.

\- Peter Hale n'est pas qu'un voleur psychopathe votre altesse, insista Allison en souriant malgré tout à la description. Il fera tout pour vous trouver et…

\- Mais, la coupa Lydia en se penchant vers elle, ni toi, ni Jackson ne lui permettrez de me faire du mal.

Allison hocha gravement la tête. Un bruit derrière elles leur indiqua que l'autre garde était de retour. Allison se releva et s'empressa de le rejoindre pour l'aider à porter les provisions. Lydia ramassa la gourde et les regarda venir à elle. Le poids sur sa poitrine s'était allégé. La colère et l'impuissance dont elle s'était sentie victime quelques minutes auparavant s'estompèrent comme par magie. Elle balaya la rive du regard, apaisée par le bruit de la rivière.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par un point rouge dans l'eau. Elle se leva d'un bond. Elle plissa les yeux et tenta d'identifier ce point qui remontait à la surface. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'un visage humain se dessina entre les vaguelettes.

Jackson et Allison bondirent vers elle, en alerte.

\- Là ! hurla-t-elle en pointant le corps. Là !

Sans attendre d'ordre, Jackson se débarrassa vivement de son épée et se rua à l'eau. Lydia le regarda nager, attraper le corps, et le tirer vers la rive en priant pour que la personne soit encore en vie. Dès qu'il eut pied, Jackson se redressa, choppa le vêtement rouge par les épaules et le tira sans ménagement sur la terre ferme. Lydia voulut se rapprocher mais Allison l'en empêcha, craignant qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi.

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard entendu et Jackson tira sa dague de sa botte. D'un coup, il la pointa sur la gorge du rescapé et dégagea son visage.

Lydia pâlit en découvrant un adolescent, pas plus vieux qu'elle, les traits tirés et la peau plus pâle que la sienne. Ses vêtements étaient les plus étranges qu'elle ait jamais vu, fait de tissus improbables.

\- Est-il vivant ? demanda-t-elle.

Jackson tapota les joues de l'inconnu mais le garçon ne réagit pas. Il recula sa dague et se pencha pour trouver sa respiration.

\- Oui, assura-t-il. Il a juste perdu connaissance.

Lydia dépassa Allison sans se soucier de sa sécurité et s'agenouilla près du jeune homme. Jackson la stoppa avant qu'elle ne se soit trop penchée sur lui.

\- Votre altesse, ça pourrait être un…

\- Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait être, siffla Lydia. En l'occurrence, là c'est un homme qui a besoin d'aide.

\- Il reprend connaissance, prévint Allison en s'approchant à son tour.

Lydia fixa avec anxiété l'étranger revenir à lui. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, les regarda à peine une minute puis perdit à nouveau connaissance.

X

Derek s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et tenta de trouver une meilleure position pour dormir. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était que le début d'une longue, très longue nuit.

Depuis que son oncle avait manigancé pour le chasser du trône, il avait perdu le sommeil.

Un an auparavant, jour pour jour, il avait été proclamé héritier du trône de Sundsvall, suite à la mort du couple royal, ses parents. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait soupçonné que son oncle, le conseiller royal, aurait fomenté contre lui pour l'évincer du palais, le rabaissant à une vie de hors la loi en fuite.

Son seul espoir pour faire payer à son oncle sa trahison et pour reprendre sa place, résidait en son mariage avec la princesse Lydia Martin, du Royaume de Skagen. Avec son armée et son appui, il serait en mesure de défaire son oncle et de reprendre la place qui lui était dû.

Heureusement dans sa fuite, il n'était pas seul. Sa garde personnelle composée de ses loyaux amis Isaac, Erica et Boyd, l'accompagnait. Et le mieux de tout, Scott, l'héritier de Peter, avait prit son parti et l'avait suivit. Derek était certain que cela avait du contrarier son oncle. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas choisit son camp par seul esprit de rébellion contre Peter.

En y repensant, Derek jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent qui dormait à quelques mètres de lui, sa cape remontée sur son visage. Il avait l'air paisible. Aucun regret ne semblait venir troubler ses songes. Tant mieux pour lui.

Un mouvement derrière Derek le fit se redresser. Isaac se levait. Derek l'observa se débarrasser de sa cape et s'éloigner du campement discrètement. Il attendit quelques minutes puis l'imita. Il le retrouva assis sur une pierre, en bas d'une petite pente, en train de maltraiter des feuilles mortes. Le jeune homme agitait frénétiquement sa jambe droite.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

La voix de Derek fit bondir Isaac. Il se retourna vivement, et s'inclina, mal à l'aise.

\- Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

\- Isaac, coupa sèchement Derek. Pour la énième fois, pas de vouvoiement.

\- Vous êtes mon seigneur…

\- Je suis ton ami avant d'être ton prince.

Isaac esquissa un sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ? demanda Derek.

Isaac inspira un grand coup. Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches et leva le nez vers le ciel. À travers la cime des arbres, les étoiles scintillaient.

\- La pleine lune approche, murmura-t-il.

Derek pencha la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond nocturne.

\- Tu t'en sortiras, assura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur… enfin si, bien sûr. Mais je suis plus inquiet pour Scott. Ce sera sa première pleine lune hors du palais.

Derek combla la distance qui le séparait d'Isaac en quelques enjambées et le prit par la nuque, le forçant sans violence à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout ira bien, promit-il. Tu seras à ses côtés.

Isaac posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Derek. Le prince pouvait sentir sa gratitude.

\- Va te reposer. Notre route sera longue demain.

Isaac acquiesça et retourna au camp, laissant Derek en arrière. Seul, l'homme releva les yeux vers le ciel et se perdit dans sa contemplation. La lune s'était levée et irradiait, berçant la forêt dans sa lumière.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait apprit à ne pas la laisser l'influencer. C'était inné chez lui. Né loup, ça avait été comme une seconde nature, comme apprendre à marcher, et jamais il n'avait laissé ses instincts garou prendre le pas sur son humanité.

Mais pour sa garde, les choses étaient bien différentes.

Derek ferma les yeux et s'accroupit. Il se massa le visage puis tira un médaillon d'une petite poche intérieur de son veston. C'était un vieux porte-portrait que sa sœur aînée, Laura, lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait quitté le royaume pour épouser un roi dans une contrée lointaine. C'était un des seuls souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Il l'ouvrit, et suivit des yeux la ligne du petit portrait qu'il contenait. Quand le peintre l'avait réalisé, elle devait avoir 16 ans. À cette époque, lui en avait 10. La famille, lui avait-elle apprit, était la seule vraie valeur qui méritait d'être défendue corps et âme. Et pour qui on pouvait tout sacrifier. Derek lâcha un rire amère en repensant que son oncle Peter avait trahit ce dicton familial qui existait depuis près de 2 siècles.

Ses yeux passèrent du visage espiègle de Laura à un plus jeune, sur l'autre face. La peinture était plus récente, et la jeune fille dessus correspondait bien à son âge. Cora venait d'avoir 15 ans. Elle était si belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son regard si sûr. Et elle ignorait qu'il avait été victime d'un complot. Et elle était aux côtés de Peter sans se douter une seule seconde que leur oncle en avait après sa vie à lui. Derek serra les dents, soudain contrarié. Il referma le médaillon et passa son pouce sur la face arrière du bijou. Il suivit lentement les traits du symbole qui y était gravé. Peu à peu, il se calma. Il se releva et rangea le pendentif dans sa poche.

Il reprendrait Sundsvall à son oncle. Pour Cora.

En remontant vers le camp, il songea aux paroles d'Isaac à propos de Scott. Il était vrai que la pleine lune approchait, et que pour la première fois depuis son adoption, le jeune homme devrait supporter la pleine lune sans la sécurité qu'apportait l'organisation du palais. Et Derek savait que Scott était terrifié à cette idée.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où le jeune homme avait découvert ses nouvelles habilités. C'était Peter qui s'était chargé de le rassurer et de lui expliquer, mais Scott s'était tourné vers Derek quand il avait eut trop peur de lui-même. Sans doute parce que leur différence d'âge n'était que d'un an. Très vite, Derek l'avait considéré comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eut, et s'était montré très protecteur envers lui.

Peter avait amené Scott au palais trois ans auparavant. Il avait épousé sa mère, Dame Melissa, une noble, veuve depuis des années. Derek ne savait pas si son oncle en était tombé amoureux ou si c'était pour la place stratégique de ses terres qui l'avait choisit pour femme.

Quelle que fut la réponse, il avait prit son fils, Scott, comme héritier, et en le présentant officiellement comme son enfant, bien qu'ils n'aient pas de lien de sang, la malédiction des Hale s'étaient abattu sur le jeune homme.

Lors leur accession au trône, quelques 200 ans plus tôt, la famille Hale avait été maudite par un être monstrueux, une Darach, qui avait lancé un sort terrible sur leur descendance.

'' _Des capacités d'hommes et de loups à la fois. Une force colossale et une grande férocité, telle_ _que même la mort ne pourra les faucher avec facilité_ _. Mais pour parer à ces dons extraordinaires, une nuit par cycle, quand la lune sera pleine, je les condamne à_ _abandonner leur forme humaine et à_ _errer_ _en_ _animal tant que l'aube n'aura pas éclot. Ils laisseront alors parler leurs instincts et au lever du soleil, leurs méfaits de la nuit seront pour eux un souvenir confus._ ''

Ces mots avaient été la condamnation à la nuit de la famille Hale. Et pour ne jamais oublier, leurs ancêtres, avaient gravé ces paroles sur une stèle, et l'avait conservé au fil des générations pour rappeler à leurs enfants que le surnaturel ne devait pas être pris à la légère.

Après 200 ans de malédiction, pourtant, les Hale étaient parvenu à maîtriser leur nature. Et bien que certaines parties du sort soient incontournables, ils avaient réussi à devenir maître de leur loup. Ils pouvaient à présent se transformer à volonté. Seul les effets de la nuit de pleine lune n'avait pas pu être évités. Ces nuits là, les plus jeunes perdaient la tête. Et même Derek, qui pourtant été né loup, et qui se contrôlait parfaitement, luttait dans ces moments contre ses envies primaires. Mordre. Blesser. Tuer.

Alors il n'imaginait que trop bien à quel point pour des adolescents comme Isaac, Boyd et Erica, nés humains mais marqués de la malédiction à cause de leur proximité avec la famille Hale, il était difficile de supporter la pleine lune. Et ce bien qu'ils aient grandit au sein du Palais et qu'ils aient depuis toujours apprit à faire face.

Mais pour Scott, ça devait être un enfer. C'était pour ça qu'il avait suivit Derek. Parce qu'il voulait trouver un moyen de lever la malédiction.

De retour au camp, le prince s'arrêta près du feu mourant. Il observa tour à tour les visages endormis de sa garde, puis fixa Scott. Il le trouva déjà marqué par la vie malgré son jeune âge.

Le garçon avait beaucoup souffert. Cette petite cicatrice sur sa pommette gauche était sûrement la plus douloureuse. Il s'agenouilla près du jeune homme et survola du bout du doigt cette marque fine.

Derek en connaissait l'histoire. Il savait ce que Scott avait perdu en récoltant cette égratignure. Il savait qu'il ne remplacerait jamais le frère de cœur, malgré tout ce qu'il ferait pour soutenir Scott. Et il ne voulait pas effacer cette personne si chère au jeune homme. Il en était jaloux peut-être, mais surtout, il regrettait de ne l'avoir jamais connu.

Il se rallongea à sa place initiale et répartit sa cape sur lui, calant sa tête sur sa selle. Il ferma les yeux, mais ne s'endormit pas.

X

Stiles papillonna des yeux en entendant des éclats de voix autour de lui. On ne l'avait quand même pas sauvé ?

Il vit d'abord un homme, pas bien vieux, peut être 4 ou 5 ans plus âgé que lui, qui l'observait avec sévérité. Il tenait une dague dans une main et de l'autre, il le maintenait fermement par l'épaule. Ses vêtements étaient franchement bizarres. Il portait une tunique en cuir marron sur une chemise semblable. Mais dans un style un peu médiéval. De l'autre côté, c'était une femme d'une incroyable beauté qui le détaillait avec curiosité et inquiétude. Ses cheveux, blond vénitien, étaient tressés et attaché comme une couronne sur sa tête, ne laissant s'échapper que quelques mèches sur son cou.

Un corset riche en détail serrait sa taille, et un veston en cuir couvrait ses bras et sa nuque. Elle aussi s'était déguisée pour une reconstitution historique ?

Une troisième tête apparut derrière la rouquine. Cette femme là portait un corset en métal, comme une armure, des protèges bras en cuirs, lacés sur l'extérieur et sa capuche lui donnait l'apparence d'une chasseresse. Son manteau serrait sa taille puis à l'arrière, se séparait en deux longs pans de tissus, laissant voir sur ses cuisses un arsenal de poignards.

Stiles se dit qu'il était en train de perdre la tête et que c'était les dernières hallucinations d'un mourant. Il sentit la fatigue le prendre par surprise et perdit à nouveau connaissance.

* * *

 **Je vous aime très beaucoup vous savez :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, et que si oui, vous me le ferez savoir par mp ou review :3**


	2. Chapitre 2

**C'est un deuxième chapitre en effet :D**

 **Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à tout le monde sur cette fic', à vous remercier d'avoir follow ou favorite -ça signifie beaucoup pour moi-, mais également, merci pour vos reviews, auxquelles je répond en fin de chapitre :)**

 **Et j'avais oublié de le préciser dans le premier chap', mais si vous voulez savoir quand je sors les chapitres, suivre mes délires bizarres, avoir des fanarts etc, ben voilà ma page Facebook : La Dictateuse. Oui je sais, tout dans l'originalité ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Stiles courrait comme un fou dans les couloirs du manoir. Scott avait réussi à quitter sa cellule. Scott était en danger. Scott était un danger.

Il dévala un long escalier en colimaçon et traversa les cuisines en fouillant partout. Il sortit dans la nuit, s'enfonçant dans les jardins privés de Melissa. Scott y venait toujours quand il avait besoin d'être seul. Et Stiles l'y trouvait toujours.

 _Scott dévala les escaliers, en sauta les dernières marches, et manqua de s'écraser sur la porte pour sortir. Dehors, l'air était frais et une pluie fine tombait sans discontinuer. Il trottina dans l'allée de la clinique vétérinaire où il travaillait à mi-temps et sortit dans la rue déjà trempé jusqu'aux os._

Stiles guetta la silhouette de Scott à chaque tournant, derrière tous les arbres. La nuit se mourrait petit à petit. L'aube pointait déjà. Il devait le trouver. Qui sait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il ne s'était absenté que quelques heures. Ça n'avait pas été si long. Mais ça avait suffit à Scott pour se libérer.

Stiles s'arrêta à bout de souffle sur une terrasse dégagée, où plusieurs bosquets d'arbres formaient des allées régulières. À cette époque de l'année, les arbres étaient bien fournis avec leurs feuillages verts et on y voyait pas à travers.

Il grimaça en respirant bruyamment, fatigué de courir et maudissant sa chance.

 _Le ciel tendait vers la nuit, et il était pressé de rentrer à l'orphelinat. Il ajusta son sac à dos sur ses épaules et releva le col de sa veste. Un brouillard épais commençait à se former,_ _le forçant à accélérer. Malgré tout,_ _Scott_ _souriait._

Stiles secoua sa tête, désespéré. Le bruit du gravier crissant sous des pas le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement. Ses yeux fouillèrent la terrasse avant de se bloquer sur une silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre. Il avança sa tête comme l'aurait fait une poule, et reconnut l'adolescent qu'il cherchait.

Scott était à demi caché derrière un arbre, et à cause du tronc et de l'obscurité, Stiles ne parvenait pas à bien le voir. Stiles hésita à s'avancer vers son frère.

Il avait toujours l'air en transe, mais contrairement au moment où Stiles l'avait laissé plus tôt dans la soirée, il semblait en cet instant que Scott avait tout oublié, jusqu'à sa propre identité. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un jaune inquiétant indiquant à Stiles qu'il avait raison.

\- Scott, dit-il prudemment. Il faut que tu rentres avec moi.

Un grognement lui répondit. Son cœur accéléra malgré lui et il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Pas de ça mon loup, siffla Stiles tentant de se rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. On ne discute pas.

Scott grogna à nouveau -un grognement profond, provenant des tréfonds de sa gorge- et fit un pas hors de l'ombre. Stiles pâlit.

Son ami était recouvert de rouge. Sa chemise à l'origine blanche semblait avoir été plongée dans une marre de sang. Ses doigts étaient recourbés, arqués, comme un prédateur, et du sang -qui ne devait pas être le sien- gouttait à rythme régulier du bout de ses griffes. Ses crocs s'entrechoquaient dans un son macabre.

\- Scott, reprit Stiles. Tout doux. Tu vas tranquillement rentrer tes griffes sinon t'auras pas ton nonos, compris ?

La dérision de Stiles ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Scott secoua la tête et se plia en deux, prêt à sauter en avant. Stiles retroussa les lèvres en poussant un soupir amère.

 _Il grogna et secoua la tête pour chasser les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. D'un geste bref, il les plaqua en arrière en se disant qu'il était temps de les raccourcir. Le brouillard devint très dense et Scott n'y vit bientôt plus à un mètre devant lui. Il baissa les yeux et grimaça. La lumière avait baissé nettement et à présent, il ne distinguait même plus ses pieds._

Les premiers rayons du soleil allaient bientôt apparaître. Et avec eux, Stiles espérait que Scott reprendrait le contrôle. Son ami- son frère, ne pouvait pas rester un loup pour toujours !

Brusquement, un cri désespéré brisa le silence des jardins et avec lui, une masse s'abattit sur Scott. Stiles se rua en avant pour voir son frère et Theo, tomber dans les escaliers. Il se précipita après eux, priant pour que l'arrivée impromptue de Theo aide et qu'à deux ils parviennent à maîtriser Scott. Mais quand il vit Theo tirer son épée pour l'abattre sur la nuque de son frère de cœur, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 _A cause du brouillard, Scott préféra éviter de passer par l'itinéraire le plus court et décida d'emprunter la voie des pontons, en contre-bas. Il s'éloigna donc de la route pour rejoindre un chemin plus bas, près de l'eau. Il glissa à plusieurs reprises, salissant de boue son jean, mais parvint en bas sans encombre. En longeant la rive, après 15 bonnes minutes, il arriva à un premier ponton qui enjambait le cours d'eau._

Stiles se jeta sur Theo et le poussa sur le côté.

\- A quoi tu joues ?! siffla-t-il en tentant de le plaquer sur le sol.

\- C'est un monstre ! hurla Theo en le repoussant sans aucune difficulté -il y avait une nette différence de force entre eux.

\- C'est notre ami !

\- Plus maintenant ! Il a tué ma sœur !

Stiles se figea une demi seconde, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Ce fut assez pour Theo. Il lui donna un coup dans le ventre et se débarrassa de lui. Stiles s'étala par terre avec un gémissement, le gravier lui griffant le visage et les mains. Il vit Theo se relever et ramasser son épée. Scott était inerte, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Theo ! Ne fais pas ça ! supplia Stiles.

Theo ne l'écouta pas. Il marcha implacablement vers Scott. Stiles se releva avec l'énergie du désespoir et prit Theo à bras le corps. Il le souleva de terre avec une force improbable. Theo, aussi surprit que lui, se débattit jusqu'à ce que ses pieds regagnent la terre ferme. Il se poussa alors violemment en arrière. Le dos de Stiles rencontra durement le tronc d'un arbre et sa prise sur Theo se desserra. Son ami en profita pour se dégager. Stiles ne vit pas le coup venir. Le poing de Theo lui fit voir des étoiles. Il posa un genou à terre.

 _Passé le premier ponton, Scott traversa rapidement la première île._

Stiles releva la tête avec difficulté. Theo était penché sur Scott, le visage brisé par la douleur et les larmes coulants à flots sur ses joues. Scott ne bougeait toujours pas. Ses yeux étaient clos et il respirait à peine.

 _Scott connaissait le chemin. Il l'empruntait régulièrement._

Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient les nuages. Stiles se souleva. Ses jambes le portèrent sans qu'il n'y pense. Il fondit sur Theo. Il le poussa de tout son poids sur le côté d'un violent coup d'épaule. Son ami lâcha son épée et roula dans la poussière. Au sol, Scott reprit forme humaine.

Stiles sourit en voyant les yeux de Scott s'entrouvrirent. Il fit volte face vers Theo.

\- Regarde le ! Regarde le !

Theo ignora sa demande. Il agrippa une grosse pierre et se jeta à nouveau sur Scott. Il ne voulait plus écouter. Seule sa rage et sa peine le portaient.

Stiles s'interposa. Il attrapa Theo par les épaules et tout les deux, ils roulèrent au sol. Theo ne s'intéressait pas à Stiles, et voulut l'écarter. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Scott. Il le regardait comme un fou. Sa lutte avec Stiles projeta du gravier en tout sens.

Stiles défendait Scott de toutes ses forces. Il hurlait. Appelait à l'aide. Appelait la garde. Theo parvint à le repousser à nouveau et leva sa pierre, prêt à l'abattre sur la tête de Scott.

Avec un cri de rage, Stiles le tira en arrière. Le mouvement fit bifurquer Theo. Son bras déjà en action et ne pouvant être stoppé changea de direction. La pierre cogna la tête de Stiles de plein fouet.

 _Il était environ à la moitié du trajet quand son pied glissa sur le bois du ponton. Il porta ses mains en avant pour se rattraper, et de justesse, il évita un rocher._

Theo se stoppa net. Il lâcha la pierre qu'il avait dans les mains et rattrapa Stiles. Un flot de sang avait déjà recouvert son visage.

 _À quatre pattes, il fixa la pierre à quelques centimètres de son visage en retenant son souffle._

\- Stiles, balbutia Theo.

\- Regarde le, souffla Stiles en pointant Scott du doigt.

Theo ravala ses larmes et tourna la tête vers leur ami. Scott commençait à reprendre connaissance mais ses sens étaient encore embrouillés et il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, ni même voir.

 _Il posa ses paumes à plat et se releva prudemment sans lâcher le rocher des yeux._

\- Je le vois, murmura Theo. Et je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Pour ma sœur… mais aussi pour nous.

Il déposa Stiles avec précaution sur le sol. D'un geste sec il tira son poignard et s'avança vers Scott.

 _Une fois debout, il se permit de soupirer bruyamment._

Stiles grimaça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Theo agir. Scott avait besoin de lui. Malgré la douleur, il se redressa. Theo n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de Scott.

 _Il reprit sa route le cœur encore battant._

La main de Theo qui tenait son poignard se projeta vivement vers la gorge de Scott. Cette fois, Stiles ne pourrait pas le retenir. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il se jeta sur Scott et le recouvrit de son corps pour le protéger. Son saut emporta une rafale de gravier dans le mouvement. Une des pierres coupa net la pommette gauche de Scott.

 _Il avait à peine marché sur deux mètres quand le ponton craqua et s'affaissa. Il bascula dans l'eau._

 _Sa tête cogna un rocher et le courant l'entraîna._

Quand Scott reprit totalement ses esprits, il vit d'abord Theo, hagard et blême, assis sur ses talons et tremblant comme une feuille. Inquiet, il voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Un poids sur sa poitrine l'empêcha de se lever. Il baissa les yeux et vit Stiles.

X

Scott se réveilla en nage, prêt à hurler, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Il se débarrassa vivement de sa cape et essaya de se lever. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il s'étala plus qu'il ne réussit à se mettre debout. Il ignora sa situation et persista pour échapper aux dernières parcelles de ses rêves, s'agitant en tout sens comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Rêver de la mort de son frère de cœur n'était définitivement pas de bonne augure. Pourquoi devait-il revoir ce moment où il avait découvert le cadavre de Stiles sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Était-ce une partie de la malédiction dont il avait écopé ?

Il tenta de calmer son cœur pour ne pas alerter les autres mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence que c'était trop tard. Derek était déjà près de lui, une main sur son épaule, Isaac s'approchait également, et Boyd et Erica se levaient, les sourcils froncés et armes aux poings.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-il. Juste un mauvais rêve.

\- Tu l'as appelé dans ton sommeil, l'informa Derek pour le contredire.

Scott se passa les mains sur le visage, honteux. Derek n'avait pas besoin de préciser son propos. Cela faisait trois ans que Stiles était mort mais il ne s'était jamais remis de sa perte. Cette première nuit de pleine lune le hantait, et jamais il n'oublierais ce qu'il avait perdu. Stiles était mort, et Theo, son ami et compagnon d'arme avait juré de le tuer. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait même pas s'en souvenir.

La main réconfortante de Derek sur son épaule dissipa ses derniers frissons et son rythme cardiaque se calma. Il tourna un regard reconnaissant vers son cousin adoptif. Derek raffermit sa prise. Il ne souriait pas mais Scott savait que c'était intérieur.

\- Levons le camp, décréta le prince à l'attention de Isaac, Boyd et Erica.

Les trois gardes hochèrent la tête et se mirent à enrouler, paqueter et ranger les affaires. Derek prit Scott à part et lui tendit une gourde. Le jeune homme la déboucha et but à grande gorgée l'eau fraîche. Il la rendit presque vide à son cousin.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Derek.

Scott haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense que ça va, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulut assuré.

\- D'accord. Aujourd'hui nous devrions gagner du terrain. Avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons la princesse Lydia avant la tombée de la nuit. À ce moment là…

\- Je sais. Nos chemins se séparerons. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis prêt.

\- Tu peux encore y réfléchir Scott. Réfléchis-y.

Scott hocha la tête. Il savait que Derek n'aimait pas l'idée d'être séparé de lui. Mais Scott ne voulait pas attendre la prochaine pleine lune. Il voulait être libéré de cette malédiction au plus vite. Et pour cela, il devait trouver un renard.

X

Si Stiles avait déjà vu des reconstitutions historiques à la télé, ça avait toujours été soit de l'époque de la grande ruée vers l'or, avec les cow-boys et leurs pistolets qui tiraient -piupiu- en tout sens, et faisait voler les chapeaux, soit le temps de la guerre d'indépendance avec les tuniques rouges britanniques et le bleu américain. Le Moyen-âge avec ses chevaliers, ses armures et tout le tralalala n'avait jamais existé sur le nouveau continent. Mais à moins d'être totalement con et d'avoir grandi dans un trou perdu, il était impossible de tout ignorer de la vieille Europe.

Aussi, quand Stiles reprit connaissance pour la deuxième fois, il crut qu'il avait été secouru par les acteurs d'une quelconque reconstitution historique ou d'une série en plein tournage. Les gens qui l'avaient sauvé se tenaient à plusieurs mètres de lui et parlaient bas, lui tournant le dos. Il resta immobile, plissa les yeux et les observa avec curiosité.

Les deux femmes avaient l'air de se prendre la tête avec l'homme qui les accompagnaient et Stiles comprit rapidement que c'était à cause de lui. Mal à l'aise et profondément dégoûté de s'être raté en sautant du pont, il se racla la gorge et fit mine de se réveiller en toussant.

Il se redressa en s'aidant de ses coudes. Ses muscles le tiraient douloureusement. Sa tête semblait être passée au mixeur. Ses mouvements étaient lents et il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu en capacité motrice. Il n'avait même pas réussi à s'asseoir que l'une des deux femmes s'agenouillait près de lui.

C'était la brune aux allures de guerrière. Ses yeux marrons l'étudièrent de haut en bas, puis elle l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Stiles, répondit-il.

Il grimaça. Sa voix était à la fois aiguë et cassée. On aurait dit un adolescent en train de muer dans ses pires jours -et étant déjà passé par là, il savait de quoi il parlait.

\- Je suis de Beacon Hills Orphanage, continua-t-il voulant en terminer au plus vite avec ces inconnus.

Il ne vit pas la jeune femme échanger un regard suspicieux avec l'homme qui approchait. D'un geste vif, elle le plaqua sur le sol et posa un couteau sur sa gorge. Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa et il leva les mains en signe de protection.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ton Beacon Hills Orphanage, siffla la garde. Je ne reposerais pas la question. Qui es-tu ?

\- Tu es consciente que tu viens de reposer la question ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Stiles.

Une pression du couteau sur sa peau et il s'excusa platement en levant un peu plus les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Stiles, je m'appelle Stiles ! Et je viens vraiment de Beacon Hills Orphanage, vous pouvez pas ne pas connaître, c'est le seul orphelinat de la région ! J'ai pas pu échouer si loin de Beacon Hills !

Son regard glissa de la jeune femme qui le menaçait au gus derrière elle qui le tuait des yeux, en se demandant si leur santé mentale était bonne, et en priant pour qu'elle lâche ce fichu couteau. Son vœu se réalisa à la minute où la rouquine, restée en retrait jusque là, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la chasseuse et la fit se reculer.

\- Tu as dû échouer plus loin que tu n'imaginais, dit-elle. Nous sommes à l'Ouest du Royaume de Sundsvall, en aval de la rivière rouge.

Stiles arqua un sourcil. Le délire de la reconstitution historique ou un GN -grandeur nature ? Il n'était plus trop sûr, mais clairement, ces gens étaient à fond dans le truc. Fatigué, il décida de rentrer dans leur jeu pour en finir au plus vite. Les souvenirs de sa nuit et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à sauter du pont lui revenait peu à peu, et lui vrillaient l'estomac. Il retint les larmes qui menaçaient de perler à ses yeux et releva la tête vers la rouquine.

\- C'est par où Beacon Hills du coup ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, apparemment prise au dépourvu et secoua la tête.

\- C'est une contrée dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler.

Stiles serra les dents. Ne pas s'énerver. Surtout ne pas s'énerver. L'homme qui était resté silencieux prit la rouquine par le bras et lui parla à voix basse. Stiles profita de ce court répit pour se mettre debout. La douleur une fois sur ses pieds ne mit pas longtemps à se manifester. Il se plia en deux, paumes sur les cuisses et tête pendante, et se mit à souffler bruyamment pour effacer son mal de dos et de ventre.

\- Nous avons perdu trop de notre avance, entendit-il. Nous ne pouvons pas lui donner encore une seconde de notre temps. Je vous conjure d'entendre raison.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser dans son état, répliqua la jolie rousse. J'ai le sentiment qu'il aura besoin de nous.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de lui.

\- Jackson, je ne l'abandonnerais pas, décréta la jeune femme.

\- Bon sang princesse ! s'exaspéra le dénommé Jackson. Il n'est pas question de ce que vous voulez, mais de votre sécurité !

\- Je me moque de ce que tu peux penser, répondit la princesse d'un ton que Stiles trouva impressionnant.

\- Princesse, intervint l'autre femme, Jackson a raison. On ne peut pas vous mettre en danger pour un inconnu.

Stiles commençait à en avoir marre de cette discussion qui s'éternisait à son propos et qui l'ignorait totalement. Par ailleurs, il avait vraiment du mal avec ce jeu de prince et princesse. Discrètement, il commença à reculer. Il vérifia que ses trois sauveurs ne lui prêtaient aucune attention et s'esquiva -il aurait au moins pu les remercier mais dans l'instant, il voulait juste s'éloigner d'eux.

Il se mit à slalomer entre les arbres, maudissant son point de côté précoce. Il avait été bien naïf de croire qu'il pouvait s'enfuir sans un mot. Il n'avait pas fait plus d'une vingtaine de mètres quand une corde s'enroula autour de ses pieds, obstruant sa course, et le fit s'étaler dans les feuilles mortes.

Il jura. Il n'avait pas encore ramené ses genoux contre son torse pour se défaire de ses liens, que Jackson écrasait son visage d'une main et le maintenait à terre d'un genou dans son dos.

\- Encore une gesticulation et je t'égorge, siffla le garde à son oreille.

\- Okay, okay, pas bouger, promis Stiles. Juste, tu pourrais retirer ton doigt de mon œil ?

\- Rectification, grogna Jackson. Tu bouges ET tu parles, je t'égorges.

Stiles avala bruyamment sa salive. Il était vraiment tombé sur un malade. Jackson joignit les deux mains de Stiles devant lui et les ligota fermement. Puis il le remit debout sans ménagement. Malgré sa langue qui le démangeait pour insulter cette brute, Stiles se retint de parler et se contenta de fixer ses mains liées.

\- Jackson, qu'est ce que tu fais !? s'énerva la rouquine qui arrivait avec l'autre garde.

\- Si vous tenez tant que ça à garder un œil sur lui, très bien, j'obéirais, assura Jackson. Mais on fera ça à ma manière.

En parlant, il se dirigea vers les chevaux. Il défit habilement d'une main le nœud qui attachait les rênes de son étalon noir à une branche basse, et força Stiles à se rapprocher en tirant sur le bout de corde qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. Les deux femmes avaient suivit.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas le faire marcher derrière nous ? s'indigna la princesse en se postant devant Stiles.

\- Cela nous ralentirais, grogna Jackson clairement déçu de ne pas pouvoir utiliser cette option. Il chevauchera avec moi.

\- A choisir, je préfère autant marcher, osa Stiles rebuté à l'idée de partager son espace vital avec ce clown.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autoriser à parler, siffla Jackson.

\- Tu vas devoir t'y faire mon grand, parler c'est comme respirer chez moi.

Jackson l'attrapa vivement par le col de son pull, déformant méchamment le tissu.

\- Encore un mot et…

\- Jackson, assez, ordonna l'autre garde. Il montera avec moi.

Stiles lui sourit faussement, à moitié ravi, à moitié dépité de rester leur ''prisonnier''. Jackson le repoussa avec un claquement de langue furieux et tendit la corde à sa partenaire.

\- Cela te convient princesse ? demanda Stiles d'une voix de fausset à la rouquine qui montait déjà à cheval.

\- Par contre, tu vas éviter les familiarités avec elle, grinça la garde en le tirant vivement vers sa monture. Tu ne la regardes pas, tu ne lui parles pas, et tu ne penses même pas à elle.

\- Hé, ça fait beaucoup… et je suis censé vous appeler comment ? Robocop, Katniss et Ariel ?

La garde le souleva d'un coup, avec tant de facilité que Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri -ridicule. Elle le cala sur la selle, puis monta en croupe derrière lui.

\- Allison, se présenta-t-elle. Lui son nom c'est Jackson. Si tu dois nous parler, tu sais nos noms. Mais si tu peux éviter, ce sera encore mieux.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Allison donna un coup de talon à son frison qui se mit en route avec un mouvement brusque. Stiles rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, et se tendit. C'était sa première à cheval et il n'aimait que moyennement la sensation de se déplacer sur un autre être vivant.

\- Et elle ? demanda Stiles en montrant la princesse d'un coup de menton.

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, répondit Jackson en prenant la tête de la file.

Stiles arqua un sourcil en direction de la princesse et l'interrogea du regard. Cette dernière le capta et ne put s'empêcher de braver la sécurité de ses gardes.

\- Lydia, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Princesse ! s'énervèrent Jackson et Allison à sa réponse.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant se mettre en route, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, droite et fière. Peut être que son raté n'était pas si négatif au final. Il allait suivre ces tarés tant qu'ils le surveilleraient, puis, à la première occasion, il leur fausserait compagnie.

X

Il tata les marques au sol, concentré. Vu leur fraîcheur, cela faisait une demi-journée qu'ils avaient levé le camp. Content de voir qu'il gagnait du terrain, Matthew se releva et remonta à cheval. Il parti au galop en direction de l'Ouest, suivant de près le lit de la rivière.

Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Allison n'était plus loin. Bientôt, il pourrait la ramener à son clan et réclamer la place qui lui revenait au sein de la famille Argent. Mieux encore, il pourrait la présenter comme son épouse.

Il remonta sur la route et força son cheval à accélérer, presser de retrouver la jeune femme.

Il ne se doutait pas que juste derrière lui, suivant ses traces et utilisant sa traque, deux femmes chevauchaient avec un intérêt tout aussi important à retrouver Lydia et ses gardes. Trop obnubilé par ses propres recherches, il avait totalement ignoré la présence des deux tueuses à la solde de Peter Hale.

Elles surplombaient une colline éloignée, à bonne distance du cavalier, mais pas assez éloignée pour le perdre. Elle le regardaient se presser avec amusement.

\- Il a doublé l'allure, nota la plus jeune dont le visage était recouvert d'un masque en cuir.

\- Nous ne sommes plus loin, se réjouit l'autre. Ce sera vite fini. Prépare toi Malia.

\- Ta promesse tient-elle toujours ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant.

\- Oui, assura l'autre cavalière. Nous ferons ça ensemble, mère et fille.

Malia hocha la tête, confiante. Sa mère lâcha un ''yaaa'' en secouant les rênes et son cheval parti d'un coup, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Malia tapota l'encolure du sien puis donna un coup d'étrier pour suivre sa mère.

X

Derek huma l'air, soudain inquiété. Le vent arrière lui amenait les senteurs d'une troupe armée dont il reconnaîtrait le parfum entre tous. Il retroussa les lèvres. L'officier royal Stilinski était sur leurs traces. Peter avait envoyé le chef de la garde pour l'arrêter.

\- Accélérons, ordonna-t-il. On nous rattrape.

Scott jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et grimaça en distinguant -grâce à ses yeux surnaturels- des petits points à l'autre bout de la plaine qu'ils venaient de traverser.

\- Scott c'est devant que ça se passe, rappela Erica en le dépassant.

Le jeune homme se remit bien sur son cheval et encouragea l'animal à accélérer.

\- Je sens que nous rattrapons la princesse, déclara Isaac en se redressant sur sa selle.

\- Je dirais qu'elle est à une journée et demi devant nous, confirma Boyd.

\- Il faut nous débarrasser de l'officier !

\- Erica a raison, approuva Scott. Ça ne servirait rien de retrouver la princesse si nous menons les gardes de Peter à elle !

Derek grogna. Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué…

D'un coup, une nouvelle odeur s'ajouta à celles de la garde royale. Scott tressaillit. Il ralentit son cheval et tourna la tête vers l'autre bout de la plaine.

\- Scott ! s'écria Derek.

\- Scott on a pas de temps à perdre ! s'énerva Isaac en faisant demi-tour pour le rejoindre.

\- C'est Theo, dit simplement Scott, incapable de détourner son regard des points qui grossissaient de plus en plus.

Isaac saisit la bride de son cheval et le força à avancer.

\- On a pas le temps, tu t'en occuperas plus tard !

\- Non il est là je dois-

\- Tu dois rien du tout ! explosa son ami. Tu bouges les fesses de ton canasson, on a une princesse à trouver ! Theo veut ta peau je te rappelle ! Tu lui feras certainement pas le plaisir de t'offrir à lui sur un plateau d'argent !

Scott daigna enfin regarder Isaac dans les yeux. Ils restèrent un instant à se parler par la pensée -ou pas-, puis Scott baissa la tête en signe d'excuse. Il repartit d'un coup, Isaac le talonnant, et ils rattrapèrent Boyd, Erica et Derek qui entrait déjà dans la forêt, poussant leurs chevaux au maximum.

X

\- Succès.

Murs suintants.

\- Succès.

Cages. Animaux apeurés.

\- Succès.

Cliquetis désagréable.

\- Succès. Le portail ouvert il y a trois ans a finalement laissé passer quelqu'un.

Respirations étouffées.

\- Succès. Trouvons le voyageur.

Bottes en cuir et en fer sur sol de plomb. Bacs d'eau visqueuse. Bocaux remplit de matières étranges.

\- Succès. A nous de passer.

\- Trouvons le voyageur.

\- Succès. Deuxième phase des recherches enclenchée.

Séries d'impulsions sonores suraiguë.

...- - -.- .- -. . ..- .-. / -...- / ... ..- .- . - / -. - -. .. - ... ..- -.

* * *

 **Je vous lance direct dans l'aventure moi. J'suis une fille comme ça ouais.** **Et oui, si vous vous posiez la question, j'ai vraiment appris le morse juste pour écrire cette fic. Plus impliquée dans mes fics' que dans mes cours je vous dis.**

 **Maintenant, je répond à vos reviews ;)**

 **Pwoper Banana-fish :** Tu te rend compte de ce que c'est pour moi de devoir écrire ce nouveau nom ? C'est comme si je parlais à une autre toi que j'avais encore jamais rencontré !

Le malaise. Et du coup, non, vu que ton pseudo à changer, je t'ai seulement reconnu aux majuscules. Et à la photo.

Ha oui, non mais j'aime bien moi les histoires vdm. Mais sache que j'ai commencé par le pire pour aller vers le meilleur.

"Ils disent que c'est le choc à la tête qui t'a tué" version toi "Ils disent que c'est la fic de Papaye qui t'a tué". XD je m'en remet pas. Mais certaines morts sont parfois nécessaire -je ne le répéterais jamais assez.

Si tu as aimé Lydia dans ces premiers chap', tu vas l'adorer -j'espère- dans la suite ;) J'avoue, Stiles il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Genre Gérard. Ou Theo oui. Ben là en l'occurrence, le Theo!medieval serait plutôt cool avec lui.

Bientôt bientôt nous retrouverons la bromance. Même si elle va être un peu... différente de celle de la série. C'est logique en même temps.

Non tu m'avais pas dit pour la malédiction xD ben écoute tant mieux, je savais pas si ça passait et comme souvent vous me laissez faire n'importe quoi.

XD Stiles qui fait son Thomas Terre Brûlée ! Ben écoute, t'es un jumeau maudit ou tu l'es pas hein.

 **Riordann :** Tant mieux :3 Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu apprécieras ;)

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Cool ! Je sais pas si c'est original mais déjà ça te plaît :3 Pour le délai de publication, je n'en ai pas fixé, mais je tâcherais de pas abuser ;) Merci beaucoup :D

 **Eternyti :** Si tu aimes les AU TW med'! je ne saurais te conseiller A l'ombre de ton Crépuscule, qui est une super fic' med'! (très différente de la mienne) mais qui vaut son pesant de cacahuète ;)

Ce sera une grande question justement pour Stiles, de savoir si il veut rester ou repartir.

J'espère que le chap' t'as plu :)

 **Bayruna :** Merci bien ;) en espérant que la suite te plaise autant que le début !

 **Skayt :** Oui la vie de Stiles est vraiment une VDM totale. D'où l'appellation quand je dois différencier les Stiles et les Scott de Stiles!VDM et Scott!VDM, et Stiles!Med' et Scott!Med'. Non je me suis pas cassée la tête XD

Ils sont tous morts mais bon, c'est pas le plus grave xD

Ravie que ça t'ai plu !

 **Akane :** Merci ! Héhé, j'espère que tu aimes la suite ;)

Répète toi sans problème je trouve ça drôle XD

 **Toonette :** Haaa le retour !

Contente de t'accueillir sur celle-ci ;) j'avoue que ça faisait un moment haha.

En effet, la suite ira en s'améliorant -en même temps j'ai commencé par le pire XD

 **justelaura :** Encore toi ? Mais tu me suis partout, c'est une manie !

Mes scénariis sortent du trou que j'ai dans le cerveau. Lydia ça amplifiait ses pouvoirs, moi ça a amplifié mon imagination. Attention, ne pas refaire cela chez vous, et toujours privilégié la présence d'un adulte.

Disney va vraiment finir par entendre parler de moi tu sais XD

J'avoue que la première partie du premier chap' a été géniale à écrire parce qu'au vu du résumé, c'était intense de vouloir donner une chance à Scott tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucun échappatoire.

Fais gaffe te faire pleurer va devenir mon nouveau but dans la vie XD

XD les cheveux de Stiles vont sûrement pousser n'ai crainte XD mais j'aime bien l'imaginer comme dans la saison 1. Il était parfait à cette époque :')

On n'imagine pas Lydia autrement qu'en princesse ou en reine hein. C'est pas la queen de TW pour rien !

Pour les fiançailles de Derek et Lydia, déjà c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique, et ensuite, je me suis basée sur un très court passage de la saison 4, quand ils ramènent Derek du Mexique, et qu'on sait pas qui doit rester au près de lui, Lydia prend l'initiative et dis qu'elle s'en charge. Et dans ce très court passage en fait, j'ai cru que Davis allait nous faire une histoire entre eux.

Très bonne actrice. On t'engage direct là !

Franchement, si tu me connais bien, et tu sais ce que je pense de Peter, tu devineras qu'il y a anguille sous roche avec son personnage ;) Mais je n'en dis pas plus :p

Normalement, j'ai réussi à faire des clins d'œil à tout les gros trucs de la série dans cette fic' :3

T'avais pas demandé pour Melissa et de toute façon j'ai pas de réponse XD c'est pas le plus important, mais je vais quand même y réfléchir :D

Quand Stiles va réaliser qu'il n'est plus dans son monde, déjà ça se fera par un choc psychologique intense, ensuite, ben, normalement il va paniquer XD La rencontre Stiles/Scott ce fera au troisième chapitre #Cliffanger :3

 **C'était le deuxième chapitre, et j'avoue que ça me fait du bien de me lancer dans une fic' que TW. Normalement il y aura 13 chapitres -si j'arrive à respecter mes idées- et au pire peut-être un peu plus, mais moins de 20 -faut pas déconner. Par ailleurs, les tailles des chaps' varieront sûrement aussi. Je sais que c'est pas bien mais YOLO hein.**

 **Et comme j'aime interagir avec vous et que je peux pas m'empêcher de donner des indices, sachez que dans ce chap' -le 2-, il y en a un gros sur l'avenir d'un perso ;) Pas difficile à trouver en plus.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre voilà ce qui va se passer -probablement : Les tueuses de Peter vont trouver Lydia, Stiles va paniquer, Allison va tirer des flèches, et Stiles va se rendre compte qu'effectivement, il n'est plus tout à fait aux alentours de Beacon Hills.**

 **Question : je vous met des teasers comme ça ou pas pour chaque chap' ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Après une longue absence dû à mes examens, et mon taff, je vous reviens !**

C'est bien le chapitre 3 vous ne rêvez pas :')

 **En mon absence j'ai vu que vous étiez 49 a follows cette fic' et 22 à l'avoir fav' ! C'est ouf ! Merci beaucoup ! Y a que deux chapitres (trois maintenant) et vous êtes si nombreux ! *koeur* J'ai la pression maintenant ! J'espère vraiment être à la hauteur de vos attentes !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Stiles commençait à avoir franchement mal au cul. Il se tortilla sur la selle, fatigué d'être dans la même position désagréable et inhabituelle depuis trop longtemps.

\- Arrête de t'agiter, siffla Allison en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre, rétorqua Stiles. On peut arrêter le délire médiévale et prendre la voiture ? Vous savez comme font les gens normaux.

Allison marqua un temps silencieux avant de redonner un coup à Stiles. Elle le trouvait vraiment bizarre et il commençait à l'inquiéter avec ses mots étranges.

\- Arrête de parler.

Stiles se retint de lui faire un commentaire désagréable, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la provoquer. Même si il ne pouvait plus se fier à sa montre après son bain dans la rivière, il était à peu près sûr qu'ils chevauchaient depuis une bonne heure maintenant.

La lumière avait baissé, les troncs d'arbres rapprochés les uns des autres. Les hautes herbes caressaient les jambes des chevaux jusqu'au ventre. Le chemin qu'ils suivaient longeaient à présent un canyon au fond duquel coulait la rivière. L'eau bouillonnait et des rapides s'étaient formés en plus des cascades qui s'extirpaient des parois du canyon. Stiles haussa un sourcil en se disant qu'une chute de cette hauteur et dans une eau pareille serait mortelle. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu de tel paysage à Beacon Hills.

\- On est où ? demanda-t-il à Allison.

La cavalière refusa de répondre et Stiles n'insista pas, la laissant se complaire dans son silence.

A la place, il se hissa sur ses jambes et regarda en avant pour voir Jackson qui escortait Lydia de près. La jeune femme lui parlait bas, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Fait étonnant, le garde aussi souriait.

Stiles ne sut pas dire si c'était touchant ou dégouttant. Il retomba avec un soupir, arrachant un grognement à Allison.

\- Arrête, se plaignit-elle. Tu vas finir par m'agacer. Tiens toi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

\- Ouah, t'as dit s'il te plaît. Je m'attendais pas à tant de politesse, s'étonna Stiles. Rassure toi, ça ne va aller qu'en s'empirant.

Allison émit un bruit de désapprobation avec ses lèvres. Stiles reporta son attention sur le canyon. L'eau au fond était de plus en plus violente. Le bruit qui provenait d'en pas lui rappela son saut. Par quel miracle avait-il survécu ?

Sa gorge se serra et son corps devint d'un coup très lourd. Son cœur particulièrement, semblait être devenu une pierre. Il baissa la tête. Scott lui manquait affreusement. Se rappeler qu'il n'était plus là et ne le serait jamais plus fit monter des larmes à ses yeux.

Après quelques minutes, Allison trouva son silence louche.

\- Hé ? Tu dis plus rien ? Tu mourrais d'envie de faire la conversation y a encore un instant.

\- Plus maintenant, répondit Stiles d'une voie rauque.

Allison se pencha pour l'observer. Il se détourna et réussi à lui échapper. Allison fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas le ton soudain meurtris du jeune homme. C'était inattendu. Elle réussi à entrevoir son visage un court instant. Elle se remit droite sur sa selle, les dents serrées. Elle avait vu ses yeux mouillées et sa mâchoire serrée. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qui le mettait dans cet état, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Ils avancèrent dans un silence parfait pendant 15 bonnes minutes, avec pour seul compagnie, le bruit du torrent. Puis, un lointain son de galop alerta Jackson. Il fit signe à Allison de se rapprocher, et scruta la forêt derrière eux.

Allison attrapa son arc et encocha une première flèche. Lydia se maintint derrière ses deux gardes avec une expression incertaine. Le galop se rapprochait. Stiles s'éleva sur la selle et fixa l'étendu sauvage.

Le cavalier déboucha de derrière un sentier à une vitesse soutenue. Allison tira. La flèche se ficha à un mètre devant le cheval. L'animal qui prit peur, se cabra avec un hennissement furieux.

\- Descend, ordonna Allison à Stiles.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et posa pied à terre. Lydia l'attrapa par la capuche et le fit reculer jusqu'à elle. Il grogna et se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, mal à l'aise.

Jackson tira son épée. Le cavalier s'était arrêté. Il rabattit sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant son visage. Il était jeune, brun, pas bien costaud. Un peu comme Stiles.

\- Allison ! appela-t-il avec un sourire soulagé.

\- Matthew ? reconnu l'intéressée.

\- Attends tu le connais ? s'énerva Jackson.

\- C'est un homme de main de mon père, expliqua évasivement la jeune femme.

Elle abaissa son arc. Matthew y vit une invitation à approcher, cependant l'air méfiant de Jackson le força à s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Allison sans détour.

\- Je crois que tu le sais.

Allison baissa les yeux et se tourna légèrement vers Lydia. La rouquine ne pipa mot mais son regard confiant rassura la garde. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Et je crois que tu connais ma réponse.

Matthew se mordilla pensivement les lèvres.

\- Je sais que cette mission représente beaucoup pour toi, tenta-t-il. Je connais ta loyauté et ton amitié pour la princesse Lydia, mais ce n'est pas ton rôle de la protéger.

\- Ce n'est ni à toi, ni à mon père d'en décider.

\- En vérité c'est plutôt Gérard qui m'envoie, corrigea Matthew.

Allison serra ses mains sur ses reines. Elle aurait pu parlementer contre son père. Contre Gérard, c'était autre chose.

\- Je ne te suivrais pas Matthew, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Je sais. Gérard m'a prévenu que tu répondrais ça. Il m'a aussi dit de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour te ramener.

Allison fronça les sourcils. Matthew se pencha et décrocha son arbalète de sa selle. Jackson eu un brusque mouvement de recul, déplaçant sa monture devant Lydia pour lui servir de bouclier. Matthew pointa son arme droit sur lui, mais son regard ne lâcha pas Allison.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de créer un conflit, assura-t-il.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, siffla la garde comprenant qu'il était prêt à tuer Lydia.

\- Tu es une Argent. Et la meilleure des jeunes générations de chasseurs de notre clan.

\- Mon clan.

La pique fit grimacer Matthew. Stiles était officiellement perdu. N'aimant pas du tout le tournant de la situation, il grimpa maladroitement derrière Lydia. La princesse leva les yeux au ciel mais l'aida néanmoins. Il passa ses bras par dessus sa tête pour se maintenir en place et elle ne s'y opposa pas. Jackson était trop préoccupé par Matthew pour s'intéresser à ce que Stiles pouvait faire et cela convenait au jeune homme. Sa tête aurait rejoint le sol autrement il en était sûr.

\- Les Argents sont les héritiers directs du trône après les Hale, ce qui fait de toi, la dernière née de cette famille, une princesse au même titre que celle derrière toi, rappela Matthew.

\- J'ai choisi de servir Lydia, siffla Allison.

\- Ce n'est pas un choix raisonnable, répliqua Matthew. Tu n'as pas à te rabaisser.

\- Allison, intervint Jackson qui bouillonnait. On s'expose depuis trop longtemps.

Matthew avança son cheval en travers du chemin d'Allison.

\- Tu ne vas nul part.

\- Tu ne serais pas capable de m'arrêter, prévint la chasseuse.

En réponse, Matthew dégaina son épée.

Stiles sentit Lydia se tendre devant lui. Instinctivement, il posa ses mains sur les siennes pour la rassurer. La princesse sursauta et lui lança des yeux étonnés. Stiles ne la lâcha pas en lui rendant son regard. Elle détourna la tête puis reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait devant eux. Stiles sentit son corps se détendre contre lui, et ses mains chercher l'accroche des siennes. Sans penser, il lui offrit le soutient qu'elle voulait.

Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré par la présence de la jeune femme.

Brusquement, une flèche se planta dans le tronc juste à leur gauche. Le visage de Lydia se déforma de peur. Allison et Jackson firent remparts devant elle. Ce n'était pas Matthew qui avait tiré. Non lui, il fit demi-tour aussi étonné qu'eux.

Deux cavalières apparurent du même chemin d'où il était venu. L'une d'elle était sur le point de tirer à nouveau.

\- Il les a mené à nous ! s'écria Jackson.

\- Non ! contra Matthew, perdu.

D'un violent coup de pied, Allison le fit tomber de cheval et encocha une nouvelle flèche. Elle visa la première cavalière mais la manqua de peu.

La fuite fut confuse pour Stiles.

L'autre assaillante tira dans leur direction. La monture de Lydia s'effondra avec un hennissement qui lui creva le cœur. Il tomba lourdement dans la poussière, Lydia dans ses bras. Une pierre lui rentra douloureusement dans les côtes. Il grimaça.

Saleté de karma.

Lydia n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Elle se dégagea, poussa Stiles sur le côté et tira un poignard de sa selle. De justesse, elle esquiva un autre tir. Elle jeta un regard noir à la seconde cavalière.

\- Mettez vous à l'abri altesse ! ordonna Jackson.

Lydia n'hésita qu'un instant, puis se mit à courir. Stiles se releva et la suivit, ne réfléchissant pas forcément à ce qui était le mieux pour lui. La survie semblait la voie la plus sage.

La première assaillante se jeta sur Jackson et l'entraîna dans la poussière avec une agressivité stupéfiante. Il lui arracha son masque dans la foulée et ramassa vivement son épée.

\- Voyons combien de temps tu vas tenir.

Jackson raffermit sa prise sur sa garde. Il détestait le ton de cette femme.

Les premiers bruits de l'affrontement firent se retourner Lydia et Stiles alors qu'ils étaient à bonne distance. Lydia voulut rebrousser chemin, mais Stiles la retint par instinct de préservation.

\- Lâche moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Tu veux mourir, c'est ton problème, mais je crois que le but de tes ''gardes'' ou quelles que soient tes relations avec eux, c'est de te protéger ! Tu leur planterai une épine dans le pied en y retournant !

Lydia serra les dents. Jackson fut soulevé de terre au même instant et jeter contre un arbre.

\- Wooh, ça rigole pas vos scènes, murmura Stiles de moins en moins sûr d'être dans une reconstitution historique ou un truc du genre.

\- Ne traîne pas, siffla Lydia à contre cœur.

Elle agrippa ses poignets, passa la lame de son poignard en dessous et coupa la corde qui l'entravait. Il la regarda béat.

\- Tu sais que dans ce genre de situation faire confiance à un étranger n'est pas forcément recommandé ? dit-il sans réfléchir.

\- Tu as intérêt à être du genre reconnaissant alors, répondit Lydia en se remettant à courir.

Stiles n'attendit pas et la suivit.

X

Jackson grogna en constatant que Lydia avait libéré leur prisonnier.

Mais au moins, il l'empêchait de revenir par là. Il regretta son inattention momentanée en recevant un coup en pleine mâchoire. Il se reprit très vite et répliqua en balançant son pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Il faisait armes égales avec elle et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pas parce qu'il était à égalité avec une femme. Parce qu'il était loin de Lydia, et qu'il ne supportait pas de la perdre de vue dans une situation aussi critique.

\- Tu te bats bien pour un homme, ricana son assaillante en lui assénant un violent coup d'épaule.

Jackson répondit par un puissant coup d'épée qui la désarma. La tueuse rit de plus belle. Elle se campa sur ses jambes, courba le dos et replia ses doigts vers ses paumes. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un bleu intense et meurtrier qui exaspéra Jackson. De tout les tueurs, il avait fallu que Peter en envoie des surnaturels. Des griffes remplacèrent les ongles de la tueuse et elle s'élança sur lui comme un animal.

X

Allison avait entrevu le départ de Lydia, et à présent elle ne pensait plus qu'à la retrouver. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Elle repoussa son assaillante de toutes ses forces, se débarrassa de Matthew d'un coup d'arc, et voulut se lancer après elle, mais son ami d'enfance ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et revint se mettre en travers de sa route.

La femme qui l'affrontait un instant plus tôt y vit sa chance et s'élança aux trousses de la princesse à une vitesse effarante. Allison poussa un cri désespéré. Elle lui lança un poignard mais la tueuse l'évita comme par miracle avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Matthew attrapa Allison par la cheville et la fit tomber de cheval.

\- Je t'interdit de la suivre !

\- Lydia est en danger !

\- Tant que toi tu ne l'es pas c'est tout ce qui importe, répliqua Matthew.

Et pour s'affirmer, il se posta entre elle et le chemin qu'avaient prit Lydia et Stiles.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas la suivre, même si tu dois me haïr pour ça, ta sécurité vaut plus que la sienne.

Allison respira profondément. Elle haïssait Matthew.

X

Lydia et Stiles courraient sans but. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques. Stiles avait de plus en plus mal à la gorge et son point de côté était affreux. Il n'était pas sportif. Il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était plus Scott qui aimait courir. Lui il préférait le regarder faire. Mais bon, là, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il avait bien compris -du moins une part de lui avait accepté- que ce n'était pas une reconstitution historique, et qu'il n'était plus trop dans les environs de Beacon Hills. Peut être la rivière l'avait-elle emmené dans une région des États-Unis en retard technologiquement et qui avait une royauté.

Il talonnait Lydia qui ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir. En même temps, si sa vie était en danger, ça n'étonnait pas vraiment Stiles.

Elle bifurqua et quitta la route. Stiles faillit manquer le tournant. Il fut reconnaissant à un tronc qui traînait là -dans une forêt ce n'était pas trop demander-, et s'en servit comme pivot. Il rattrapa sans problème Lydia et cette fois courut à ses côtés. À plusieurs reprises l'un ou l'autre manquèrent de tomber. Stiles grimaça cependant. Ils dévalaient une pente recouverte de feuilles mortes beaucoup trop vite pour arriver en bas sans gamelles.

Il vit venir la chute de Lydia. Au moment où le corps de la jeune femme se transformait en poids qui l'entraînait inexorablement en avant, il se propulsa vers elle et l'attrapa au vol. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être capable d'une telle chose.

Ils tombèrent accrochés l'un contre l'autre et roulèrent jusqu'en bas de la pente, sur une vingtaine de mètres. Leurs corps cessèrent de bouger au bord du précipice. Stiles regarda en contre bas et fut bien content de la fin de cette débandade.

Ils mirent quelques secondes avant de se remettre. Lydia se souleva, portant tout son poids sur ses avants bras, puis s'assit sur ses talons.

\- Merde je l'ai pas vu venir celui là, soupira-t-elle en inspectant ses coudes.

\- C'est pas déplacé la vulgarité quand on est une princesse ? demanda ironiquement Stiles en se redressant à son tour.

Lydia claqua sa langue contre son palais. Elle s'appuya sur le dos de Stiles pour se remettre debout, lui mettant le nez dans l'herbe sans respect. Le jeune homme étouffa un juron. Il se leva à son tour en jetant un regard noir à la princesse, et en crachant des feuilles qui lui étaient rentrées dans la bouche.

Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'une masse lui tomba dessus. Sa tête rencontra durement le sol. Son souffle fut coupé net. Le poids ne resta qu'un pourtant qu'un instant. Stiles n'eut que le temps de voir Lydia se retourner. Son visage se peindre de terreur. Puis le poids se déplaça.

La femme qui l'avait mit à terre se jeta sur Lydia et la plaqua au sol, une main sur sa gorge. La princesse n'était pas dénué de réflexe malgré sa surprise. Elle planta son poignard dans la cuisse de son agresseur. Malia la gifla en poussant un grognement inhumain.

Stiles fut sur ses pieds au cri de douleur de Lydia. Il se propulsa de toutes ses forces et tomba sur le dos de Malia. Il roula au sol avec elle. Il se figea au-dessus d'elle quand son regard croisa le sien. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de colère et brillaient d'un bleu fluorescent.

D'un geste vif, elle empoigna sa gorge, entaillant sa peau de ses griffes, et inversa leur position. Stiles n'eut pas le loisir de résister. La force extraordinaire de la jeune femme -maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, il se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas plus de 20 ans, sûrement moins- le stupéfiait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Elle resserra sa prise, et Stiles fut rapidement à court d'air. Il ouvrit largement la bouche, cherchant de l'oxygène. Sa vue se brouilla.

Malia leva sa main libre et ses griffes s'entrechoquèrent. Lydia la frappa à l'épaule au moment où elle allait abattre Stiles. Malia arracha le poignard des mains de Lydia, une colère noire dans le regard. Elle s'avança vers la princesse tout en jouant avec son arme.

\- Ne faites pas ça, hoqueta Stiles en essayant de se relever.

\- Ce n'est rien de personnel, vous le savez, assura Malia à l'attention de Lydia.

La princesse déglutit péniblement. Au moins le ton était sincère.

Sa respiration était audible même pour Stiles. Pourtant, malgré la peur, elle se redressa, et ouvrit les bras, prête à recevoir le coup. Malia parut déstabilisée par son geste. Elle fronça les sourcils et perdit de son animosité. Elle sembla hésiter. Voir plus loin que Lydia. Un mouvement de Stiles dans son angle mort la ramena au temps présent.

Le jeune homme s'était levé et cherchait à l'atteindre. Elle était plus rapide que lui. Elle durcit sa poigne sur le poignard et s'élança sur Lydia.

Deux explosions brisèrent le silence religieux de l'instant. Malia fut aveuglée. Elle perdit le poignard et plaqua son bras sur ses yeux. Lydia se retourna pour voir Derek et ses hommes dévaler la pente. Elle se retourna vers Malia et fut frappée d'horreur.

La tueuse reculait à l'aveugle et se rapprochait de plus en plus du ravin. Sans savoir pourquoi, Lydia se précipita vers elle, main tendue. Elle la manqua. Malia mit un premier pied dans le vide et sa chute fut inévitable. Ses yeux accrochèrent une seconde ceux de Lydia puis elle disparu dans les eaux noires du torrent.

Lydia tomba à genou au bord de la falaise. Stiles courut vers elle,l'attrapa par les épaules, et la traîna en arrière pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Il sentait juste qu'il devait le faire.

La princesse s'agrippa à ses poignets et se laissa retomber dans ses bras. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Stiles la ramena contre son torse et la garda étroitement serrée contre lui .

Il ne l'avait rencontré que quelques heures plus tôt, ignorait tout d'elle, mais savait que c'était la chose à faire.

Un craquement derrière eux leur rappela l'aide inattendu qu'ils avaient reçu.

\- Merci Derek, souffla Lydia sans se retourner.

Stiles obliqua vers le groupe qui s'était rassemblé derrière eux et resta muet.

Ses mains frémirent. Son cœur s'affola dangereusement. Sa gorge s'assécha. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient méchamment.

Scott était là. Vivant.

* * *

 **Oui le chapitre était plus court que les précédents. Je voulais le terminer comme ça, et je voulais pas me forcer à compléter pour faire mon minimum de page. Donc j'ai dit YOLO et j'ai raccourcis. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas. C'est très important pour moi de pas me forcer -et pourtant j'ai pesé le pour et le contre- et puis je me suis rappelée que j'avais pas posté depuis presque 2 mois, et je voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.**

 **Donc, chapitre court, mais chapitre là.**

 **Sans attendre plus longtemps je répond à vos reviews.**

 **Maeva Cerise :** Non mais t'en fais pas, je n'y vois aucune offense XD

Je shippe pas DU TOUT le Sciles. Bromance avant tout. Mais je vais pas t'égorger pour autant. Va juste falloir que tu m'expliques d'où te viens ce ship par contre.

J'adore ta phrase pour décrire Lydia XD elle trouve toujours les corps en effet :') Mais non Jackson il est chou :') tu verras. Je te ferais le penser. Je sens que ça va être une de mes missions.

Niveau publication régulière... Je crois que tu as eu ta réponse XD Je fais de mon mieux je te le jure ! Mais j'évite de promettre, parce que c'est compliqué.

Après ce que j'ai fait dans le chapitre 1, oui cette fic' sera un Happy End, mais tout le monde ne survit pas à mes fics. Je dis ça je dis rien.

Câlins !

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Laisse le temps à Stiles, parce qu'avant de réaliser son voyage et les dangers qu'il court, il faut qu'il fasse face à un autre PETIT détail x) Genre qui commence par S, finit par T et résonne avec Bromance :')

Merci en tout cas pour ta review :3

 **Pwoper Banana-fish :** Tu m'as vraiment maudite :'( ? Ha ben non XD Moi aussi je t'aime !

Je me suis souvenue que j'ai voulu justifier la putitude de Theo. Et puis maintenant je me dis qu'on a pas besoin d'avoir une vie difficile pour être un connard alors je vais le faire vraiment méchant et tête à claque XD et amoureux de Scott.

T'imagine quand même que c'est une nouvelle bromance qui naît. Je sens que ça va être magique.

''je décline toute responsabilité dans le choix de sa mort du coup" t'as trop cru que tu pourrais te défiler. Jamais. Tu as choisi, t'assumes.

Ecoute dans un monde où il y a des créatures surnaturelles, moi qu'une humaine comme Allison ai un physique de mannequin et une force de bodybuilder ça me choque pas xD

Sterek un jour, Sterek toujours do not worry ;) Sterek is good.

Malia va bien tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un, mais pas sous celui de Stiles ;)

Oui tu as mit beaucoup de tellement, j'ai pas compté mais beaucoup XD Mitonne pas tu es au courant de tout dans cette fic' fais pas genre je te laisse sur ta faim avec mes fins de chapitre !

 **Toonette :** Mercii :3

L'amitié Stydia va être utilisée en effet :D parce que je les aime trop :D plus en ami qu'en shippe.

La Jacksonnesité de Jackson est tout à son honneur. Tu m'as tué avec ton invention orthographique xD En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi pour lui ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :D

 **Hachi Osaki :** Oui j'ai appris le morse XD la dernière ligne du chapitre 2 ben c'est du morse :)

Merci en tout cas. Héhé, j'espère ne pas me rater sur la suite X)

Ben en l'occurrence, la rencontre avec Derek va arriver plus tôt que tu aurais pu penser ! Genre, dans le prochain chapitre.

 **J'espère vraiment que la courteté (je sais que ça existe pas mais j'ai pas trouvé le bon mot) du chapitre aura pas gênée, même si elle en aura sûrement déçu plus d'un. Je m'en excuse ! Surtout qu'en fait vous me mettez la pression et tout à être autant. Ne vous méprenez pas, ça me fait TRÈS plaisir !**

 **Je suis excitée à l'idée de vous écrire le prochain chapitre, même si je sais pas du tout si je vais y arriver comme je voudrais. Pour le rythme de publication je ne peux rien promettre, je fais comme je peux. Et pour être honnête, comme Teen Wolf ne sort plus régulièrement, je suis un peu sortie de l'univers.** **On va pas se mentir, je met la dose sur une autre fic' en ce moment, qui m'inspire carrément trop (#SpaceOpera), mais j'abandonne pas celle là !**

 **En tout cas, on se retrouve vite au prochain chap' ! Mon taff me permet d'avoir des horaires flexibles donc, d'écrire quand je veux. Reviews pour ceux qui veulent, z'avez vu, j'suis gentille, je répond tout le temps en plus :p**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Personne ne sait comment dire au revoir. Scott n'avait jamais réussi à faire son deuil de Stiles. La mort de son presque frère, du garçon de la garde, qui avait grandit en nourrisse auprès de sa mère, l'avait anéantis un temps. Puis il avait du se relever, forcé de vivre. Mais jamais il ne s'en était remis réellement. Aux yeux des autres, de la populace, il s'était affirmé, grandit par les épreuves. Sa peine n'avait pas échappé aux gens de son cercle. Aucun de ses amis n'avait été dupe. Chacun de ses pas étaient hantés par le fantôme de son frère de cœur. La nuit, une fois les yeux clos, il revivait toujours plus violemment sa perte. Il n'avait pas su lui dire au revoir.

X

Toute sa vie il n'avait eut que Scott. Il le connaissait par cœur. Enfants, ils se réveillaient la nuit et se serraient l'un contre l'autre, malheureux d'être orphelins. Heureux d'être ensemble. Stiles n'avait pas eut le temps de lui dire au revoir. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps avec lui. Toute la vie si possible. Sauf que d'un coup, Scott était parti. Ils ne pourraient plus partager succès et erreurs, passions et déceptions, puisque Scott était parti. Stiles était mort en même temps que Scott. En même temps que son frère.

X

Derek s'agenouilla près de Lydia et l'examina d'un rapide coup d'œil. Physiquement, elle était indemne. Un soupir lui échappa contre sa volonté. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se laisser aller.

\- Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

Sa question tira la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Elle tourna son visage dans sa direction. Ses joues rougit par la course rehaussait l'éclat roux de sa chevelure. Lentement, elle acquiesça. Prenant appui sur la main tendue du jeune prince, elle força ses jambes à la soulever. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, le bras libre de Derek vint assurer sa posture.

\- Vous êtes sauve, lui assura-t-il.

\- Je sais, murmura distraitement Lydia.

Le visage de Derek se ferma sensiblement. L'arrivée essoufflée des gardes de la princesse lui arracha un grognement mécontent. Allison et Jackson dévalèrent la pente, encore suant de leurs affrontements précédents. La tueuse envoyé par Peter avait prit la fuite rapidement, mais ne tarderait pas à réapparaître. Lydia grimaça discrètement en notant que Matthew suivait toujours Allison. De près.

\- C'est maintenant que vous arrivez ?! aboya Derek à l'intention des gardes.

\- Nous avons été retenus si cela avait échappé à votre seigneurie, répliqua sèchement Jackson.

Une lame scintillante se logea sur son épaule.

\- Sur un autre ton, le menaça Boyd.

Allison ignora les gardes de Derek et s'agenouilla devant Lydia.

\- Pardonnez nous altesse. Nous n'aurions jamais dû vous laisser seule.

Lydia balaya ses excuses du revers de la main.

\- Je n'étais pas seule. Stiles m'a protégé.

En affirmant cette vérité malgré le regard septique des gardes -autant les siens que ceux de Derek- elle porta son attention sur son jeune protégé. Qui était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il fixait l'un des membres de la garde de Derek avec tant d'émotion que Lydia, prise de panique, eut un rapide mouvement dans sa direction. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua.

\- Stiles ?

Scott poussa un cri étouffé à l'entente de ce nom. Il s'approcha du dit Stiles et se laissa tomber à genou devant lui.

\- Si c'est un rêve, surtout que personne ne me réveille, ordonna-t-il, la voix lourde.

\- La même pour moi, souffla Stiles, bouleversé.

Scott tendit une main tremblante vers le visage de Stiles.

\- Par pitié, faites que ce soit vrai…

Leurs peaux se touchèrent. Tout deux irradiaient une chaleur presque étrange.

\- Tu es mort, murmura Stiles, incapable de croire ce qui se passait.

\- Toi tu es mort, répondit Scott.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tout était réel. Ils ne rêvaient pas. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient tout à fait conscient, et en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

\- Éloigne toi Scott !

Le cri d'Isaac brisa la bulle surnaturelle dans laquelle les deux hommes s'étaient enfermés. Il tira Scott par le col de sa cape et le força à reculer, la pointe de son épée menaçant Stiles.

\- Isaac ! se plaignit Scott.

\- Comment oses-tu racailles ! s'énerva Lydia en s'interposant entre Stiles et l'épée.

\- Isaac qu'est ce que tu fais !? s'emporta Scott en se relevant maladroitement.

Isaac le maintint derrière lui, malgré la volonté de Scott d'approcher celui qui ne pouvait être que son ami d'enfance.

\- Ce n'est pas Stiles, gronda le garde. Scott, Stiles est mort depuis des années ! C'est une illusion, une tromperie !

Malgré lui, Scott cru un peu Isaac. Il se demanda si ce Stiles n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Une ruse visant à le déstabiliser. Stiles se redressa d'un coup.

\- Je suis Stiles, dit-il vivement. Je suis celui qui ne devrait pas croire ce qu'il voit ! Scott tu – Scott tu es mort… ça fait une semaine…

Sur ses derniers mots, sa voix s'était involontairement brisée et des larmes douloureuses s'échappèrent le long de ses joues. Il se moquait bien des apparences maintenant. Ce n'était pas son genre de pleurer en public -de pleurer tout court-, mais il était humain, et avait ses limites. Néanmoins, alors que Scott faisait un pas pour le réconforter, peu importe qu'il soit réel ou pas, Isaac garda ses distances et retint son ami. Il tendit plus fermement son épée contre Stiles qui n'arrivait plus à regarder Scott en face. Lydia se porta inconsciemment vers son protégé et le força à reculer de quelques pas.

Isaac tenant toujours Stiles et Lydia en garde, Allison se posta entre eux et tira son épée. Elle la fit glisser le long de celle d'Isaac dans un bruit froid et métallique. Si il osait faire un pas, elle le prendrait en duel, tel était le message.

\- Assez.

La voix stricte de Derek figea Isaac. Le garde glissa son regard sur son prince. Ce dernier le considérait avec sévérité.

\- Range ton épée.

Isaac se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieur, et obéit. Derek se tourna vers Allison et d'un regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de faire de même.

\- Nous ne pouvons nous attarder ici, rappela-t-il.

On peut plus d'accord, Jackson le dépassa et se pencha vers Lydia.

\- Princesse, venez.

Il voulut lui faire lâcher Stiles, mais sans savoir pourquoi, Lydia s'entêta à le garder contre elle. Elle l'avait trouvé. Il était son protégé, sa responsabilité. Abandonnant la lutte pour la journée, Jackson passa un bras dans le dos de sa princesse et les guida, elle et Stiles, vers les chevaux. Allison rengaina son épée et se dépêcha à leur suite.

Scott sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge et se retourna vivement, prêt à courir vers Stiles, mais un bras ferme de Derek l'en empêcha.

\- Derek…, voulut-il commencer.

\- Je ne sais pas qui il est. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il lui ressemble, pourquoi il porte son nom. Il semble tout aussi bouleversé que toi. Alors tant que je n'ai pas de réponses à mes questions, tu ne t'en approche pas.

Scott déglutit péniblement. Il était furieux à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir parler à Stiles. Mais il comprenait la méfiance de Derek et d'Isaac.

\- T-tu penses que c'est lui ? demanda-t-il faiblement, plein d'espoir.

\- Scott, ne rêve pas, dit Derek malgré lui. Ton ami est mort il y a longtemps, devant toi. Ça ne peut pas être lui.

Scott serra sa mâchoire jusqu'à se faire mal tout en hochant la tête. Les larmes aux yeux, il suivit Boyd et Erica vers leurs montures. Aucun de ses deux amis ne firent de commentaires. Ils se contentèrent de respecter sa détresse.

X

Bien plus loin en aval de la vallée, sans que Lydia ou Stiles n'aient pu s'en douter, Malia s'échoua inconsciente sur une rive de galets. L'eau lui remuait les mollets à une cadence régulière. La chute l'avait assommée, la sauvant de la noyade, et le courant l'avait emporté jusqu'à une zone rurale bien au-delà de la forêt.

C'est là qu'elle fut trouvée par deux amis.

Liam et Mason étaient deux garçons de troupeaux inintéressants au possible. Le premier rêvait de devenir chevalier, oubliant aisément que sa naissance paysanne ne lui permettrait jamais d'acquérir pareil statut. Le second, plus doux dans son tempérament, et mesuré dans ses projets de vie, souhaitait simplement faire prospérer la ferme familiale. Tout deux faisaient remonter leurs troupeaux de moutons vers un terrain plus gras et accueillant, un peu au dessus de la rivière, discutant de tout et de rien, quand Liam aperçut une forme étonnante se détacher sur la rive.

Il tapa le bras de Mason et lui désigna sa trouvaille du bout du menton. Mason ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué.

\- Tu crois que c'est un corps ?!

\- Allons voir ! proposa joyeusement Liam.

Pas qu'il soit heureux de potentiellement trouver un mort, mais la vie était si fade par chez lui, que cela ne pourrait que pimenter sa journée. Et peut-être sa vie. Suivit d'un Mason peu enclin à vivre une aventure, il courut jusqu'à la rive et s'approcha prudemment de Malia.

\- C'est une fille, lança-t-il à son meilleur ami par-dessus son épaule.

\- Une fille ?! Morte ?! C'est pas bon ça Liam, geignit Mason.

Préférant ignorer la plainte de Mason, Liam s'agenouilla près du corps apparemment sans vie. Il se pencha de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que son oreille frôle le nez de la jeune fille. Entendre sa respiration le rassura plus que cela ne l'étonna et il se laissa tomber sur ses mollets.

\- Elle est vivante, ajouta-t-il pour Mason.

Son meilleur ami hésita puis s'approcha à son tour.

\- Comment est-elle arrivée là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le courant l'aura fait descendre jusqu'ici, supposa Liam.

\- Mais depuis où ? insista Mason. Regarde la. Elle est blessée. Tu penses qu'on l'a agressé ?

\- Ou sa chute à l'eau ne l'aura pas raté.

L'affirmation de Liam était juste cependant Mason refusait d'en démordre.

\- Elle va peut-être nous attirer des ennuis.

\- Tu suggères qu'on la laisse à son sort ?

Mason grimaça. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette option, ce qui rassura Liam sur la bonté de son ami.

\- Si nos parents la découvrent, ils la jetterons dehors. Les étrangers amènent des problèmes, tu sais bien.

Liam se mordilla les lèvres, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Un frisson parcouru Malia. Liam cru qu'elle allait reprendre connaissance. La jeune fille resta inconsciente, sauf qu'à présent elle tremblait.

\- On devrait lui trouver un endroit pour la réchauffer avant de penser à la suite, décréta-t-il.

Mason hocha la tête.

\- Emmenons la chez Danny, proposa-t-il. Il habite à l'extérieur du village, on ne la remarquera pas chez lui. Et il ne refusera pas d'aider.

Liam sourit devant l'intelligence de son meilleur ami. Danny était un ancien garçon d'écurie qui avait choisit une vie simple et prospère, à élever cinq magnifiques chevaux. Forgerons qui plus est, il ne manquait pas de place chez lui et sa gentillesse était connu de tout le village. Décidés, Liam et Mason se partagèrent les tâches. Tandis que Liam transporterait l'inconnue chez Danny, Mason ramènerait leurs troupeaux à l'étable. Puis il les rejoindrais.

Mason parti comme une flèche, laissant Liam derrière. Le garçon prit quelques bonnes minutes à chercher comment soulever Malia avant d'oser la toucher. Il s'accroupit, passa un de ses bras par dessus une de ses épaules, fit de même avec l'autre puis choppa une jambe, puis l'autre, et enfin, la souleva d'un coup, la calant miraculeusement sur son dos. Il se figea un instant, craignant de l'avoir réveillé ou pire, et attendit. La tête de Malia pendait piteusement sur son épaule.

Rassuré, Liam se lança au pas de course en direction du haras de Danny.

X

Boyd et Erica avaient trouvé une grotte en contre-bas, plus loin sur le chemin, assez bien dissimulée pour que le groupe puisse s'y reposer sans craindre d'être retrouvé. Deux choses rassuraient Jackson quant à ce choix de cachette. La première était que l'eau couvrirait leurs odeurs. La métamorphe à leur poursuite ne les repérerait pas de cette manière. La seconde était le nombre numérique. L'arrivée du prince Derek et de sa garde avait augmenté leur protection.

Pour le moment, ils leur fallait du repos. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au curieux groupe qui s'était formé. Les gardes de Derek était à son image. Renfermé au premier abord, et le regard sombre. Jaskson ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir -bien qu'il trouve cela très impoli. La présence de Stiles les tendait. Lui-même avait vu d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de ce garçon. L'attachement de sa princesse à cet étranger le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'appréciait pas qu'il puisse la mettre en danger.

Conscient qu'il allait attirer l'attention, il se leva et s'approcha de celui qui causait toute cette nervosité. Lydia était toujours assise près de lui. Allison suivit des yeux le déplacement de Jackson. Il s'agenouilla devant Stiles et se racla la gorge.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Jacskon, s'énerva Lydia. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Veuillez pardonner mon impertinence, la coupa-t-il. Mais si, c'est justement le bon moment pour obtenir des réponses.

Le ton de sa voix attira les regards de Derek et ses hommes. Stiles se passa une main sur le visage. Il aurait préféré qu'on l'oubli. Croiser un sosie de Scott était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il n'était psychologiquement pas prêt à surmonter cette épreuve.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, cracha-t-il. Je suis Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Je suis de Beacon Hills Orphanage.

\- Stilinski, répéta Allison qui se rappelait très bien qu'il s'agissait du nom du chef de la garde de Peter.

\- Es-tu… un parent du shérif Stilinksi ? osa Erica.

Une grimace douloureuse échappa à Stiles.

\- Merci nous avons enfin une conversation normale, souffla-t-il. C'était mon père.

\- Était ? répéta Boyd.

Stiles sentit venir l'entourloupe et fronça les sourcils d'appréhension.

\- Il est mort quand j'étais tout petit.

\- Mort ? s'étonna Allison. C'est impossible ! Comment ?!

Stiles avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même personne.

\- Dans un accident… qui a aussi prit la mère de Scott.

En disant ces mots, il avait enfin osé regarder le sosie de son frère de cœur. Ce dernier pâlit considérablement.

\- Ma mère est en vie, dit-il difficilement.

La lèvre de Stiles trembla sensiblement. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce plan ?

\- Et… le shérif Stilinski aussi.

C'en fut trop pour Stiles. Il se leva brusquement, bousculant Lydia au passage. Il manquait d'air. Ses repères se brouillaient.

\- Stiles ! l'appela Allison.

\- Ce-c'est impossible, murmura-t-il tout bas.

\- Qui es-tu !? insista Isaac qui perdait patience.

Il avait déjà la main sur la garde de son épée. Jackson également. Le cœur de Stiles accéléra considérablement. La panique le gagnait. Ses pieds bougèrent tout seul et il essaya vainement de s'extirper de la masse humaine qui se formait autour de lui. Des mains le retenaient de toutes parts. Des voix de plus en plus confuses à ses oreilles l'appelaient plaintivement. Il donna des coups ridicules pour se dégager et se mit à hurler.

\- Laissez moi ! Je suis mort c'est ça ! C'était pas plus simple de mettre une pancarte pour me l'annoncer que de me faire subir ça ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal bordel !

Il donna un coup d'épaule et fit tomber quelqu'un à sa gauche. Un trou lui apparut. Il s'y jeta comme un fou et se mit à courir vers la lumière.

\- Je voulais juste mourir !

Une masse impressionnante lui barra le passage.

Derek stoppa la course du dément et l'immobilisa sans problème. Avant que quiconque ne les ait rejoint, il le retourna, et planta ses griffes dans sa nuque. Il n'existait qu'un moyen de savoir si ce garçon était fou ou si il disait la vérité.

Un flot d'images confuses se déversèrent dans sa tête. Il vit une famille heureuse, vêtus de frasques étonnantes manger sous le soleil. Il reconnu dame Melissa et le shériff Stilinski. Les deux enfants qui se bâfraient ne donnaient pas lieu au doute. Il les vit grimper à bord d'une carriole métallique effrayante. Puis il vit l'accident, la peur, la mort. Un haut le cœur le prit quand il comprit que seul Scott et Stiles avaient survécu. Un bâtiment lugubre suivit d'un nombre incalculable d'images continua à lui apparaître. Où qu'il regarde, Derek ne reconnaissait rien. Les coutumes, les vêtements, les bâtiments, tout était improbable. Rien ne correspondait à ce qu'il connaissait. Ses seuls repères étaient les visages abîmés par le temps de Scott et Stiles. Les dernières images lui arrachèrent un grognement plaintif.

Il avait saisit l'importance des deux amis l'un pour l'autre. Observer Stiles brisé au-dessus du corps sans vie de Scott éveilla en lui une rage protectrice explosive pour le garçon venu d'un autre monde.

Car à présent Derek ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Il n'existait pas de tels endroits, objets et autres dans son royaume et nul par ailleurs sur terre. Ce Stiles n'était donc pas celui qui était mort pour Scott. Il s'agissait d'une pauvre âme perdue, venue d'ailleurs.

X

Quand le fou furieux derrière lui daigna retirer son couteau ou Stiles ne savait quoi de sa nuque, l'adolescent roula sur le côté la bouche largement ouverte. Il porta sa paume sur la plaie et la vue du sang lui donna envie de vomir. Isaac et Boyd avaient déjà mangé la distance qui les séparait de lui et s'apprêtaient à lui mettre la main dessus.

\- Arrêtez, ordonna gravement Derek.

Les deux gardes se figèrent et reculèrent petit à petit. Lydia les dépassa et se rua près de Stiles qu'elle aida à s'asseoir malgré les réticences de Jackson et Allison. Elle se moquait éperdument de la bienséance et du fait qu'il l'ait bousculé. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit un tel besoin d'être auprès de quelqu'un.

\- Je me porte garant de ce garçon, déclara Derek.

Stiles ne comprit pas bien ce que cela signifiait mais il saisit aux réactions des autres qu'il était plus ou moins hors de danger. Il chercha du regard l'arme avec laquelle Derek l'avait agressé mais ne trouva rien dans ses mains, mis à part un filet de sang sur ses doigts. Le prince l'agrippa par le bras et le remit debout.

\- J'ai vu d'où tu venais. Je sais que tu n'as pas menti.

Déstabilisé, Stiles échangea un regard avec Lydia, cherchant l'embrouille.

\- C'est… une bonne nouvelle ? dit-il sans trop savoir quel ton prendre.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici, continua Derek.

\- Non, apparemment pas, confirma Stiles.

\- Tu n'es pas de notre monde.

L'affirmation de Derek claqua aux oreilles de Stiles comme une tapette à mouche sur un insecte indésirable dans l'assiette.

\- Bien sûr, et les anglais ont gagné la guerre d'indépendance, se moqua-t-il.

Derek haussa un sourcil. Stiles dévisagea Lydia qui visiblement ne comprenait pas non plus la blague.

\- C'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui, ricana Stiles. Et j'en ai entendu de sa bouche.

Il désigna Jackson de l'index. Le garde leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Comme il aurait aimé lui en mettre une.

\- Réfléchis gamin, contra sèchement Derek. Ici, Stiles est mort depuis longtemps. Le shérif et dame Melissa sont en vie. Scott est en vie. Tu es le seul manquant. Là d'où tu viens, tu es le seul restant.

Les paroles de Derek firent sursauter Lydia. Elle observa la réaction de Stiles et nota que malgré l'air détaché qu'il voulait se donner, il était profondément touché par les vérités de Derek. De son côté Scott n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, ne pouvait pas y croire, mais Stiles était forcé d'admettre que tout semblait trop réel et logique pour que ce soit faux.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu es venu, termina Derek. Mais tu as protégé Lydia. Pour cela je te suis redevable.

\- Mon seigneur, qu'est ce que vous essayez de dire ? s'emporta Isaac.

Derek se tourna vers lui. Son regard le dépassa et se posa sur Scott.

\- Les kitsune sont les seuls êtres sur nos terres à pouvoir nous éclairer sur les faits surnaturels. Si Stiles doit obtenir des réponses quant à sa présence ici, elles lui en donneront.

Scott sentit son cœur se gonfler. Tout venait de changer.

* * *

 **Vous venez de terminer le chapitre 4 waaaouh. J'espère que ça vous a plu. L'aventure se met tranquillement en route.**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour les 4 mois durant lesquels je n'ai rien posté. J'étais en stage et au travail et ça m'a bouffé tout mon temps, et après c'était les vacances et vous êtes jamais là pendant les vacances alors j'ai pas voulu poster dans le vide :p Et puis la rencontre Scott Stiles était vraiment difficile à mettre en scène !**

 **Bref, je vous avais prévenu. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir rejoint sur cette histoire et de me laisser des reviews ! Vos retours sont ce qui me motive le plus à continuer ! J'y répond d'ailleurs tout de suite :**

 **Toonette :** Helloo ! Très heureuse que tu aimes ! Moi aussi je déteste Matthew haha, ne t'inquiète pas son sort est déjà scellé, et il regrettera son acharnement. J'ai un peu mit le ton pour la relation Sterek. Oups, Stiles et Derek je voulais dire :p

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Salut :) oui non Stiles n'est pas sportif, et il aura d'autres occasions de le prouver. La première vraie discussion entre Stiles et Scott c'est pour le chapitre 5.

 **lydiamartin33430 :** Héhé navré pour l'arrêt brutal ! Mais les cliffangers, j'adore ça :D

 **baba-chan :** Moi aussi j'aimerais écrire plus vite :') Je suis désolée, mais... je suis sadique... ça fait parti du contrat X)

 **Dydy-Ramen :** Heyy :D Merci bien ! Ouah, t'as une tendance à aimer les histoires avec des suicidaires ? J'espère que malgré le médiéval, tu vas aimer !

Préviens ton chat, j'adore les cliff, je vais en refaire. Souvent. Bisous :D

 **Pwoper Banana-fish :** Je ris aussi. Mais nerveusement. Je pari que tu as oublié beaucoup de détails quant au développement de la fic', donc je peux t'embêter c'est génial.

J'ai eu la flemme d'écrire la scène de combat alors j'ai bouclé ça illico presto x) quitte à faire oublier Matthew pendant tout le chapitre. Es-tu satisfaite du sors de Malia ? Et du Sterek futur ?

 **Akane :** Hey, merci beaucoup ! Navré pour le cliffanger, mais je trouve ça génial alors j'en fais souvent :p Hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles ;)

 **Maeva Cerise :** Hello toi :) merci pour ton petit mot héhé. Au plaisir de tes nouvelles réactions !

 **xioa-mai :** elle est là la suite :)

 **justelaura :** J'ai l'impression que t'es un peu comme un stalkeur mais positivement XD

C'est vrai que si j'ai des questions niveau équitation t'es là pour m'éclairer ! Je ne développerais pas énormément la relation de Malia avec sa mère par manque de temps scénaristique, mais on aura quelques éléments.

Oui, j'ai envie de rendre Stiles héroïque ça te pose un soucis ? Il a bien le droit à son heure de gloire le bébé XD

J'avais oublié la mort de Malia dans la Revanche de Peter... quelle cruauté en effet XD

T'ais-je surprise avec ce chapitre ?

 **EvangelineYaoi :** Salut à toi humble lectrice (je suppose que c'est pas lecteur) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton soutiens ! Voilà la suite ! Navré pour l'attente ;)

 **Guest :** Effectivement je n'ai pas le droit de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, ça serait mal avisé. Ai-je abrégé tes souffrances ?

 **Je vous dis à bientôt (quand je l'ignore, je reprend les cours lundi, mais vu mon emploi du temps, si j'ai la motivation, ça devrait le faire).**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Oui c'est Noël, et oui c'est un chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette très longue absence sur cette fic' et je vais m'expliquer de suite parce que ça fait quand même 4 mois que j'avais pas posté !**

 **Tout d'abord, le facteur autre fic' en cours sur laquelle j'étais beaucoup plus à fond a mit en pause forcée celle-là. J'ai terminé avec passion ma fic' La Dernière Épreuve [Newtmas] et du coup, j'avais la tête qu'à ça et j'ai complètement délaissé celle-ci.**

 **Ensuite, le fait que Teen Wolf ne sorte pas à joué évidemment. Puis, la série à recommencé à sortir (et même si j'aime assez la saison 6A pour l'instant, j'en ai marre du fanservice à outrance à chaque épisode alors ça me motivait pas à écrire).**

 **Sans oublier que j'ai deux jobs cumulés et que ça prend du temps + un babysitting au début des vacances. Oui ma vie est nulle.**

 **Et également, mes examens. Je suis en troisième année de fac, et dans ma filière tout nos partiels sont à la même période, soit condensé en trois semaines. Pas de semaine de révision, rien. Vous vous doutez que ça a bousillé mon organisation d'écriture, en plus des rendus réguliers à fournir.**

 **Ce que vous pouvez remercier pour ma remise à cette fic' ?**

 **Le let's play de Squeezie sur The Last Gardian, qui m'a amené aux musiques de ce jeu, qui sont justes... ouah. Pour écrire Can't Go Back c'est parfait.**

 **Et puis plus simplement, les vacances, le fait que je souffle enfin et que je puisse écrire tranquillement.**

 **Alors voilà, je suis désolée de l'attente, mais me revoilà. T'façon je vous avais prévenu de pas attendre une date arrêtée pour chaque chapitre ! Je vais faire au mieux pour faire le prochain chapitre pour fin janvier.**

 **Sur ce blabla : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

La salle du trône était plongée dans une demi-pénombre. Les quatre imposants flambeaux étaient éteints. Seul des bougies en haut des piliers brûlaient, et l'éclairage qu'elles apportaient ne servait qu'aux deux rangs de l'étage. La nef, où le trône était installé, n'en recevait que quelques rayons.

Peter aimait l'obscurité alors il s'en moquait.

Pensif, il était confortablement installé sur le trône, la joue appuyée contre son poing. Il fixait sans vraiment le voir, le long tapis rouge qui traversait la salle, depuis le haut des escaliers où il se situait, jusqu'au pont qui enjambait le ruisseau artificiel à l'entrée de la salle du trône. L'écoulement de l'eau provoquait un son continu et apaisant qu'il appréciait. Il ne l'entendait qu'à des heures tardives ou extrêmement matinales, quand la salle était vide. Ce calme teinté de sérénité faisait du bien à ses sens lupins. Il lui faisait oublier ses soucis et ses décisions.

En parlant de décision, il releva la tête en distinguant nettement des bruits de pas au loin. Un rythme et un poids marqué qu'il avait appris à reconnaître. Il glissa son regard sur les portes ouvertes droit devant lui et attendit pour voir apparaître dame Melissa. La lumière de sa bougie la précéda, projetant son ombre au sol.

Peter la regarda avancer, sûre d'elle, content d'être dissimulé dans l'ombre. Il savait qu'elle venait pour lui, mais il était tout de même satisfait de pouvoir l'observer sans être vu, un court instant.

Il l'avait rencontré dans ses jeunes années. Une fête mondaine avait été organisée par un noble désireux de se faire voir, et Talia, sa regrettée sœur, l'avait forcé à l'y accompagner. Elle y avait rencontré son futur époux, et lui avait vu Melissa.

Au premier regard, il l'avait trouvé comme toute les autres. Jolie, bien coiffée et parfumée, dans une robe banale pour les dames de sa condition. Il l'avait vite oublié. Puis un jour, dans le courant de cette même année, il l'avait retrouvé par hasard lors une partie de chasse. Il avait découvert qu'elle était fiancée -à un petit aristocrate de plus bas rang qu'elle-, et au début l'information ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Sauf que durant cette partie de chasse, il était tombée irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle, malgré lui. Il avait refoulé ses sentiments, estimant qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Il avait fait sa vie, essayant de l'oublier. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait continué à veiller sur elle de loin, et le jour où son époux était mort, il n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Il avait attendu un délais passable, puis s'était mit à la courtiser. Sa patience légendaire avait été récompensée quelques années plus tôt, quand elle avait enfin accepté sa main.

Peter sourit légèrement en se rappelant la tête de Talia le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se marier. Sa sœur n'en avait pas cru un mot, trop choquée par l'idée qu'il se range enfin.

Melissa traversa le petit pont de pierre et leva un peu plus sa bougie devant elle. Elle le cherchait. Peter se redressa et s'affala un peu plus dans son siège. Le froissement de tissus de sa parure attira l'attention de Melissa. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il voulait qu'elle le trouve. Elle plissa les yeux dans sa direction, toujours sans le voir et relevant les pans de sa robe, s'avança vers le trône. Elle portait ses vêtements de nuit, couvert d'un châle ample. Ses cheveux étaient totalement défaits, et coulaient sur ses épaules et le long de son dos. Elle atteignit enfin le bas des marches du trône et s'arrêta.

Elle le voyait à présent.

Il lui tendit sa main, et après un instant d'immobilité, Melissa daigna monter les marches pour le rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas totalement glissé sa main dans la sienne que Peter la tirait doucement vers lui. Il l'assit sur sa cuisse et serra ses doigts.

\- Tu es glacée, déplora-t-il.

Il avait parlé bas, comme pour respecter le silence impérieux qui régnait. Melissa déposa sa bougie sur le côté avant de répondre.

\- Que fais-tu ?

Peter prit ses deux mains qu'il embrassa tendrement. Melissa resta insensible. Peter ne le lui reprocha pas. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle avait perdu toute affection pour lui depuis qu'il avait mordu son fils. Pourtant Peter avait cru bien faire. Sur les conseils de sa sœur il avait décidé de faire entrer Scott dans la famille royale -bien qu'il soit de basse noblesse par son père-, et l'avait reconnu comme son héritier. Loin de plaire à sa sœur contrairement à ce que Peter avait pensé, il s'était attiré ses foudres, puisque ce choix impliquait de transformer le garçon en loup-garou. Et lorsque Melissa avait découvert ce qu'il avait fait, cela avait brisé quelque chose entre eux.

\- Je pense à ton fils, dit-il finalement. Et à mon neveu.

Il entendit distinctement le cœur de Melissa accélérer. Il voulut la rassurer mais ne trouva pas les mots. À la place, il préféra prendre soin d'elle.

\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher, l'aube est encore loin.

\- Et toi ?

Peter réfléchit à la question puis prit sa décision.

\- J'ai des choses à faire. Va.

Il sentit l'hésitation de Melissa. À sa grande surprise, elle caressa sa joue avant de venir l'embrasser sur une pommette. Elle se leva sans un mot de plus, récupéra sa bougie, et reparti. Tout en la suivant des yeux comme elle sortait de la salle du trône, Peter se dit que peut-être, au fond, elle ne le détestait pas.

Revigoré à cette idée, il se leva et descendit une marche. Il s'étira avec un grognement et fit briller ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus attendre sans rien faire. Depuis un mois son neveu le fuyait. D'abord il s'était caché comme un rat en ville pendant deux semaines, juste sous son nez. Puis la princesse Lydia Martin était venu présenter ses hommages au nouveau souverain, et constatant que ce n'était pas son fiancé sur le trône, elle était repartie. C'était là que Derek était sorti de sa cachette. Peter avait eu vent qu'il cherchait la princesse de Skaegen, dans l'espoir de le contrer. Mais Peter ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. Il avait déjà envoyé l'officier royal et sa garde à la poursuite de son neveu. Cela faisait déjà trois jours. Tout s'était précipité dernièrement, il ne devait pas se laisser surpasser par les événements.

Il quitta la salle du trône et traversa le palais jusqu'au donjon. Il descendit les étages les uns après les autres, ignorant les râles dans les cellules et les cris plaintifs qui s'en échappaient. Une fois au plus profond des prisons, là où même les lumières des torches peinaient à briller et où les pleurs des prisonniers étaient lointain, il s'arrêta devant la dernière porte. Toutes les cellules de cette zone étaient vides, sauf une.

Une était occupée.

Peter savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il n'entrevoyait pas d'autres solutions.

\- Tu es roi à présent ?

La question était teintée de moquerie. La voix était rocailleuse et un fort accent rappelait à Peter que le prisonnier était un vieil ennemi.

\- Comme quoi tout arrive petit roi, continua l'homme depuis sa couchette. Je me demande à quel prix tu as vendu ton âme pour voler la place de ton neveu.

\- Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua Peter.

Un rire grave monta dans la cellule. Peter choisit de l'ignorer.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer, déclara Peter.

Le rire s'arrêta. Peter dissimula son air satisfait. Le prisonnier n'était qu'un homme après tout.

\- Tu es condamné à mourir ici sur ordre de la reine précédente, ma sœur, continua Peter. Mais tu l'as dit. Je suis roi à présent. Peut-être existe-t-il un compromis.

Le prisonnier écoutait attentivement. Peter décida de poursuivre.

\- Je peux te faire sortir à une condition.

\- Tu veux que je tue ton neveu, devina le prisonnier.

Peter retint un rire.

\- Je veux que tu le trouves et que tu me le ramènes en vie. Ainsi que mon fils.

\- Tu n'as pas de fils.

La pique était violente. Peter grogna. Le prisonnier rit.

\- Pourquoi me ferais-tu confiance ?

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance. Mais je détiens quelque chose qui t'appartiens.

Pour ponctuer son affirmation, Peter fouilla dans une poche de sa tunique et tira un pendentif. Une plaque en argent, sur laquelle un loup était gravé. Le prisonnier se releva brusquement et sauta sur les barreaux pour tenter de saisir l'objet. Il ignora les brûlures que lui causait le sorbier dont étaient enduit les barreaux. Peter recula avec amusement.

\- C'est à moi, gronda le prisonnier.

\- Tu peux l'avoir, assura Peter.

Le prisonnier serra les barreaux de toute ses forces. L'odeur de chaire brûlée se répandit dans l'air. L'homme semblait en duel avec lui-même.

\- Ton neveu et ton fils, répéta-t-il. En vie.

\- Et indemne, précisa Peter.

Le prisonnier cracha de mépris.

\- Autre chose ? Votre seigneurie ?

\- Oui, nota Peter.

Il se rapprocha au plus près de la cellule et avec un sourire, murmura quelques mots. Il recula ensuite et observa le prisonnier avec délectation. Ce dernier le massacrait du regard. Peter agita le pendentif sous son nez.

\- Tu l'auras à ton retour, indiqua Peter.

\- Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, petit roi.

X

Melissa n'était pas retournée dans sa chambre. Elle avait bien vu que Peter complotait quelque chose. Depuis la fuite de son fils avec le prince héritier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'accession au trône par Peter n'était pas normale. Il avait invoqué sa défunte sœur devant les grands, et avait prétendu devenir gardien du trône en attendant que le prince Derek soit en âge de gouverner. Bien des seigneurs s'étaient contentés de cet argument et avait accepté son accession au trône sans discuter -puisque cela les arrangeaient et les rassuraient. Beaucoup craignaient d'avoir un roi trop jeune et inexpérimenté, alors que Peter ayant secondé la royauté précédente était plus au fait du royaume.

Melissa n'avait pas vu le problème tout de suite. C'était seulement après les 6 mois de deuil suivant le décès du couple royal, que les choses avaient commencé à tourner en faveur de Peter contre Derek et les inquiétudes de Scott l'avait atteint. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un mois plus tôt, quand les deux garçons avaient fuit le château que Melissa avait réalisé l'ampleur de la situation. Beaucoup de nobles se réjouissaient du départ du prince, estimant qu'il n'était pas taillé pour la régence. Mais des rumeurs concernant son mariage avec la princesse du royaume voisin, avait provoqué des remous au sein de la noblesse. Peu à peu, les nobles avaient prit parti. Ouvertement pour Peter, ou en secret pour Derek. Une guerre se profilait à l'horizon, Melissa le sentait.  
Au milieu de tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas choisir. Elle aimait Peter. Elle ne l'avait pas épousé par charité, pitié ou par intérêt. Elle l'avait épousé parce que contre toute attente et malgré elle, elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le choisir en imaginant qu'il avait comploté contre son propre neveu.

Sans oublier Scott.

En repensant à son garçon, la poitrine de Melissa se comprima. Elle rajusta son châle sur ses épaules et accéléra le pas. Elle parvint à sa destination et frappa trois grands coups, deux fois répétés, à la porte des appartements de Deaton. Le druide était le conseiller et le protecteur de la famille Hale.

Elle attendit de longues minutes dans le courant d'air du couloir, avant d'entendre les verrous tourner et la porte s'ouvrir sur Deaton. L'homme semblait tout à fait réveillé, bien qu'il soit vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit sur son pantalon en toile.

\- Ma dame, s'inquiéta-t-il. Vous devez être frigorifiée. Venez.

Il la prit par le bras et la ramena à l'intérieur. Les appartements de Deaton était chaleureux, malgré tout les bibelots et les ustensiles druidiques en tout genre. Il la conduisit près de la cheminée et l'installa sur son propre fauteuil. Il ramena une couverture et la couvrit délicatement. Puis, il s'assit sur un tabouret près d'elle.

\- Peter prépare quelque chose, annonça-t-elle confuse.

Le visage de Deaton se ferma.

\- Dame Melissa…

\- Je sais que vous le respectez et croyez en lui, coupa immédiatement Melissa. Mais entendez raison.

\- Je vous assure que chaque décision prise par Peter est une bonne décision.

\- Comme quand il a mordu mon fils ?

La remarque était cinglante. Deaton se mordit la joue.

\- Scott est un cas à part.

Melissa attrapa le poignet de Deaton et lui lança un regard déterminé.

\- Vous êtes un conseiller pour Peter. Demandez lui. Demandez lui ses projets concernant le trône, son neveu et Scott.

Deaton secoua la tête. Il était tenu au secret par serment d'allégeance, Melissa le savait bien. Il ne dirait rien même si il savait quelque chose. Néanmoins elle insista.

\- Mon fils est dans la nature, pourchassé par l'officier royal et sa garde, rappela-t-elle. Vous devez faire quelque chose.

Deaton se leva et lui tourna le dos. Il avait beaucoup de considération pour Scott et sentait que ce garçon avait un potentiel hors du commun, bien supérieur à n'importe quel Hale. Il ne pouvait pas simplement l'abandonner. Pour l'avoir guidé depuis son arrivée au palais avec à sa lycanthropie, Deaton savait parfaitement pour quelles raisons Scott avait choisi de suivre Derek et où ils se dirigeaient depuis quelques jours.

Il se massa la nuque, en proie à un choix cornélien, et finalement, il prit une plume et un parchemin. Il griffonna quelques mots, puis plia le papier et le cacheta de son sceau, reconnaissable au premier regard. Il inspira profondément. Il allait trahir son serment d'une certaine manière, et espérait que Peter n'en ai jamais vent. Il se retourna vers Melissa qui s'était levée et attendait.

\- La seule chose que je puisse faire pour Scott c'est de guider l'officier royal Stilinski jusqu'à lui.

Melissa laissa ses épaules retomber de soulagement. Elle avait toute confiance en l'officier Stilinski. Noah était son ami.

\- Ceci doit lui parvenir, continua Deaton. À Stilinski seul. Il ne doit être ouvert que par lui et ne doit être lu par personne d'autre. Sous aucun prétexte.

Melissa prit fébrilement le papier.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

Sa voix trahissait une certaine émotion que Deaton ne releva pas, par respect.

X

Sur les recommandations de Derek, il avait été décidé que les groupes resteraient cachés dans la grotte quelques heures. Jackson avait annoncé connaître un lieu sûr pour passer la nuit, plus loin dans la vallée, et d'un commun accord entre Lydia et Derek, il avait été convenu qu'ils s'y rendraient dès que le jour déclinerait pour profiter de l'obscurité naissante.

Pour le moment, tout le monde restaient dans la grotte, à s'occuper comme c'était possible. Erica et Boyd étaient parti flairer les alentours, laissant la garde de Scott et Derek à Isaac. Jackson parlaient bas avec Allison au sujet de Matthew qui s'imposait toujours comme un indésirable, bien qu'il soit dans son coin, silencieux. Quant à Stiles et Lydia, ils se contentaient d'être assit côte à côte.

A présent que Stiles réalisait qu'il n'était plus dans son monde, il voyait tout différemment. Il avait eut beau se pincer, se taper les joues, se mordre jusqu'au sang, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Comme il ne rêvait pas, il était extrêmement perturbé. Il n'avait jamais cru que ce genre de scénario de film puisse lui arriver un jour. Et il était là.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Scott et sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Il baissa immédiatement les yeux. C'était Scott, sans être son Scott. Pourtant il avait le même physique, les mêmes gestuelles, pire, la même intonation de voix quand il parlait. Mais ce n'était pas son Scott.

Malheureux, Stiles attrapa sa nuque et laissa son visage retomber vers le sol. Il avait besoin d'air.

\- Voudrais-tu faire quelques pas avec moi ?

Stiles mit un temps fou avant de réaliser que Lydia s'adressait à lui. Il releva la tête vers elle, dubitatif.

\- Tes gardes vont pas râler ?

Pour toutes réponses, Lydia se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte. Comme Stiles s'y attendait, Jackson et Allison se levèrent d'un bon.

\- Je ne fais qu'aller prendre l'air, dit-elle en les arrêtant d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce ne serait pas prudent, contra Allison.

\- Je n'aurais qu'à crier si je suis en danger, rétorqua Lydia.

Allison grimaça. Stiles sentit qu'un message muet passait entre les deux mais il fut incapable de décrypter lequel. Jackson fixa Lydia dans le blanc des yeux puis céda.

\- Restez en vue.

Lydia hocha la tête. Elle fit un signe de main à Stiles, pour l'inviter à la suivre, et le jeune homme se leva avec empressement. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la grotte. De nouveau dans la lumière du jour, Stiles se sentit revivre. Lydia s'installa sur un rocher au bord de l'eau, dans l'angle de vu de Jackson et Allison, et observa Stiles avec curiosité.

\- Ainsi tu n'es pas de notre monde, dit-elle sans préambule. Ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Je suis le seul à être choqué en fait, nota Stiles en ramassant des cailloux plus ou moins plats.

\- La magie est courante dans nos régions. Que ce soit dans ce pays ou le mien, le surnaturel n'est pas rare.

Stiles tritura avec insistance un des cailloux en digérant les informations.

\- La fille qui nous a attaqué, commença-t-il. Elle était surnaturelle.

\- Je ne saurais pas dire si elle était louve comme Derek et ses gens ou autre chose, mais elle n'était définitivement pas humaine, confirma Lydia.

Stiles s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça comme Derek et les autres ?

Lydia haussa un sourcil avant de se rappeler que Stiles était un néophyte en matière de surnaturel.

\- C'est de notoriété publique que la famille royale Hale dont le prince Derek est l'héritier est lycanthrope. Tout ses membres le sont de naissance. Et leurs gens les plus fidèles sont changés également.

Stiles n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la grotte. Lydia qui était loin d'être idiote et aveugle, glissa son regard sur Scott, qui même dans la pénombre, regardait dans leur direction. Il écoutait.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle relation tu avais avec Scott dans ton monde, mais dans le notre, il est le cousin de Derek. C'est un loup.

Stiles déglutit bruyamment. Lydia vit Scott se lever à ses mots. Elle comprit qu'il allait les rejoindre. Stiles de son côté terminait de ranger ces nouveaux éléments informatifs dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Scott est mon frère, dit-il la voix lourde. On a grandit ensemble et… nos parents se connaissaient depuis l'adolescence. Il est tout pour moi.

Lydia sentit toute la douleur de Stiles percer son cœur, comme jamais aucune douleur ne l'avait atteinte. Elle avait toujours été sensible aux sentiments négatifs des gens, les ressentant comme des sensations dans son corps. Néanmoins, Stiles était le premier à avoir un tel impact sur elle. Il réveillait ses sens.

\- Là d'où de je viens, on a des clichés plutôt classique sur les loup-garous, continua Stiles en reprenant ses recherches de cailloux. Ils se transforme en grosse bêbête pleine de poils uniquement les nuits de pleine lune, tuent pour le plaisir, et sont sensibles à l'argent.

\- C'est à peu près la même chose ici aussi, confirma Scott dans son dos.

Stiles sursauta et fit volte face. Scott se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, les mains tordues l'une par l'autre, et une réelle gène peinte sur le visage. Stiles le dévisagea longuement puis, se racla la gorge pour parler.

\- C'est quoi les principales différences ?

\- On ne se transforme pas en grosse boule de poil réclamant du sang, rit Scott. Seul les plus puissants lycanthropes peuvent se changer en loup, et c'est une preuve de contrôle incroyable. Autrement nous restons physiquement humain, mais nos yeux prennent une couleur différente. Rouge pour les alphas, jaune pour les bêtas.

\- Et toi t'as quoi ?

Scott sourit et fit briller ses yeux. Stiles trouva que le jaune tendait plus vers le doré et que cette couleur était bien portée par Scott.

\- Autre chose que je devrais savoir sur le surnaturel ? demanda-t-il.

\- Beaucoup à vrai dire, nargua Lydia en descendant de son rocher. Mais ça peut attendre je pense.

\- Attendre quoi ? hésita Stiles.

\- Que vous ayez parlé.

En concluant la conversation, Lydia planta là Stiles et Scott comme deux piquets. Elle retourna dans l'obscurité de la grotte à contre cœur, préférant pour sûr la fraîcheur extérieure.

\- Vous êtes trop subtiles pour ces deux idiots, lui lança Derek comme elle passait près de lui. Ils n'ont sûrement pas compris votre manœuvre pour les rapprocher.

Lydia lui jeta un long regard, avant de simplement hausser les épaules.

X

Stiles continuait de ramasser des cailloux, sous l'attention timide de Scott. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot. Après de longues minutes, Scott s'avança jusqu'à être tout près de Stiles et observa les pierres sous l'eau de la rivière.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de tes cailloux ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est pour faire des ricochets, répondit Stiles.

Scott haussa un sourcil interdit. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que ces ricochets. Stiles le comprit puisqu'il leva un de ces cailloux plats devant son nez.

\- Regarde.

Stiles prit bien en main le caillou et se courba. Il prépara son lancé, puis d'un geste sûr, il jeta son bras. La pierre ricocha quatre fois à la surface de l'eau avant de couler dans le lit de la rivière. Scott entrouvrit la bouche, étonné et amusé.

\- C'est génial !

\- Un peu hein, ricana Stiles. Mon père m'a apprit à en faire quand j'étais petit. Avec Scott on…

Stiles se coupa tout seul. Ses mots s'étaient coincés en cours de route. Scott se sentit mal à l'aise. Il savait que Stiles n'était pas le garçon avec qui il avait grandit. Pourtant, il avait sa prestance, son regard vif, et son dynamisme. Il devinait que si pour lui cette situation était étrange, pour Stiles ce devait l'être tout autant.

Il se ressaisit alors que le silence durait, et décida que peu importe d'où il venait, il veillerait sur ce Stiles. Il serait son ami.

\- Vous faisiez des concours de lancés ? supposa-t-il.

Stiles le regarda douloureusement, mais força un sourire.

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

\- Stiles et moi… on avait tendance à se lancer des défis pour un oui pour un non. J'imagine que c'était pareil pour vous.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Mais tu connaissais pas le ricochet.

\- Non, jamais vu ça avant, avoua Scott.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Scott fixa les pierres dans les mains de Stiles puis acquiesça timidement. Stiles lui tendit un cailloux. Scott le prit.

\- On fait comme ça.

Et Stiles commença à expliquer le principe des ricochets. Scott l'écouta avec intérêt.

Depuis l'intérieur de la grotte, Derek réprima un sourire. Il était soulagé de voir que les deux adolescents supportaient cette rencontre. À côté de lui, Isaac grogna. Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Je n'aime pas ce gars, répondit le jeune loup.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'aimer. Tu dois juste te tenir pour Scott.

Isaac retroussa ses lèvres. Derek ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être méfiant. Il reporta son regard sur son cousin qui rivalisait d'adresse pour essayer de faire ricocher au moins une fois son caillou sur l'eau. Il entendit l'éclat de rire de Stiles, qui lui hérissa les poils des bras.

\- Tu verras à force d'entraînement, ça viendra jeune padawan, se moquait Stiles à propos des ratés de Scott.

\- Padawan ? répéta ce dernier. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Oh, non, pas toi aussi…

Scott grimaça. Qu'est ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ?

\- Non mais vous avez des loup-garous, mais vous êtes pas fichu d'avoir des jedis ? gronda faussement Stiles.

Scott secoua la tête.

\- C'est quoi un jedi ?

Stiles inspira cérémonieusement.

\- Les chevaliers jedis sont des guerriers qui œuvrent pour maintenir la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie. Les padawans sont les apprentis chevaliers et du coup, chaque padawan est le disciple d'un maître jedi.

\- La galaxie ?

Stiles réalisa qu'outre parler de personnages de fiction comme si ils étaient réels à un Scott qui n'en savait rien, il abordait également toute l'infinité de l'espace dont, si il en jugeait par l'époque médiévale dans laquelle il évoluait, les gens comme Scott n'avaient aucune notion.

\- Retiens simplement que pour les ricochets je suis ton maître et tu es mon padawan.

Scott hocha légèrement la tête sans insister. Ils reprirent leurs lancés en silence. Mais tout en jetant leurs cailloux l'un après l'autre, tout deux réfléchissaient aux perspectives que la présence de Stiles créait.

De son côté Stiles se demandait si il pourrait rentrer chez lui à un moment. Quoi que… rien ne l'attendait là-bas. Il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui, si ce n'était trois tombes. Sa mine s'assombrit. La perspective de rester bloqué dans ce monde lui déplaisait de moins en moins. Au moins ici, il avait un Scott.

Ce Scott qui au même instant se demandait si Stiles allait vouloir rester. Pas qu'il veuille remplacer son frère décédé des années plus tôt. Évidemment que non, rien ne remplacerait Stiles, pas même un autre Stiles. Mais il avait compris que ce Stiles près de lui, était seul, et que de là où il venait, son Scott n'était plus.

Alors que chacun dans leurs têtes ils brassaient des idées noirs, ils n'entendirent pas Derek s'approcher. Le jeune prince fixa les adolescents quelques secondes, moitié gêné par leur proximité, moitié satisfait. Il ramassa un caillou plat, comme il avait vu Stiles en prendre depuis tout à l'heure, et imitant son geste, le jeta à la surface de l'eau. La pierre ricocha à huit reprises avant de couler, effarant Stiles et Scott. Ils se tournèrent vers Derek la bouche ouverte de surprise. Scott était fasciné mais Stiles lui était carrément époustouflé.

\- Même mon père n'en avait jamais fait huit, s'exclama-t-il.

Derek esquissa un sourire, pas peu fier. Scott laissa tomber ses pierres sur la rive tandis que Stiles observait le point du court d'eau où avait disparu le caillou de Derek.

\- Scott t'a-t-il dit où nous allions ? demanda ce dernier, sachant pertinemment que non.

Stiles secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu surgis au beau milieu d'une situation compliquée, avoua Derek. De mon côté, je cherchais la princesse Lydia, qui t'as recueilli. Elle est ma fiancée, et sa vie est menacée par les plans de mon oncle.  
Stiles tiqua sur le mot fiancée mais ignora rapidement cette information.

\- Les femmes qui nous ont attaqué, supposa-t-il.

\- Elles ont très certainement été envoyées par mon oncle, confirma Derek. Je ne l'aurais pas cru capable d'une telle bassesse, mais après ce qu'il a fait, plus rien ne m'étonnes.

\- Et il a fait quoi ?

Derek se souvint que Stiles n'était au courant de rien, vraiment rien et grimaça. Scott lui vint immédiatement en aide, plus pour protéger Stiles du côté grognon de son cousin que pour soutenir ce dernier.

\- Peter, qui est également mon père adoptif, a volé le trône à Derek. Lydia représente une menace car étant héritière du pays voisin, elle pourrait fournir un soutiens politique et militaire à Derek pour qu'il récupère son trône.

Stiles était fasciné. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre les termes soutiens politique et militaire dans une histoire de prince et princesse pour de vrai.

\- Du coup vous- nous… partons pour le pays de Lydia ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Pas moi, répondit Scott malgré lui.

Le regard de Stiles perdit de son dynamisme.

\- Je… je suis un loup parce que j'ai été mordu, expliqua Scott soudain très pâle. Je ne veux pas de cette vie ni de ses dons. Même si Derek dit que c'est un cadeau.

\- C'en est un, contra l'intéressé.

Scott secoua la tête amusé.

\- Je pars à la recherche de Kitsune.

\- Des renards ? traduisit Stiles.

\- Oui. Dans notre monde, elles sont les gardiennes du savoir surnaturel. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir des créatures et de la magie druidique, elles le savent. Je veux savoir comment redevenir humain.

Stiles resta interdit.

\- Attends, dit-il après une pause, tu as des dons incroyables, super ouïe, super odorat, griffes, et rapidité, et que sais-je encore, et tu serais prêt à renoncer à tout ?

\- C'est parce que je suis un loup que Stiles…, mon Stiles, est mort.

Stiles resta muet. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- J'ai parlé à la princesse, intervint Derek. Elle refuse d'abandonner Stiles, et a décidé de ne pas rentrer à sa cour tant qu'elle ne sera pas assuré de sa sécurité.

Stiles sursauta. Il se tourna vers la grotte et plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir Lydia, en vain.

\- Attendez qu'est ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? hésita-t-il.

\- Les Kitsune ont des connaissances inimaginables, répondit Derek. Elles sauront sûrement pourquoi tu es ici, comment tu es arrivé, et comme te renvoyer.

Stiles tressaillit. Il échangea un vif regard avec Scott. La même crainte les habitait. La séparation. Derek fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à une explosion de joie de la part de Stiles.

\- C'est pourquoi nous partons à leur recherche, continua-t-il. Tu ne seras pas seul, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Scott.

Son cousin esquissa un sourire. Il s'était fait à l'idée de partir seul à la recherche des Kitsunes, mais il ne refuserait pas d'être accompagné encore un peu.

\- Alors quoi ? On fait quoi ? questionna Stiles.

Derek se pinça les lèvres, agacé par le ton du jeune homme. Il se retint de tout commentaire et croisa les bras sur son torse, adoptant une posture intimidante -bien que Stiles n'en note que sa musculature sculptée au lieu d'une quelconque menace.

\- Nous allons t'aider à rentrer chez toi.

Stiles aurait voulu répondre qu'il n'avait pas de chez lui, et aucune envie ni raison de rentrer. Mais en voyant Lydia, escortée de Jackson et Allison, sortir de la grotte, il ne dit rien. Des bruits de pas dans son dos attirèrent son attention sur Boyd et Erica qui revenaient de leur excursion. Leurs visages paisibles indiquèrent à Derek qu'aucune trace des tueuses de Peter ne marquait les environs. Rassuré à ce niveau, il se tourna vers Jackson.

\- Où se trouve l'abri dont tu nous as parlé ?

\- Plus bas dans la vallée. Nous y serons en moins d'une heure, pour le coucher du soleil. Si nous partons maintenant.

Stiles leva la tête vers le ciel. Il était bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages, mais le soleil brillait. Pourtant, il nota que l'astre déclinait vers l'horizon. En ramenant son regard vers la terre ferme, il croisa celui de Scott.

\- On dirait qu'on va faire un bout de chemin ensemble, dit ce dernier.

Stiles lui sourit en retour.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, déclara Derek.

Lydia tendit sa main à Stiles. Il comprit qu'il devait rester près d'elle et avança docilement. Il la suivit jusqu'à son cheval et l'aida à monter en selle. Allison lui tapota l'épaule comme la princesse ajustait son assise.

\- Tu devrais prendre ça avec toi, lui dit la chasseresse.

Elle lui tendait un coutelas rengainé dans une poche de cuir. Il le prit maladroitement, pas habitué à ce genre d'objet.

\- Tu n'auras pas forcément à t'en servir, le rassura Allison. Mais vu ta carrure ton monde n'a pas l'air aussi dangereux que le nôtre. Tu seras plus à l'aise avec quelque chose pour te protéger.

\- C'est plus l'idée que je doive me rassurer avec ça et me protéger qui m'inquiète, grimaça Stiles.

Allison roula des yeux et lui fit signe de monter derrière Lydia d'un coup de menton. Il grimpa avec l'agilité d'un phoque et chercha où mettre ses mains. Il venait de trouver une position confortable et non compromettante quand Scott arriva à son côté, tout à fait à l'aise sur sa monture.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu être mon padawan en ce qui concerne l'équitation, railla-t-il.

Stiles lui jeta un regard noir qui fit rire le cavalier.

\- Veux-tu chevaucher à nos côtés ? proposa Lydia.

\- Ce serait un plaisir altesse, répondit Scott passé une minute de surprise.

\- Appelle moi Lydia, sourit la princesse.

\- Altesse ! gronda Allison qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil tant de familiarité.

Scott sursauta et la regarda penaud. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Allison n'insista pas et tourna les talons pour monter à son tour.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as regardé comme ça ? s'irrita Matthew dans son dos.

Allison fronça les sourcils. Elle préféra l'ignorer et rejoignit Jackson au trot. La troupe se mit en route avec précaution.

Les cimes des arbres laissèrent bientôt percer la lumière du soleil couchant. Les troncs se raréfièrent et bientôt, ils quittèrent de la forêt. De larges plaines verdoyantes, aux reflets d'or dans les dernières lueurs du jours, éblouirent Stiles. Il connaissait les grands espaces, mais de tels plaines, il n'en avait jamais vu. Derek et Isaac prirent la tête de la colonne, tout de suite suivit de Jacskon, Lydia, Scott et Allison. Boyd et Erica fermaient la marche, et plus loin derrière eux, Matthew ruminait.

Les seuls à parler étaient Scott, Stiles et Lydia, hormis Jackson qui indiquait le chemin à prendre. Environs une demi heure de voyage plus tard, alors que la forêt s'était évanoui derrière eux et que le torrent s'était transformé en rivière calme, avec des rives de galets, des élévations de fumées se dessinèrent au loin, sur l'horizon. Isaac se redressa sur sa selle et scruta avec attention ces nouveaux éléments.

\- Un village, annonça-t-il. Une quinzaine de maisons.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, impressionnés par la rapidité et la précision du loup.

\- Mon ami Danny vit à l'écart, vers l'est, indiqua Jackson.

\- Est-il fiable ? s'inquiéta Boyd.

\- Si il ne l'était pas je n'aurais même pas envisagé d'y conduire la princesse, siffla Jackson.

Il tira sur ses rennes et tourna vers l'est. Derek fit signe à Isaac de l'imiter. Ils s'éloignèrent donc du village, qu'ils contournèrent en partie de très loin, et s'enfoncèrent dans les plaines.

Dans les derniers rayons du soleil, la maison de Danny et son haras parurent irréels à Stiles. L'architecture tout en pierres taillées et les toits de chaume et de poutre n'étaient pas monnaie courant par chez lui. À une quarantaine de mètres, la troupe s'arrêta et Jackson mit pied à terre. Il dépassa les montures de Derek et Isaac, et se posta un peu au-devant d'eux. Là, il siffla trois fois avec ses doigts. Un instant plus tard, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit.

Danny était un homme de grande taille, fin mais musclé. Ses vêtements en laine et en cuir marquait nettement sa silhouette dans le jour mourant. Il marcha d'un bon pas en direction des cavaliers, sans rien dire. Il portait une hachette à la ceinture. Arrivé à la hauteur de Jackson, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire. Et chose qui surprit Stiles, le garde sourit en retour. Un sourire franc.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-il sans détour. Nous avons besoin d'un toit et de nourriture pour nos bêtes. Mais je ne peux rien te dire.

Danny posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jackson.

\- Ma maison est humble et ne possède pas tout le confort que vous pourriez souhaiter. Vos chevaux seront mieux logés que vous, mais ma porte vous est ouverte.

Derek hocha gravement la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

\- Votre accueil est amplement suffisant comme confort, déclara solennellement Lydia. Nous vous remercions.

Danny sourit et ouvrit le bras vers la maison. Derek se mit en marche et les autres suivirent. Jackson récupéra son cheval et marcha aux côtés de Danny.

En descendant de sa monture, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se tenir le bas du dos. Décidément il n'était pas habitué à ce moyen de locomotion. Lydia mit pied à terre avec l'aide de Scott, et Allison la guida vers la maison. Scott se tourna vers Stiles qui regardait la direction d'où ils venaient.

\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il.

Stiles acquiesça. Il tourna le dos à l'obscurité naissante et pénétra dans le logis avec Scott.

* * *

 **J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire de plus donc je passe direct aux réponses aux reviews.**

 **Nhuiits :** Il était bien placé mon racaille non XD ? J'en ai d'autres du même genre à sortir si tu veux !

Oui alors Isaac pour l'instant c'est une tête de con, mais je compte le développer un minima pour qu'il soit plus appréciable :D J'ai envie de faire justement un effet changeant comme dans la série où au début il est relou et puis après on peut plus s'en passer.

Lydia ? Instinct de survie ? Elle connait pas ! J'ai peur que la relation de Scott et Stiles soit encore un peu brouillonne, mais bon, ça ira dans la suite je pense.  
Square Eniix !? Ha mais oui ! Mais oui bien sûr que je me souviens ! Haha, ben bon retour ;) Non mais développe, un auteur n'est rien sans l'inspiration que lui apporte ses lecteurs haha !

Non je te le dis direct, Hayden ne sera pas dans la fic'. Faut pas abuser, je l'aime pas, je la case pas x) Et pour Deucalion j'avais une idée, mais ça ferait une fic' trop longue donc j'ai abandonné :/ Désolée mais non, pas non plus les alphas !

Derek il se met bien direct, il montre qui est le patron. C'était plus rapide à expliquer que semer le doute x) Merci pour l'idée de Stiles en asile ;p

 **juju :** Merci et bienvenue sur ma fic' !

Non mais Derek et la délicatesse c'est pas possible x) J'ai toujours adoré Jackson malgré sa stupidité, alors je compte bien le mettre en avant !

J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

 **Pwoper Banana-fish :** Tu. Exagères.

J'ai pas brisé ton cœur. Je sais pas faire ça moi. Par contre je connais une fille qui s'appelle Entropythings, et elle, elle est douée.

Je trouve que jfkkskxkdkqkkqkskkfkfkdkkdksqjf AAAAAAAAAAH ! décris assez bien la relation Scott Stiles.

Je te promet je vais faire changer Isaac dans le bon sens ;)

Lydia va être bien ! Tu vas voir :D J'aime bien mettre le doute sur sa position vis à vis de Stiles.

On voit Malia au prochain chapitre (logique). Quant à Derek, t'as vu j'ai été subtile, mais Sterek :p Un autre pas dans le Sterek héhé. J'ai changé pas mal de choses sur cette fic' donc tu pourrais bien être surprise :D

 **justelaura :** Hi you ;)

So let's speak english ! Or not.

"Après la pluie vient le beau temps." C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire à propos de Stiles et Scott. Moi bad girl ? Moh tu chipotes XD

Tu retiens souvent ton souffle non ? Tu vas me mourir sur les bras si ça continus.

Pour la méfiance d'Isaac envers Stiles vous aurez l'explication dans le prochain chapitre :) J'avoue Liam chevalier c'est du vendu tout chaud tout neuf vu le scénario XD

Faut vraiment que tu me donnes des cours concernant l'équitation et les chevaux que j'arrête d'en parler au talent XD

A la défense de Derek il essaie vraiment d'aider avec ses grosses patounes x) en vrai c'est clair, Stiles il a trouvé le bon protecteur !

Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais calé trop de joie et de bonheur là, faut que je rééquilibre les forces !

 **Samsi :** Merci beaucoup :D Ravie que ça t'ai plu !

Mal ? ça va finir mal ?

Oui, Kira et Noshiko c'est pour bientôt ;) Et oui, Jackson va cesser d'être un gros connard haha ! Pour les couples... ben ça dépend desquels haha.

Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et de rien, c'est un plaisir de partager mes histoires :D

 **Je vous souhaite de passer un très bon réveillon de Noël et un super 25 décembre ! Soyez gâté et gâtez vos proches ! Je vous partage de l'amour comme j'en ai plein en réserve !**

 **Moi je retourne préparez la déco de ce soir, et pis écouter les chansons de Moana (parce que j'ai trop adoré ce film !)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Surprise Motherfucker -**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Malia reprit connaissance sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait mal partout. Tous ses muscles tiraient et sa tête accusait une terrible migraine. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser, bien vite ralentie par une épaisse couverture en laine. Intriguée, elle plissa les yeux. La lumière chaude d'une bougie la mit en alerte. Elle avait chuté dans un torrent. Pourquoi était-elle allongée dans un lit ?

Elle se redressa complètement tout en prenant conscience de son environnement. Une chambre fermière. À côté du lit de paille sur lequel elle reposait se trouvait une commode. Quelques babioles étaient rangées par-ci par-là et une chaise sur laquelle séchaient ses vêtements trônait près de la cheminée. Malia baissa les yeux et constata que la personne qui l'avait recueilli lui avait passé une chemise en coton -très désagréable- et un pantalon de toile.

Elle repoussa la couverture et se leva, attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour. Le parquet craqua sous son poids. Elle se figea.

Elle décela trois présences. Trois hommes vu les odeurs, dans la pièce en-dessous. Elle se concentra et prêta l'oreille. Celui qui parlait avait une voix agréable, grave. Il parlait d'un ton autoritaire au deux autres. Quand ils lui répondirent, elle déduit à leur voix qu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Elle n'aurait donc aucun mal à se débarrasser des trois.

Prudente, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Elle était dans un haras. La maison où elle se trouvait était le bâtiment principal, bordé de deux autres plus petits, sûrement les écuries et une grange.

Ici elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver une monture pour s'enfuir, c'était déjà un point positif. Elle devait reprendre sa tâche. Elle avait manqué de peu de réussir. Sa mère ne l'accepterai jamais en cas d'échec.

À cette idée une colère noire s'empara d'elle. Elle grogna et ses yeux bleuirent. Elle marcha jusqu'à la chaise et prit ses vêtements pour les enfiler. Elle se débarrassa sans ménagement de la chemise en la déchirant par devant et passa sa tunique. Au moment de la ceinturer, un bruit lointain de gallo lui fit relever la tête. Telle une ombre, elle se glissa à la fenêtre et scruta les plaines.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle reconnu la princesse Lydia, entourée de cavaliers. La chance lui souriait. Certes le nombre de gardes qui l'escortaient avait augmenté, mais elle n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur coup du sort.

Elle termina de se rhabiller et s'agenouilla près de la porte, l'oreille collée contre les planches. Elle attendit un long moment, jusqu'à entendre la troupe entrer dans la maison. Des soupirs fatigués. Des grognements de douleur. Des pieds qui traînaient.

Au rez-de-chaussé, les nouveaux venus étaient loin de se douter du danger. Danny offrit de s'asseoir à Lydia et Derek qui ne se firent pas prier. Stiles se permit le même privilège comme il voyait que Scott faisait de même. Cela lui valu un regard étonné de Danny.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seul, gronda Boyd en se plantant derrière Derek.

Jackson tourna la tête vers Danny, interrogateur.

\- Sortez les gars, ordonna son ami en pivotant vers la porte de la cuisine. Approchez.

Liam et Mason passèrent leurs têtes dans l'embrasure de la porte, intimidés.

\- Qui sont-ils ? exigea de savoir Erica.

\- Des garçons du village, expliqua Danny. Approchez j'ai dit.

Liam inspira et fit le premier pas. Il n'avait jamais vu de soldat. Ç'aurait donc été mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas impressionné par Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, Scott et surtout Derek. Erica et Allison étaient aussi imposantes malgré leurs allures féminines. Mason marcha dans son ombre, cherchant vainement à se cacher des regards sévères.

Les deux adolescents avaient bien compris que ces gens étaient des nobles. Ça se voyait dans leur posture et leurs vêtements. Au village, tous le monde savait que Danny avait vécu à la cours dans sa jeunesse. Pourtant ce n'était qu'en cet instant, à le voir à l'aise face à ces étrangers, que Liam et Mason réalisaient que c'était vrai.

Jackson s'approcha de Danny et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Danny hocha la tête en réponse.

\- Liam , Mason, vous devriez rentrer, il est tard, dit-il.

Comprenant qu'on les mettait dehors, Liam ne put dissimuler sa déception. Mason au contraire paraissait ravi d'être congédié.

\- Je vais juste voir si elle va mieux avant, décida Liam en pointant le plafond du doigt.

\- Elle ? répéta Jackson.

\- Liam et Mason on secouru une fille tout à l'heure. Elle dort à l'étage.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? questionna Allison.

\- On sait pas. On l'a trouvé au bord de la rivière, raconta Mason.

Jackson fronça les sourcils. Stiles comprit à son expression qu'il n'était pas ravi à l'idée qu'une inconnue dorme à l'étage. Danny fit signe aux garçons d'aller voir.

\- Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous désaltérer, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je vais t'aider, proposa Jackson.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux face à tant de gentillesse de la part du garde. Lydia nota son étonnement et lui donna un coup de coude. D'un regard appuyé elle lui fit comprendre de ne pas juger Jackson, ce à quoi Stiles grimaça.

\- Boyd, Erica, allez avec eux, ordonna Derek.

Ses gardes suivirent Danny et Jackson dans l'autre pièce sans un mot pendant que Isaac se postait à une fenêtre et scrutait la nuit.

Allison défit les cordelettes de sa cape et la retira avant de prendre celle de Lydia. Elle fixa ensuite Stiles de la tête aux pieds.

\- Quoi ? grommela le jeune homme.

\- Il faudra te trouver des vêtements moins voyant si nous devons voyager ensemble.

Stiles baissa les yeux sur son sweet. Il affectionnait particulièrement ce haut. Il préférait largement ne pas s'en séparer.

\- Je pense que Danny pourra peut-être trouver quelque chose, lui sourit Scott.

Stiles ne savait pas si il devait s'en réjouir. Il ne se voyait pas porter du cuir comme Scott et Derek, ou une cape comme Allison et Lydia.

Soudain, un choc précéda un gémissement à l'étage, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Scott se leva d'un bond. D'un coup le corps de Liam dévala les escaliers. Derek et Lydia se levèrent d'un seul mouvement. Isaac était déjà auprès de Liam lorsque Malia sauta du haut des marches en rugissant. Elle renversa Isaac d'un violent coup de bras et s'élança en direction de Lydia. La princesse recula vivement, tirée à la fois en arrière par Allison et pressée par Stiles qui se faisait son bouclier.

Scott n'eut pas le temps de grogner que Derek avait déjà soulevé Malia et l'avait balancé à travers la porte d'entrée.

Stiles siffla d'admiration. Si il l'entendit, Derek l'ignora. Le prince retira d'une main la cape qui l'entravait, dévoilant sous ses parures, un corps musclé moulé dans une tunique de cuir. Il défit sa ceinture et se débarrassa de son épée en la confiant à Scott.

Le tumulte avait alerté les gardes en cuisine. Jackson était prêt à tirer son épée mais un geste de Derek le fit s'arrêter net.

\- Ce n'est plus de votre ressors maintenant, dit-il.

\- Elle en veut à la vie de la princesse, répondit sèchement le garde.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, insista Derek. La princesse est sous ma protection désormais.

Il tourna le dos à un Jackson insulté et marcha vers l'entrée. Dans le rectangle de lumière que formait le trou de la porte, Malia se relevait péniblement. Elle repoussa les planches de bois sur son corps et se remit en garde. Ses yeux pâlirent et prirent une teinte bleue en même temps que ses crocs s'allongeaient. Derek ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné. Malia se jeta sur lui. Il accusa son coup sans un bruit et la ceintura. Il la souleva à nouveau de terre et la fit rouler dans la poussière. Avant qu'elle ne se relève cette fois, il écrasa son pied sur sa poitrine et la maintint au sol. Malia tenta de lui lacérer le mollet, vainement.

\- Isaac, appela Derek. Une corde.

Le garde accouru, tenant son épaule douloureuse. Malia la lui avait déboîté. Derek grogna à ce constat. Il prit la corde et jeta un regard froid à la jeune fille sous son pied. Cette dernière continuait de s'agiter. Sans que rien ne l'ai prévenu, Derek lui asséna un coup dans la mâchoire qui la déstabilisa. Il profita des quelques secondes d'inattention qui succédèrent pour la ligoter fermement.

\- Ramène la à l'intérieur et assure toi quelle soit immobilisée, glissa-t-il à Boyd qui les avait rejoins.

Il posa sa main dans le dos d'Isaac et le ramena à l'intérieur.

\- Un endroit sûr hein, lança-t-il sardoniquement à Jackson en rentrant.

Le garde ne répondit pas. À son expression, Stiles devina qu'il était à la fois excédé par la remarque du prince, et honteux. Scott ramena sa chaise pour Isaac et l'aida à se défaire de sa veste.

\- Et les gamins ? demanda Derek à Erica.

\- Celui là va bien, dit-elle en montrant Liam qui se massait le coude.

\- Je vais bien aussi, assura Mason qui descendait suivit de Danny.

Derek reporta son attention sur Isaac dont Scott venait de terminer de retirer la chemise. Là où l'épaule était déboîtée, la peau était devenue violette. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Derek tira doucement le bras pour éviter tout problème dans la remise en place. Il croisa le regard de Isaac pour s'assurer de son avis. Son bêta hocha simplement la tête. D'un coup sec, Derek replaça l'épaule. Isaac avala son gémissement. Scott fut aussitôt à son côté. Il le soutint tout en ramenant un bandage autour de son bras pour le tenir. Allison s'approcha pour l'assister. Scott nota son air impliqué.

\- Il ira bien, assura-t-il. Nous guérissons plus vite que la moyenne.

\- Considère qu'il sera laissé derrière si il ne guéri pas assez vite.

Scott la regarda stupéfait.

\- Peut-être qu'il va nous ralentir, mais je ne le laisserai pas derrière.

\- Je le laisserai derrière.

\- Je suis toujours là, grogna Isaac.

Scott et Allison se turent.

Boyd, qui était rentré lui aussi, tira Malia en avant comme pour la montrer à tous.

\- Je peux la mettre où ?

\- Par ici, répondit Danny en le précédant vers une pièce adjacente.

Stiles regarda passer la coyote qui fulminait. Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle était en vie, tout en se demandant si ce sentiment était bien normal vu qu'elle en voulait à la vie de Lydia. Mais la princesse le rassura quand elle prit la parole.

\- Qu'allons nous faire d'elle ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Je veux savoir combien mon oncle a-t-il engagé de tueur contre vous, dit Derek.

\- Une de plus pour commencer, siffla Allison. Une autre femme nous a attaqué dans la forêt. Elle a prit la fuite en vous sentant arriver.

\- Alors nous devons nous assurer qu'elle ne nous prendra pas par surprise.

Derek inspecta ses gardes du coin de l'œil, songeur. Avec Isaac blessé, il était hors de question de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Quant aux gardes de Lydia, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les convaincre de s'éloigner de leur princesse.

\- Erica, Boyd et toi vous ferez des rondes à l'extérieur, ordonna-t-il finalement. Si vous décelez quoi que ce soit, vous n'attaquez pas, vous venez nous rejoindre.

Erica hocha gravement la tête.

\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient princesse, je préconise que vos gardes prennent la relève dans la nuit.

Lydia acquiesça.

\- Qu'en est-il de la sécurité de la princesse ? s'agita Jackson.

\- Votre chambre sera gardée par Scott ou moi-même comme vous le préférez, garanti Derek.

\- Et la prisonnière ?

\- En fonction de votre décision princesse.

Lydia tourna la tête vers la pièce où Malia était enfermée.

\- Vous me laissez le choix entre vous et votre cousin, constata-t-elle. Vous avez donc toute confiance en Scott.

\- C'est exact, répondit Derek.

\- Alors Scott sera à ma porte.

Derek s'inclina respectueusement.

\- N-nous aussi nous pouvons aider, si il le faut, intervint Liam.

\- Liam, on doit rentrer, il est super tard, souffla Mason.

\- Non, asséna son meilleur ami.

Derek glissa son regard sur les deux adolescents qu'il avait un peu oublié jusque là.

\- C'est hors de question, rétorqua Allison. Vous avez recueilli une ennemie.

\- Désolé de ne pas être medium, répliqua Liam. On pouvait pas savoir que vous alliez venir non plus.

\- Si la princesse n'y voit pas d'objection, coupa Derek, je ne refuserai pas votre proposition.

\- Nous avons besoin du plus de bras possible, accorda Lydia.

\- C'est décidé donc. Vous vous occuperez de nos chevaux pour commencer, puis vous veillerez à ce que la porte de cette pièce reste close. Personne ne rentre ni ne sort sans mon consentement.

\- En parlant de porte, osa Stiles. Comment vous comptez protéger cet endroit maintenant que vous avez défoncé l'entrée ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'entrée en question. Derek serra la mâchoire. La remarque était juste, mais la simplicité de Stiles tendait à l'agacer. Ça le faisait passer pour un parfait imbécile. Il se retourna vers lui avec un regard assassin. Stiles haussa les sourcils et rentra la tête dans ses épaules instinctivement. Derek attrapa brusquement le bord de la table et la bascula en l'air. Il la hissa du bout des bras et la cala avec force dans le trou de la porte, obstruant ainsi la sortie.

Stiles ouvrit grands les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette option -comme personne vu les regards effarés de Lydia, Scott et des autres.

\- Il se fait tard, conclut Derek. Vous devriez aller vous reposer princesse.

Sur ces mots, il passa dans l'autre pièce où l'attendait Boyd avec Malia.

Danny sorti juste après, blanc comme un linge. Il semblait confus par les événements. Jackson le déculpabilisa d'une tape amicale.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, le rassura-t-il.

Danny esquissa un sourire, puis s'adressa à Lydia.

\- Je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

X

Stiles se retourna sur son matelas pour la énième fois. La paille n'était définitivement pas confortable. Il se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit. La cire de la bougie avait refroidi depuis un bon moment maintenant. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais les faibles rayons de la lune passaient à travers les carreaux sales.

Stiles observa les autres lits de fortunes que Danny avait composé à la hâte. Leur hôte avait laissé sa chambre à Lydia -confort oblige. Ici, les matelas était des tas de paille couvert d'un drap. Et Stiles était incapable de trouver ce genre de lit confortable. Il se demandait bien comme Isaac, qui en plus était blessé, arrivait à dormir. Il fixa le garde un moment, enviant son sommeil. Un sursaut de ronflement lui fit relever la tête. C'était Jackson. Le garde de Lydia dormait par intermittence et à chaque ronflement, Stiles avait compris qu'il allait se réveiller prochainement.

Il saisit cette occasion pour se lever et se diriger le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte de la chambre, baskets en main. Il contourna le lit de Matthew, passa devant Danny, profondément endormit et atteint son but. Il entrouvrit la porte, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux gardes, et sorti en prenant soin de refermer doucement dans son dos.

Il retint un soupir une fois dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? souffla la voix de Scott.

Stiles sursauta. Il fixa la pénombre du couloir. Il voyait à peine la silhouette de Scott.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, expliqua-t-il tout bas. Attend j'arrive.

Il avança à tâtons, une main sur le mur pour s'aider. Une fois au niveau de Scott, il trébucha sur quelque chose et faillit se ramasser.

\- Shhhhh ! réclama Scott.

\- T'es marrant toi, je vois pas dans la nuit moi ! s'affola Stiles.

Il s'accroupit et chercha à s'asseoir. La main de Scott se referma sur son avant-bras et le tira doucement. Stiles se laissa guider. Scott lui permit d'atteindre le mur sur lequel il était adossé et Stiles s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Tu dors pas ? demanda-t-il en enfilant ses chaussures.

\- Je dois surveiller la chambre de la princesse, répondit Scott.

\- C'est pas Allison qui s'en charge finalement ?

\- Elle est avec elle à l'intérieur, mais on est jamais trop prudent.

\- T'es pas fatigué ?

Stiles sentit Scott hausser les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ? se moqua-t-il en imitant le haussement d'épaules.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne dors plus vraiment, avoua Scott.

\- T'es insomniaque ? s'étonna Stiles.

\- Insomniaque ? répéta Scott déconcerté.

\- Ben t'arrive pas à dormir, traduisit Stiles. Tu trouves pas le sommeil quoi.

Scott lâcha un oh compréhensif.

\- J'ai sommeil, c'est pas le problème, dit-il. C'est juste que… je cauchemarde.

Stiles n'osa pas renchérir à cette réponse. L'obscurité du couloir les enveloppait comme une couverture. Ils regardaient devant eux, le mur d'en face qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Le silence de la maison était simplement interrompu par des craquements de bois et des bruits nocturnes. Ils entendaient aussi Liam et Mason en-dessous, s'agiter dans leurs sommeils.

\- Stiles est mort depuis trois ans.

Scott avait rassemblé tout son courage pour dire ces mots. Il savait qu'il s'engageait sur une piste glissante, dangereuse. Mais de toutes les personnes avec qui il pouvait parler de son frère, ce Stiles venu d'un autre monde était sûrement le choix le plus pertinent. Si il voulait se rapprocher de lui, devenir son ami et le protéger, il devait être totalement transparent avec lui.

Les mots de Scott résonnèrent longtemps dans les oreilles de Stiles. Trois ans c'était à la fois long et à la fois très court. Que devait-il répondre ?

\- Il était comme toi, continua Scott. Je pense que si il avait rencontré Derek, il aurait parlé comme tu l'as fait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de réserve et son débit de parole était prodigieux.

Stiles avait l'impression que Scott le décrivait. C'était troublant.

\- Il… était tout pour moi. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance alors c'est la mienne qui l'a élevé. C'était mon frère.

La voix de Scott s'était légèrement éteinte sur la fin de la phrase. Stiles chercha à le voir dans le noir.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Tout le corps de Stiles se tendit comme la corde d'un arc. Cette fois, la voix de Scott était brisée. Le cœur de Stiles se comprima dans sa poitrine. Il ressentait toute la culpabilité de Scott et elle lui faisait mal. Il imaginait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Se croire responsable de la mort de quelqu'un il connaissait ça. Pendant longtemps, lui et Scott avaient cru que c'était leur faute si l'accident qui avait tué leurs parents avait eut lieu. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la peine de Scott.

Il chercha sa main, et quand il la trouva, il croisa leurs doigts et serra leurs paumes.

\- Je suis là bro'.

Les mots étaient sorti tout seul.

Quoique veuille dire bro', Scott sentit que c'était un mot important. Lourd de sens. Il s'accrocha à la main de Stiles et ravala sa peine.

X

Derek fixait sévèrement Malia. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils se fixaient sans parler. Derek avait toute la nuit pour épuiser mentalement la prisonnière. Il savait que le silence et l'inactivité allait avoir raison d'elle. Il sentait qu'elle allait finir par craquer.

Sa résolution lui donna raison. Malia commençait à taper du pied.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, grogna-t-elle.

\- Moi j'ai toute la nuit devant moi.

Malia eut un brusque mouvement en avant, entravé par ses liens. Derek l'avait poussé à bout. Elle était prête pour lui répondre.

\- Combien êtes-vous ?

Malia se referma. La question n'avait peut-être pas été bien choisie. Derek poursuivit.

\- Que vous a promit Peter ?

Malia le regarda perplexe.

\- Qui est Peter ?

Elle ne comprenait pas la question. Ce constat tira un froncement de sourcil à Derek.

\- Le roi Peter, cracha-t-il.

\- Je ne sais rien de ton roi, répondit sèchement Malia. Je sais seulement que si je parviens à tuer la princesse je survivrais.

Derek se redressa, de plus en plus indécis.

\- Ce n'est pas Peter qui vous a envoyé sur nos traces ?

Malia secoua la tête.

\- Je te dis que je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom avant !

Derek croisa les bras sur son torse. Malia ne mentait pas, il l'entendait.

\- Alors qui est l'autre ? L'autre femme.

Malia se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Répond, gronda Derek, les yeux virant aux bleus.

Malia fut pétrifiée par son regard.

\- Tu as les mêmes, murmura-t-elle en bleuissant ses yeux.

Derek n'aimait pas trop le rapprochement que sa prisonnière faisait avec lui, mais passa outre et la saisit à la gorge.

\- Alors tu sais ce que ça signifie. Je n'aurais aucun problème à te tuer. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais innocente non plus…

Malia força un sourire.

\- Vas-y, tue moi alors.

Derek resserra sa prise.

\- Ta volonté de survivre est bancale, claqua-t-il. Tu n'arriverais pas à tuer la princesse.

Malia montra les crocs.

\- Tu ne sais rien de mon envie de survire !

\- Alors explique la moi. De quoi as-tu si peur pour vouloir tuer la princesse ? Qu'est ce qui te menace ? Qui en veut à sa vie ?

Malia le défia du regard un instant, puis capitula. Derek la sentit perdue. Il avait aussi la désagréable impression qu'elle lui était familière. Quelque chose dans son odeur lui rappelait le château.

\- Ma mère, avoua-t-elle finalement.

\- C'est ta mère l'autre femme ?

\- On l'appelle la Louve du Désert.

Derek pâlit. Il connaissait ce nom. C'était un dérivé de celui d'une confrérie d'assassin décimée depuis des années. Décimée par son oncle.

Les Loups du Désert, les coyotes, jugés trop dangereux avaient été condamnés à mort sous le règne de ses parents, et son oncle Peter s'était chargé de les éliminer un à un. Était-il possible qu'il en ai raté une ?

\- Pourquoi en a-t-elle après la princesse ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! assura Malia. Elle m'a juré de me laisser en vie si j'arrivais à la tuer !

Derek lâcha Malia, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Si c'était effectivement une Louve du Désert, il était très possible que Peter prévoyant son coup d'état depuis longtemps, ai laissé la vie sauve à l'une d'entre eux, pour s'en servir par la suite.

Un rugissement interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

\- DEREEK !

Le hurlement désespéré d'Erica hérissa tout les poils de son corps. Malia se tendit d'instinct.

\- C'est elle.

Liam se réveilla en plein cauchemar. La table qui comblait le trou de la porte fut repoussée à travers la pièce et faillit s'écraser sur lui. Il se jeta sur le côté et se releva comme il pu. Une femme pénétra dans la maison. Enfin une femme. Pour Liam elle ressemblait plus à un monstre. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu terrifiant. Ses ongles étaient des griffes et ses dents des crocs. La peau de son visage était ridée, et lui donnait l'apparence d'un animal.

Elle s'élança vers les escaliers avec un grognement. Le corps de Liam bougea tout seul. Il se posta entre elle et les marches sans se demander si c'était intelligent. Le cri de Mason l'assura que non.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. La coyote le frappa au visage, ébranlant sa posture et planta ses griffes dans son abdomen. Il glapit et perdit sa respiration.

Scott émergea de l'ombre des escaliers et frappa la coyote en pleine poitrine. Derek l'attrapa par les épaules comme elle vacillait et la repoussa vers l'entrée de la maison avec une telle force qu'elle percuta le mur. D'un coup de pied, il la propulsa à l'extérieur. Il se rua à ses trousses en poussant un grondement sourd.

Scott s'agenouilla près de Liam qui saignait abondamment. Mason tomba près de son meilleur ami, le visage déformé par la peur et la douleur. Stiles et Allison dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'à eux alors qu'en haut Lydia était retenue par Jackson.

Liam perdait le fil de la réalité. Son sang avait formé une flaque sous son corps et il n'entendait plus grand-chose. Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré en arrière, et bien qu'il voyait clairement autour de lui, il ne comprenait rien.

Mason plaquait frénétiquement ses mains sur son abdomen. La blessure était grave.

\- Fa-faites quelque chose, implora-t-il, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Ses yeux embués de larmes étaient résolument fixés sur la blessure de son meilleur ami. Allison examina la plaie et grimaça. Liam ne s'en sortirait pas. Un mugissement effroyable la fit sursauter.

\- Derek est en mauvaise posture, souffla Scott.

Il reporta son regard sur Liam qui mourrait à petit feu, en proie à un choix impossible. Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et choisit pour lui.

\- Aide le, ordonna-t-il en désignant Liam.

Il se précipita vers la table en morceau, sans laisser le temps à Scott de répondre, et s'acharna sur un des pieds à moitié brisé. Il le délogea d'un coup sec et fonça hors de la maison.  
Scott pesta contre la situation délicate. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner le garçon dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas permettre que Stiles soit blessé ou pire.

\- Vous pouvez l'aider ? demanda Mason d'une petite voix, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Scott le regarda sans assurance.

\- Une seule chose peut le sauver, répondit-il. La morsure.

Allison fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors mord le, siffla-t-elle.

\- J-je ne peux pas, répondit Scott penaud. Je ne l'ai jamais fait… c'est toujours Derek ou les autres membres de la famille royale qui…

\- Tu es le seul présent ! s'emporta Allison.

\- Tu es un membre de la famille royale, asséna en plus Lydia du haut de l'escalier.

Scott frémit. Il échangea un long regard avec Mason, puis baissa les yeux sur Liam. Le garçon était en train de partir.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, avoua-t-il.

\- Si ça a une chance de réussir, je vous en prie, faites le, implora Mason.

Scott hocha la tête. Il ajusta Liam contre lui et dénuda son avant bras. Il inspira lourdement. Son cœur avait accéléré d'un cran. Une main se voulant rassurante se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ça va marcher, promit Allison.

Scott, se trouva étonnement réconforté par sa voix. Il se transforma, et mordit.

X

Stiles courut à perdre haleine à travers le haras. Il avait repéré Derek et la Louve du Désert. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui dominait le combat, mais il était sûr que c'était violent. Erica se battait aux côtés du prince mais vu ses mouvements, elle était blessée. Quant à Boyd, il gisait inerte, au sol.

La Louve du Désert accula Erica contre une barrière et leva le bras pour en finir. La louve vit du coin de l'œil Derek courir dans leur direction. Son regard averti la coyote qui eut le temps de parer le poing du prince. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de pied, le projetant sur plusieurs mètres et assomma Erica à défaut de la tuer.

Derek fut sur pied dans la minute et s'élança sur son ennemie. Il la gifla, entaillant son visage de ses griffes, et débuta un corps à corps musclé. Elle le fit voler par dessus son bras, mais Derek parvint à retomber sur ses pieds. Elle évita ses assauts suivants et d'un coup de poing puissant le força à reculer. Derek se campa sur ses jambes et écarta les bras en grondant. Sa menace ne fut pas prise à la légère par la coyote qui en réponse rugit si fort, que les alentours en tremblèrent.

Ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans une déferlante de force et de sauvagerie. Cette fois, ce fut Derek qui domina le duel. Il la frappa par trois fois, assez fort pour l'immobiliser quelques secondes, et avec un coup de pied retourné, l'envoya rouler dans l'herbe. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il courut sur elle et la cueillit d'un coup de genou dans le torse. Il l'empêcha de tomber en l'attrapant par le col et la ramena vers lui pour mieux lui asséner son poing en pleine face. La coyote para au dernier moment et le griffa au visage, puis au cou.

Derek bloqua une nouvelle tentative et la souleva de terre pour mieux l'y ramener avec une puissance décuplée. Au sol, la coyote s'aida du tapis d'herbe pour se redresser. Elle tordit le bras de Derek et parvint à l'attraper au cou. Elle planta profondément ses griffes dans la chaire et rapprocha son visage de celui du prince.

\- Tel oncle tel neveu, cracha-t-elle. Tu empestes la royauté.

Derek sentit un flot de sang gagner le fond de sa bouche. A cet instant, la coyote reçu un coup à l'arrière du crâne. Derek croisa le regard indécis de Stiles. Il utilisa l'opportunité que le jeune homme venait de lui dégager pour se sortir de l'emprise de la coyote et lui planter ses griffes entre les côtes.

La Louve du Désert tomba à genou. Derek la frappa à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule. Il leva la tête vers Stiles et le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Rappelle moi de ne jamais t'offenser, le pria ce dernier, effaré par la violence du prince.

Derek aurait bien sourit mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus de la Louve du Désert et la secoua pour la ramener à la réalité.

\- Pourquoi Peter t'a-t-il épargné ? tonna-t-il. Pourquoi a-t-il attendu tout ce temps pour t'envoyer après la princesse !?

La coyote se mit à rire. Son visage en sang avait reprit forme humaine, mais même ainsi, elle ressemblait à un animale sauvage.

\- Peter ne m'a pas envoyé, se moqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Quoi ?

Derek ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. La coyote nota qu'elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser.

\- Tu crois que j'obéirais à ses ordres ? Il a détruit ma confrérie et m'a laissé un fardeau. Je le tuerais après en avoir fini ici.

Derek relâcha sa prise sans s'en rendre compte, tant il était abasourdi. La coyote sourit cruellement.

\- Tu as cru que ton oncle en avait après toi ? Tu es tellement naïf…

\- Pourquoi traques-tu la princesse Lydia ?!

\- Si je tues la princesse sur le territoire de Peter, toutes les méfiances et les doutes seront naturellement tournés contre lui et cela déclenchera une guerre de royaume. Cela brisera son pouvoir, et cela le brisera.

La coyote était parvenue à déstabiliser Derek, assez pour lui faire relâcher sa vigilance. Stiles la vit venir en premier.

\- DEREK !

Son cri fut prononcé trop tard. La coyote avait déjà balancé son visage dans le nez du prince. Elle le bascula sur le côté, inversant les positions et le griffa à plusieurs reprises, cherchant à entailler toujours plus profondément.

Stiles leva sa batte improvisée et chercha à frapper la coyote. Elle attrapa l'arme de fortune au vol et l'en débarrassa, le poussant rudement par terre. Au moment où elle allait achever Derek, Malia la souleva lui fracassa les chevilles. La Louve du Désert tomba dans un hurlement de douleur.

Elle regarda Malia avec une haine féroce.

\- J'aurais dû te tuer depuis longtemps, aboya-t-elle.

\- Et j'aurais dû comprendre que tu me haïssais depuis longtemps, répliqua Malia.

Elle tendit sa main à Derek sans lâcher sa mère des yeux. Après un instant de réflexion, le prince accepta son aide et se releva.

\- Tu es comme ton père, cracha la coyote à terre. Tu poignardes les autres dans le dos.

\- Je n'ai pas de père, siffla Malia.

\- Bien sûr que tu en as un. Peter est ton père, et comme lui a trahis son propre neveu, tu viens de trahir ta propre mère.

Malia blêmit. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Derek. Il la regardait avec la même surprise dans le regard. La Louve du Désert profita de cet instant pour se hisser sur ses coudes et chercha à toucher Derek. Stiles fut plus rapide. Il tira le prince en arrière en agrippant son torse. Derek revint au présent, lâcha Malia des yeux, et se débarrassa de Stiles pour en finir avec leur ennemie. Il la frappa en plein visage, cassant son nez dans un bruit mat. À présent à sa merci, il lui brisa les poignets avant d'immobiliser ses jambes.

\- Ta vengeance est un échec, asséna-t-il en détachant bien tout les mots.

Il l'acheva sans la quitter des yeux.

Alors que la Louve du Désert rendait son dernier souffle, Malia laissa tomber ses épaules, accablée. Stiles s'approcha d'elle en silence et resta à son côté. Malia ne le repoussa pas et ne s'éloigna pas de lui.

* * *

 **Pour la petite histoire, je laisse mes bêtas tranquille en ce moment (entre une qui a ses propres problèmes, l'autre qui doit réviser pour son bac (oui oui j'insiste va réviser) et son école l'an prochain), je préfère pas les embêter. Du coup, personne n'a corrigé ce chapitre. Désolée donc pour touuuutes les fautes.**

 **Des bisous et voilà mes réponses à vos reviews :**

 **Pwoper Banana-fish :** Comment ça tu méprises Peter ? Il est très bien ce monsieur, laisse le donc enfin !

XD tu as vraiment une dent contre Peter dans cette fic' dis moi :')

Le prisonnier est assez facile à deviner en vrai quand on repense à tout les indices que j'ai donné.

J'vais essayer de rattraper le personnage de Lydia après le massacre que la saison 6A lui a fait subir.

Du Sciles va y en avoir. Pour ton bon plaisir. Et du Sterek aussi, parce que ça fait longtemps. MDR en vrai, j'ai totalement oublié Matt' à la base dans ce chapitre XD du coup je l'ai rajouté en lisant ta review ! XD jpp de moi même.

Je t'aime très fort aussi ! A très vite !

 **Toonette :** Hello :D

Ecoute les fêtes étant terminées, et l'année étant entamée je ne peux pas trop répondre à tes voeux mais le cœur y est XD

La bromance vaincra !

Bisou :D

 **Nomimie :** Hey ;)

Je suis ravie que ma fic' te plaise ! Tu m'as tué entre la première et la deuxième phrase x)) Avec volupté et délectation :')

J'ai envie de caser un tapis vert quelque part maintenant juste pour te donner raison en vrai !

Moi aussi je l'aime Deaton ! Dire qu'il a été remplacé par les 9 herbes dans la saison 6A... c'est triste.

J'ai bon espoir d'écrire une bonne Lydia alors tes retours sont encourageants !

Oh vas-y tu me donne envie avec ta couverture là... XD effectivement ton frère n'a pas TOUT saisi :')

Me permet pas trop de prendre mon temps quand même sinon je sortirais jamais la suite XD Ha ouais quoique toi quand t'attend, t'attend... 8 ans. Hé ben.

Je ne demande qu'un peu d'amour et de retour haha XD

J'attend patiemment héhé :D Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :3

Bisouuus ! Et le Sterek arrive doucement !

 **Naikkoh :** Merci merci :D

Tu me diras si t'aimes toujours la destination de ma fic' ;)

 **justelaura :** Non mais sérieux, je meurs avec tes reviews xD c'est à la foi super agréable de lire autant de retour, et à la fois looooong ! C'est un sentiment étrange ! Sorcière !

Ben déjà c'est quoi la différence entre un haras et une écurie ?

Je préfère largement Peter/Melissa à Chris/Melissa. Sérieux cette abomination a pourri mon appréciation du dernier épisode.

Moi même je sais pas trop encore comment je vais traduire la réaction de Noah.

T'es un peu Sherlock toi non ?

Je t'ai traumatisé avec le ''A moi !''

Stiles et Scott sont pas bien, je crois que je ne le traduirais jamais assez :')

"C'est à peu près la même chose ici aussi, confirma Scott dans son dos." "Vous tuez les gens pour le plaisir ?" roooh, sois pas médisante. Tu vas les vexer.

J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais que Stiles ait une batte de Baseball alors j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord.

Des loups-garou jedis. Le summum du classe.

J'ai imaginé Derek se pavaner comme un paon. C'était comique x)

Hâte de voir tes réactions et comparaisons sur chapitre ;)

 **avion en papier :** Hello, bienvenue :)

Alors oui, j'ai regardé le let's play de squeezie et je l'adore ! En général ce sont ses let's play que je préfère, mais là en plus le jeu est juste super bien ! j'ai eu l'occasion d'y jouer chez une amie en plus après les fêtes haha, c'était encore mieux !

Crois moi, tu as raison d'aimer Peter. C'est l'un des meilleurs persos de la série :D !

Alors il me semble t'avoir répondu par mp, mais dans le doute je vais re répondre ici : oui du coup comme Teen Wolf a révélé le prénom du shérif je l'ai appelé Noah. Sauf que dans les premiers chapitres, on le savait pas donc par inadvertance j'ai pu l'appeler autrement (genre John). Donc oui Jonh = Noah.  
Faut que je corrige ça mais j'ai pas trouvé le passage où je me suis ratée :')

 **Angelyoru :** Merciii :D

Le monde de Stiles est carrément badant ouais :') Mais oui, on pars de la tragédie pour aller vers quelque chose de plus positif ! Le Sciles survivra !

A très vite alors :D

 **J'espère moins galérer sur la suite mais normalement on entre dans la partie action de la fic', tout va commencer à s'enchaîner donc je devrais m'en sortir.  
**

 **Je vous dis à très vite, je retourne bosser sur ma nouvelle fic' (un stucky) ! Bye !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Nouveau chapitre tout beau tout gentil parce que j'étais inspirée et que j'avais hâte d'introduire un certain personnage (que vous ne pourrez pas rater).**

 **Je tiens à soulever que ça fait seulement 2 semaines que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre ! Si ça c'est pas du remuage de fessier pour vous, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Quelque chose la réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Un appel. Un cri depuis les ténèbres. Le ciel s'était couvert de nuages et l'orage pointait. Tout ses sens répondaient à l'atmosphère. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Et qu'elle devait en faire parti.

Elle se leva et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre. L'âtre dans la seule autre pièce du logis s'était éteint, laissant place à des braises mourantes. Elle passa silencieusement devant le lit de ses parents endormis et atteint la porte. À peine entrouverte, un vent glacial l'enveloppa. Elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et plissa les yeux.

L'appel était toujours présent dans l'air.

Elle fit un pas à l'extérieur. Ses pieds foulèrent l'herbe humide. Elle ignora le froid. Le visage levé vers le ciel, elle cherchait la provenance de ce cri. À l'est ? Les terres des hommes. C'était de là que provenait l'appel. Elle scruta l'horizon et ses yeux se mirent à briller. La lueur de brasier qu'ils émettaient parut être deux lanternes dans l'obscurité. Un éclair déchira le ciel et la pluie se mit à tomber.

Le cri s'intensifia.

\- Kira !

Elle sursauta et fit volte face. Sa mère, les yeux brillants était à la porte de leur maison, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu entends ? demanda Kira.

\- Rentre, ordonna sa mère.

Kira secoua vivement la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu entends ? insista-t-elle.

Son père se dessina derrière la silhouette de sa mère.

\- Kira, appela-t-il la voix pâteuse. Rentre s'il te plaît. La tempête approche.

\- Je dois partir, contra Kira en se tournant vers la forêt.

La pluie s'écrasait à grosses gouttes à présent. Un torrent n'allait pas tarder à se former en bas de la colline. Sa mère la rejoignit sous l'orage et l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Kira tu ne peux pas partir.

\- Je le dois.

\- Les hommes ne sont pas tous comme ton père. Tu te mettrais en danger.

Kira posa sa main sur celle de sa mère.

\- Tu ne l'entends pas n'est-ce pas ?

À l'expression de sa mère, elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Je reviendrai, promit-elle. Mais tu ne peux pas me retenir quand c'est mon devoir d'agir.

Sa mère raffermit sa prise et la tira vers la maison. Elle la ramena doucement à l'intérieur, où son père avait allumé une bougie. Il la couvrit d'une serviette sèche et frotta ses cheveux trempée. Kira lui sourit en remerciement.

\- Noshiko, tu peux la lâcher, dit-il en reculant d'un pas. Elle ne va pas s'envoler.

Kira regarda sa mère qui, bien qu'elle ait entendu, restait immobile. Finalement elle la lâcha et prit la serviette que son mari lui tendait.

\- Maman, voulu commencer Kira.

\- Sois extrêmement prudente, enjoignit Noshiko. Les hommes sont raisonnables mais peureux. Les loups eux, sont cruels.

Kira déglutit bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas peur des humains. Les loups, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Je serais prudente, jura-t-elle.

Noshiko l'attira dans ses bras et lui prodigua un câlin d'une tendresse et d'une protection maternelle accrue. Kira embrassa ensuite son père. Il la tint longuement contre lui, et elle inspira à plein poumons son odeur si apaisante, qu'elle aimait tellement. Puis elle se prépara pour le voyage.

Dans l'heure suivante, sous l'orage, elle quittait tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu, pour l'inconnu. Son guide était cet appel. Ce cri qui ne cessait pas.

X

Stiles s'affala sur le banc de pierre qui longeait la façade de la maison avec un soupir fatigué. Il avait du mal à se dire que tout ce qui s'était passé était bien réel, et pourtant, les râles de douleur de Liam à l'intérieur lui rappelait que si.

La nuit était toujours épaisse, mais les nuages s'étaient éloignés et la lune éclairait le haras.

Un verre lui apparut sous le nez, le tirant de ses pensées. Il suivit l'objet jusqu'à la main qui le tenait, puis le bras, jusqu'à croiser le regard de Derek. D'un haussement de sourcil, le prince lui fit comprendre que le verre était pour lui. Stiles s'en saisit avec un merci maladroit. Il examina l'eau à l'intérieur, avant de la boire à petite gorgée. À sa grande surprise Derek s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc.

Stiles aurait bien aimé le lui reprocher, pas mécontent d'avoir 5 minutes pour lui et ses idées noires. Sauf qu'après avoir vu ce gars égorger une tueuse sanguinaire, Stiles ne se sentait pas trop de l'irriter. Pour son plus grand bonheur, le prince resta silencieux. Ils restèrent un long moment assit simplement, les épaules se frôlant, et leurs regards fuyant le contact.

Finalement, l'arrivée de Boyd et d'Erica brisa l'étrangeté de leur bulle. Les loups s'étaient remis de leur combat, et malgré une bosse sur la tête, ils semblaient frais.

\- La fille coyote est prostrée dans un coin, fit remarquer Erica. Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire avec elle ?

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek. Malia avait certes attenté à sa vie et surtout celle de Lydia, mais au final, elle avait donné un coup de main et sauvé Derek. Il était prêt à parler en sa faveur si jamais le prince n'était pas reconnaissant. Or ce dernier ne se montra pas ingrat.

\- Pour le moment, surveille la discrètement, répondit Derek. Elle est secouée, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous attira plus d'ennuis à présent.

Boyd ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il se retira sans un mot. Erica fixa Derek une seconde de plus avant de le suivre. Aux yeux de Stiles, ils étaient contre cette décision, ou en tout cas d'avis que Malia était toujours un danger.

\- Ils te font vraiment confiance, lâcha-t-il.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ils ont foi en ton jugement.

\- Je suis leur prince.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais plus important, rajouta Derek. Je suis leur ami. La confiance est ce qui nous unis.

Stiles esquissa un sourire faible. Il venait de repenser à Scott.

\- Tu as dit que tu te portais garant vis à vis de moi, dit-il la voix lourde. Pourquoi ?

Derek croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adossa au mur.

\- Depuis, Jackson n'ose plus me faire de remarques, et si je ne ressentais pas son agressivité je dirais qu'il est bipolaire, ajouta Stiles.

\- Jackson est au service de la princesse Lydia depuis toujours, répondit Derek. Il est ultra-protecteur en tout ce qui la concerne, ne te sens pas visé particulièrement. J'ai subi ses regards assassins aussi.

\- Et tu y as survécu, ironisa Stiles.

Derek lâcha un sourire sans le vouloir, faisant bondir de surprise le cœur de Stiles. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage détendu et rieur du prince fut la plus belle chose que Stiles ait jamais vu. Malheureusement, l'image s'effaça bien vite. Derek tourna les yeux vers lui et accrocha son regard. S'en suivit un instant de malaise pour Stiles pendant lequel Derek le dévisageait sans pudeur.

\- Pourquoi tu es mon garant ? demanda-t-il pour chasser l'oppression des yeux de Derek.

Cela fonctionna à merveille. Le prince détourna la tête et fixa ses pieds.

\- J'ai regardé dans ton passé et j'y ai vu la mort de ceux que tu aimais, avoua Derek.

Stiles se figea. Tétanisé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu as très bien compris, assura Derek. J'ai vu l'accident qui a prit ton père et la mère de Scott. Et j'ai vu son cadavre à lui.

Le cœur de Stiles accéléra. Sa respiration devint difficile. Il essaya de se lever alors que des images de son enfance lui revenait de plus belle. L'accident. L'hôpital. L'orphelinat. Scott.

Il perdait pied. Brusquement, ses jambes le lâchèrent. Une paire de bras puissant le rattrapa à la taille alors qu'il pensait tomber comme une loque. Derek le ramena contre son torse, plus doucement que Stiles ne l'aurait cru, et plaqua une main sur ses yeux. Stiles se retrouva aveugle, plaqué contre un mur de muscle, la respiration erratique, et une boule de panique grosse comme une boule de bowling dans l'estomac, prête à lui faire recracher son dernier repas -à savoir, un bol de potage et un morceau de pain offert par Danny. Il ne respirait quasiment plus, ou pas intermittence. La voix de Derek explosa à son oreille.

\- Tu n'es plus seul Stiles.

Douce, rassurante, protectrice. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

\- Tu ne le seras plus jamais, jura Derek.

Stiles s'accrocha aux bras de Derek avec désespoir, alors que sa suffocation se muait en gémissement plaintif. Derek ne protesta pas quand Stiles se colla à lui pour plus de présence. Il se contenta de maintenir cet adolescent brisé, frêle et fatigué, que ses sens lupins lui hurlaient de protéger.

X

Scott se passa la main sur le visage, épuisé. Il avait mordu Liam, et maintenant, le garçon souffrait terriblement. Il était en vie c'était un fait, mais la morsure pouvait le tuer. Scott n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour voir si il allait survivre. C'était sa responsabilité et il ne pouvait donc pas quitter son chevet, mais il aurait préféré être ailleurs.

La présence d'Allison à ses côtés ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer. Si Liam mourrait, il avait étrangement peur de la réaction de la jeune femme. Cette dernière assistait Lydia qui épongeait régulièrement le front de Liam. La princesse avait totalement mit de côté son rang, et s'occupait aussi bien de Liam que de Mason, qui était effondré.

Scott frotta ses yeux en grognant.

\- Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux, lui glissa Allison.

Scott la regarda avec surprise. Elle l'observait gentiment, sans jugement ou colère ou rancune. Simplement, gentiment.

\- Non, répondit-il avec sourire. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir de toute façon.

Allison lui tapota le genou, compréhensive.

\- C'est répugnant, grimaça Matthew, toujours présent près d'Allison.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa colère naissante.

\- Tu es tombée bas, continua son ami d'enfance.

\- Hé, et si tu allais emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, réclama Scott en se levant pour lui faire face.

Matthew le toisa avec dégoût.

\- Ne me parle pas sale monstre.

Scott fit un pas en avant, menaçant.

\- C'est bon, stop, claqua Allison en le retenant par le bras.

Scott s'arrêta et se contenta d'assassiner Matthew du regard.

\- C'est ça, bon chien, ricana ce dernier.

\- Matt', gronda Allison en sautant sur ses pieds. Je te jure que si tu ne sors pas je te noie à la première occasion.

Matthew la fixa un instant, puis après un regard assassin à Scott, il quitta la pièce. Allison expira de colère et se tourna vers Scott.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il a dit.

\- Ne le sois pas. Ce sont ses mots, pas les tiens. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce crétin.

Un sourire reconnaissant éclaira le visage d'Allison. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres attira leur attention sur Liam. Le corps du garçon s'était arc-bouté et sa tête était largement rejetée en arrière. D'un coup, il se mit à bouger les bras et les jambes de façon désordonnées. Jackson le plaqua au matelas de toutes ses forces. Liam poussa un rugissement. Scott se précipita sur lui, repoussant Lydia et Mason vers Allison.

\- Il lui arrive quoi ? questionna Jackson.

\- Il a accepté la morsure, répondit Scott abasourdi.

\- Alors pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

Scott n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Liam retombait sur le matelas, évanouit. Scott lui tata le front, les joues, puis souleva sa chemise.

\- La blessure a disparu, s'horrifia Mason.

Scott recula, moitié soulagé, moitié effrayé. Liam allait vivre. Liam allait être un loup.

X

Lydia descendit les escaliers d'un pas quasi hypnotique. Elle était fatiguée par les événements. Elle rêvait d'un bon bain et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Quelque chose la tourmentait et elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour en parler. Certains secrets devaient rester dissimulés, même aux plus proches. Elle ne pouvait pas se confier à Allison et en parler à Jackson serait lui causer plus de peine qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui rajouter une pression supplémentaire.

Elle s'arrêta en bas des escaliers et balaya la pièce du regard. Matthew boudait dans un coin. Elle avait envie de le jeter au feu. Il l'agaçait profondément. Les gardes de Derek, Boyd, Erica et Isaac, parlaient bas, assis en cercle sur les chaises rescapées de l'attaque. Danny essayait de remettre un minimum d'ordre. Lydia soupira.

Derek et Stiles rentrèrent à ce moment là, attirant l'attention. Le prince regarda à peine Lydia, et alla directement dans la cuisine. Lydia savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas non plus à la vérité. Mais un mariage arrangé était un mariage arrangé et n'était pas fait pour l'amour. Si amour il devait y avoir, il viendrait en son temps.

Stiles s'approcha d'elle, l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir où mettre les pieds. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas blessé. Et comme elle, un peu perdu.

\- C'est un vrai bordel votre monde, lui glissa-t-il une fois à sa hauteur.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, répondit-elle amusée.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il tourna la tête vers la pièce attenante et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer Malia, prostrée devant la fenêtre.

\- On devrait pas aller lui parler ?

Lydia le regarda avec ironie.

\- Elle a essayé de me tuer. Et toi aussi.

\- Elle vient de perdre sa mère, rétorqua Stiles. Et elle est perdue j'ai l'impression.

Lydia fixa Malia qui ne bougeait pas. Elle se frotta les bras, puis fit un premier pas vers la coyote. Stiles la suivit immédiatement. Quand ils furent à la hauteur de la jeune fille, elle leva vers eux ses grands yeux chocolats, vides de toute émotion.

\- Je ne m'excuserais pas si c'est ce que vous êtes venu chercher, déclara-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi tu as aidé Derek ? questionna Lydia.

Malia perdit sa posture agressive. Elle baissa les yeux et resta muette.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Stiles.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Malia. Ça ne vous regarde pas de toute façon.

Lydia cala ses poings sur ses hanches et porta tout son poids sur une jambe.

\- J'ai un travail pour toi, annonça-t-elle.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux, presque autant surprit que Malia. La coyote recula, méfiante.

\- Jackson pense que même si toi et ta mère n'étiez pas au service de Peter, le roi aura sûrement envoyer des tueurs contre moi.

\- C'est pas mon problème, grogna Malia.

\- Je peux t'offrir un toit, de la nourriture et le confort dû à mes gardes personnels, siffla Lydia.

Stiles était éberlué. La proposition était insensée. Même Lydia ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle la formulait. Malia, encore trop méfiante, plissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais de moi comme garde du corps ?

Lydia plongea son regard dans celui de Malia.

\- Peut-être parce que, je suis désespérée et que j'ai besoin de toi.

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Heureusement que Jackson n'était pas là, autrement il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Je ne travaille pas gratuitement, finit par répondre Malia.

Lydia retira le bracelet en or qui serrait son poignet et le tendit à la coyote.

\- Prend ça en gage de ma bonne foi.

Malia hésita. Elle chercha l'arnaque dans la posture, le regard ou les réactions de la princesse. Mais Lydia était droite, assurée. Avec un peu de réticence, Malia prit le bracelet.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, déclara-t-elle.

Lydia lui offrit un sourire.

\- Ça sera suffisant.

X

Comme s'y était attendu Stiles, l'arrivée de Malia dans la troupe fut loin de plaire à Jackson, ou Isaac. Lydia fit taire les reproches de ses gardes rapidement, et Derek s'occupa des siens. Le prince ne dit rien, mais Stiles cru deviner qu'il était soulagé d'apprendre que Malia allait rester sous ses yeux encore un peu. La Louve du Désert n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle était la fille de Peter, l'oncle de Derek ? Autrement dit, Malia et Derek étaient cousins. Stiles était persuadé que cela tournait dans la tête du prince.

Après l'échange à propos de Malia, Stiles, réellement exténué se trouva un coin dans la cuisine et s'endormit. Il ne resta pas tranquille bien longtemps. Peut-être une heure, ou deux heure plus tard, il se réveilla en proie à des cauchemars sur la mort de Scott. Ayant perdu le sommeil, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le haras.

L'aube pointait. Stiles et Scott se retrouvèrent par hasard dehors.

Scott avait les traits tirés. Stiles ressemblait à un cadavre. Ils n'eurent même pas la force de se moquer de leurs états respectif. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, au milieu de la brume matinale, et, épaule contre épaule, observèrent patiemment l'aube éclore.

\- Mon Scott était trop gentil, souffla Stiles comme les premiers oiseaux entamaient leur concert matinal. Il était naïf en apparence, mais malin quand il le fallait.

Scott resta silencieux. La voix de Stiles était reposante, et pourtant si chargée en émotion.

\- Il travaillait dur et on ne s'ennuyait jamais ensemble, ajouta Stiles en reniflant.

Scott passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Il-il était mon meilleur ami… j'avais besoin de lui. C'était mon frère. Et-et si il devait mourir, je pensais qu'il devait m'emmener avec lui.

Scott raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de Stiles, bouleversé.

\- J'ai essayé de le suivre, sanglota Stiles. J'ai essayé et j'ai échoué. Et me voilà ici, avec toi.

Scott déglutit avec peine, comprenant ce que voulait dire Stiles par ''essayé de le suivre''. Il n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes et essuya son nez mouillé sur sa manche. Stiles calma ses pleurs et essuya son visage. Il se sentait pathétique. Scott renifla et tenta un sourire. Son essai rata et eut le mérite de faire rire Stiles. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis les yeux vers le soleil levant, Scott chercha des mots de réconfort.

\- Essaie de le trouver dans tes souvenirs. Trouve le dans n'importe quel souvenir. Bon ou mauvais.

Stiles ferma les yeux. Il ne prévoyait pas particulièrement de faire ce que disait Scott, mais étonnement, une scène lui revint. Son Scott, allongé sur son lit, dans leur chambre à l'orphelinat, en train de lire un magazine de moto. Une scène ordinaire, un moment anodin. Un sourire fleurit sur tes lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers Scott.

\- Combien de fois as-tu fais ça ?

Scott haussa les épaules.

\- Tous les jours depuis la mort de Stiles.

Stiles hocha vaguement la tête. Sans se séparer, ils contemplèrent la naissance du jour. La brume se dissipa peu à peu, le ciel était clair et la journée à venir promettait d'être belle.

Scott fronça les sourcils en notant un point mouvant au bout du chemin qui menait au haras. Il se leva un peu brusquement, attirant l'attention de Stiles.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

Scott lui montra la silhouette sur la route du bout du menton. Stiles se leva et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. La personne marchait d'un bon pas, assurée. Scott grogna.

\- Ce n'est pas un humain.

Stiles serra les poings d'appréhension.

\- Viens vite, ordonna Scott en le prenant par le bras.

Stiles le suivit au pas de course en direction de la maison. Ils entrèrent bruyamment dans la salle à manger où Derek et les autres se regroupaient à peine.

\- Quelqu'un vient ! annonça Scott.

L'effet de son information fut immédiat. Lydia fut aussitôt encerclée par ses gardes, Matthew et Malia un peu en retrait, alors que Boyd, Erica et Isaac sautaient sur leurs pieds pour être près de Derek.

\- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Lydia.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Scott. Ça pourrait être un autre tueur, qu'est ce qu'on fait Derek ?

\- Un tueur qui viendrait de front au matin ? rétorqua Isaac.

\- Ou simplement quelqu'un pour Danny, répondit calmement Derek.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un humain, contra Scott.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et donna quelques directives. Les minutes qui suivirent, tout le monde s'activa pour recevoir le visiteur indésirable. Danny fut envoyé à l'étage pour être auprès de Mason et Liam. Lydia fut barricadée dans la cuisine avec ses gardes et Isaac. Derek avait bien insisté pour que Stiles ailles avec eux, mais rien n'avait pu décider le jeune homme à se séparer de Scott. Derek abandonna vu que Scott semblait soutenir silencieusement Stiles, et lui ordonna simplement de ne pas s'éloigner et de ne pas être téméraire.

Bientôt les bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le rythme était régulier. L'ombre de l'intrus le précéda et la lumière dans la pièce déclina comme il entrait. Erica se jeta sur lui en grondant. Toutes griffes dehors, elle abattit ses mains sur l'étranger. L'étrangère, plus exactement, para le coup et tout en retournant Erica pour la repousser sur le côté, elle tira de sa hanche un long sabre qu'elle brandit devant elle.

Derek fit un pas en avant, menaçant, lèvres retroussées et crocs dévoilés. L'étrangère, fit briller ses yeux en réponse. Derek se figea.

\- Assez ! cria-t-il alors que Boyd allait attaquer.

Tout le monde resta stupéfait. Derek reprit forme humaine, et abandonna sa posture défensive.

\- Vous êtes une kitsune n'est ce pas ?

L'étrangère, toujours en garde, hocha la tête. Stiles l'observa avec étonnement. Il avait imaginé différemment les kitsunes. Pas aussi jeune. Elle était brune, ses longs cheveux coulant sur ses épaules librement. Elle portait une tunique brune sur un pantalon en toile et un sac de voyage barrait sa poitrine. Selon ses critères, il l'aurait définit comme une asiatique, mais il n'était pas sûr que la même géographie s'applique aux gens d'ici.

\- Je suis Derek, commença le prince. Mon cousin Scott et ceux qui nous accompagnent étions à la recherche de vos semblables.

La nouvelle venue baissa son sabre et le rangea d'une main adroite.

\- Je me nomme Kira, se présenta la jeune fille.

\- Comment saviez vous que nous vous cherchions ? interrogea Scott fasciné.

\- Je ne le savais pas, répondit Kira. Ce n'est pas vous que je cherchais.

Scott échangea un regard suspicieux avec Derek.

\- C'était lui.

Kira leva son doigt et pointa Stiles. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers l'adolescent. Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pourquoi moi ? paniqua-t-il.

Kira parut désarçonnée par la question et ramena vivement sa main vers elle.

\- Je t'ai entendu, dit-elle. Je t'entend depuis hier. J'ai parcouru 9 lieues sans m'arrêter pour arriver jusqu'à toi.

Stiles était plus que perturbé. Il n'avait appelé personne. Du moins pas consciemment.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez nous apporter des réponses, se permit d'intervenir Derek -Stiles l'en remercia intérieurement. Nous aurions bien besoin de votre savoir.

Kira tourna la tête vers lui et se pinça les lèvres. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas à l'aise.

\- Pour lui, ajouta Derek en montrant Stiles. Comme pour nous.

Cette fois il regardait Scott. Son cousin le regarda d'un air navré. Kira les fixa tour à tour puis, hocha la tête.

X

Stiles s'était assis entre Scott et Lydia. Plus exactement, il avait prit une chaise et automatiquement, Scott s'était installé à côté de lui, et Lydia avait fait pareil. Allison et Jackson étaient derrière elle, et Malia en retrait, adossée au mur. Matthew ruminait -encore- dans son coin, menton dans la main. Derek se tenait juste derrière Scott, une main protectrice sur son épaule. Erica et Boyd entourait Isaac qui était assis près de la cheminée. Ils fixaient Kira d'un œil mauvais. La kitsune elle, était assise sur un tabouret, devant l'assemblée. Elle était très gênée, c'était impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Ses pieds tapaient régulièrement le sol.

Danny sortit de la cuisine et lui apporta un grand verre d'eau et un peu de pain. Kira le gratifia d'un sourire timide et s'empressa de boire. Derek lui laissa plusieurs minutes pour se rafraîchir, avant d'engager la conversation.

\- Vous nous avez dit que vous étiez venu ici en réponse à l'appel de Stiles, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Kira avala l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche et mordit dans son pain. Elle vida sa bouche, puis posa le tout sur ses genoux.

\- C'est littéralement ce que j'ai dit. Il m'a appelé.

\- Non, affirma Stiles. Je m'en serais rendu compte.

Kira se mordit la lèvre. Stiles regretta d'avoir été sec. Il était tellement perdu qu'il oubliait qu'elle était apeurée -par il ne savait quoi.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une kitsune ? demanda sardoniquement Isaac.

Kira lui jeta un regard dur, sans être mauvais.

\- Je suis Kira, dernière kitsune du clan Yukimura. Si tu t'adresses à moi, montre plus de respect., mortel.

L'atmosphère de la pièce s'électrisa instantanément. Stiles glissa discrètement son regard sur Isaac pour constater qu'il était blanc comme un linge. En fait, tout les loups avaient pâli. Derek se décala légèrement pour se poster entre Kira et Isaac, dans une attitude protectrice.

\- Pardonnez le, demanda-t-il humblement. Il ignore tout de votre peuple.

Kira inspira longuement. La tension disparu et elle redevint craintive et mal assurée. Stiles avait l'impression qu'il venait d'assister à un changement de personnalité radical. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner la jeune fille devant lui.

Il se racla la gorge et avançant un peu sur son siège, prit la parole.

\- Je ne vous ai pas appelé, mais vous dites que si. Ça veut dire quoi ?

Kira lâcha ses épaules de soulagement -à ce qu'il semblait, elle avait attendu qu'il engage la conversation de lui-même.

\- Tu n'es pas de ce monde, annonça-t-elle sans préambule. Tu viens d'une autre dimension, un monde sans surnaturel, sans magie.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ton… ton odeur. Elle est différente de celles des habitants de ce monde.

Face à l'air ahuri de Stiles, Kira cru bon d'ajouter.

\- Tu es passé d'un monde à un autre, cela à laissé une empreinte sur toi. Tu en portes les séquelles dans ton odeur.

\- Mais je ne sens rien de différent chez lui, coupa Scott qui ne comprenait pas.

\- L'odorat des kitsune est sinon supérieur, différent de celui des loups, répondit Kira.

Scott haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas convaincu. Vu la tête de Derek, le prince était aussi indécis. Kira les ignora et reporta son attention sur Stiles.

\- Je t'entends parce que, tu n'es pas d'ici. Pour être tout à fait exact, je n'entend pas ta voix, j'entends les résidus de ton voyage.

Stiles n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Ce que j'ai dit est vrai n'est-ce pas ? Tu viens d'un autre monde.

Stiles pencha la tête en avant, pensif. Kira poursuivit.

\- Ton passage à été rendu possible pour plusieurs raisons. Les conditions actuelles ont facilité l'ouverture d'une brèche entre nos deux mondes.

\- Quelles conditions ? questionna Boyd.

\- Heu… toutes, répondit Kira, déstabilisée par son intervention. Les kitsnues sont en mesures de sentir les troubles dimensionnels. Nous savons qu'ils existent une multitude de monde, et nous en sommes les gardiennes. Nous veillons à ce que jamais ils ne se rencontrent. Ta présence ici n'est pas normale, Stiles.

\- Sans blague. Alors pourquoi je suis là ?

Kira baissa rapidement les yeux.

\- C'est… ça a voir avec la mort du Stiles de ce monde.

Scott se tendit comme une corde d'arc.

\- Comment vous savez ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, avoua Kira, l'air malheureuse. Mais je sais des choses, je connais des faits, et j'ai vu des passés, qui ne m'impliquent pas et pourtant c'est comme si j'avais tout vécu.

En disant ces mots, elle avait joint ses mains et les maltraitait. Derek, un peu perdu jusque là avec cette histoire de dimension et de monde, revint dans la conversation.

\- Qu'est ce que vous essayez de leur dire ?

Kira marqua une pause gênée.

\- J'essaie de vous expliquer la relation entre deux morts et la présence de Stiles auprès de vous.

Scott et Stiles sentirent le sang fuir leur visage. Plus d'explication n'étaient pas nécessaire, ils n'étaient pas idiots.

\- La mort de Mieczyslaw ''Stiles'' Stilinski, le fils de l'officier royal, a provoqué celle de Scott McCall, ton ami d'enfance Stiles, dit finalement Kira.

La gorge de Stiles se resserra comme un étau.

\- Comment ? réussit-il à demander.

\- C'est un ricochet.

Scott se laissa tomber en avant, le visage dans les mains. Plus personne n'osait parler autour d'eux. Stiles respirait à peine. Kira, l'expression peinée, finit par reprendre la parole.

\- La faute incombe à ceux qu'on appelle les Médecins de l'horreur.

Lydia tiqua à ce nom.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Autrefois des hommes. Aujourd'hui, qui sait ? Dans leur quête de rationalisation, ils ont cherché à découdre le surnaturel. Leurs expérimentations ont touché tous les domaines.

Allison fronça les sourcils. La voix de Kira s'était alourdi, comme si la mention de ces médecins faisaient remonter des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Vous en parlez comme si vous en aviez fait l'expérience ? remarqua-t-elle.

Les yeux de Kira s'embuèrent et ses lèvres tremblèrent violemment.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis la dernière de mon clan.

Allison serra les poings de regret. Elle n'avait pas voulu mettre à mal la jeune fille. Kira secoua la tête, chassant ses idées noires.

\- Ils sont particulièrement intéressés par les ponts dimensionnelles depuis des années. Ils sont parvenus à créer des failles entre les mondes, mais jamais assez larges et puissantes pour permettre de passer.

Stiles releva la tête à ces mots.

\- Mais je suis là.

Kira hocha gravement la tête.

\- Depuis quatre ans leurs expériences connaissent de plus en plus de succès. Ils n'ont réalisé que récemment que les failles qu'ils créaient provoquaient des échangent entre les mondes. Des actions ici, peuvent avoir une répercutions dans le monde de Stiles.

\- Comme la mort du Stiles de ce monde ? chercha à comprendre Lydia.

\- La mort de Stiles a créé des remous, un ricochet s'est formé, et la faille a transféré sa mort dans l'autre monde, provoquant celle de Scott.

\- Attendez, interrompit Derek. Stiles, le fils de l'officier royal, il est mort depuis trois ans. Le Scott de Stiles, est mort seulement depuis quelques jours.

Stiles salua la finesse de Derek. Le loup marquait un point.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Il s'est passé trois ans depuis la mort de Stiles, mais le temps ne passe pas à la même vitesse. Et le passage d'un monde à l'autre implique une durée. Il est probable que dans ton monde Stiles, le temps passe plus lentement qu'ici.

Stiles grimaça. Alors, même si il était là depuis un jour, chez lui, ça ne faisait peut être que quelques secondes.

\- Ce n'est pas logique, opposa Jackson.

\- Le surnaturel n'a pas de logique, rétorqua Kira. Un fait est un fait, ce qui est arrivé a eu lieu à cause des médecins de l'horreur et de leurs expérimentations contre-nature sur notre cycle de vie. La présence de Stiles ici, son passage entre les deux mondes, prouve qu'ils sont parvenu à déstabiliser assez les murs dimensionnels pour qu'une brèche se forme. Assez large et puissante pour laisser passer un homme.

\- Pourquoi font-ils ça ? gronda Scott dont la colère montait.

\- Ils n'ont pas de limite, siffla Kira. Ce qu'ils veulent est incompréhensible. Mais si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour Stiles. Il est en grand danger.

Stiles se remit de toutes les informations qu'il venait d'entendre et se pencha en avant à ces mots.

\- Comment ça je suis en danger ?

\- Les médecins de l'horreur ont très certainement découvert ton passage. Je suis certaine qu'il te cherche.

\- Pourquoi ? claqua Derek.

Kira lui jeta un regard sévère.

\- Il est le premier à être passé d'un monde à l'autre. Les médecins essaient depuis des années. Que pensez vous qu'ils lui feront pour faire comme lui ?

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, livide. Non content d'avoir perdu son frère, mort en même temps que celui de Scott, il était poursuivit par des psychopathes à présent.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il te faut repartir d'où tu viens.

Stiles secoua vivement la tête en se levant.

\- Je n'ai rien là-bas.

\- Je sais, assura Kira. Je l'ai vu. Je sais très bien ce que je demande.

\- Alors tu sais que je ne peux pas !

Le cri de Stiles fit sursauter Kira. Lydia posa aussitôt une main sur le bras du jeune homme et le poussa à se rasseoir.

\- Peut-on le protéger ici ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Kira la fixa longuement. Elle semblait lire en Lydia comme dans un livre et finalement, elle acquiesça.

\- Toi tu le peux.  
Derek plissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi elle ?

Kira le regarda surprise.

\- Elle est une banshee. Ses pouvoirs sont biens supérieurs à ceux des loups.

Derek resta physiquement de marbre, alors qu'en son sein intérieur, il s'alarmait. Lydia inspira profondément. Derrière elle, Allison l'observait avec stupéfaction. Seul Jackson savait pour ses dons. Elle n'était pas mécontente qu'enfin, son secret éclate au grand jour, cependant, elle aurait quelques éclaircissement à donner. Notamment à Stiles qui la regardait sans comprendre.

\- J'ai une autre question, dit-il un peu dépassé par toutes ces révélations et souhaitant détourner l'attention.

Il tourna la tête vers Scott.

\- C'est lui que ça concerne.

Scott comprit sans plus de précision. Il sourit, reconnaissant envers Stiles et lui prit l'épaule affectueusement. Il pivota vers Kira qui attendait la question, anxieuse.

\- J-j'ai été mordu par mon père adoptif, Peter. Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je ne veux pas être un loup. Comment puis-je redevenir humain ?

Kira fut complètement prise de court par la demande. Elle perdit de sa posture et lança des petits regards affolés autour d'elle. Scott ne le vit pas, mais dans son dos, Malia venait de se redresser, au nom de Peter.

\- Tu ne peux pas, affirma enfin Kira.

Les épaules de Scott tombèrent. Il était soudain abattu, affligé.

\- Ce qui a été fait, ne peut être défait, ajouta Kira. Rien ne changera ta condition à présent.

Scott hocha nerveusement la tête, en silence.

\- Rien ne peut être fait ? insista Allison, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Non, appuya Kira.

Derek eut un mouvement de réconfort vers son cousin, mais Scott recula, stoppant son geste. Il était bouleversé.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, murmura-t-il sans oser regarder Derek dans les yeux.

Il sortit de la maison sans un mot. Derek serra si fort sa mâchoire qu'il en eu mal.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, proposa Stiles.

Derek ne répondit rien. Sur le point de sortir, Stiles s'arrêta près de Kira.

\- Je… merci, lâcha-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise ici, et pourtant tu es là.

\- La compagnie des mortels est stressante, confirma Kira. Celle des loups encore plus.

Stiles voulut tirer un sourire mais ne réussit pas. À la place, il lui tapota l'épaule et passa le pas de la porte.

* * *

 **A Présent que ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je répond à vos reviews !**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'en laissent, c'est un vrai plaisir de recevoir vos retours (c'est un peu pour ça que je poste mes fics en sois donc bon, n'hésitez vraiment pas à m'en laisser).**

 **Toonette :** Ouais, écrire un Derek badass était mon obsession dernièrement x) je suis assez satisfaite de moi si j'ai bien retranscrit sa force !

Malia était forcément une bonne personne au fond, et puis vu son rôle dans la série, c'était logique que j'allais pas en faire une ennemie.

Sciles forever ! Faut bien que j'en mette autrement, j'aurais tué les deux pour rien ! Merci beaucoup de ta review à très vite !

 **Angelyoru :** Hé oui ! Il en fallait hein.

J'avais envie d'écrire ce passage depuis le tout début alors j'étais ultra excitée quand j'ai écris les combats. J'avais aucune raison de garder la mère de Malia, vu les épreuves à venir (no spoil), mais c'est un perso qui avait encore du potentiel à exploiter.

Ben ui Liam va s'en sortir enfin :') c'est le béta de Scott après tout huhuhu.

Il était vital que Stiles ai une batte ! Même une de piètre facture !

Merci je suis ultra contente que ça t'ai plu ! A très vite !

 **Pwoper-Banana fish :** Tu as prit le temps de me poster une review déjà ça me fait très plaisir :D

J'avoue c'est tendu quand on aborde le sujet Stiles!Med et Scott!Med avec Stiles!Modern et Scott!Modern. Trop de Sciles.

Je laisse vivre Liam promis ! Pour le moment :p

J'ai mit la suite rapidement pour te faire plaisir et soulagé un peu tes révisions ! Bon courage koeur !

 **bayruna :** Mais de rien ;)

 **Naikkoh :** Et oui ! Je n'ai pas chômé !

La meute se forme un peu plus à chaque chapitre héhé je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Franchement si tu étais sûre que Malia et la Louve avait été envoyées par Peter j'ai bien fait mon taff' ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses qui vont vous surprendre héhé :D

J'ai entendu ton besoin de Sterek, alors j'ai écrit le passage entre Stiles et Derek spécialement pour toi ;)

 **justelaura :** STP une review de toi c'est plus long qu'un chapitre de moi. Tu es pas un vampire, tu es vraiment une sorcière ! Ha mais c'est triste si quand tu tires la tronche tu ressembles à une sorcière XD (oui moi ça me fait rire, pas de respect).

Merci pour ta précision sur la différence Haras/écurie ! J'avais un débat avec mon frère en suspension j'vais pouvoir le régler x)

Bah, Pelissa c'est moche quand même non ? Mais le ship est beau donc ça compense. J'ai honte de rien moi madame.

Niveau endroit sur, j'en connais deux qui doivent regretter. HEIN DANNY ET JACKSON ? QUOI ? JE VOUS ENTEND PAS VOUS ÊTES TROP LOIN DANS VOTRE DÉPRESSION !

Je ne leur en veut pas, c'est juste que Liam a tenté de tuer Scott et que dans la série à par Mason, ben la meute 2.0 est pourrie.

"Il défit sa ceinture" "Hein ?" perverse.

Isaac le futur copain d'Allison ? Pas vraiment non.

Je sais pas si ça disait médium de toute façon on s'en fiche c'est pas un voyage dans le temps mais dans une autre dimension, donc je fais ce que je veux.

Pour être tout à fait honnête et transparente avec toi, j'avais aussi oublié Matthew. C'est une review qui l'a rappelé à mon bon souvenir, et je l'ai rapidement casé dans le chapitre histoire de xD

J'expliquerai peut-être l'histoire de la Louve du Désert si j'ai le temps. Sinon je dirais ça en mode note.

Merci pour tes compliments sur le passage du combat ! Je prend tellement de temps d'écrire ces passages alors je suis heureuse si c'est agréable à lire !

Faut croire que oui, la royauté pue. C'est leur parfum chanel. Ils en mettent trop.

Ta remarque à propos de la Louve du Désert, comme quoi elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour notre propre bien, c'est ironique ?

Merci pour ta/tes reviews ! Love U too !

 **C'est un vrai plaisir de partager cette fic' ! Je me motive à chaque fois que je vois qu'elle suscite vos réactions ! Alors je vous dévoile deux trois secrets en remerciement !**

 **Secret numéro 1 : Il reste 4 chapitres. Oui 4. On pourrait penser que j'aurais jamais le temps de tout régler, surtout qu'en fait j'ai pas amorcé le gros problème de cette histoire, mais j'suis bourrée de surprises ;)**

 **Secret numéro 2 : Si vous avez été attentifs/ves dans ce chapitre, vous aurez noté que non pas un, non pas deux, mais trois ship s'y sont glissés. Le Sterek obviously. Et je vous laisse deviner les deux autres. L'un est plus ardus que l'autre.**

 **Secret numéro 3 : C'est un peu un teaser du prochain chapitre en sois, mais voilà, prochainement tout va basculer.**

 **Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite ! Et en attendant, bonnes vacances pour celles/ceux qui sont en vacances, et bonne reprise aux autres ! Et à ceux qui comme moi n'ont pas eu de vacances, RIP.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Je sais, c'est improbable, mais c'est bien moi et je vous amène la suite de Can't Go Back.**

 **Alors pour la petite histoire ce qui s'est passé c'est que le deuxième semestre de ma dernière année de licence a été un véritable rush, et j'ai été incapable de concilier fac et fic'. C'est seulement depuis une semaine que je suis en vacances que je m'adonne à mes projets persos en attentes depuis 5 mois, dont les fics. Egalement, j** **'ai quasiment terminé cette fic', je dois juste finaliser le dernier chapitre.**

 **Je m'excuse pour cette attente, et en même temps je suis très heureuse de voir que vous étiez impatient d'avoir la suite.**

 **Promesse donc, vous aurez le chapitre 9 à la date du 5 mai, et le chapitre 10, le final, soit un peu plus tôt vers le 9 mai, soit un peu plus tard vers le 18 (je pars une semaine en Irlande, et je sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster avant de prendre l'avion).**

 **En tout cas je tiens à remercier encore et très fortement toutes les personnes -vous logiquement- qui suivent cette fic, qui l'ont fav', et qui m'ont laissé leurs avis en commentaire ! Sachez que vos retours sont ma plus belle récompense et c'est pour moi une réelle motivation que d'écrire pour des gens comme vous :D**

 **Allez assez parlé ! On se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour les réponses aux reviews :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

La matinée s'avançait à grand peine, l'étoffe de la nuit mourante tirant sur l'horizon dans une volonté de durer. Noah stoppa sa monture et scruta l'horizon. Le village s'éveillait seulement au loin. Le cavalier remonta sa cape doublée de fourrure et désigna les habitations à ses hommes.

Un battement d'aile lui fit relever la tête avant qu'il n'ait parlé. Une corneille fendait le ciel dans leur direction. À sa patte brillait un écu d'or. Mécaniquement, Noah leva le bras et le tendit en hauteur. L'oiseau tournoya au-dessus de lui avant de se poser sur son avant-bras. L'officier défit lestement l'écu auquel était scellé un bout de parchemin.

\- C'est un message du roi, annonça-t-il en reconnaissant le sceau royal.

Parrish approcha pour tendre son propre bras et Noah fit passer la corneille dessus. Les deux mains libres à présent, il décacheta le parchemin. Il ne laissa rien paraître à la lecture, puis roula le papier et se tourna vers ses hommes.

\- Allez vous renseigner au village. Retrouvons nous dans une heure.

Theo avança son cheval, puis avec un signe de tête, s'élança vers les plaines. Parrish ne le suivit pas immédiatement.

\- Renvoie la corneille, ordonna Noah.

\- Que dit le message du roi ? questionna Parrish en s'exécutant.

Noah ne répondit rien.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait si on les trouve ? ajouta son subordonné.

\- Vous m'attendez. Et tu empêches Theo de se jeter sur Scott.

Parrish hocha la tête et parti à son tour. Noah soupira et regarda ses deux cavaliers s'éloigner. Le croassement de la corneille qui disparaissant au loin lui arracha un frisson. Il reporta son attention sur le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours et le relu une nouvelle fois.

'' _En partant pour le royaume de Skagen,_ _Dame Lydia fera sûrement étape au haras de Danny Mahealani pour brouiller les pistes. Son homme de main fut une fois élevé avec le garçon d'écurie._

 _D.'_ '

Noah reconnaissait l'écriture de Deaton, et la signature ne laissait pas de place au doute. Si le message portait le sceau du roi ce n'était sûrement pas du fait de Peter. Noah devinait aisément que son amie Melissa avait usé du seau de son mari à son insu. Il était contrarié des risques qu'elle prenait mais cette information était des plus vitale.

L'officier rangea le message à sa ceinture et tira la bride de son cheval. Il savait que Danny vivait au-delà du village, derrière les collines. La piste du prince l'avait conduit jusqu'ici et confirmait les mots de Deaton. L'officier pressa son cheval et galopa en direction du haras.

Le vent qui l'accompagnait avait fraîchit. L'orage de la nuit passée avait détrempé les herbes de la vallée, mais à partir d'un certain point, c'était comme si les nuages s'étaient détournés et avaient convergé vers un autre point.

Quand Noah parvint en vue du haras, le soleil était monté dans le ciel, et la température était clémente. Il remonta l'allée sablée bordée d'une riche verdure. Il vit de loin Danny sortir pour l'accueillir. Le jeune homme l'attendit, les mains croisées devant lui. Noah ralentit en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Salut à toi, lança-t-il en posant pied à terre.

\- Vous êtes bien loin du château officier Stilinski, fit remarquer Danny. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Noah prit les rennes de son cheval et les passa au dessus de la tête de l'animal. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la porte manquante de Danny et les traces de luttes près de la maison. Il était sûr d'être au bon endroit maintenant.

\- Tu sais ce que je fais ici Danny.

\- Votre cheval me semble en pleine forme, répondit l'autre avec un sourire innocent.

Noah caressa le cou de l'animal, moité amusé, moitié contrarié.

\- Si tu les caches, tu t'opposes à la volonté du roi Danny. Et tu n'as rien pour te défendre.

Le sourire de Danny se fana. Son expression se fit grave et déterminée.

\- Si il s'avère que son altesse le prince Derek a trouvé refuge chez toi, tu t'exposes à une condamnation pour haute trahison envers la couronne du roi Peter, ajouta Noah.

\- Je n'ai que faire de toutes ces conjectures, trancha Danny. Le prince Derek est mon maître et il le restera, dussé-je en subir les pires conséquences.

Noah grimaça. Il tira son épée à contre cœur et baissa la tête.

\- Je dois fouiller ta maison, dit-il fermement.

Danny hocha la tête.

\- Noah, je vous connais depuis longtemps et même si je ne suis plus à la cours, je suis persuadé que l'homme de cœur et d'honneur que j'ai connu n'a pas changé. Vous savez que Peter n'est pas légitime, et vous savez quelles conséquences suivront le retour de Derek sous son emprise.

\- Je suis la main armée du roi, rappela l'officier. Le trahir, c'est trahir mon honneur et mon devoir.

\- Le soutenir, c'est trahir l'héritier légitime, contra Danny. Et trahir Derek c'est trahir la reine Talia.

Noah fusilla Danny du regard.

\- Je ferais ce que je dois faire, conclut-il en s'avançant.

Danny le laissa le dépasser, préférant fermer les yeux. Les deux hommes savaient ce qui allait se passer quand l'officier du roi passerait l'entrée. Pas besoin de sens lupins pour le deviner.

Noah resserra sa prise sur sa garde et allait rentrer quand un bruit de course attira son attention. Voilà, il le savait, Danny n'était pas seul. Il se tourna, l'arme levée, pour mieux se figer.

Tout les muscles de son corps se raidirent de stupeur et il sentit son cœur accélérer dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Stiles, le souffle court, le regardait hagard et terrifié. Scott arrivait juste derrière lui. La peur se lisait sur son visage.

\- Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?! cria Noah épouvanté.

Scott attrapa Stiles par le bras et voulut le faire reculer. C'était trop tard toute l'attention de l'officier royal était tournée sur son ami. Ce dernier fit un pas en avant vers Noah, qui tremblant, recula à l'unisson. Il leva son épée et la pointa sur Stiles.

\- Qu'est que CA signifie ?

\- Noah, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, assura Scott prit de court. Quoique vous pensiez, ce n'est pas ça !

\- Que devrais-je croire Scott !? s'écria Noah. Mon fils est mort et le voilà ? Qu'avez vous fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas-

\- Noah !

L'intervention de Derek fit sursauter Noah. Le prince et sa suite sortait de la maison, encombrés de leurs affaires. Derek avait l'arme au clair et était prêt à se battre si besoin. Il se posta entre l'officier et Stiles et fit signe aux autres d'aller chercher les chevaux. Lydia voulut tirer Stiles à sa suite mais le garçon refusa en restant planté fermement à sa place. La princesse n'insista pas plus et suivit Jackson au pas de course.

Noah tremblait de rage. Il fusillait Derek du regard.

\- Qu'est ce que ceci ? gronda-t-il.

\- Il s'appelle Stiles, répondit calmement Derek. Il n'est pas votre fils.

Noah fit un petit pas en avant, puis d'un coup, la garde levée près de son visage, s'élança sur Derek. Le prince le para. Le choc des épées fit réfléchir le soleil dans tous les sens.

Stiles échappa aux bras de Scott qui tentait de le faire reculer. Il bloqua le bras de Derek et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Noah, une boule au fond de la gorge. C'était de sa faute il le savait. Ils étaient censés ne pas engager le combat, et fuir discrètement et rapidement, c'était ce que Scott et Allison lui avait expliqué. Mais quand il avait vu Noah, un blanc s'était répandu dans sa tête. Ce visage familier, ces traits paternels ? Il ne les avait jamais oublié. Et en apercevant la silhouette à cheval arriver au haras, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de courir vers cette personne.

Ce n'était pas son père il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas refouler son besoin de lui parler et de lui faire savoir qu'il existait.

\- J-je suis Stiles ! dit-il alors que les deux chevaliers continuaient d'appliquer toutes leurs forces dans leurs épées. Je viens de très loin et je t'ai perdu quand j'étais petit !

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Noah était pétrifié. Il forçait toujours contre Derek mais toute son attention était focalisée sur Stiles.

\- Quand maman est morte, poursuivit, tu m'as dit que je pourrais toujours te parler et que tu serais toujours là pour moi…

Noah était au bord de la crise de panique. Il se souvenait avoir dit une chose similaire à son fils. Son fils qui était mort.

Stiles ajouta.

\- Tu as menti.

Les défenses de Noah tombèrent. Derek resta en alerte mais sentit que l'officier ne l'attaquerai plus. Il fixait Stiles avec trop de douleur pour s'occuper d'autre chose. Stiles se reprit et ravala ses larmes avant de se positionner à côté de Derek.

\- Qui es-tu ? questionna Noah, la voix lourde.

\- Stiles.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? adressa-t-il à Derek.

Le prince rengaina son épée, et posa une main protectrice et se voulant réconfortante sur l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Son histoire paraît insensée mais il dit la vérité. Il est Stiles. Mais ce n'est pas votre fils. Il a tout perdu et maintenant il est là.

Noah fronça les sourcils. À cet instant la troupe jaillit des écuries, Isaac en tête. Il amenait le cheval de Scott. Boyd le suivait, faisant trotter celui de Derek jusqu'à son maître. Le prince saisit la bride alors que Scott grimpait en selle.

\- Je vous demande de nous laisser partir, adressa-t-il à Noah. Et de ne pas porter préjudice à Danny.

Noah soupira bruyamment en regardant en tout sens et, perdu, il planta d'un coup sec son épée dans la terre fraîche. Boyd porta immédiatement une main prudente sur sa garde.

Noah se plia en deux, à bout de souffle et l'esprit en ébullition. Il se sentait mal. Stiles le bouleversait. Ce garçon qui portait le visage de son fils et son nom, et qui lui parlait comme si il était son père. Il en oubliait sa mission. Il inspira un bon coup et releva la tête. Derek attendait sa réponse.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il.

Son regard passa de Derek à Stiles. Le visage du garçon le désarma. Il ferma les yeux et agita la main devant lui.

\- Mais partez. Et que je ne vous rattrape pas.

Derek sera les dents, reconnaissant. Il s'inclina, ce qui stupéfia le reste du groupe. Un prince s'inclinant devant un simple officier était impensable. Noah ne vit même pas son geste. Il essayait simplement d'ignorer Stiles et d'éviter tout contact visuel avec lui.

Derek se tourna vers ce dernier et l'attrapa par la taille pour le hisser sur sa monture. Stile poussa un petit cri de surprise -fort peu viril-, et agrippa maladroitement la crinière du cheval. Derek monta en croupe derrière lui et prit les rênes.

\- Ménagez Danny s'il vous plaît, demanda le prince.

Noah redressa la tête. Déjà le reste du groupe avait commencé à avancer.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Derek le gratifia d'un signe de tête. Boyd fit avancer son cheval et entraîna Scott. Le prince allait les suivre quand Noah posa une main sur le cou de sa monture.

\- Altesse, je vous prie de me croire… vous vous fourvoyez à propos de votre oncle.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas non.

Noah resta silencieux un moment, puis s'écarta du chemin.

\- Bonne route mon prince.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Il se contenta de détourner la tête et frappa les flancs de son cheval pour le faire partir au trot. Stiles s'appuya sur ses bras et se pencha pour voir Noah une dernière fois. Les larmes pointèrent quand il croisa le regard de l'officier. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux aussi longtemps que possible. Trop vite, le chemin bifurqua et le haras de Danny disparu à l'horizon.

X

Un silence pesant régnait au sein du groupe depuis le départ précipité de chez Danny. Si Isaac avait fait quelques tentatives pour lancer des conversations, elles avaient été vite écourtées. Entre Jackson qui s'inquiétait pour Danny et sur la sécurité de Lydia, Allison qui était au bord de la crise de nerf à cause de Matthew, Scott qui déprimait à cause des révélations de Kira, et Stiles qui ne pipait mot depuis sa rencontre avec Noah, la troupe ressemblait à une procession de cadavres.

Ils avançaient à présent dans une forêt sombre, accidentée, où le soleil perçait à peine.

Derek et Stiles étaient en tête, avec Scott et Erica. Suivait Malia, Allison, Lydia et Jackson. Isaac et Boyd, fermaient la marche avec Kira. Quant à Matthew il suivait, toujours un peu à l'écart.

Il avait été décidé qu'à présent qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'une kitsune, la troupe allait trouver refuge dans le royaume de Lydia et qu'une fois en sécurité là-bas, les différentes situations seraient étudiées.

La princesse était perdue dans ses pensées, pressée de rentrer chez elle. Depuis le matin, un mal de crâne lui pressait le cerveau et l'arrivée de Kira n'avait fait que l'accentuer. À présent elle essayait simplement d'ignorer la douleur et se concentrait sur la route.

Une main vint de la gauche et lui tendit une gourde d'eau. Elle resta une seconde étonnée par le geste avant de suivre des yeux le bras pour voir qui lui prêtait cette attention. Malia ne la regardait même pas. Elle se contentait de tendre la gourde.

\- Vous devez boire, dit-elle.

Lydia prit l'eau sans un mot. Elle se rafraîchit la gorge et rendit la gourde.

\- Vous êtes au bord de l'évanouissement, nota Malia.

\- Maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? rétorqua sarcastiquement Lydia.

Malia claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Je connais les histoires sur les créatures comme vous.

Lydia lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Créature.

Malia haussa les épaules.

\- Vous avez pâli par rapport à hier. Je parie que vos sens vous titillent.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel. Même si c'était vrai, elle ne l'admettrait pas et surtout pas à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis 24h -et qui avait tenté de la tuer. Elle glissa un regard discret sur Allison, quêtant ses réactions. Sa protectrice regardait droit devant elle.

Depuis que Kira avait dévoilé la nature surnaturelle de Lydia, Allison et elle n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler. Si Lydia ne l'avait jamais dit à la chasseuse, elle espérait que son amie comprenait que ça avait été dans le but de la protéger, et non pour la tenir à l'écart du secret qu'elle n'avait partagé qu'avec Jackson.

Elle poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux un court instant. Une vive douleur lui comprima le crâne et elle sentit une pression intense envelopper ses poumons.

\- Lydia !

Le cri de Jackson lui fit rouvrir les yeux brusquement. Elle chutait. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle tombait de cheval. Elle cru tomber par terre, mais une poitrine la cueillit et un bras l'enveloppa. Elle se retrouva pressée contre Malia qui l'avait rattrapé de justesse et la replaçait sur sa selle.

\- Altesse, s'écria Allison en faisant s'arrêter son cheval.

Lydia s'accrocha à la tunique de Malia de toutes ses forces en essayant de dissimuler son malaise à Allison. La coyote le comprit et se rapprocha d'elle. Lydia n'eut pas le temps de l'en remercier que la pression dans ses poumons remontait dans sa gorge. Son crâne était horriblement douloureux au point qu'elle écrasa la paume de sa main sur son front. Une vaine tentative de repousser la douleur.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il !? s'inquiéta Scott qui les rejoignait.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Allison désemparée.

\- Ils-…

La phrase de Lydia mourut sur ses lèvres.

\- Princesse ? insista Jackson qui se penchait vers elle.

Lydia se redressa d'un bond et libéra son cri. Les lycanthropes plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, mais prit de court par la force de l'onde qu'émettait la banshee, ils perdirent momentanément leurs sens. Quand Lydia referma la bouche et retomba mollement dans les bras de Malia, une simple phrase filtra entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

\- Ils vont mourir.

Un froid tomba sur le groupe. Jackson mit pied à terre et contourna le cheval de Lydia pour la prendre délicatement. Malia faillit l'empêcher de la lui prendre, mais retint son instinct. Le chevalier descendit la princesse et l'étendit au bord du chemin sur sa cape. Le front de Lydia était couvert de sueur, et ses yeux tressautaient sous ses paupières.

\- Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Erica en se frottant les tempes.

\- Elle a délivré un message, répondit Kira qui descendait de cheval. Laissez moi l'examiner.

Jackson sembla hésiter en voyant la kitsune approcher, mais finalement, hocha la tête. Kira s'accroupit et palpa le poignet de la princesse.

\- C'était d'une puissance démesurée, se plaignit Matthew. Quelle monstruosité.

Allison lui asséna un violent coup de pied. Emplit de colère, elle descendit de cheval à son tour et s'agenouilla près de sa maîtresse.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais été au courant de ses dons ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement à Jackson.

Le chevalier la regarda avec peine.

\- Sa volonté était que le moins de personne soit au courant de sa condition, avoua-t-il. Elle craignait qu'en te le disant, tu la vois comme un monstre et que tu ne te détournes d'elle.

\- Est-ce là le peu de confiance qu'elle plaçait en moi ? se désola Allison.

\- Au contraire, assura Jackson. Elle te fait beaucoup trop confiance pour supporter ton jugement.

Allison se mordit les lèvres. Elle prit délicatement la main de Lydia et la serra.

Un craquement sinistre attira l'attention des loups de Derek alors que leur prince avançait vers Lydia avec Scott. Isaac plissa les yeux et fouilla les alentours du regard. Un sifflement strident précéda l'apparition d'une flèche. Isaac eut le réflexe insensé de plonger en avant sur Scott pour le protéger de son corps. La flèche se planta dans un tronc alors que les deux hommes tombaient dans la poussière. Boyd tira son épée et Erica sorti ses griffes en se plaçant en barrière devant Derek et Stiles.

Une ombre se détacha entre les arbres. Celui qui approchait avec confiance était en train de recharger son arbalète. Il la pointa à nouveau sur Scott et tira. Boyd brisa le projectile en plein vol et fit briller ses pupilles.

\- Qui es-tu !? gronda-t-il.

\- Je t'ai enfin trouvé Scott, déclara Theo avec délectation.

L'intéressé se figea. Si il avait revu Theo depuis la mort de Stiles, son ancien ami n'avait jamais rien pu lui faire à cause de son entrée dans la famille royale. Or, les menaces de mort avaient été très claires. Et en cet instant, il savait que Theo voulait et pouvait le tuer.

\- N'approche pas ! ordonna Erica.

Theo s'arrêta avec un sourire narquois.

\- Le seul qui m'intéresse parmi vous, c'est Scott, déclara-t-il. Remettez le moi.

\- Tu rêves, cracha Isaac.

Il se défit de sa cape et se campa sur ses jambes, toutes griffes dehors.

\- Attend, intervint Scott en le retenant. Theo, je t'en supplie arrête, ce n'est pas le moment.

Theo lui rit au nez. Il jeta son arbalète sur le côté et tira son épée qu'il prit à deux mains.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas attendre maintenant.

Scott voulut le raisonner à nouveau, mais Theo ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Isaac poussa violemment Scott sur le côté et reçu de plein fouet le coup que le garde destinait à Scott. Il poussa un grognement sourd en tombant à genou. Scott fut paralysé à la vue du sang. Il ne réalisa pas que Theo n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Ce fut Allison qui lui sauva la vie. Elle se plaça sur la trajectoire de la lame de Theo et para le chevalier de son arc.

\- Tu t'es trouvé une femme ? ricana Theo à l'attention de Scott qui reprenait à peine ses esprits.

\- Quel toupet, s'énerva Allison.

Elle renversa le rapport de force et désarma Theo en usant de son arc pour jeter son épée au loin. Elle ne lui donna pas l'occasion de se réarmer et toujours avec son arc, elle lui asséna deux coups en plein visage. Elle le déstabilisa assez pour le faire reculer. Boyd profita de la diversion pour récupérer Isaac, qui était pantelant. Une large entaille barrait son torse. Scott se ressaisit, gagné par la rage, et passa devant Allison pour attaquer Theo. C'était son combat. Il l'avait provoqué, il devait mettre un terme à tout ça.

Sans utiliser ses atouts lupins, il cogna Theo en pleine poitrine et lui craqua la mâchoire. Bouillonnant, Theo l'attaqua avec un hurlement déchirant. Il le frappa mais Scott se protégea de ses bras. Cette ouverture donna l'opportunité à Theo de donner un puissant coup à son estomac. Scott sentit les restes de son déjeuner remonter dans sa gorge et se plia en deux. Theo tira un couteau de sa poche et s'élança. Scott esquiva à plusieurs reprises avant d'avoir l'occasion de chopper le bras de Theo par derrière et de lui remonter dans le dos. De son bras libre il le saisir à la gorge. Ils tombèrent à genoux chacun luttant contre la force de l'autre pour avoir le dessus.

Stiles observait le combat impuissant. Il voulut descendre de cheval mais il ne su pas s'y prendre, si bien que Derek dû le maintenir en place.

\- J'y vais, reste en retrait, glissa-t-il à son oreille.

Instantanément, Stiles fut rassuré. Derek mit pied à terre et avança rapidement vers les deux combattants. Theo venait de déstabiliser suffisamment Scott pour échapper à son emprise. Scott sauta en arrière tandis que Theo se relevait. Il vit Derek arriver du coin de l'œil et grimaça.

\- C'est mon combat ! cria-t-il bêtement. Ne t'en mêle pas !

Derek se figea, totalement désarçonné. Scott n'avait lâché Theo des yeux que quelques secondes mais cela suffit. Theo fut sur lui et jeta son genou entre ses côtes. Scott perdit l'équilibre et voulut frapper en retour mais sa vision était floue et Theo l'évita facilement. Il répliqua d'un coup de pied en plein visage qui envoya Scott au tapis. Il s'apprêtait à frapper encore, quand Erica le saisit par derrière. Elle savait qu'elle allait contre la volonté de Scott mais elle refusait de rester immobile face au danger auquel son ami était exposé. Theo la gifla sans ménagement et la jeta à terre. Il la frappa en plein visage avec le talon de sa botte. Rapidement, le visage d'Erica fut couvert de sang. Dans un sursaut de colère, elle chopa son pied alors qu'il allait nouveau l'abattre et le maintint difficilement au-dessus d'elle. Theo émit un rire cruel avant d'être projeté sur le côté par le poids d'un corps. Lui et Scott roulèrent dans la pente en se débattant furieusement.

Derek se précipita pour relever Erica en se maudissant de devoir respecter la volonté de son cousin. Allison courut pour ne pas perdre les adversaires des yeux. Elle les retrouva en fond d'un fossé, à s'étrangler mutuellement. Scott semblait avoir le dessus mais la rage de Theo décuplait ses forces. Quand Scott cessa de l'étrangler et lui donna un premier coup de poing, il ne le ressentit qu'à peine et riposta par un coup à son tour. Cette fois, il réussi à déboussoler Scott assez longtemps pour reprendre de l'élan. Il tira un autre couteau et visa le cœur.

Une flèche se ficha dans son poignet. Il lâcha son arme avec un cri de douleur et chercha l'auteur de cette attaque. Allison marchait dans leur direction d'un pas affirmé, préparant déjà une autre flèche. Derrière elle, Matthew fendait l'air de son épée.

\- Scott recule maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle.

L'adolescent obéit en gémissant de douleur. Theo grinça des dents. Allison le maintint en joug et se rapprocha de Scott pour se positionner en soutient. Soudain, Matthew fit tournoyer son épée et fendit l'arc d'Allison en deux. La surprise statufia la jeune fille. Theo saisit cette chance. Il se releva et sauta sur Scott. Allison voulut se tourner pour se porter à son secours, seulement, Matthew l'entrava et alla jusqu'à la soulever de terre pour l'empêcher d'agir.

\- Je t'interdis de me toucher ! hurla-t-elle. Scott !

\- Son destin est déjà scellé ! siffla Matthew. Laisse le mourir ! Si Peter condamne Derek et que ce gars tue Scott, il ne restera plus qu'à prouver que le roi doit être destitué. La couronne n'aura plus d'héritiers et une nouvelle famille pourra prétendre au trône ! La tienne !

Le sang se dissipa du visage d'Allison comme elle comprenait le plan politique des Argent, et la réalité de la présence de Matthew. Il ne devait pas seulement la ramener auprès de sa famille, il devait également s'assurer que les Hale perdent leurs héritiers.

La rage au ventre, elle poussa un cri dément et jeta sa tête en arrière. Le nez de Matthew craqua sous son attaque et elle se libéra. Elle retrouva la terre ferme et s'élança en avant, apeurée. Scott était aux prises avec Theo et n'en menait pas large. Sans réfléchir elle s'interposa au moment où Theo allait frapper Scott à la tête et reçu le coup à sa place.

Le sang de Scott ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa Allison qui vacillait et la ramena tout contre lui pour la protéger. Dans le même temps, il frappa Theo à l'abdomen. Pour être tout à fait exact, il planta ses griffes dans sa chaire.  
Theo tomba à genou, le souffle coupé. Derek arriva à cet instant. Il vit la main sanglante de Scott et s'en voulut de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt. Il l'arrêta à temps, l'emêchant de commetre le pire. Il voulait lui éparger la mort de Theo et le força à reculer. Scott lui jeta un regard lourd de reproche que Derek soutint.

\- Tu le regretterai toute ta vie, crois moi.

Scott grimaça et se défit de la prise de son cousin. Il se dégoûtait. Il avait réellement pensé à tuer Theo.

Ce dernier respirait de façon erratique. Il se mit à rire, en tâtonnant pour trouver une arme, prêt à poursuivre la lutte. Derek se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec pitié.

\- Tu dois oublier, lui dit-il.

\- Je préfère encore mourir que de le laisser vivre, cracha Theo.

Derek soupira lourdement. Si tel était sa volonté. Il tira son épée et l'abattit. L'instant suivant, le corps de Theo s'écroulait dans l'herbe sanglante.  
Scott ne ressentit rien d'autre que de la culpabilité à la vue du cadavre. Pas de soulagement, pas de colère, seulement de la culpabilité. Il avait été le fléau de ses amis. Il avait provoqué leurs morts. Celle de Stiles, comme celle de Theo. Il avala bruyamment sa salive, dépité par la situation. La main d'Allison sur son bras le ramena à lui. Il la tenait toujours fermement contre son flanc. Leurs corps s'épousaient si sensuellement qu'ils en rougirent. Il la lâcha et tourna la tête en tout sens pour éviter de croiser son regard. Allison regretta aussitôt leur proximité et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

\- Retournons auprès des autres, ordonna Derek. Si ce garde nous a trouvé, d'autres peuvent le faire.

À peine avait-il dit ça qu'un cri rauque monta dans les airs.

\- Boyd !

Derek s'empressa de remonter la pente, Scott, Allison et Matthew sur les talons. Arrivés auprès des chevaux, ils s'immobilisèrent. Dans la pénombre des arbres se découpaient trois personnes. Elles étaient vêtus de costumes de la noblesse, élégants, mais entièrement fait de cuir. Leurs visages étaient cachés par des masques effrayants, mécaniques. Boyd gisait à leurs pieds, sans connaissance.

Derek leva son épée et fit briller ses yeux.

\- Qui êtes vous !?

\- Ce sont les hommes dont je vous ai parlé ! déclara Kira qui se tenait près de Stiles, blanche de peur, le sabre dégainé.

Scott se transforma immédiatement.

\- Stiles va-t-en !

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est hors de question !

\- C'est pas le moment de discuter, gronda Scott.

\- Je pars pas sans toi !

Stiles était déterminé. Terrifié, mais déterminé. Ses amis le protégerait, il le savait. C'était des loups non ? L'un des trois médecins leva le bras et pointa son doigt filiforme couvert d'un crochet en métal sur Stiles.

\- Succès, énonça-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Tous les poils de Stiles se hérissèrent.

\- Succès, répéta le deuxième médecin en levant également son doigt en direction de Stiles.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'ils préparent, mais les laissez pas m'approcher ! implora Stiles à la cantonade.

Derek chargea sans plus attendre. Erica et Isaac -qui guérissait à peine- s'élancèrent derrière lui. Le plus large des médecins, le Pathologiste, se plaça devant les deux autres et stoppa à lui seul Erica et Isaac, malgré leurs forces décuplées par leur lycanthropie. Derek le dépassa de justesse et chercha à frapper celui qui tenait une canne, le seul qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Néanmoins, la Généticienne fit barrière de son corps et reçu l'épée de plein fouet, pour mieux la bloquer une fois qu'elle fut largement enfoncé dans ses chaires. Elle attrapa Derek et l'empêcha de se replier.

Allison couru chercher un autre arc à son cheval alors que Scott essayait de rejoindre Stiles. Le dernier médecin, le Chirurgien, contourna les deux autres et de sous les plis de son large manteau, sortit une boite. Une boite simple sculptée et avec sur le dessus, un triskèle.

\- Tu es la deuxième étape.

Stiles percuta que l'étranger s'adressait à lui. Il pâlit, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Le médecin retira le couvercle de la boîte. Quelque chose s'en échappa aussitôt. C'était trop petit pour que Stiles ne devine tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Stiles recule ! hurla Kira, horrifiée.

La kitsune brandit son sabre et fendit l'air pour détruire la chose. Elle la manqua. Ou la chose l'esquiva, Stiles ne savait pas trop. Il la vit virevolter jusqu'à lui et puis soudain disparaître. Kira lui cria quelque chose mais il ne comprit pas. Puis, il vit la lueur d'une luciole du coin de l'œil.

Scott saisit Stiles et le fit descendre de cheval. Il le tira derrière lui en panique.

\- Hé ! Ça va ?!

\- Ou-ouais, assura Stiles.

Kira parut devant les deux garçons. Elle se rua en avant, sabre au clair, la pointe contre Stiles. Scott la para à main nu, sans s'inquiéter des entailles qu'il recevait.

\- T'es malade ! hurla-t-il.

\- Stiles est perdu ! gémit Kira.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes !?

\- '' _Il_ '' a prit possession de lui !

Scott fronça les sourcils. Sa ceinture s'allégea et le bruit du métal qui fendait l'air lui parvint distinctement aux oreilles. Sa propre épée le transperça par derrière et atteignit Kira au flanc. Scott resta muet de stupeur. Un souffle près de son oreille le fit tressaillir.

\- Merci pour ce plat de choix, murmura la voix de Stiles.

Scott tourna lentement la tête pour croiser les yeux de son ami, remplit d'une cruauté infini. Ce n'était pas Stiles. La chose planta plus profondément l'épée, faisant affluer le sang au bord des lèvres de Scott, avant de maintenir sa tête droite. Il tourna légèrement la garde, se délectant des grimaces et des gémissements de douleur de Scott.

\- Mais t'es quoi bordel ? couina le loup.

\- J'ai été enfermé pendant tellement longtemps que je ne sais même pas dans quelle époque je suis, sourit la créature. Et tu vois, à vivre si longtemps enfermé dans une boîte, la faim se fait sentir. L'appétit se développe et peu à peu, le seul intérêt qui reste et qui obsède l'existence, c'est se nourrir.

Une nouvelle fois, l'épée tourna dans la plaie. Scott ne parvint pas à retenir son cri alors que Kira geignait en essayant de retirer la lame.

Une flèche siffla entre Scott et Stiles et se ficha dans le sol à deux doigts de Kira. Allison pointa sa seconde flèche sur le front de la chose qui avait prit possession de Stiles et la força à se redresser.

\- Écarte toi d'eux.

La chose sourit, réellement amusée.

\- Tu ne tireras pas, assura-t-elle.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr.

\- Si j'étais aussi douée avec un arc que toi, je n'aurais pas raté ma première flèche.

Allison cacha difficilement sa détresse. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Stiles c'était évident. La créature en rit et d'un geste brusque, elle la désarma et la projeta contre un arbre. Scott eut un mouvement rageur que la chose arrêta bien vite du bout du doigt.

\- On reste là et on me donne ce que je veux.

Scott, dont le sang coulait abondamment sur le menton, ne pouvait que la regarder sans comprendre.

\- Un nogitsune se nourrit de chaos et de désolation, grogna Kira qui ne parvenait pas à extirper l'épée qui la bloquait. Cette-… chose possède Stiles à présent.

\- C'est exact, se réjouit le nogitsune. Ce que je préfère c'est la douleur, et pas seulement celle qui est physique. Mais je me contenterai de celle-la pour l'instant. Je meurs de faim. Alors. Donne. La. Moi.

Le démon posa ses paumes de part et d'autres de la nuque de Scott, ses pouces remontant sur ses joues et avec un dernier sourire, aspira.

C'était comme quand un loup enlevait la peine d'une tiers personne, se dit Scott. Sauf que là, toute la douleur que lui ressentait, le nogitsune s'en délectait. Il aspira encore et encore jusqu'à être rassasié, puis lâcha lourdement Scott. D'un coup sec, il retira l'épée qui lui barrait le torse et la laissa tomber au sol en même temps que Scott et Kira. Il enjamba l'adolescent et attrapa la kitsune par le col. Il écrasa sa paume sur le cou de Kira et aspira. Quand il en eut fini avec elle, il la laissa également retomber.

Pendant qu'il se nourrissait, le docteur qui l'avait libéré s'était approché.

\- Succès, déclara le médecin.

Le nogitsune le remarqua et le toisa longuement. Il haussa un sourcil. Il se pencha sur Scott pour le délester d'un couteau et le jeta sur le médecin. La lame se ficha en pleine poitrine, mais ce fut comme si le médecin ne ressentait rien. Le nogitsune se détourna de lui et son regard se posa sur Jackson, Lydia et Malia. La princesse était toujours inconsciente. Jackson se leva d'un bond quand il comprit que le démon allait s'approcher.

\- Tu devras me passer sur le corps, prévint-il.

Le nogistune émit un rire sardonique.

\- Considère que c'est déjà fait.

Il marcha droit sur eux, et Jackson n'eut aucune réticence à l'attaquer. La vie de Lydia passait avant celle de Stiles, il en était désolé. Il n'avait pas fini de brandir son épée que le démon retournait sa propre attaque contre lui. Il se retrouva propulsé dans les airs et roula dans la poussière loin derrière, sur le chemin. Malia s'interposa à son tour, mais le résultat fut le même. Depuis leurs luttes qui n'avaient pas cessé, Isaac, Erica et Derek virent, impuissants, Malia se faire éjecter à son tour et Lydia se retrouver à la merci du nogitsune.

Derek poussa un rugissement et se libéra du médecin qui le retenait. Il se débarrassa de l'autre qui entravaient ses gens, et s'élança au secours de Lydia. Mais le nogitsune avait déjà hissé la princesse -qui ne se réveillait pas- sur un cheval et montait derrière elle.

\- STILES ! hurla Derek.

Le démon lui adressa une œillade satisfaite et parti au galop. Derek grimpa à cheval à son tour. Matthew s'interposa et l'empêcha de poursuivre le kidnappeur.

\- DEGAGE ! gronda Derek.

\- Regardez autour de vous ! Si vous les suivez vous abandonnez Allison et tous les autres !

Derek rugit et fit se cabrer son cheval pour menacer Matthew. L'homme recula d'appréhension mais ne bougea pas du chemin.

Derek chercha le cheval qui emportait Lydia et le nogitsune mais il avait déjà disparu. Il pesta et cracha de colère. Il daigna regarder autour de lui et sa fureur n'en fut que doublée. Boyd était à terre. Erica et Isaac étaient blessés. Scott et Kira gisaient dans leur sang. Allison se relevait difficilement, de même pour Jackson et Malia. Et les médecins de l'horreur s'étaient volatilisés.

Une colère sourde s'empara de lui. Il descendit de cheval et frappa un tronc. Une fois, deux fois, puis il se mit à le lacérer, jusqu'à ce que des copeaux de plus en plus gros se détache de l'arbre, ignorant les pics qui rentraient sous sa peau.

* * *

 **Vous aurez également noté, que j'ai retiré la note où je rage contre certains lecteurs, c'est normal, c'était prévu ;) merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu, notamment** Nordom **,** Angelyoru **,** Dy-Dy Ramen **,** STL87 **,** Akane **,** Kssidralisk **,** Naikkoh **,** Sahwein **,** justelaura **,** GagrielWinshester **, et toutes celles que je n'ai pas cité, et celles sur ma page Facebook, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews !**

 **Angelyoru :** J'avais hâte d'intégrer Kira à l'aventure ! Et maintenant que c'est chose faite, je suis super contente de vos retours sur son perso :D J'ai essayé de respecter son caractère original, celui de la série, tout en l'adaptant un max à mon univers.

Je ne savais pas du tout comment amener le côté banshee de Lydia, et au final cette solution m'a paru la plus logique :')

J'essaie quand même de foutre un minimum de Sterek, sinon ce serait de la publicité mensongère cette fic' XD Je pense que oui, on sent que j'ai envie de mettre Scott et Allison ensemble :') et pour le dernier couple, j'ai donné de nouveaux indices dans ce chapitre, et non ça ne concerne pas Kira haha ni Jackson :p

 **justelaura :** Tiens donc, mais qui revoilà :D

Pelissa c'est moche. Trouvons autre chose. Parce que Pelissa ça va vraiment pas être possible x)

Matthew je l'aime pas, je crois que ça se sent XD enfin dans la série ça va, mais la dans la fic', j'ai fais en sorte qu'on l'aime pas.

Pour les ships t'as un deux sur trois. Un de faux, sauras-tu trouver lequel ?

J'avoue même moi j'étais contente d'écrire du Sterek XD Quelqu'un se chargera de Matthew, ai un peu de patience.

Je me rend compte que j'ai totalement laissé Liam et Mason de côté... pas grave, je trouverai une explication tout à fait logique xD

Grave 9 lieues, elle s'est chauffée Kira. A pied en plus... Ce qui est certain pour son perso, c'est que contrairement à la série, elle sait déjà ce qu'elle est et a pas besoin de se découvrir. Ce qui facilite grandement les choses tu ne penses pas ? Et ça pour avoir une importance capitale, t'es pas au bout de tes surprises.

No Spoiler pour Scott et Stiles :p

 **Bayruna :** Je t'en prie, ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu :)

 **LaetitiaF :** Alors je vais être tout à fait honnête, ta question ma beaucoup perturbé, parce que la réponse est dans le chapitre 2 :') Je raconte la mort de Stiles!Med dans un flash-back au tout début du chapitre 2. C'est peut-être pour ça que t'étais la seule à être perturbée XD

 **Toonette :** Hé, quand faut faire du Sterek, faut pas y aller avec le dos de la cuillère ! Faut y aller franco ! Surtout quand t'es à 3 chapitres de la fin XD

C'est marrant vous avez tous senti deux personnalités chez Kira XD c'était tellement pas fait exprès, j'ai juste essayé de respecter son perso dans la série en adaptant à mon univers.

Pour les couples t'as Allison/Scott de bon ! :D avec le Sterek évidemment. Le dernier c'est pas ça par contre :D à ta décharge, c'est le plus subtile ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton retour héhé :D !

 **Kurama Uchiwa :** Merci pour ton retour et tes encouragements :D ! En ce qui concerne Stiles, bientôt la réponse ;) **  
**

**STL87 :** Merci pour tes encouragements :D Les partiels ont été rudes, mais c'est fini, c'est l'essentiel ;)

 **Dy-Dy Ramen :** J'adore fortement le résumé que tu as fait de ma fic'. Merci beaucoup pour ton message, qui m'a fait beaucoup de bien, je ne te le cache pas. C'est pour des lecteurs comme toi que j'adore écrire :') Lovu Lovu

Tu es un peu devin c'est magique. Alors tu l'avais vu venir ce poste de chapitre ?

 **aomiga katta hairo :** Contente que cette fic' te plaise ;)

 **Onoda :** Merci beaucoup ! :D

La fic' dont tu me parles est-ce ''A l'ombre de ton crépuscule ?'' Un truc avec Stiles en vampire ? C'est une de mes fics coup de coeur sur ce site c'est pour ça que je demande XD

On se moque de la logique XD t'en qu'on a du Sterek ;)

 **Kssidralisk :** Merci haha ! ça me touche beaucoup :3 Je vais persévérer pour vous :D

 **Naikkoh :** Merci pour tes encouragements :)

Héhé, Kira la grande attendue de cette fic' je suis contente que vous appréciez son perso ! Et malheureusement, ça part plus sur du Scallison que sur du Scira (j'adore les deux couples, mais là, on va rester sur le premier).

 **Sahwein :** Je te remercie pour touuuut ce que tu me dis dans ta review ! Et tes encouragements !

Derek, à cheval, portant du cuir, le rêve de toute une génération XD

Ha tu as lu plusieurs de mes fics ? Je suis flattée :3 Je suis pas ultra à l'aise sur l'univers médiéval mais je fais de mon mieux et si ça plait c'est tout ce qu'il me faut :D

Je valide les gâteaux XD c'est bon de manger ;) Ravie de lire tes pavés, t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Ha et oui, je connais le coup des reviews pavés à cause du tel qui ne prend pas en compte tes sauts de ligne. C'est frustrant XD

 **GabrielWinshester :** Heey :D

Pas d'offense t'inquiète, je suis ravie que tu me mettes un petit mot déjà. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **lyra lupa :** Merci :D

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 et en attendant, préparez vous mentalement :D**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Petit chapitre 9, posé pépère, au calme. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, profitez donc de lui :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Lydia se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'être ballottée. Elle dodelina de la tête, avant de réaliser qu'elle était à cheval. Le rythme soutenu lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle pâlit en réalisant que le reste de la troupe n'était pas autour, mais qu'à la place, c'étaient l'officier royal Stilinski et un autre garde qui l'escortait.

\- Tu es réveillée ? demanda Stiles.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il soit celui qu'il chevauchait.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? pressa-t-elle. Où sont les autres ?

\- On a été séparés, expliqua Stiles. Après que tu te sois évanouies, on a été attaqués et Derek a pété un plomb.

\- Pété… un plomb, répéta Lydia sans comprendre.

\- Il est devenu fou, précisa Stiles blême. Jackson et Allison m'ont dit de t'emmener à l'abri. Les autres sont restés pour s'occuper de Derek.

Lydia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait du mal à imaginer le prince perdre le contrôle et plus particulièrement, Jackson confier sa sécurité à Stiles.

\- J-je suis tombé sur eux en sortant de la forêt, ajouta Stiles plus bas pour expliquer la présence de Noah et Parrish. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient nous emmener en lieu sûr.

Lydia fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait les choses. Noah semblait toujours déstabilisé par la présence de Stiles mais il s'était reprit et filait droit.

\- Il faut retrouver les autres, déclara-t-elle.

\- Mais…

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle, coupant au passage la protestation de Stiles.

\- Nous vous escortons à la cours du roi, répondit Noah.

\- Je refuse de m'y rendre, contra immédiatement Lydia.

\- Sauf votre respect altesse, vous serez en sécurité là-bas. Le roi Peter ne vous fera rien, je vous en donne ma parole.

\- La parole d'un traître à son vrai roi ? claqua Lydia.

Un muscle dans la mâchoire de Noah tressauta.

\- Je puis vous assurer qu'aucune trahison n'a eu lieu en ce royaume altesse.

Lydia allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais se retint. Stiles lui tirait timidement sur la manche pour l'en empêcher.

\- Pour l'instant ils sont notre meilleure sécurité, murmura-t-il. Je suis pas un soldat, je ne sais pas me battre et vous êtes une princesse. Sans eux on ne fera pas long feu en pleine nature.

Lydia grimaça. Elle reconnaissait que Stiles avait raison. Cependant quelque chose la troublait. Un sentiment d'insécurité couplé avec l'impression que Stiles dégageait une aura différente d'avant.

Dans son dos, alors qu'elle acceptait la situation, le nogitsune esquissa un sourire satisfait.

X

Jackson attrapa violemment Derek par le col. Il était de nouveau sur pied, et hors de lui.

\- Vous l'avez laissé partir ! Vous l'avez laissé prendre la princesse !

Derek resta de marbre face à l'accusation. Il ne pouvait que subir la colère du garde. Il la méritait.

\- Que pouvait-il faire ?défendit Erica. Nous étions tous à terre !

\- Il aurait pu tuer cette créature !

\- Il aurait tué Stiles, rétorqua Scott.

\- Et alors, ça me fait une belle jambe, siffla Jackson.

Derek se retint de l'étrangler et préféra lui tourner le dos.

A présent, ils étaient tous plus ou moins remis de l'attaque. Scott et Kira étaient en train de guérir, soigné par Boyd qui avait reprit connaissance. Isaac aussi se sentait mieux. Pour Allison, Jackson et Malia, la plaie était affective. L'enlèvement de Lydia en minait deux, et agaçait la dernière.

\- De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire contre le monstre, assura Matthew. Aucun d'entre vous n'a fait le poids contre lui.

Les yeux de Jackson roulèrent dans leurs orbites, plus furieux que jamais.

\- Que quelqu'un le fasse taire, ou je m'en charge personnellement, prévint-il.

\- Me faire taire ne changera rien au constat qu'il vous a tous écrasé, répliqua le chasseur.

\- Il nous a tous prit par surprise, s'offusqua Isaac.

\- Et si tu n'avais pas empêché Derek de le poursuivre, nous serions dans une toute autre situation actuellement, pesta Allison.

\- Oui, vous seriez tous mort, contra Matthew.

\- Tu parles, tu parles, mais tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt, s'emporta Isaac.

\- Je n'allais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, répondit Matthew.

Sa réponse irrita Derek qui se retourna pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Jackson le prit de vitesse. Il tira son épée et le tua, d'un coup en plein cœur. Matthew tomba, mort sur le coup. Jackson nettoya sa lame avec sa cape et la rangea dans son fourreau.

\- Ton problème est réglé, adressa-t-il à Allison. Allons chercher la princesse.

Personne n'osa prendre la parole pendant de longues minutes. La fureur de Jackson en faisait le plus dangereux du groupe. Même Malia était choqué par le meurtre de Matthew. Quant à Allison, elle détourna le regard du cadavre, plus sereine, mais aussi un peu mitigée.

\- Co-comment savoir où il l'a emmené ? questionna Scott qui osa le premier. Et pourquoi l'a-t-il prise d'abord ?

\- Hé, la kitsune, tu aurais une idée ? demanda Malia. Tu savais ce qu'était cette chose au moment où tu l'as vu.

Kira hocha la tête. Elle posa une main protectrice sur sa blessure et se redressa.

\- Parmi les kitsune on distingue deux types de renards. Les zenko comme moi, et les yako. Les yako sont aussi appelé nogitsune par les hommes, mais parmi les miens nous les appelons les Voids. Ils sont maléfiques et cruels. Un Void se nourrit de chaos et des souffrances d'autrui. La banshee perçoit ce genre d'ondes. Lydia va lui servir de boussole en quelque sorte.

\- Ce-… Void, pourquoi a-t-il prit le corps de Stiles ? coupa Derek

\- Vous avez vu qu'il est sorti d'une boîte sous la forme d'une luciole, rappela Kira. Un nogitsune peut survivre au corps dans lequel il s'incarne contrairement aux kitsunes comme moi qui naissons et mourrons dans un même corps. Lorsque sa coquille d'origine est détruite, il peut survivre en prenant la forme d'une luciole et chercher un hôte pour le posséder.

\- Il… possède Stiles.

Kira hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce possible de ramener Stiles ?! voulut savoir Scott.

Kira parut hésiter. Elle baissa les yeux et se tordit les doigts.

\- À ma connaissance il n'existe que deux solutions. Soit nous devons trouver un moyen de séparer la coquille de l'âme, c'est à dire séparer Stiles de Void, et ainsi sceller à nouveau le nogitsune.

\- C'est faisable ? demanda Isaac.

\- C'est… risqué. Très risqué. Ça pourrait tuer Stiles.

\- Soit ? Tu as parlé de deux solutions ? pressa Boyd.

A nouveau Kira hésita. Elle pesa le pour et le contre de sa réponse. La deuxième solution était moins risqué mais le prix à payer était si gros… Elle se rappela la nuit où elle avait entendu la voix de Stiles et sa décision fut prise.

\- Soit je tue Void, déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est possible ? s'étonna Allison.

Kira montra son sabre.

\- Ceci est ma première queue. Je suis encore très jeune, une seule s'est formée mais avec elle, j'ai assez de pouvoir pour défier Void.

\- C'est ta queue, répéta Erica perplexe.

\- C'est une de leur particularité, dit Derek pour couper court aux explications. Quand bien même nous avons une option pour sauver Stiles, nous ignorons où Void a emmené Lydia.

\- Je suis certaine que Void est toujours affamé, déclara Kira. Il a aspiré ma douleur et celle de Scott mais cela ne lui suffira pas. Il a besoin de se nourrir plus. Il est attiré par la souffrance. Il va chercher celui qui souffre le plus, et c'est Lydia qui va l'y amener.

\- Et comment on sait où c'est ?! s'agaça Isaac.

\- La cours du roi, répondit Jackson.

\- Je te demande pardon ? siffla Derek.

Jackson croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air grave.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés à la cours pour découvrir la situation de la couronne, la princesse m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'ondes négatives, expliqua Jackson. C'était la première fois que ses sens de banshee étaient aussi sollicités.

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle semblait malade, s'horrifia Allison.  
Jackson acquiesça.

\- Elle a ajouté que la personne qui accumulait le plus de douleur était le roi.

Derek était stupéfait. Son oncle ?

\- C'est sûrement là-bas que Void se rend avec Lydia alors, conclut Kira.

\- Et si on se trompait ? risqua Erica.

\- On a pas le temps de douter, contra Scott. Void possède Stiles et détient Lydia. Ma mère est à la cours et vos familles aussi. Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite.

\- Tu t'entends Scott ?! s'écria Boyd. Si Derek remet un pied à la cours Peter le fera exécuter !

\- En vérité nous n'en savons rien, avoua Derek qui essayait surtout de se convaincre.

\- Mon prince..., pria Boyd.

\- Scott a raison, nous devons faire vite.

X

Il scrutait la rue depuis le recoin sombre et crasseux où il s'était adossé. Les passants menaient une existence paisible, loin d'être conscient du danger qui les épiait. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs l'image d'une journée où il avait été comme eux. Il ne revit que du sang et ''elle''.

Il soupira et se redressa. Il fit un pas dans la rue et s'extirpa de l'ombre de son allée. Il venait d'être libéré et bien qu'il ait une mission à accomplir -le ciel savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix- il se délectait de la lumière du jour. Il savait qu'une fois lancé sur la piste du prince, ça ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le trouve.

Il descendit d'un pas léger la rue commerçante, se régalant du beau temps. Il s'arrêta devant un étal de fruits et légumes et scruta les produits frais qui s'étalaient, tous alignés et entassés. Le marchand était en pleine conversation avec un père de famille qui lui désignait ce qu'il voulait acheter. Son geste fut vif, imperceptible pour des yeux humains. Il reprit sa marche et s'éloigna nonchalamment, en croquant sa pomme volée.

Un attroupement devant lui le fit ralentir. Prudent, il se décala, et s'abrita sous un porche, dans la sécurité de la pénombre. De ce point, il voyait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la rue mais il était impossible qu'on le remarque à moins de le chercher. Rapidement, l'objet de l'attroupement lui apparu. Trois cavaliers remontaient en direction du château. Deux d'entre eux étaient membres de la garde royale -c'étaient eux qui attiraient les regards. Le dernier cheval portait un couple, dont la femme semblait mal à l'aise. Elle était d'une grande beauté et sa tenue était raffinée. L'homme derrière elle, un adolescent, était bizarrement habillé et observait avec intérêt tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Il respira légèrement et les essences des voyageurs emplirent ses narines. Il fronça les sourcils et ne put retenir un sourire. La femme puait la royauté. Quant au garçon, son odeur se mélangeait à celle des Hale. Il les regarda disparaître dans la rue qui menait aux portes du palais en se réjouissant. Si ces deux là étaient des compagnons du prince, et qu'ils avaient été capturés, nul doute que le neveu de Peter ne tarderait pas à venir les réclamer.

Tout d'un coup, il entrevoyait une autre option que celle que Peter lui avait imposé. Il n'était pas peut-être pas tant à la merci des Hale après tout. Tout à cette nouvelle idée, il entreprit de retourner aux abords du château. Il venait de bifurquer dans une allée sale et déserte quand un cliquetis sinistre le força à s'arrêter. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient et venaient tout droit dans sa direction. Des pas lents et lourds. Des pas qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une série d'impulsions sonores suraiguës le fit grimacer.

Les médecins se dessinèrent au fond de l'allée, bloquant le passage. Il ne cacha pas son agacement et s'approcha d'eux en les massacrant du regard. En arrivant à leur hauteur, il remarqua que l'un d'eux était blessé à l'abdomen. Son sang visqueux suintait sur ses vêtements et sa respiration étouffée était lourde. Les deux autres ne transpiraient pas non plus la santé.

\- Toi et tes chiens êtes mal en point, dit-il avec une pointe de satisfaction.

Aucune réponse.

\- Quoi ? se moqua-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me répondre ?

Un profond silence suivit sa question. Seul les échos lointain de la rue lui parvinrent. Agacé, il attrapa rudement le Chirurgien par le col.

\- Parles moi, Marcel.

Le médecin resta immobile. Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, il défit son masque. Son visage en décomposition était répugnant. Ses chaires étaient putrides et rongées. La peau autour de ses yeux avaient disparu, ne laissant que deux orbites quasiment blanc. Les lèvres avaient disparu, faisant de la bouche un trou au milieu du visage alors que le nez était totalement rongé. Il lui restait à peine une touffe de cheveux blanc qui coulait le long de son crâne tuméfié et recousu par endroit.

\- Sebastian…

Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée. Il semblait à bout de force. Son état arracha un regard de pitié à Sebastian. Il le libéra de sa prise et l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur.

\- Ainsi, c'est cela le prix de ton immortalité, lui dit-il avec écœurement.

\- Le jeu… en valait la… chandelle… tu es en vie.

\- Et toi tu respires à peine.

Marcel ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête aller contre le mur.

\- Par deux fois tu m'as ramené dans ce monde, lui rappela Sebastian. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas le faire indéfiniment dans ton état.

Marcel hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Je meurs Sebastian… c'est pourquoi… je devais mener à bien mon ultime… expérience.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Marcel lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Sebastian obéit.

\- Les… les corps de chimères peuvent t'accueillir… mais le temps… te tuera de toute façon… si ce n'est tes ennemis. Mais… nous avons ouvert une… brèche…

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Sebastian ne voyait pas où Marcel voulait en venir.

\- Un… garçon est passé… il est arrivé dans… ce monde… intact… si tu pouvais aller dans… aller dans… le sien… tu pourrais t'incarner dans… ton équivalent…

\- Je ne comprend rien Marcel, grogna Sebastian. Sois plus clair.

\- Là-bas… chacun de nous… vis. Une vie différente… dans un monde très… différent. Mais n-nous… existons tous… si tu passes dans ce monde… tu pourrais recommencer à zéro… tu pourrais survivre… sans chimère… sans chasseur ni… ennemis…

Sebastian resta sans voix, stupéfait par la révélation de Marcel. Son vieil ami tourna la tête vers lui. Un filet de bave mêlé à du sang noir coulait de sa bouche. Sebastian était désolé de son état.

\- Tu pourrais même, continua Marcel,… tu pourrais… même… ''la'' revoir… différente… sans… rancune… ta sœur…

Cette fois Sebastian se ferma. Il se releva et recula légèrement. Marcel resta à terre. Il n'avait plus la force de se lever. Il mourrait.

\- Ils t'ouvrirons le portail, ajouta-t-il en désignant la Généticienne et le Pathologiste. Nous avons déjà… conçu la source de… pouvoir… qui te permettra d'ouvrir… une brèche…

\- Tu as tout sacrifié pour arrivé à ça, coupa Sebastian. Tu as tout…

\- C'était pour toi… uniquement… pour toi…

Sebastian fixa Marcel un long moment. Peu à peu, la vie quitta le corps de son vieil ami, et sa tête retomba mollement sur son torse. Sebastian comprit dès lors qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Peu importait les menaces de Peter à présent. Il devait récupérer son médaillon et il pourrait tout recommencer. Il leva les yeux vers les hauteurs. Entre deux bâtiments, il distingua la découpe du château. Il regarda une dernière fois la dépouille de Marcel, puis lui tourna le dos et suivit des deux médecins qui avaient assisté le Chirurgien des siècles durant, il se mit en route pour le palais.

X

Melissa traversa le hall d'un pas rapide. À l'instant où elle avait entendu la nouvelle du retour de Noah, son cœur avait prit un rythme doublé. Elle avait craint qu'on ne lui annonce qu'il ramenait son fils et le prince, mais les personnes que l'officier escortait étaient loin d'être celles que Melissa aurait pu imaginer.

Elle poussa une lourde porte et s'engouffra dans un couloir baigné de soleil et bordé d'une cour fleurie. Au bout, elle trouva immédiatement Noah qui donnait ses directives à Parrish, sous une arche. Elle décela derrière eux la présence de deux étrangers. Elle attendit qu'il ait terminé et que Parrish s'éloigne avec les deux personnes qu'ils avaient ramené au château, avant de se précipiter vers lui. Les bruits de sa course avertirent Noah de son approche et dès qu'il croisa son regard, il vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'énerva-t-il en la prenant par le bras.

\- Je devais absolument te voir avant que tu n'ailles parler à Peter. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

Noah fit la moue, contrarié de son empressement. Melissa le força à la lâcher et se planta devant lui.

\- Répond moi je t'en prie !

Noah se mordit la joue. Il sortit de sa poche le message de Deaton.

\- Tu es responsable de ça ?

Melissa ne répondit pas mais son silence fut assez éloquent pour Noah. Il se passa une main sur le visage en appuyant sur ses paupières.

\- On se demanderait presque à qui va ton allégeance…

\- A mon roi, répliqua sévèrement Melissa. Mais la vie de mon fils est plus importante que les intrigues du pouvoir.

Noah comprenait ce sentiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, puis, certain qu'ils étaient seuls, il mena Melissa dans une alcôve du couloir et baissa d'un ton.

\- Je les ai trouvé, avoua-t-il.

Melissa retint un gémissement.

\- Nous les avons suivit jusqu'aux forêts de Resen où nous avons faillit les rattraper. J'ai reçu le message de Deaton le jour suivant. J'avais un doute sur le chemin qu'ils allaient suivre, mais les mots de Deaton ont confirmé mes pressentiments. Quand je les ai trouvé…

Noah s'arrêta en pleine phrase. L'image de Stiles s'était imposée à son esprit et il en avait perdu ses mots. Melissa senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et posa ses mains sur celles de l'officier. Ce contact fit revenir Noah à lui et il poursuivit.

\- Ton fils allait bien, déclara-t-il.

Une vague de soulagement enveloppa Melissa.

\- Que s'est-il passé alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J-je les ai laissé partir.

L'aveu arracha une grimace de honte à Noah. Melissa était stupéfaite. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé entendre ces mots de la bouche de Noah pour qui le devoir passait avant tout le reste.

\- Une complication est survenue, reconnu ce dernier. Et je n'ai pas su comment réagir.

\- Quel genre de complication ? s'inquiéta Melissa.

Noah planta son regard dans celui de la reine.

\- La présence de mon fils.

Melissa resta interdite.

\- Mais Noah, ton fils est…

\- Mort, je sais. Mais il était bien présent, vivant et palpable, coupa l'officier en se rappelant la poigne de Stiles quand il avait voulu s'interposer entre lui et Derek. Ce n'est pas tout… il est ici.

Melissa ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Après les avoir laissé partir, j'ai été rejoins par Parrish qui m'a annoncé que Theo avait obtenu des renseignements et s'était lancé seul à leur poursuite. Je sais que Theo voue une haine féroce à Scott et c'est pour ça que nous sommes immédiatement parti à leur recherche. Ils n'avaient qu'une heure d'avance tout au plus.

\- Theo a-t-il trouvé Scott ?! s'horrifia Melissa.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Noah. Nous avions trouvé leurs traces aux environs d'Albaek, et à ce moment là nous avons croisé la route de… Stiles… il accompagnait la princesse Lydia de Sakegen, inconsciente et souffrante.

Melissa l'écoutait avec une expression déconfite et effrayée.

\- Il semblerait qu'ils aient été attaqués et que le prince Derek ai perdu le contrôle.

\- Et tu n'as pas été vérifier ?

\- Stil- le gamin, était mort de peur et couvert de sang. La princesse du royaume voisin était sans connaissance. Il m'a semblé plus urgent d'éviter tout incident diplomatique avant de repartir. Par ailleurs… ce soir c'est la pleine lune si tu as oublié.

Melissa blêmit. En effet, elle avait oublié ce détail.

\- J'ai pensé que… tu serais soulagé que Scott soit hors d'atteinte encore un moment.

Melissa baissa les yeux et hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Je repartirais demain à leur recherche, promit Noah. Maintenant, je dois informer le roi de la situation.

Melissa le laissa s'éloigner. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, elle fit volte-face et l'interpella.

\- Noah.

L'officier se retourna vers elle. Melissa hésita puis se détendit et esquissa un sourire.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Fais attention à tes mots devant Peter.

Noah lui sourit en retour. Malgré leurs positions très différentes, leur amitié existait toujours comme dans leur jeunesse. Il la gratifia d'un signe de tête et disparu dans un couloir attenant. Laissée seule, Melissa se sentit soudain très vide.

Un long moment après le départ de Noah, un toussotement timide la tira de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête pour reconnaître le visage enfantin de Cora. La jeune princesse l'observait avec gêne. Melissa esquissa un sourire.

\- Que faites vous là ma tante ? s'inquiéta Cora.

\- Je réfléchissais, répondit Melissa en reprenant contenance. Et toi ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train d'étudier ?

Cora haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai pensé éviter mes leçons aujourd'hui avec toute l'effervescence qui règne dans le château.

Melissa secoua la tête d'un air de reproche.

\- J'ai entendu dire que la princesse de Skaegen avait été ramenée, continua Cora. J'ai pensé la visiter…

La prévenance de Cora amusa et toucha Melissa. Elle la prit par le bras et lui tapota la main maternellement. Ce geste emplit la princesse de quiétude.

\- Si je t'accompagnais ? proposa Melissa.

Cora hocha vigoureusement la tête, ravie.

X

Lydia et Stiles avaient été conduit dans un salon privé, à l'écart des regards indiscrets. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis que Parrish les avait laissé seul. Lydia était épuisée par son mal de crâne qui ne diminuait pas. Quant à Stiles, il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, si profondément que Lydia n'osait pas lui adresser la parole.

Lydia savait au combien son retour plongeait la cours dans les rumeurs. Elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie, mais elle ignorait quels projets Peter pouvait avoir pour elle. De plus, ses sens de banshee lui hurlaient qu'un drame allait se produire. Le sentiment de mort n'avait pas cessé de l'obséder. Elle savait que le pire était à venir.

Des coups répétés à la porte du salon lui firent relever la tête et dispersèrent ses idées noires. L'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrit sur la reine. Lydia se leva aussitôt, vite imité par un Stiles déstabilisé. Melissa s'avança dans la pièce, suivit de Cora et elles s'inclinèrent devant Lydia.

\- C'est un soulagement de vous savoir saine et sauve, annonça Melissa.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, répondit Lydia en s'inclinant à son tour.

\- J'ai appris les circonstances de votre retour à la cours, et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que vos gens seront retrouvés sain et sauf.

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

Melissa glissa son regard sur Stiles, qui tressaillit et détourna aussitôt les yeux. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait, mais c'était bien le fils de Noah qui était là. Ce garçon qu'elle avait élevé avec son fils, et dont elle avait trouvé le corps sans vie dans ses jardins le jour où elle avait découvert ce que Peter avait fait à Scott. Elle ravala sa peine et lui adressa un sourire franc.

\- Tu es Stiles c'est exact ?

L'adolescent releva la tête et acquiesça.

\- Soit le bienvenu. J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas trop rude ton séjour en ces murs.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il étouffa un gémissement. Sa soudaine peine brisa Melissa alors que Lydia s'approchait de lui pleine d'inquiétude.

\- Je suis désolé, gémit-il. J-je… vous ressemblez à une personne que j'ai connu autrefois.

Melissa cru que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Elle ne comprenait pas qui était ce garçon, mais elle saisissait clairement ce qui avait perturbé Noah.

\- Désolé, renifla-t-il. Je- trop d'événements et de stress ces dernières heures.

\- Je comprend, assura Melissa dont la voix avait fait un accro. Vous avez vécu de lourds événements…

\- C'est peu de le dire, soupira Stiles en riant jaune. Entre la tarée de louve du désert, la fille de Peter et Derek qui s'en prend à nous, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose.

Lydia sursauta à l'évocation de Malia et pinça vivement la main de Stiles. Mais c'était trop tard, Melissa avait bien comprit. Elle chercha ses mots, blessée dans son orgueil à l'idée que Peter ai une fille, et pria pour que ce soit un malentendu.

\- La fille de Peter ? répéta-t-elle.

Stiles parut hésiter vu le regard lourd de Lydia, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la question de Melissa.

\- Heu… c'est que… on a été poursuivit par la louve du Désert et au moment de sa mort… elle a dit que sa fille était celle de Peter…

Melissa sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle connaissait de réputation les loups du désert et savait la part que Peter avait prit dans leur disparition. Elle cacha sa réaction derrière un sourire et désigna Cora pour changer de sujet.

\- Voici la princesse Cora, la nièce du roi. C'est à son initiative que nous sommes venus. Je vais vous laisser ensemble à présent. Profitez de cette retraite pour vous reposer.

Lydia la remercia et Melissa s'éclipsa. Elle ne devait pas prendre trop à cœur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle le savait.

Au lieu de regagner directement ses quartiers, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte de Deaton. Le druide la fit entrer, pas le moins du monde surprit de sa visite. Et pour cause, Peter était assis dans un fauteuil, accoudé à la fenêtre, Noah debout près de lui. En la voyant entrer, Peter se leva, et un sourire éclaira son visage. Melissa se prit à imaginer que la voir lui apportait un peu de bonheur. Elle chassa rapidement son idée en se rappelant ce qu'avait dit Stiles.

\- Ma reine, susurra Peter en baisant sa main.

\- J'étais venu chercher les connaissances de Deaton, éclaira Melissa avant même qu'on ne lui pose des questions.

L'intéressé s'avança vers le couple royale et s'inclina.

\- En quoi mes connaissances pourraient-elles vous aider ma dame ?

Melissa fixa un instant Peter, puis détourna les yeux et se résolu à poser sa question.

\- Que savez vous des loups du désert ?

\- Que cherchez vous à savoir ? répondit prudemment Deaton. Cette confrérie a disparu depuis des années.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

L'insistance de Melissa choqua Deaton qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder Peter. Le roi observait Melissa sans sourciller. Finalement, comme Deaton hésitait à répondre en sa présence, il prit la parole.

\- Je me suis chargée de les éliminer jusqu'au dernier ma reine. Pourquoi tant de curiosité vis à vis de ces assassins ?

Melissa se tourna résolument vers lui. Elle croisa le regard de Noah qui l'enjoignait à ne rien faire de stupide par un haussement de sourcils éloquent, mais elle préféra l'ignorer.

\- Saviez-vous que vous étiez père ?

La question frappa Peter en plein visage.

\- Pardon ?

\- Saviez-vous que vous aviez une fille ? Une louve du désert qui plus est ?

Peter fronça les sourcils, bouleversé par ce que lui disait sa femme et le ton qu'elle prenait.

\- Altesse, intervint Deaton. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de ne pas dire de pareilles choses. Cela pourrait gravement nuire au roi si cela se savait.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

\- Répondez moi, coupa Melissa en s'adressant à Peter. Avez-vous oui ou non une fille ?

La question avait été presque agressive. Peter prit son temps pour répondre.

\- Si il s'avère que j'ai une fille, finit-il par dire, c'est un fait dont j'ignorais tout.

Melissa eut un rire nerveux et agacé.

\- Vous ne le niez pas…

\- Il se trouve, continua Peter avec tout le flegme dont il était capable, que lorsqu'on m'a envoyé décimer ces assassins, j'ai accompli ma mission. Un par un, les hommes, les femmes et mêmes les enfants qui étaient en train d'être formés. J'ai tué tout le monde. Excepté une jeune fille. Une jeune fille que j'avais rencontré pendant mon voyage pour les trouver et avec qui j'avais noué ce que je pensais être une relation.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Melissa pour comprendre le sens de ce terme. Elle n'en voulait pas à Peter d'avoir eu une vie avant elle -elle était mal placée pour le juger, n'avait-elle pas eut Scott ? Mais quelque chose la révoltait dans cette révélation. Le fait que pour la première fois, elle voyait en Peter un tueur. Ce dernier ne termina pas son récit et chercha à prendre la main de sa femme. Instinctivement, Melissa se déroba. Son refus figea Peter.

\- Me repoussez-vous ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? répondit sardoniquement Melissa. Je suis votre épouse.

Ces mots pétrifièrent Peter. Il sentait à travers eux tout le rejet que sa femme émettait contre lui.

\- Parfois ma reine, dit-il à mi-voix, j'ai le sentiment que notre mariage fut votre pire décision.

Melissa déglutit péniblement. Son nez se mit à lui piquer, signe que les larmes pouvaient monter à tout instant.

\- Cela l'a peut-être été, oui, affirma-t-elle.

Noah et Deaton s'entre-regardèrent, abasourdi par ce qui se passait devant eux. Ils étaient des témoins impuissants.

\- C'est ainsi, reprit Peter. Vous m'en voyez désolé. Je regrette que notre liaison vous sois si pénible. J'aurais préféré qu'au moins vous ne me détestiez pas.

Melissa cru qu'une douche glacée s'abattait sur elle. Pensait-il qu'elle le détestait ? Croyait-il qu'elle ne l'avait épousé que pour sa position ? Écœurée, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre sur un ton cinglant.

\- Peut-être que si vos actions avez été différentes, cela aurait été possible.

\- Et quelles actions suscitent ce sentiment chez vous ? voulut savoir Peter, impassible.

\- Vous l'ignorez donc ? interrogea ironiquement Melissa, au comble de l'agacement. Pour commencer, de quel droit avez-vous mordu mon fils ? Qu'est-il arrivé dans votre esprit pour penser un seul instant que vous aviez un droit sur lui. Ensuite, parlerons nous de votre neveu et des rumeurs qui courent ?

\- Éclairez moi.

\- On dit mon roi, que vous souhaitez sa mort.

\- Altesse, intervint Noah. Comment pouvez-vous prêter l'oreille à de tels commérages ?!

Peter le fit taire d'un geste de la main, sans quitter Melissa des yeux. Son visage restait de marbre et sa femme était incapable de deviner ses pensées.

\- Laissez la parler, dit-il.

Melissa soupira de déception. Elle aurait au moins aimé que Peter démente.

\- On dit que vous avez usurpé sa place, conclut-elle.

\- Et vous y croyez.

\- Non.

La réponse franche de Melissa fit tressauter un muscle dans la mâchoire de Peter.

\- Mais, vos actions, vos réponses et tous vos secrets… pourraient bien me faire changer d'avis.

Un long silence suivit ses mots. Peter finit par se rasseoir dans son fauteuil et évita de regarder Melissa.

\- Est-ce là tout ce que vous avez à dire ?

Melissa n'en pouvait plus de ses non-réactions. Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve et la couvre de reproches. Son silence était la pire des confirmations pour elle.

\- Oui monseigneur.

Ce titre, elle ne l'avait utilisé que lors de leurs premières entrevues, du temps où elle souhaitait conserver une certaine distance avec lui. L'utiliser à nouveau, c'était lui jeter au visage une rupture dans leur relation.

Peter ne cilla pas.

\- A présent, si vous m'autorisez, je souhaiterais me retirer dans mes appartements, conclut Melissa.

\- Faites donc, la pria Peter.

Elle feignit l'indifférence et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Or, une fois seule dans les couloirs, une boule de douleur explosa dans sa poitrine.

* * *

 **Il peut vous sembler que j'ai encore beaucoup de trop choses à résoudre pour que ça tienne en un seul chapitre, mais croyez moi, je suis capable de grandes choses. Terribles. Mais grandes.**

 **Petite dédicace à Pwoper Banana-fish qui ne me croyait pas quand je lui ai dit que dans un chapitre c'était fini XD**

 **Allez réponses à vos reviews !**

 **Guest :** PERSONNE ne veut du nogitsune, mais tout le monde l'aime XD

Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise !

Merci de m'avoir laissé un message ça me fait beaucoup de bien et très plaisir !

J'avoue, moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire le passage du cheval/Sterek. C'était la dose qui fallait x)

 **GabrielWinshester :** Hello ;)

Ravie que tu aimes mon travail ! C'est ma meilleure récompense vos retours :D

Je crois que personne ne s'attendait au nogitsune alors que moi justement, vu que je savais depuis le tout début que j'allais le mettre dans cette fic, ben j'avais limite peur que son apparition soit trop prévisible XD

La relation Scott/Stiles est toujours très importante dans mes fics TW parce que c'est la relation que je préfère de la série. Devant les ships XD Quant au Sterek haha ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

 **angeliquebucaille :** J'ai pas tout saisit au début de ta review mais j'aime bien l'énergie qui s'en dégage.

De nada, c'est mon plaisir d'écrire pour vous :D

Hiii oui l'Irlande c'est la baaaase ! J'y retourne pour la première fois depuis 12 ans, et avec ma meilleure amie j'ai trop hâte :D

 **Sahwein :** Salut :) !

Merci haha, je crois que personne n'a apprécié le coup du nogitsune :') j'aime pas voir Stiles souffrir ou plutôt à petite dose et quand tous les persos en prennent pour leur grade :')

Le Sterek sera bientôt de retour !

 **Toonette :** Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! XD Je suis contente de te surprendre ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite ;)

 **Angelyoru :** Tu as galéré avec ta review :') merci en tout cas d'avoir persévérer pour me la poster !

Et ouiii ! C'est bien le dernier couuuple ! Sterek, Scallison et Malydia :D Depuis la fin de la saison 5B, j'ai tendance à les shipper (parce que je déteste le Stydia et que que le Stalia n'est plus possible :'(

Ha ben ça pour être dans la merde... j'te le fais pas redire ! Theo ça va, je crois que celui de ma fic' personne ne s'en plaindra. En vrai, j'avoue le développement va vite d'un coup mais j'aime ce rythme.

 **KazukiTemura :** Merciii :D

Denifitif... j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire et je suis même pas sûre de l'avoir bien retranscrit XD

Tout à fait le couple mystère c'est le Malydia :D Malia/Lydia ;) J'aime bien les mettre ensemble et puis j'écris sur des gays je peux aussi écrire sur des lesbiennes. L'AMOUR N'A PAS DE GENRE :D *kof kof* pardon je me suis emballée.

Je suis flattée que ma fic' passe direct dans tes fav's. J'ai envie de dire, heureusement que t'arrive maintenant, tu esquives la pause de 5 mois dont je sors tout juste XD

Koeur sur toua :D

 **justelaura :** Hey toi.

Ben en ce qui concerne le Scallison et le Scira, je peux rien dire sans risquer les spoilers. Alors pour faire court, disons que tu comprendras mon choix de ship après lecture du prochain chapitre.

Liam et Mason reviendrons, mais pas exactement de la manière dont je l'avais prévu à l'origine.

Haha les choix de Deaton et Noah seront justifiés au prochain chapitre mouhahaha ! J'aime semer le doute en vous.

J'ai tellement pensé à toi quand j'ai écris la rencontre entre Noah et Stiles en vrai ! Quand il dit "quelle est cette sorcellerie ?" j'avais Uther Pendragon dans la tête (Merlin). XD c'était magique.

A nouveau, le passage Sterek avec le cheval, c'était pour toi ;)

Tant qu'on y est, le Malydia aussi c'était pour toi... C'est moi ou cette fic' est quasi pour toi en fait ?

Ton ''Matthew. Ta gueule. Merci.'' je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait perdre ton sérieux ? Le combat ?

J'avais réfléchis à une version où Theo rencontre Stiles, mais en écrivant j'arrivais pas à retranscrire les réactions du taré comme je voulais alors par voie de facilité j'ai abandonné XD

Désolée de te l'annoncer mais niveau combat, tu vas être à nouveau servit très prochainement :p

Mélanger un peu chaque saison c'était mon petit défi ;) si j'avais pas eu la flemme et que j'avais encore plus développer cette fic' comme je le voulais à l'origine, j'aurais rajouté encore beaucoup plus de références à la série.

Le nogitsune est LE meilleur méchant de Teen Wolf (parce que Peter n'est pas un vrai méchant). Il veut faire le mal pour le mal, genre comme Maléfique dans Disney. J'ai réussi à faire un parallèle Disney/teen Wolf. Big Up pour moi.

Stiles est une princesse maintenant. Ben dis donc sa virilité prend cher xD

Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur ta "définition" du Sterek ! Et puis vu leur caractère, en les respectant, ça serait trop long de mettre une relation tangible et bien développée entre les deux. Alors autant se pencher sur le côté tactile et fusionnel que sur les belles paroles. Tu l'as dit : La frustration de Derek parle d'elle même. Et pour Stiles, son temps viendra aussi. Contente de contenté ton âme de fangirl XD

Merci pour tout pas Sis' !

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve soit mardi pour le dernier chapitre, soit (et plus probablement) le 18 pour la fin ! Prenez plus le 18 pour acquis, sinon vous serez déçu XD**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit que ça serait le DERNIER chapitre. Mais dans le domaine de l'écriture ce genre de chose ne peut pas se prévoir. J'avais en effet écris le chapitre 10 d'un seul et il faisait 28 pages, soit le triple des chapitres que je vous ai proposé tout au long de la fic'. De fait, j'ai coupé un peu, et suite à ce chapitre 10 vous aurez un chapitre 11 et un petit épilogue.  
**

 **Note : les chapitres 10 et 11 sont plus long que la moyenne (même en coupant j'ai fait des chapitres longs). Au fond, si vous aimez, c'est pas plus mal, vous avez plus de chapitre et la fin s'éloigne légèrement.**

 **C'est la dernière fois que je promet un nombre précis de chapitre et des dates de publication, vu que je suis clairement incapable de tenir ce genre de promesse XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Void n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite les échanges entre Lydia et Cora. Les mots d'usages et les politesses avaient vite été remplacés par des échanges sur les coutumes et les cultures des royaumes différents auxquels chacune appartenaient. Le renard y avait accordé une certaine importance au début, histoire de se positionner dans cette époque dans laquelle il s'éveillait. La conversation avait ensuite dévié sur les fanfreluches et les dentelles et c'est dire si il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait décelé le ton faux que chacune des princesses avaient pris alors, comme si choisir un sujet léger servait à entretenir une discussion qui n'intéressait ni l'une ni l'autre.

Void s'était détourné d'elles, vaguement inspiré par des livres et quelques parchemins qui traînaient. Il avait survolé une dizaine de pages d'un ouvrage jauni par le temps, pour finalement l'abandonner et s'accouder à la fenêtre. Et depuis la fin de l'après midi il était là, à fixer le paysage.

Le jour se dissipait à l'horizon et on avait été forcé d'allumer les bougies pour éclairer le salon. Dans le ciel couvert de nuages se découpait la lune, déjà à son poste, parfaitement ronde, et d'une blancheur éclatante. À l'horizon, la brume descendait des collines environnantes et glissait tranquillement en direction de la ville. Dans les rues, les habitants se hâtaient. Il ne faisait pas bon s'attarder quand la brume se déversait dans tout les recoins. Bientôt on n'y verrait plus à un mètre.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Void à l'idée d'être entouré par une population craintive. L'insécurité pouvait provoquer toutes sortes d'accidents et de souffrance. La faim recommençait peu à peu à le tirailler. Il avait attendu toute la journée, insinuant le doute et la rancune tour à tour chez l'officier royal et chez son garde lors de leur voyage jusqu'au château, puis chez la reine elle-même. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le château ne soit infesté par les médisances et les rancunes.

Il pourrait bientôt se mettre à table. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son plat principal.

\- iles…

Une main le secoua par l'épaule.

\- Stiles, répéta Lydia.

Void tourna vivement la tête, feintant d'être surpris et apeuré.

\- La princesse nous quitte, déclara Lydia.

En effet, Cora était sur le départ, debout prête à sortir, une main négligemment posée sur le dossier du siège qu'elle avait occupé tout le long de sa visite. Void se leva en mimant la précipitation maladroite et s'inclina n'importe comment, arrachant un rire à Cora.

\- Au revoir… ? lança Void en imitant la négligence et le malaise que Stiles pourrait avoir dans cette situation.

\- J'ai été très heureuse de vous connaître et j'espère pouvoir vous reparler très vite, lui assura Cora ravie d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Princesse, n'hésitez pas à faire mander ma présence.

\- Merci, sourit Lydia.

Cora s'inclina respectueusement et marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'elle entrouvrit. Elle s'arrêta à mi chemin de passer dans le couloir et se retourna, le visage un peu plus fermé que l'instant précédent.

\- Vous faut-il autre chose ? demanda Lydia avec toute la politesse qu'elle avait pu rassembler, malgré sa fatigue et son irritation grandissante dû à ses maux de tête.

Le regard de Cora erra un instant sur le tapis -un beau tapis, tout brodé en pourpre et or, rehaussé de fils bruns.

\- Est-il vrai que mon frère a perdu le contrôle ?questionna-t-elle après un temps.

\- C'est… exact, répondit Void une pointe de ''tristesse'' dans la voix.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Lydia, intrigué par l'air soucieux de la princesse.

Cora parut embêtée avant de répondre.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de remettre en question vos propos, mais… je connais mon frère. Il ne perd jamais le contrôle.

Void retint son envie de faire rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

\- Il faut bien un début à tout, répondit-il gentiment, mais assez tristement pour faire passer ses mots pour ceux que Stiles pourrait dire.

Le regard suspicieux de Lydia lui échappa. Il ne se doutait pas que la banshee avait elle aussi du mal à avaler l'histoire qu'il avait concocté sur leur séparation du reste du groupe. Quoique, si il était au courant, cela ne changerait sûrement rien pour lui. Il avait déjà un coup d'avance.

\- Si je peux me permettre, reprit-il. Comment savez-vous pour Derek ? L'officier Parrish qui nous a escorté a assuré que cela devait rester confidentiel.

Un sourire crâneur étira les lèvres de Cora.

\- Il est possible que mes oreilles traînaient quand l'officier Stilinski a raconté votre histoire à ma tante.

\- Et vous ne nous croyez pas ? insista Void.

\- Je ne remets pas en doute vos propos, assura Cora.

\- C'est exactement ce que vous faites à la vérité, intervint Lydia.

Cora se troubla, fâchée de ne pas pouvoir croire Stiles.

\- Je dis simplement que je connais mon frère.

\- Il croyait connaître votre oncle également, se moqua Void.

Une colère sourde passa comme un éclair sur le visage de Cora. Lydia attrapa instinctivement le poignet de Stiles en signe de protection. Cora se recomposa un visage aimable et grimaça.

\- Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça… mais depuis que mon frère a quitté le château mon oncle s'est refermé sur lui-même. Je pense qu'il supporte mal les rumeurs qui courent à propos de ses intentions pour Derek. Il ne me dit rien, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il nous a caché quelque chose à mon frère et à moi.

Lydia tiqua, étonnée que la sœur du prince prenne la défense de son oncle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

À nouveau Cora hésita à répondre. Or elle en avait déjà trop dit pour se taire.

\- J'imagine que même vous devez penser que mon oncle a évincé Derek n'est-ce pas ? adressa-t-elle à Lydia.

La rouquine n'osa pas répondre, craignant un piège. Cora ne s'en offusqua pas et poursuivit.

\- Mon oncle a toujours été très secret, et ça n'a fait qu'empirer avec la fuite de mon frère et tout ce qu'elle engendre. Il n'en dira rien mais il souffre énormément de la situation.

\- Il souffre ? répéta Void.

Cora hocha la tête. Ses longues mèches brunes glissèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'elle retenait un soupir. Void ne parvint pas à cacher son sourire tant cette information lui donnait faim. Et alors que Cora était totalement absorbée par les franges du tapis, Lydia elle, le remarqua.

Elle ressenti une vive douleur remonter dans son crâne en écho à l'amusement qu'affichait le visage de Stiles. Elle vacilla et se rattrapa à une petite table ronde qui faillit tomber sous son poids. Stiles la rattrapa de justesse et la tint sur ses pieds alors que le meuble rencontrait le tapis avec fracas. Cora sursauta et se précipita en avant vers elle.

\- Lydia ?

La princesse eut un fort mouvement de recul. C'était faux. C'était la voix de Stiles mais c'était faux. Son ton, sa voix, son inquiétude, tout était faux. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Elle ressentait un vif besoin de mettre de la distance entre elle et cet homme. Elle le savait maintenant, ce n'était pas Stiles. Cora la regardait sans comprendre, à la fois sur le point d'appeler du secours, à la fois méfiante vis à vis de la princesse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Lydia entre malaise et colère.

Cora plissa les yeux sous le coup de l'incompréhension. Elle réalisa cependant assez vite que ce n'était pas à elle que la princesse s'adressait. Elle tourna la tête vers Stiles pour quêter sa réaction. Ce dernier observait la rouquine sans comprendre, désemparé et ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains.

\- Lydia je…

\- Ne t'approche pas ! cria sèchement Lydia, stoppant Stiles dans son élan.

Cora se tendit. Lydia était plaquée contre le mur, apparemment terrifiée, la respiration haletante. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, et vu l'état de la princesse, Cora en déduisait que c'était Stiles qui provoquait la situation.

\- Qu'as tu fais à Stiles ? demanda finalement la rouquine d'une voix défaite.

Cora fit volte face vers Stiles, interdite. Que se passait-il ? L'adolescent continuait d'observer Lydia comme un chiot abandonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? réclama Cora.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! assura Stiles.

\- Ne. Te. Moque. Pas. De. Moi. tonna Lydia.

Son ton avait prit un écho menaçant, parfaitement terrifiant. Les poils des bras de Cora se dressèrent et ses cheveux hérissèrent sur sa tête.

\- J'exige de comprendre, gronda-t-elle à son tour en faisant briller ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas Stiles, répondit rapidement Lydia sans quitter le garçon des yeux. Du moins il s'agit de son corps mais il n'en a pas le contrôle.

Cora comprenait de moins en moins.

\- Je me trompe ? siffla Lydia à l'intention de celui qui se faisait passer pour Stiles.

Un long silence suivit sa question, puis les épaules de Void se soulevèrent à un rythme soutenu, soulignant son rire naissant. Cora senti le changement de personnalité aussi sûrement que le vent qui se lève. Elle grogna et agrippa Lydia par le poignet pour la tirer derrière elle. La rouquine se laissa faire sans rechigner.

\- Quand avez-vous compris ? questionna Void à son intention.

Lydia lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Cora.

\- A l'instant, mais j'avais des doutes depuis mon réveil… qu'as-tu fais à Stiles ? Et à mes amis ?

\- Tes amis ? se moqua Void. Tu es princesse, tu n'as pas d'amis. Quant à lui -il tapota sa poitrine pour désigner Stiles- disons que de vous tous, c'est celui qui est le plus en sécurité.

\- Partons Lydia, ordonna Cora dans un murmure, oubliant la bienséance.

Loin de l'avoir entendu mais devinant son intention, Void fit un pas dans leur direction. Cora n'attendit pas de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle poussa Lydia dans le couloir et tira la porte le plus vite possible. Le battant claqua si fort que l'écho retentit contre les murs. Cora tâtonna pour trouver la clef et verrouilla le salon. À peine avait-elle retiré la clef que la poignée s'agitait sous la poigne de Void de l'autre côté.

Cora recula prudemment.

\- Est-ce que ça va le retenir ? demanda-t-elle à Lydia.

\- J-je l'ignore, avoua la princesse.

Cora se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieur. Les coups contre la poignée avait cessé. Stiles ou qui qu'il soit, s'était calmé et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Allons vite trouver mon oncle, décida Cora. Il saura quoi faire.

Lydia emboîta le pas de Cora non sans jeter un regard inquiet à la porte du salon. Sa poitrine était compressée bien plus qu'avant et le sentiment de mort était encore plus persistant.

X

Peter monta les marches qui menaient à son siège royal aussi rapidement que possible. Il était plus que contrarié. Sa ''dispute'' avec Melissa avait mis ses nerfs à vif. Les accusations de sa femme l'avaient blessé. Le souvenir de sa mission contre les loups du désert n'était pas non plus des plus agréables. Et puis, quelle était cette histoire absurde à propos de sa fille ? Il n'avait pas d'enfant.

Il s'affala sur le trône sans prendre la peine de remonter sa cape -si volumineuse qu'elle lui servait presque de pouf contre la pierre du siège monarchique.

\- Altesse, concernant le prince Derek, quels sont vos ordres ?

La question de l'officier Stilinski fit sourire Peter.

\- Qu'en pensez vous ? répondit-il.

\- Ce que j'en pense altesse ?

\- Oui, vu qu'apparemment tout le château à un avis sur mes agissements, qu'en pensez-vous Stilinski ?

Pris au dépourvu l'officier chercha les mots qui illustraient le mieux ses pensées.

\- Vous êtes le roi. Vous savez ce qui est pour le mieux.

Peter haussa les épaules, fatigué.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

Noah faillit froncer les sourcils face à la nonchalance du roi mais de toute évidence, cela aurait été déplacé et aurait souligné le fait qu'il ait un avis. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Peter que les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent, précédant le tumulte de la garde. Peter se redressa, perplexe, comme les soldats se rangeaient par paquet de dix les uns derrières les autres, armes au clair et boucliers levés, face à lui. Stilinski, main sur sa garde, descendit une marche et toisa la troupe.

\- Comment osez-vous vous présenter devant le roi vos épées hors de leur fourreau soldats ?! Rengainez !

\- Ils n'en feront rien.

Peter et Noah plissèrent les yeux et attendirent que celui qui venait de parler traverse la foule. Peter grimaça en reconnaissant Gerard, le doyen de la famille Argent, suivit de plusieurs ministres. Le groupe de haut conseillers s'arrêta devant les soldats. Outre Gerard, sa clique se composait de sa belle-fille Victoria Argent -à noter que ni son fils ni sa fille ne l'accompagnaient-, du conseiller Adrian Harris, de la conseillère Finch, ainsi que les conseillers Bobby Finstock, Marine Morell et Elias Stilinski.

A la vue de son père auprès de Gerard, Noah grogna de répulsion.

\- Père, gronda-t-il. Comment pouvez-vous vous tenir ainsi face au roi !?

\- Cesse donc te voiler la face Noah, siffla Elias. Tu sers la famille royale depuis 20 ans toi plus que quiconque devrait t'opposer à ce parjure !

Noah allait répliquer mais Peter le stoppa d'un signe de main. Il se leva de son trône et scruta tour à tour les visages de ses opposants.

\- Ainsi donc, commença-t-il, vous vous présentez devant moi avec une armée conseillers. Je suppose que la suite sera de me mettre aux fers et de rendre le trône au prince légitime.

\- Vous nous avez trompé et guidez sur la voie de la félonie Peter, clama Gerard en l'accusant du doigt.

\- Devrais-je vous rappeler, que c'est avec vos soutiens à tous que je me tiens ici aujourd'hui ? se moqua Peter.

\- Bouleversé par la mort de votre sœur, nous nous sommes laissé bercer par les illusions faciles que vous nous avez offert, répliqua fermement Harris.

\- Et à présent que vous n'êtes plus sous mon emprise, qu'allez-vous faire ? ironisa Peter.

\- Nous sommes ici pour vous destituez Peter, répondit fermement Gerard. Ce soir, vous n'êtes plus roi.

Noah tira son épée, offensé par l'audace des conseillers. En réponse à son geste, tous les soldats se campèrent sur leurs jambes et levèrent leurs armes d'un seul. Le tonnerre de métal fit frissonner l'officier.

\- Noah, il n'est pas plus noble décision que de reconnaître qu'on a fait le mauvais choix, lança Elias espérant au fond de lui pouvoir protéger son fils d'un sort funeste.

\- Vous ignorez tous l'engagement de son Altesse, éclata Noah. Si je dois passer pour un traître à vos yeux en le protégeant père, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Peter cacha un sourire. Il n'aurait pas pu demander plus fidèle compagnon d'arme. Il avait été avisé de partager son secret avec Noah. D'un mouvement leste d'épaules, il fit tomber la lourde cape seigneuriale et défit sa ceinture de cuir pour prendre à pleine main son épée.

\- Étant face à un acte de rébellion contre la couronne et de haute trahison envers le roi, moi, Peter Hale, vous condamne tous pour forfaiture envers ma couronne.

Il fit briller ses yeux, dont le rouge flamboyant fit trembler et reculer les soldats. Gerard pesta.

\- Vous êtes seul Peter. Capitulez.

\- Vous semblez penser que vous avez une chance contre moi Gerard, ricana Peter. C'est une erreur.

\- Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas pris le risque de me lancer contre vous sans un petit avantage stratégique.

Peter fronça les sourcils, sentant venir la fourberie.

\- Je puis vous assurez que si jamais l'un de nous venait à souffrir d'une seule blessure, même la plus minime, la reine en paierait le prix.

À ces mots, cruels, Peter pâlit légèrement.

\- Attendez, s'énerva Finstock. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette partie du plan !

\- Vous aviez juré que seul le roi serait cible, ajouta aigrement Morell.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? gronda Elias irrité.

Gerard n'accorda qu'une mince attention aux trois conseillés trahis.

\- Comme je le disais, continua-t-il à l'attention de Peter. La vie de la reine est entre vos mains.

Peter ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner le trône. C'était inconcevable. Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Et bien qu'il soit fâché par sa dernière entrevue avec Melissa, l'idée qu'elle soit mise en danger par sa faute lui était insupportable.

\- Si vous vous rendez maintenant, et déposez votre couronne, nul dommage ne sera fait à la reine, assura Gerard.

Peter devait réfléchir vite. Trop vite. Il pesa le pour et le contre. De toute sa vie, un seul bonheur lui avait été accordé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'on lui retire. Il laissa tomber son épée. L'arme dévala les marches et glissa sur le tapis au pied de Gerard. Un rictus satisfait déforma les lèvres du vieux conseiller.

\- Altesse ! s'affola Noah.

\- Mes termes sont les suivants, déclara Peter d'une voix forte. La Reine doit être conduite en sécurité en sa demeure Mère par l'officier Stilinski. Il sera seul maître de la garde qui lui fera escorte.

\- Altesse, souffla Noah en s'approchant rapidement de Peter.

\- Faites cela pour moi, pria Peter. Pensez-y comme un dernier service que vous rendriez à Talia.

La gorge de Noah se serra. Un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac.

\- C'est entendu, accepta Gerard.

Noah resta immobile un instant, blême, ne sachant que faire.

\- Messires Finstock et Stilinski, accompagnez donc l'officier royal, proposa Gerard.

Les deux hommes lancèrent un regard emplit de haine au doyen Argent fâchés d'être ainsi mit sur la sellette. Ils se détournèrent sans un mot. Morell qui jusque là était restée immobile, se glissa dans leurs ombres quand ils escortèrent l'officier hors de la salle du trône. Il sembla que personne ne la vit. Hormis Peter.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement en implorant silencieusement son pardon, puis une fois dans les couloirs, se mit à courir en direction des appartements de son frère. Deaton saurait quoi faire et où trouver Cora. Il fallait protéger Cora.

X

Derek inspira lourdement l'air glacé de la nuit. L'obscurité avait doublé à cause de la brume et il ne voyait rien à travers cette purée informe. Pas un rayon de lune ne parvenait à atteindre le sol. Les loups utilisaient au mieux leurs sens lupins pour se guider à travers les rues désertes de la ville, aidant dans le même temps les humains qui les accompagnaient.

Jackson n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient atteint la capitale. Il se bornait à suivre le groupe. Mais Derek sentait sa peur et son stress. Et ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses odeurs qui dominaient le groupe actuellement. La peur était maîtresse évidement. Elle régissait tout. La peur de revenir au château. La peur de Peter. La peur de la mort. La peur de ne pas retrouver Lydia. La peur de Void. La peur de perdre Stiles. Beaucoup de peur. La peur de l'échec.

Quand ils atteignirent les remparts sud du château, une clameur inquiétante leur parvint des hauteurs.

\- Les soldats sont réquisitionnés, fit remarquer Boyd. Ils doivent nous attendre…

Derek, ignorant tout de l'arrestation en cours de son oncle et du coup d'état des conseillers menés par Gerard Argent, se contenta de descendre de cheval.

\- Il faut nous séparer, déclara-t-il. J'irais à la rencontre de mon oncle pour détourner l'attention.

\- C'est absolument hors de question, s'énervèrent d'un seul Isaac, Boyd et Erica.

\- C'est de la folie furieuse, siffla Scott.

\- Non, contra Derek. C'est de la logique. Si toute l'attention est focalisée sur moi, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous déplacer.

\- Quand bien même, seul, c'est juste non, dit Boyd contrarié. Je vous accompagne.

Face à l'expression décidée de son bêta, Derek n'eut pas le cœur à l'en dissuader. Il n'était pas non plus contre un petit peu de soutiens.

\- C'est d'accord. Alors toi Isaac, tu iras avec Scott, je te le confie.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, s'énerva Scott.

\- Mais tu es le fils du roi, lui rappela Isaac qui acceptait sa mission.

\- Vous deux, avec Kira, vous allez me trouver ce Void et récupérer Stiles, décida Derek.

Scott se tu, et accepta avec humilité. Retrouver Stiles était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Si Void tiens toujours Lydia, alors Jacskon et Allison je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que c'est aussi votre tâche de le retrouver.

Jackson posa pied à terre et hocha gravement la tête.

\- Erica vous accompagnera, ajouta Derek.

Sa louve pinça ses lèvres pour retenir un commentaire -ou un refus- et se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Et moi ? interrompit Malia.

La louve du désert était toujours à califourchon sur sa monture, négligemment penchée en avant.

\- Et bien, c'est à toi de voir, supposa Derek. Lydia ne t'a-t-elle pas engagée pour la protéger ?

Malia toisa le groupe qui allait se porter au secours de la princesse.

\- J'imagine que cela règle la question, trancha Jackson. Viens.

Malia haussa un sourcil à son ordre, ce qui paru très similaire à Derek aux yeux des gardes.

\- Aux premiers qui accomplirons leur mission, revenez ici, termina Derek. Et partez. Sans vous retourner.

Le mot sacrifice retentit dans l'air sans être prononcé et les heures à venir parurent sombres à tout le groupe. Ce fut sans un mot que chacun se sépara.

X

Cora et Lydia longeaient rapidement le vieux couloir qui menait aux appartements du roi. Lorsqu'il avait été investit du titre royal, Peter avait refusé de quitter ses quartiers. Cora savait que c'était en partie pour elle qu'il l'avait fait, car il lui aurait été difficile d'aller chez son oncle sans repenser à ses parents. Peter avait donc décidé de rester dans sa suite princière, celle qu'il avait toujours connu.

Au bout du couloir au sol de damier et aux murs de pierre que les deux princesses traversaient, une lourde porte en bois donnait sur ses appartements. Cora la poussa sans retenue. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lydia ne put retenir un hoquet admiratif. De part sa lignée, elle était plus qu'habituée aux fastes monarchiques et au luxe. Mais la demeure de Peter n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle connaissait. C'était un subtil mélange entre l'abondance et la délicatesse de la famille Hale et le raffinement certain du roi.

La porte qui se referma derrière elle était surmontée d'un miroir, comme tous les murs de la pièce. Couplé au haut plafond, les reflets éternels de la pièce agrandissait celle-ci de façon prodigieuse. Les tentures émeraudes tombaient des portes fenêtres qui culminaient à plus de cinq mètres de hauteur. La pièce en soit était sobre, car passé l'élégance des peintures qui décoraient les bords des miroirs, les tapis affriolants et d'un luxe non dissimulé, on trouvait simplement quelques chaises -sculptées avec grand détail et finesse dans un bois d'acajou, rouge et tendre- et des meubles plus décoratif que réellement utilisés.

Lydia s'avança à peine, un peu intimidée par l'opulence qui régnait -alors qu'elle était pourtant très familière avec ce genre d'habitat. Cora avait déjà traversé la salle et passait par la porte à l'opposée en martelant le parquet de ses talons.

\- Mon oncle ! appela-t-elle.

Elle se figea en entrant dans le bureau de Peter -une pièce plus petite, avec une somptueuse cheminée en pierre sculptée par les artistes les plus renommés du pays. Lydia la rejoignit pour découvrir Deaton, penché sur la table hexagonale qui servait de bureau au roi. Le druide se redressa à la vue des princesses.

\- Que faites-vous ? s'inquiéta Cora.

\- Le roi a souhaité que je fasse de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

Les yeux de Cora tombèrent sur la boite ornée du triskèle des Hale, ouverte devant Deaton. Le druide ne manqua pas son regard. Il referma doucement l'objet et et posa une main protectrice dessus.

\- Vous cherchez le roi ? interrogea-t-il après avoir marqué une pause de plusieurs minutes .

\- C'est exact, admit Cora sans oublier la boîte. Il se trouve que nous avons un problème.

\- Et un double si vous me permettez, se moqua une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Cora et Lydia se retournèrent brusquement, reculant rapidement du seuil de la pièce où se tenait une blonde en armure, escortée de deux soldats.

\- Qui êtes-vous !? s'énerva Cora. Comment osez-vous pénétrer ainsi dans les appartements du roi ?!

La femme eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Le roi ? Peter n'est plus le roi.

\- Qu'est-ce que-…

\- Deaton, dit la femme en coupant Cora sur sa lancée. Remettez-moi les sceaux royaux je vous prie. Ainsi que la boîte contenant le testament de la reine Talia.

\- Je suis navrée madame, mais seul le roi peut me réclamer les sceaux. Quand au testament dont vous parlez, je ne suis pas en sa possession.

\- Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, persifla la chevalière. Peter n'est plus le roi, je vous ordonne de me remettre les sceaux ! Et si je dois prendre le testament de notre défunte reine sur votre cadavre, sachez que cela me convient tout à fait.

La femme avait quasiment craché les mots défunte reine avec mépris. Cora tressaillit et considéra rapidement Deaton. Elle comprit soudain ce que protégeait la boîte au triskèle.

\- Je ne crois pas vous connaître, siffla-t-elle à la chevalière. Qui êtes-vous donc pour ainsi faire acte d'autant d'audace ?

\- C'est Kate Argent, lui répondit Lydia qui était dans son dos.

Cora ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle connaissait la réputation de la chevalière Kate Argent. Elle la savait cruelle et profondément méchante. Elle avait eut vent que quelques années auparavant elle avait piégé et douloureusement blessé son frère Derek dans un combat déloyal. Sa colère n'en fut que doublée.

\- Je vous le demande une dernière fois, grinça Kate. Les sceaux et le testament.

Elle tira son épée.

\- Vous osez dégainer en présence d'un membre de la famille royale ? s'offusqua Deaton en faisant référence à Cora.

Kate toisa la princesse et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

\- Parfois lors de situations délicates, un malheur est vite arrivé.

Saisissant parfaitement la menace mortelle, Cora grogna. Elle fit briller ses yeux et d'un coup de griffe net, lacéra le tissu de sa robe pour en arracher le bas. Ses jambes ainsi libérées des strates de froufrous -heureusement qu'elle portait toujours un pantalon en toile en-dessous, car au diable les convenances, dans des cas extrêmes comme actuellement, c'était fort pratique- elle affermit sa position, bandant les muscles de ses jambes et fit sortir ses griffes, prête au combat.

Kate la dévisagea, satisfaite. Deaton ramassa la boîte en bois et la cala sous son bras. Il attrapa un tison en métal près de la cheminé et s'en fit une arme. Les gardes qui accompagnaient Kate eurent un rire moqueur. Lydia se tint en retrait, mal assurée, pétrifiée de rage à l'idée d'être impuissante.

Un instant passa où les ennemis se jaugèrent, puis soudainement Kate s'élança vers Deaton. Immédiatement, Cora fut dans sa trajectoire et la frappa à la mâchoire de son genou. Kate recula avec un gémissement. Cora ne lui laissa aucun temps mort et abattit sa main en plein visage, plantant sans regret ses griffes dans sa peau pour mieux la guider avec force contre le mur. Kate s'écrasa et coula au sol, toujours la main fermée sur la garde de son épée.

Furieux, ses gardes se jetèrent sur Cora. La princesse para le premier sans difficulté avant d'être repoussée par le second. Deaton lui porta son aide en frappant le soldat de son tison et réussi à assez le déstabiliser pour que Cora le frappe entre les côtes. Elle recula ensuite, poussant Deaton derrière elle dans le même temps et grimaça. Les deux gardes et Kate se remettaient déjà debout et semblaient toujours aussi disposé à se battre. Cora savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de les vaincre si ils attaquaient en même temps. Kate devait également s'en douter.

\- Bouchez-vous les oreilles, ordonna Lydia.

Cora fit la moue, pas sûre de comprendre. Kate se retournait à peine pour voir ce que mijotait Lydia que Deaton avait déjà plaqué ses mains sur les oreilles de Cora et l'avait poussée en avant sous un meuble.  
Le cri de Lydia transperça l'air aussi subitement que l'éclair. Il fit vibrer les vitres et les verres de la pièce, et s'intensifia. Les gardes de Kate s'effondrèrent sur le coup. La chevalière tint bon un instant, mais la puissance de Lydia eut raison d'elle et elle tomba sur le tapis, sonnée.

Cora et Deaton se relevèrent péniblement. Le druide s'était protégé avec le mobilier mais malgré tout l'onde de choc l'avait atteint et il avait du mal à trouver ses repères. Un filet de sang s'échappait de ses oreilles.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous protéger ? s'enquit Cora.

\- Vous êtes la princesse, sourit le druide. Et vous êtes une louve. Votre ouïe était bien plus en danger que la mienne.

Cora l'aida à se relever et lui remit la boîte au triskèle que dans la précipitation il avait fait tomber. Il la remercia d'un sourire en reprenant l'objet. Cora se tourna ensuite vers Lydia qui se tenait au-dessus de Kate et s'acharnait à la ligoter avec les cordes des rideaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une banshee, répondit vaguement Lydia.

Cora ne trouva rien à ajouter malgré le flot de question qui se pressait dans sa tête. Elle se contenta donc d'imiter Lydia et attacha les gardes entre eux.

\- Ils ne reprendrons pas connaissance immédiatement, assura Lydia.

\- Prévenons la garde en ce cas, décida Deaton. Avant que d'autres n'arrive.

En écho à ses paroles la porte des appartements claqua. Les princesses échangèrent un regard inquiet avec Deaton. Le druide se redressa et ramassa son tison. Cora l'imita en prenant l'épée de Kate.

\- Alan !?

Deaton bondit en entendant son nom.

\- Marine, appela-t-il en retour.

La sœur du druide débarqua essoufflée dans le bureau. Elle eut un choc en voyant Kate et ses hommes à terre et un de plus en constatant l'état vestimentaire de Cora.

\- Qu'est-ce que-… seigneur sont-ils morts ? Princesse allez-vous bien !?

\- Seulement assommé, certifia Lydia.

\- Je vais bien, ajouta Cora.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Marine ? interrogea Deaton, perplexe face à l'état de détresse de sa sœur.

Morell inspira profondément, s'accordant une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, puis raconta tout. La décision commune des conseillers -et donc la sienne- de renverser Peter, son erreur, le manque de confiance, les gardes, l'abdication en cours du roi, la menace qui pesait sur la reine et à présent sur Cora.

\- Je n'ai compris que trop tard que Gerard visait le trône pour sa famille, termina Morell. Et de ce que je vois à nos pieds, ni Cora ni toi n'êtes plus en sécurité au château. Les Argent te traquerons pour les sceaux et princesse, ils vous tuerons pour supprimer tous les héritiers Hale.

\- Mon frère est encore en vie ils ne peuvent pas réclamer le trône, répliqua Cora.

\- Ce n'est sûrement qu'une question de temps à leurs yeux, convint Deaton. Ou bien ils espèrent que Derek ne remettra jamais les pieds à la cours, même après la chute de Peter, ou bien ils trouverons de quoi l'inculper, notamment par sa fuite, pour lui refuser le trône. Voir pire, le condamner à mort.

Cora blêmit, dégoûtée par cette intrigue de pouvoir.

\- Il nous faut quitter le château, reprit Morell.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, accorda Deaton. Dame Lydia, vous n'êtes pas plus en sécurité que nous ici. Si jamais il vous arrivait malheur, les Argent pourraient se servir de vous pour rejeter une nouvelle faute sur les Hale. Ils seraient capable de vous blesser voir pire pour cela.

\- Je dois rejoindre mes gardes, décida fermement Lydia. Allison me protégera des siens. Venez à la cours de Skagen Cora. Si jamais les choses se gâtaient ici comme cela se profile, vous et Deaton serez sous ma protection et pourrez faire opposition aux décisions des Argent avec l'assurance du soutien de ma famille.

Cora perdit son masque assuré, soudain effrayé par le poids des responsabilités. Deaton posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

\- C'est à vous de décider ma dame.

Cora déglutit péniblement puis hocha la tête.

\- Allons à la cours de Skagen.

X

Derek remonta l'escalier de la garde au pas de course, Boyd sur ses talons. Ils se faufilèrent sur le pont de pierre qui reliaient les tours sud au château de la Roche, évitant au maximum les points de lumière où ils risquaient d'être vu. Ils traversèrent le château de la Roche -c'était le nom qui avait été donné à l'armurerie et c'était également le plus vieux bâtiment du château-, inhabituellement vide. Une fois dans les méandres du château principal, Derek s'entendit d'un regard avec Boyd.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, épée au fourreau.

Boyd hocha la tête. Ils reprirent leur route et cette fois, marchèrent fermement, sans plus se cacher. Pourtant, le château restaient plus ou moins vide. L'heure tardive y étaient pour beaucoup, mais Derek s'inquiéta de ne pas trouver plus de gardes en poste. La réponse à ses interrogations lui fut bientôt donnée. Il gravissait prudemment l'Escalier Des Pas Perdus quand une rumeur lui parvint. Une troupe armée descendait droit sur eux.  
Derek se stoppa en plein milieu des marches et attendit. La lumière des torches faisait danser son ombre et celle de Boyd sur le tapis cyan brodé d'or qui habillait la pierre blanche. Les voûtes augmentaient l'écho des soldats qui approchaient. Bientôt, leurs ombres se dessinèrent sur les fenêtres et les premiers gardes apparurent, menés par les conseillers Harris et Finch, et Gerard et Victoria Argent.

Ils se stoppèrent net à la vue du prince. Derek fronça méchamment les sourcils en découvrant son oncle les poignets ferrés, escortés par une troupe armée. Il avait cru qu'il était la raison de ces soldats mais de toute évidence il s'était trompé. Il croisa le regard de Peter et il lui sembla qu'un soulagement infini traversa les yeux de son oncle.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? réclama Derek.

Les soldats restèrent muets. Gerard fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise.

\- Comme vous le voyez mon prince, sourit-il faussement, nous procédons à l'arrestation du félon qui vous a volé votre trône.

\- Et sur quel ordre ?

\- Mon prince, j'avoue avoir du mal à saisir votre état d'esprit. Nous tenons en échec celui qui vous a poussé à l'exil.

Derek devait admettre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver de la situation. Sauf qu'un détail le gênait. Le fait que ce soit Gerard Argent qui soit à la tête de l'initiative. Il monta les marches jusqu'aux conseillers et les toisa un à un. Puis il se tourna vers les gardes.

\- Qui est votre responsable ?

Une femme sorti aussitôt du rang et mit un genou à terre.

\- Braeden pour vous servir mon Prince.

\- Braeden pouvez-vous me dire à qui va votre allégeance ?

La chevalière tressaillit. Elle se savait observé par toute sa garnison et par les conseillers, ainsi que par la famille royale. Sans une hésitation, elle répondit.

\- A l'héritier du trône mon Prince. Vous.

Derek lança un regard plus ou moins vainqueur à Gerard qui fulminait intérieurement.

\- Relevez-vous.

Braeden obéit mais garda la tête inclinée en signe de respect envers Derek.

\- La princesse Lydia Martin a-t-elle été vue aux alentours dernièrement ?

Braeden opina du chef.

\- Elle a été escortée par l'officier royal Stilinski et l'officier Parrish jusqu'au salon Jaune Altesse.

\- Était-elle accompagnée ?

\- J-je l'ignore…

\- Elle l'était, répondit Peter avec un air satisfait.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Derek dépassa Braeden et les conseillers et s'approcha de son oncle. Même avec une marche de différence, il était plus grand que Peter et ce constat lui tira un petit sourire. Enfant, son oncle lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait plus grand que lui.

\- Braeden.

\- Altesse ?

\- Vous venez de passez officier de la maison royal mes félicitations.

\- C'est- c'est un honneur mon prince, s'empressa de remercier la garde.

\- Que vos hommes conduisent le roi Peter dans la salle des verdicts, choisit Derek. L'endroit sera tout à fait adéquat pour notre future discussion. Faites chercher Deaton au plus vite.

Peter eut un rire narquois, plus amusé que frustré par la situation.

\- Envoyez également une escorte quérir la princesse Lydia et le garçon qui l'accompagne. Ce sont mes invités, ajouta Derek.

Braeden inclina rigoureusement la tête.

\- Quant à vous conseillers, termina Derek en se détournant de son oncle. Vous êtes convié à vous présentez devant moi à l'aube.

Gerard bouillonnait de colère. Mais comme les conseillers Harris et Finch saluaient respectueusement le prince, il se plia à son tour, imité par Victoria. Alors que tout ce beau monde se mettait en marche, Derek dévala les escaliers jusqu'à Boyd, et fit signe à Braeden d'approcher.

\- Je souhaite un résumé complet de la situation par votre bouche, ordonna-t-il à son attention. Quant à toi, va trouver nos compagnons, il faut à tout prix éviter une altercation.

\- Je reste à vos côtés mon Prince. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse, même dans une situation aussi rassurante… que précaire je tiens à dire.

Il avait ajouté ces mots avec un coup d'œil en direction des Argent.

\- Si vous me permettez Altesse, intervint Braeden, dois-je comprendre que vous n'êtes pas venu seul ?

\- Le Prince Scott et les gens de la Princesse Lydia sont ici, à la recherche de cette dernière que nous avons cru capturée.

\- J'enverrai mes hommes de confiance les prévenir de la situation si vous me le permettez mon Prince.

Derek hésita un instant. Boyd était borné comme un taureau, et s'il avait refusé une fois, il refuserait encore.

\- Très bien, mais vite et que cela reste discret.

Braeden hocha la tête. Elle intercepta deux gardes qui descendaient reprendre leurs postes et leurs parla bas. Le garçon Corey et la fille Meredith s'inclinèrent devant Derek avant de partir au pas de course. Derek les regarda s'éloigner puis d'un pas décidé, fit route vers la salle des verdicts, suivit de Boyd et Braeden.

X

Isaac scruta le ciel à travers une meurtrière qui perçait le mur du couloir dans lequel ils avançaient. La lune était pleine, la nuit avancée. Bientôt, les effets de l'astre commenceraient pour Scott. Erica le bouscula volontairement pour le ramener à la réalité. Il la fusilla du regard.

\- A quoi tu penses ? interrogea son amie.

Isaac haussa les épaules.

\- Rien d'important, contentons nous de faire vite.

Devant eux, Scott menaient le groupe avec toute la hardiesse qu'il avait pu rassembler. Allison marchait tout à côté de lui.

\- Scott ?

La voix d'Allison était quasi inaudible et pourtant, mis à part Jackson tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Le garçon concerné tourna à demi la tête vers elle et l'invita du regard à continuer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si… on n'arrive pas à sauver Stiles ?

Scott frémit à l'idée de perdre à nouveau Stiles.

\- On doit tout faire pour ne pas le perdre, dit-il gravement.

Allison n'insista pas. Scott ne lui en voulu pas de sa question. Il sentait les effets de la lune prendre le pas sur lui et il se concentrait pour ne pas perdre de vu son objectif. Il avait besoin d'une ancre et de toute sa vie de loup, il avait été incapable d'en trouver une. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi. Parce que celui qui l'avait toujours aidé et lui avait permis d'avoir les pieds sur terre et de toujours être maître de lui, c'était son frère de cœur. C'était Stiles. Sauver Stiles était tout ce qui comptait à présent car si il le perdait à nouveau, il perdrait sûrement la tête aussi.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand d'un coup brusque de main en pleine poitrine, Malia l'arrêta. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qui lui prenait. Il entendait déjà les bruits de pas précipités qui venaient d'un groupe au-devant d'eux. L'odeur familière de Cora emplit rapidement les narines de Scott avant que celle de Lydia ne s'y ajoute.

Les deux femmes débouchèrent bien vite dans la lumière des torches, accompagnées de Deaton et Morell. À la vue de Lydia, Allison et Jackson s'élancèrent pour finir prostré à ses pieds, implorant son pardon. Elle les releva avec difficulté et balaya leurs excuses.

\- Nous avons cru le pire princesse, souffla Allison.

\- Et le pire est à venir, répondit Lydia. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Aucun d'entre nous.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Scott en s'arrachant à l'embrassade de sa cousine.

\- Les Argents ont monté un coup contre Peter, lui expliqua Cora. Ils l'ont destitué et prévoient de récupérer le trône.

\- Au prix de la vie de la famille Hale, ajouta Morell.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, grimaça Allison écœurée.

\- Navré que la vérité vous soit si difficile à entendre, lui dit amèrement Deaton.

\- Attendez, coupa Malia qui essayait de schématiser dans sa tête. Si les Argent en ont après les Hale, alors Derek fonce droit dans un piège…

La soudaine réalisation de Malia gagna le reste du groupe avant que Cora ne réalise ce que cela signifiait.

\- Mon frère est aussi ici !?

\- Il a choisi de servir d'appât contre Peter, justifia Erica.

\- Et vous l'avez laissé faire !?

\- Attendez, intervint Scott. Lydia, où est Stiles ?

Un blanc suivit sa question. Dans la précipitation et avec tout le danger, Lydia et Cora avaient totalement oublié Stiles.

\- Il-…. Seigneur, Scott, ce n'est pas Stiles, déclara Lydia cherchant déjà comment expliquer la situation le plus clairement possible.

\- Je sais, c'est Void, répondit Scott. C'est un Nogitsune et il est plus dangereux que les Argent je pense.

\- Un Nogitsune vous avez dit ? répéta Deaton.

\- C'est ce que Kira nous a expliqué.

Le druide trouva du regard la jeune fille que Isaac lui indiquait et fut comme fasciné.

\- Une Kitsune…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, s'énerva Jackson. Maintenant Derek est en danger et Void est dans la nature.

\- Nous l'avons enfermé dans le salon Jaune, assura Cora qui ne saisissait pas tout.

\- Cela ne le retiendra pas très longtemps, affirma Kira apeurée. Il faut faire vite si nous voulons sauver Stiles. Chaque minute qui passe rend Void plus fort et lui donne un coup d'avance.

\- Trouvons d'abord Derek et Boyd, proposa Jackson.

\- Non pas vous, le stoppa Scott. Il a donné ses ordres. Une fois Lydia trouvé, toi et Allison deviez l'emmenez en sécurité.

\- Je ne pars pas si ma famille est impliquée ! s'offusqua Allison.

\- Je suis responsable de Stiles ! répliqua Lydia.

\- Et je savais qu'elles diraient ça, conclu Jackson. Dépêchons nous.

X

Void ouvrit les yeux en entendant le cliquetis de la serrure qui se déverrouillait. La porte s'ouvrit à la suite. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence de la pièce, bien vite suivit par un deuxième qui s'accentua comme les deux soldats tombaient sur le tapis dans le fracas des pièges qui venaient de s'actionner. Leurs gémissements firent sourire Void. Il renifla et l'odeur de la douleur lui rouvrit plus férocement l'appétit.

Il se leva tranquillement, lissa le sweat de Stiles, qu'il commençait vraiment à apprécier -le tissu tenait chaud et était confortable. Il enjamba le corps du premier garde et examina sa cheville. Son premier piège avait fonctionné à merveille. Le tison en métal s'était fiché juste au-dessus du talus et avait traversé la chaire de part en part. D'un geste maîtrisé, Void prit le tison et le ficha plus profondément. Le cri du soldat se transforma en hurlement avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Void s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui et se délecta du repas qu'il lui offrait.

\- M-mon-stre ! bafouilla le second soldat.

Void se tourna vers lui avec une moue déconfite.

\- Si peu.

Il souleva la bûche qui avait fracassé le haut du cuir chevelu de ce garde et l'abattit une seconde fois. Puis, il aspira la souffrance du malheureux qui s'était évanoui. Une fois repu, il sorti tranquillement du salon et s'engagea dans le couloir.

* * *

 **Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui continu de lire cette fic' malgré les mise à jour apocalyptique ! Votre soutiens, vos reviews, tout est source de bonne humeur pour moi !**

 **Angelyoru :** Ouais ce site commence à m'embêter je réfléchis sérieusement à en partir XD

J'suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant malgré les postes chaotiques :') Bon finalement, c'est pas un dernier chapitre, j'ai été peut-être trop confiante :')

Le couple de Lydia/Malia m'est venu avec la fin de la saison 5A, quand on voit le rapprochement entre ces deux persos. Et puis on voit beaucoup de couples gays, mais peu de lesbiens au final dans le fandom TW. Donc pourquoi pas.

 **Invité :** Hey !

Merci beaucoup de ton retour. J'espère que tu aimeras la fin aussi ;)

 **Sheylalala :** L'appli est compliquée j'en conviens :')

Je suis pas sûre que le terme génie s'applique à moi (j'ai juste fais de mon mieux :') J'ai essayé au mieux de garder les intrigues de TW (du moins en les adaptant) parce que c'était l'option de facilité et puis pour ceux qui ont vu la série, c'est plus simple, ils comprennent des détails sans que j'ai besoin de les expliquer #flemme Pareil pour les caractères ! Je déteste les persos trop OC (même si ils le sont tjs un peu) donc je respecte au maximum l'essence d'origine.

J'adore aussi le Nogitsune XD Je crois que tout le monde l'aime. Et je suis contente, apparemment personne l'avait vu venir ! J'espère que la suite/fin te plaira également ! **  
**

 **justelaura :** Salut ! Que tu sois éclatée ou pas c'est du pareil au même XD Quand tu as dit C'est une excuse parfaite pour justifier mes dérives, j'ai eu l'image du renoi qui se tapote la tempe (le meme là) j'espère que tu vois de quoi je parle XD

Ha j'ai pas d'explication pour le Scallison, j'avais juste envie XD C'est toujours pour toi :D

J'avoue, j'avais graaave la flemme d'expliquer plein de truc, alors je suis allée à l'essentiel avec le Nogitsune et j'ai pas détaillé plein de truc.

La mort de Matthew est l'un des moteurs de cette fic' j'avoue XD je l'ai depuis le début.

Parce que c'est rigolo de tuer les gens.

Le ''c'est ta queue'' passe toujours pas je suis désolée..

Tu supposes bien, depuis que Void s'est réveillé, j'écris Stiles depuis l'extérieur mais c'est Void.

J'ai pas trop à argumenter ce que tu m'as dit d'autre, vu qu'on en a déjà parlé et ça serait redondant :')

En tout cas sis' merci d'être jour là et de continuer à suivre.

 **Kuroe17 :** La suite est là, désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt !

 **Je vous retrouve au plus vite pour le chapitre 11 :) Promis vu que c'est écris.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Avant-dernier chapitre ! Cette fois c'est vrai j'vous jure ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

La salle des verdicts était sûrement le plus bel ouvrage architecturale du château, et à plus large portée, du pays. Le sol était un miroir qui s'étendait à perte de vue sur toute la surface de la pièce. De fines colonnes sculptées dans un bois blanc soutenaient les voûtes en verre. Car c'était là une particularité de la salle. Tous les murs et plafonds étaient intégralement composés de fenêtres de sorte qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'une sublime verrière. Elle se situait à flanc du château, sur la partie nord, au-dessus du lac qui bordait le palais à cet endroit.

On l'avait toujours utilisé pour rendre des verdicts de sorte que la salle avait pris ce nom. Le manque d'imagination était sûrement en cause mais c'était sûrement par soucis de compréhension qu'il en était ainsi. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur le sol si particulier de la salle et nul éclairage n'était requis tant l'astre illuminait l'endroit.

Peter était toujours ferré, mais plus détendu à présent -étrangement. Il n'avait pas recroisé le regard de Derek depuis les escaliers et le prince se gardait bien de l'observer. Entourés d'une troupe de soldat mené par Braeden et un Boyd ronchon, le prince et le roi attendaient l'arrivée de Deaton pour commencer une quelconque discussion.

Seulement, ce ne fut pas Deaton qui arriva le premier.

\- Qui va là ?! cria Braeden à la figure qui s'avançait dans l'ombre.

Un rire sadique lui répondit. La garde se forma autour de Derek et Peter et plusieurs soldats se jetèrent sur l'ennemi. Une onde de choc fit vibrer les murs et étala tous les gardes. Braeden se retint tant bien que mal à une colonne, malgré tout sonnée par la puissance de l'attaque. Un cliquetis frémissant suivit et précéda les docteurs.

Sebastian se tenait entre eux, amusé.

\- Petit Roi serait-il en mauvaise posture ?

Peter grogna de sa situation qui le mettait en difficulté.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te libérer, reconnu-t-il en maudissant le moment de faiblesse qui l'avait conduit à cet homme.

\- Mais tu l'as fait et c'est l'heure de payer ta dette Petit Roi.

\- Qui es-tu ? siffla Derek.

Sebastian posa son regard sur le prince et eut un rictus amusé.

\- Le voilà ton neveu, désigna-t-il à Peter.

\- Derek, marmonna Peter, va-t-en.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? râla l'intéressé.

\- Tu n'es pas de taille face à cet homme.

\- Et depuis quand ma sécurité est-elle un point d'honneur de ta personne ?

\- Depuis toujours, rouspéta Peter. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, contente-toi de partir !

\- Tu déblatères ce qui te chante pour avoir une chance de t'enfuir, protesta Derek. J'ai déjà affronté les médecins qui l'accompagnent figure toi, je sais très bien ce qui me fait face.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils en constatant que Derek n'allait pas prendre la fuite et que lui et Boyd se préparaient au combat. Il n'en fut que plus amusé et leva les bras.

En synchronisation avec son geste, les docteurs se jetèrent en avant. Derek eut un mouvement similaire trop vite arrêté par Boyd qui le repoussa derrière lui. Le bêta rugit et décupla sa force en même temps qu'il se transformait. Il bloqua l'avancée des deux docteurs de son corps et les renvoya aux pieds de Sebastian. Sur le dos.

Sebastian, regarda tour à tour les docteurs, septique quant à leur utilité, puis releva la tête vers Boyd qui grondait.

\- Soit, je t'affronterai.

Derek frémit. Quelque chose dans l'air avait changé. Comme si l'atmosphère venait de tourner. Boyd fit le premier pas. Un petit pas, avant de se jeter sur Sebastian sans crier gare. L'homme le chopa en plein vol et le bloqua d'une poigne ferme sur sa gorge. Il le souleva de terre et serra plus fort.

\- Boyd !

Le cri de Derek fit se rebeller le loup contre Sebastian. Il balança son pied dans les côtes de son adversaire mais cela ne servit à rien. Sebastian ne bougea pas d'un poil. Furieux, Derek riposta à son tour et lança son poing en avant. Sebastian le para sans effort.

\- Non Prince ! gémit Boyd. N- partez !

\- Qui te sauvera si je fuis ?! répliqua sèchement Derek encore moins enclin à sauver sa vie si cela signifiait abandonner un ami.

Sebastian, de plus en plus amusé par la situation sentait ses pulsions meurtrières reprendre le dessus. Il agrippa Derek par le col et le largua contre une des colonnes. Une fois débarrassé du prince il reprit sa prise sur Boyd et l'étrangla plus vicieusement. Lui laissant à peine d'air pour survivre, mais lui en refusant le plus possible. Une agonie lente et douloureuse qui faisait frémir de plaisir le tortionnaire.  
Brusquement il fut déséquilibré par un coup de Braeden qui en profita pour lui sectionner les biceps du bras qui retenait Boyd. Le loup retrouva à tâtons le sol et une fois sur ses deux pieds, griffa à l'aveugle le torse de Sebastian jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le libère totalement.

Sebastian recula avec un grognement contrarié, à la fois excité par l'action et fâché de la tournure des événements. Boyd récupéra Braeden et la tira avec lui vers Derek qui se relevait avec difficulté. Peter les rejoignit et aida son neveu qui ne le repoussa pas.

\- Si vous aviez prévu de le battre, laissez moi vous dire que c'est très mal parti, ironisa Peter.

\- C'est sûr que c'est facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas levé un doigt, s'énerva Derek.

Peter fit rouler les yeux dans leurs orbites et leva ses mains devant lui. Derek avait oublié cette histoire de menottes.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, justifia son oncle. Prudent tout au plus.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve son point faible, geignit Braeden.

\- Grande nouvelle, il n'en a pas, je ne sais même pas comment Talia l'a enfermé la première fois.

\- Et tu l'as libéré ? s'emporta Derek.

\- Une très grosse erreur de calcul, je le reconnais.

\- Il va falloir remettre cette discussion à plus tard, coupa Boyd.

Il n'avait pas terminé de prévenir Derek que Sebastian marchait déjà droit sur eux.

\- Il va falloir payer Peter, tonna-t-il. Tu détiens quelque chose qui m'appartiens et qui m'appelle.

\- Je te le rendrais volontiers si cela n'était pas nécessaire pour t'enfermer, répliqua le roi.

Les yeux de Sebastian se mirent soudain à bleuirent. Une ombre noire le recouvrit, grandissant encore et encore pour former une masse plus sombre, inhumaine. Quand l'ombre poussiéreuse se dissipa Sebastian avait laissé place à une créature affreuse, deux fois supérieure aux loups en taille. Une double rangées de dents aussi blanches qu'acérées perçaient son visage et soulignait le caractère animal de cette bête.

\- Courrez, conseilla Peter.

Derek ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Braeden et Boyd se levèrent en même temps que lui et eurent tout juste le temps de se mettre de côté avant que la Bête ne fracasse la colonne contre laquelle ils étaient regroupés l'instant précédent.

La Bête les ignora et se concentra sur Peter. Le roi s'était retranché au plus profond de la salle et défiait la créature du regard. Même les poings liés, il semblait contrôler la situation avec suffisance. La Bête fondit sur lui. Elle plaqua sa paume sur son torse, planta ses griffes et déchira la peau en même temps que la tunique de Peter. Le pendentif que convoitait Sebastian pendait à son cou.

\- C'est à moi, gronda-t-il.

\- A ta sœur, corrigea sardoniquement Peter.

La Bête le frappa avec une telle force que Peter eut du mal à accuser le coup. Un flot de sang remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et tâcha le sol. Il entrevit une seconde son reflet et un sourire triste lui échappa.

\- Pathétique…

Le mot prononcé par son oncle attira l'attention de Derek alors qu'il relevait Braeden. Il vit la Bête soulever Peter et presser sa poigne autour de sa gorge. Le visage de son oncle perdit ses couleurs. Ses yeux se révulsaient. Dans un effort surhumain, Peter déchiqueta le poignet de la Bête et réussi à se libérer. À l'instant où il rencontrait violemment le sol, son regard chercha Derek. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et pour la première fois depuis des mois Derek ne comprit pas son oncle. Les lèvres de Peter remuèrent et Derek lut ces mots. ''Sauve toi''. La seconde suivante, la bête avait saisit Peter par la cheville et s'évertuait à essayer de faire un trou dans les vitres avec son corps.

Derek comprit. Peter n'avait pas cherché à fuir la Bête. Il l'avait délibérément attiré au fond de la salle pour permettre à Derek de fuir. Une crise d'hystérie le prit et sans prévenir il se précipita pour aider son oncle.

Boyd se redressa trop tard et ne parvint pas à retenir son prince. Dans le même temps, un cliquetis infernal le surplomba. Les docteurs étaient sur eux. La Généticienne pris Braeden à bras le corps et chercha à l'étouffer. Boyd voulu lui porter secours mais le Pathologiste -qui l'avait eut en un coup dans la forêt- lui bloqua le passage et voulut lui asséner un coup. Boyd l'esquiva et chercha le meilleur angle d'attaque. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Une flèche fendit l'air et se ficha entre les deux yeux du Pathologiste.

Le médecin n'était pas encore écroulé à terre qu'Isaac et Erica attaquaient la Généticienne par les deux côtés. Lorsque Boyd entrevit le reste du groupe courir depuis l'entrée de la salle, il se sentit sauvé. Scott et Malia le dépassèrent en rugissant et fondirent droit sur la Bête. Cora tomba à genou près de Boyd alors qu'il perdait pied et le rattrapa.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nous avons eut vos messagers, sourit Cora en désignant Corey et Meredith qui suivaient Morell, Deaton et Lydia.

X

La Généticienne échappa aux griffes d'Isaac et chargea Erica qui se laissa couler au sol pour éviter le coup. Une fois à courte distance, elle fusa sur le médecin et aplati sa paume sur son masque. D'un coup sec, elle l'arracha et la renvoya à Isaac. Son ami planta ses griffes dans la tête de la Généticienne et la projeta de côté. La médecin agonisante échoua sur le sol comme une feuille morte. Affaibli et dépérissant, elle eut du mal à se relever. Mais une fois sur ses jambes, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Jackson. Le chevalier avait préparé son coup, et la lame de son épée trancha l'air avant d'ôter la tête de la Généticienne de son buste. La tête retomba lourdement au sol et le corps suivit.

X

Scott s'abattit rageusement sur le dos de la Bête. Sebastian rugit. Il lança sa main en arrière, empoigna l'impudent par le col et le jeta à terre. Sous son poids, le miroir se fissura. Scott gémit de douleur mais se releva presque aussitôt. Derek était au prise avec la Bête de front tandis que Malia l'attaquait par derrière. Quant à Peter il gisait sur le sol, inconscient et couvert de sang.

À sa vue Scott senti une violente colère le gagner et il reparti au combat plus énervé que jamais. L'appel de la lune émoussait sa raison et réveillait sa rage. Sebastian se débarrassa de Derek pour mieux se concentrer sur Malia. Il agrippa les bras de la jeune fille et tira jusqu'à la faire hurler. Scott planta ses griffes dans les avants-bras de la Bête et libéra Malia en déchiquetant la peau. La coyote tomba avec grognement et n'attendit pas qu'on lui offre de l'aide pour se relever. Elle piqua droit sur la Bête et l'attaqua à nouveau. Cette fois, Sebastian la balaya d'un ample coup de bras qui la fit voler à travers la pièce. Elle s'écrasa contre une colonne qui se brisa sous son poids et la violence du choc. Elle roula sur le sol et ne se releva pas. Horrifiée, Lydia se précipita à son aide.

Derek, entre temps revenu se battre, asséna un puissant coup de griffe à la Bête qui l'aveugla et lui déchira tout le côté gauche du visage. Avec un hurlement plaintif, Sebastian attrapa le prince aux épaules et le souleva de terre. Il le poussa contre une fenêtre et appuya de tout son poids pour l'étouffer. Derek chercha à se libérer de l'emprise de la Bête mais il perdait pied à mesure qu'il entendait la vitre derrière lui céder et se craqueler.

Un grognement rauque le sauva. Sebastian fut pétrifié par le grondement que Scott émit derrière lui et en lâcha Derek. Il fit volte face pour toiser l'adolescent qui grognait après lui. Quelque chose dans son ton ne plaisait pas à Sebastian. Il rugit à son tour et s'élança sur Scott. Le garçon l'imita. Il se rencontrèrent avec un telle puissance que chacun faillit perdre pied. Ils enchaînèrent les coups portés à l'autre. Là où la Bête frappait au torse, Scott tranchait les tendons. Quand il cognait les côtes, Sebastian brisait des os.

Le spectacle qu'ils offraient devait être d'une intensité inouïe car aucun de ceux qui assistaient au combat n'osaient intervenir.

\- Ils vont s'entre-tuer ! gémit Erica.

\- Allison, tire ! réclama Isaac.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je risque de toucher Scott !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne rates jamais ta cible, siffla Jackson.

La jeune femme hésita puis banda son arc et visa, à la recherche d'un point d'attaque. Le combat était trop violent et trop rapide, elle craignait de ne pas avoir sa chance. Scott venait d'être repoussé par la Bête d'un coup en pleine mâchoire. Il se remettait à peine que Sebastian le relevait et le jetait contre un mur. Scott n'avait pas atteint le sol que Sebastian réitérait. Allison retint son souffle. Elle vit son angle d'attaque. Mince. Unique. Elle tira.

La flèche se planta dans l'épaule de la Bête. Sebastian en perdit sa prise sur Scott qui s'explosa au sol. Écumant de rage, Sebastian se tourna vers son nouvel adversaire tout en essayant de retirer la flèche qui immobilisait son bras. Non seulement il n'y parvint pas, mais lorsqu'il vit Allison, tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent et refusèrent le moindre mouvement supplémentaire.

\- Marie-Jeanne, laissa-t-il échapper de sa voix caverneuse et furibonde.

Déstabilisé par Allison, Sebastian ne vit pas Scott qui le chargeait plus endiablé qu'auparavant. Il accrocha ses griffes à la nuque de la Bête, cala ses talons contre ses flancs et chercha à la mettre à terre. Comme elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et que la minute offerte par Allison s'effaçait déjà, Scott mugit et chercha à imposer sa supériorité. D'une force nouvelle, il balança la bête contre le sol. Une fois à terre, il la frappa de son poing à plusieurs reprises. Sebastian, qui reprenait ses esprits, bloqua son poing et aboya à son tour.

Plus Scott perdait du terrain, plus la Bête en gagnait. Le bras de Scott se tordit finalement, prenant un arc inquiétant et l'adolescent ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Si il perdait, la Bête attaquerait Allison. Et tous les autres. Une hargne sans nom le pris à cette idée. Le corps en ébullition il poussa de toutes ses forces et rouvrit les yeux pour mieux affronter la Bête.

C'était ça que Sebastian craignait. Ce qu'il avait toujours craint de croiser. Il était né de l'un d'eux. C'était parce qu'il avait bu dans une marque laissé par l'un d'eux qu'il était devenu la Bête. Pas qu'il le regrette le moins du monde. Or en cet instant, il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre. Et malheureusement, plus d'efforts il mettrait à tenter d'éviter le pire, plus il poussait Scott à devenir le pire.

Les yeux jaunes du jeune loup ne mentaient pas. Ils étaient déterminés. Peu à peu, cette détermination se transforma en déchaînement de puissance et de maîtrise, et à la faveur de la pleine lune, les yeux de Scott passèrent du jaune à un rouge sanglant, magnifique.

Sebastian lâcha prise. Un ultime coup de point asséné par le nouvel alpha le mit hors d'état de nuire. Finalement. Après tant de temps et de douleur.

Scott se redressa pantelant et dubitatif. Il avait gagné. L'ombre noir avait recouvert le corps de la Bête et rendu à Sebastian sa forme d'homme. Vacillant, il s'écarta du corps inerte de son ennemi et chercha ses compagnons du regard. Il ne chercha pas bien longtemps, voilà qu'Allison plongeait dans ses bras et pressait son corps contre le sien.

Au début Scott cru qu'il hallucinait, que l'imminence de la mort le berçait d'illusion. Mais une fois que le parfum de la jeune femme l'enivra, il sut que c'était vrai. À tâtons, il passa ses bras autour de son dos et la serra contre lui.

\- Tu as réussi Scott, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Pas encore bien confiant, Scott ne réalisait qu'à peine ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il regarda autour de lui. La salle des verdicts était dans un bien piteux état. Comme au ralenti, Braeden, rejoint par Corey et Meredith, ramenait ses hommes à eux. Les gardes royaux n'avaient pas fier allure. Kira aidait elle aussi, dans la mesure du possible.  
Éprouvant soudain toute la fatigue accumulée, Scott vit Isaac, Erica et Boyd se ruer auprès de Derek, toujours à terre. Le prince se traînait maladroitement. Isaac se laissa glisser sur le sol pour mieux le relever.

\- Je vais bien, assura Derek.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, gronda Erica en remontant la manche de son seigneur.

Elle posa doucement sa paume sur la peau nue et referma ses doigts pour maintenir une pression.

\- Ne fais pas ça, se plaignit Derek.

\- Shh, siffla Isaac en imitant la blonde. Contente toi de guérir.

Derek grimaça comme Boyd rejoignait le mouvement, et se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit sa douleur s'estomper. Il plissa les yeux et se fustigea mentalement de ses faiblesses. Ses trois amis étaient en train d'aspirer sa peine et sa fatigue, et il était trop faible pour les en empêcher.

\- Et les autres ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Isaac eut un coup d'œil sur l'autre côté de la salle. Jackson était penché sur Lydia qui tenait Malia contre elle. La coyote reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle fini par réaliser qu'elle était dans les bras de la rouquine et voulut mettre de la distance entre elles, pas du tout à l'aise par tant de proximité.

\- Ne bouge pas, ronchonna Jackson. Tu as plusieurs côtes cassées et ta cheville a doublé de volume.

\- Je vais guérir, rabroua Malia.

Lydia fronça les sourcils face à l'entêtement de la coyote et d'un coup sec sur les épaules, la força à rester assise.

\- Tu ne bouge pas, se fâcha-t-elle.

Malia resta sonnée, plus par fatigue que par surprise, et n'insista pas. Elle se laissa faire quand Jackson lui tâta les bras à la recherche d'une autre blessure, sous l'œil protecteur de Lydia. Étourdie, elle parcouru la pièce d'une œillade rapide. Son attention trouva Peter.

Le roi se remettait tout juste, avec l'appui de Deaton, et Cora. Scott, soutenu par Allison, s'agenouilla devant son père adoptif. Peter lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

\- Te voilà alpha, dit-il la voix lourde. Si ta mère savait ça… elle me tuerait…

\- Il aurait mieux valu pour vous qu'elle n'apprenne jamais ce que vous m'avez fait.

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuse, j'ai fais ce que j'ai cru bon pour ma maison, soupira Peter.

\- Ma mort était sur la liste des bonnes choses à faire ? questionna sarcastiquement Derek.

\- Mon Prince, ce n'est pas ça, intervint Deaton.

\- Alan, grimaça Peter en essayant de le faire taire d'un geste.

\- Je suis navrée altesse, mais je ne puis pas garder le silence plus longtemps.

Derek fronça les sourcils, étonné par l'élan de Deaton. Le druide tendit ses mains vers sa sœur dans une demande silencieuse. Morell lui remit la boîte qu'il lui avait confié plus tôt dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Derek curieux.

\- Rien, ça n'a aucune importance, siffla Peter. Deaton, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, vous avez juré.

\- J'ai donné ma parole de protéger la lignée royale Hale auprès de votre sœur Talia. Cela n'a jamais impliqué votre condamnation, corrigea Deaton.

\- Ouvrez la donc cette fichue boîte, ordonna Derek.

Peter baissa la tête, fâché, mais ne retint plus Deaton. Le druide tira une chaînette en argent de sous son col à laquelle pendait une clé. Il la détacha de son cou et la glissa dans la serrure du coffre. L'objet se déverrouilla avec un claquement. Cora se pencha pour voir en première ce que contenait ce mystérieux coffret -bien qu'elle s'en doutait. Deaton en sortit un parchemin roulé, dont le scellé avait été brisé.

\- Ceci est le testament royal de votre mère, dit-il à Derek et Cora.

Il le tendit à Derek qui s'en saisit avec un pic d'appréhension au contact du papier. Il le déroula et avala sa salive pour humidifier sa gorge sèche. L'écriture de sa mère lui noua l'estomac. Il serra les dents et commença à lire à haute voix.

'' _Ceci est mon testament._

 _Le présent texte révoque toutes dispositions antérieures._

 _Moi, Talia Hale, Reine de Sundsvall, Princesse Régnante des Asturii, Archiduchesse de la maison Hale, née en l'an 1492 en la région de Bergsäker, épouse de Keith Hale, Roi Régent de Sundsvall et Grand-Duc de Ehrz, prends les dispositions testamentaires suivantes en cas de décès de ma personne._

 _Je lègue l'usufruit de la quotité à mon fils Derek Hale sa vie durant, et la nue propriété de ladite quotité à la même, si il vit jusqu'à l'âge de 25 ans._

 _Dans le cas contraire, cette nue-propriété reviendra à mon époux, Keith Hale._

 _En attendant que mon fils atteigne l'âge précédemment donné, je lègue à Keith Hale, tous les biens meubles et immeubles qui composeront ma succession. Cela inclus la couronne du royaume de Sundsvall et toutes les charges incombant à la position de dirigeant._

 _En cas de pré-décès de Keith Hale, ce legs universel sera recueilli par Peter Hale, Prince Régnant de Galice, Duc de Huljen, et Premier Conseiller de la Reine._

 _Dans le cas où la couronne devait incomber au Prince Peter Hale, mon frère, je souhaite que le silence sur les tenants et aboutissants du présent texte soit total._

 _Il sera du devoir du Prince Peter de porter la couronne jusqu'au jour où Derek aura atteint l'âge d'en supporter le poids._

 _Pour la protection de mes enfants face aux vices de la cour et du pouvoir, je souhaite que Peter prenne la succession et protège le secret que par la présente je lui lègue, et n'en fasse part à nul autre._

 _J'ai conscience de la charge de la demande et son impact sur la vie des personnes ici citées. Je souhaite qu'ils voient en mes mots la traduction de ma plus grande confiance et mon indubitable foi en eux._ ''

Derek se tut, la dernière phrase mourant dans sa gorge. La fin du testament était signée et datée de la main de sa mère. Incapable de dompter la vague de douleur qui l'accablait, il se tourna à demi vers Peter.

\- Tu n'as rien dit…

\- N'était-ce pas ses dernières volontés ? répondit ironiquement Peter.

\- Tu m'as laissé te détester, tu m'as laissé croire que tu m'avais trahis et tout ça pour quoi ?! se fâcha Derek. Pour ce misérable bout de papier !?

Peter arracha le parchemin en question et l'agita sous le nez de son neveu.

\- Ce misérable bout de papier est tout ce qui me restait d'une sœur que j'ai chéri toute mon existence et que la vie m'a arraché, s'énerva-t-il. Je n'allais pas cracher dessus et faire affront à sa mémoire !

\- Tu étais notre dernière famille ! répliqua Derek avec colère. Cora et moi venions de perdre nos parents et toi plutôt que nous unir, tu as préféré laissé les choses s'envenimer !

\- Penses-tu être le seul a avoir fais face au deuil !? s'emporta Peter.

Les mots de son oncle giflèrent Derek plus durement que n'importe laquelle des vraies claques qu'il s'était prit dans sa vie. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon à qui on aurait menti à propos du Grand Méchant Loup. Peter laissa retomber le testament et se passa une main sur le visage. À côté de lui, Cora se glissa contre son bras, les larmes aux yeux. Amoureusement, il la ramena vers lui et lui baisa le front.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire souffrir, assura-t-il difficilement.

\- C'est raté, grogna Derek plus par colère contre le testament que contre son oncle. Et vous alors, reprit-il en désignant Deaton, vous aussi vous m'avez laissé croire tout ce temps que vous ne me pensiez pas légitime ! J'ai cru que vous m'aviez tourné le dos !

Deaton ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était surprit d'avoir autant d'importance aux yeux du prince. C'était oublié qu'il avait été son précepteur et que depuis toujours il veillait sur les enfants de la famille royale.

\- Lors de l'ouverture du testament, le roi Peter a fait passer sous serment du secret toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes et en ont eu connaissance. Cela m'impliquait autant que l'officier royal Stilinski. Nous nous sommes placé aux côtés de votre oncle en connaissance des dernières volontés de votre mère et sachant qu'un jour futur, vous seriez roi.

Derek lâcha un soupir. Par lui, il expulsait toute la rage accumulée depuis des mois, les rancœurs, la douleur et la tristesse. Soudain, il réalisait pourquoi son oncle souffrait.

X

Lydia scruta le groupe qui s'était formé autour de Peter. Par bribes, elle avait entendu la vérité à propos de Peter et de sa prise du pouvoir. Elle était soulagée pour Derek. Finalement, aucun d'eux n'avait rien à craindre de château.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

La question de Malia lui fit détacher ses yeux de la silhouette de Derek pour mieux croiser les pupilles noires de la coyote. Jackson venait de terminer une attelle à son poignet que Malia jugeait inutile.

\- J'en ai envie.

Malia haussa un sourcil. Cette mimique éclairait vraiment ses traits et mettait en lumière le lien de parenté qu'elle avait avec les Hale.

\- Pourtant tu as toujours peur, nota-t-elle.

Lydia tiqua et se tendit. Elle élargit son sourire, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Malia ne lui laissa pas le temps de mentir. Elle pointa son index sur sa poitrine, ne se gênant pas pour l'enfoncer un peu dans un des seins de la princesse -Jackson derrière elle ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson outré.

\- Ton cœur bat très vite et tu transpires la peur.

Lydia détourna la tête vivement. Elle agrippa son poignet et déglutit bruyamment. C'était vrai que Malia pouvait sentir ce genre de chose. La coyote la força à cesser de se maltraiter le poignet et leva son menton pour croiser leurs regards. Pas de force, doucement, presque tendrement. Mais la tendresse n'était pas un concept familier à Malia.

\- Dis-moi, décréta-t-elle.

Lydia se dégagea de sa prise. Après une minute, elle se décida à parler.

\- J'ai toujours ce sentiment, expliqua-t-elle. Et c'est le pire de tous.

\- Quel sentiment ? voulut savoir Jackson.

\- Celui d'une mort imminente, répondit Lydia.

Brusquement, une main se ferma dans ses cheveux et la tira violemment en arrière. Elle poussa un cri et chercha à se soustraire vainement à la poigne. Jackson se leva précipitamment mais Malia l'avait prit de vitesse et attaquait déjà.

Avec un rire sadique, Void plaça Lydia en barrière devant lui.

\- Non ! cria Jackson. Tu pourrais blesser la princesse !

Malia se figea. Derek et le groupe qui l'entourait se retourna au cri de Jackson. Allison banda aussitôt son arc, alors que Scott et Derek était déjà à mi-chemin pour intervenir. Kira qui était jusque là restée en retrait près de Braeden tira son sabre.

\- Laisse la partir ! réclama Jackson à Void.

Le Nogitsune fit mine de réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse.

\- Non. Vous venez de gâcher mon repas, dit-il en désignant Peter du menton. Mais je suis affamé. Alors ''elle'' va me conduire à un nouveau met.

Lydia s'agita sous le poing de Void.

\- T-t-t-t, susurra ce dernier. Si j'étais toi, je ne m'agiterai pas.

\- Rends nous Stiles ! siffla Scott.

À nouveau Void fit mine de réfléchir.

\- C'est absolument hors de question enfin. Scott, je croyais que tu avais compris. Je suis Stiles à présent.

\- C'est pas parce que t'as sa gueule d'ange que tu as son mérite et sa prestance, claqua Derek.

Void éclata de rire. Avec le timbre de voix de Stiles, cela fit frémir le prince. De colère. Scott se campa sur ses jambes. Il remarqua soudain que Kira se décalait doucement vers lui, l'air de vouloir lui parler. Il fit quelques pas de côté avant de s'arrêter.

\- Occupe-le, murmura-t-il à Derek.

Sûr que Void serait incapable d'entendre leur échange d'aussi loin, Scott comptait sur Derek pour attirer l'attention le temps que Kira lui fasse part de son plan. Son cousin hocha sensiblement la tête. De son côté, Malia avait elle aussi compris le manège de Scott et Kira et se tenait prête, retenant Jackson de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Derek fit un pas en avant, prenant sur lui toute l'attention de Void.

\- La princesse ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Tu veux manger ? Je peux te donner ce que tu attends.

\- Non Derek ! supplia Lydia morte de peur.

Une prise sur son cuir chevelu par Void et elle perdit la voix au profit d'un gémissement.

\- Tu n'es pas appétissant, répondit sarcastiquement Void. En tout cas, pas pour moi. Seul un gosse comme Stiles peut trouver attirant une montagne de nerf comme toi.

Derek ne releva pas l'information, préférant l'enregistrer pour le futur et ses retrouvailles avec l'humain en question.

\- Je ne parlais pas de moi, précisa-t-il. Mais de lui.

D'un coup de pouce, il montra la dépouille de Sebastian. La Bête était si affaibli que tous l'avait cru morte, terrassée par Scott, mais Derek n'était pas dupe. Il entendait encore son souffle, si faible soit-il. Void plissa les yeux et paru intéressé par l'offre. Saisissant sa chance, Derek se lança pour faire libérer Lydia -mais c'était peine perdue, Void n'était pas stupide. Elle était son moyen de pression, il ne s'en séparerait pas.

Et cela Scott et Kira l'avaient parfaitement compris.

\- Si tu veux tuer Void c'est maintenant, souffla Scott tout bas de sorte que seul les loups et Kira l'entendent.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le faire sans ton aide, expliqua Kira. Pour tuer Void, il va falloir ramener Stiles avant tout.

\- On fait ça comment ?

\- L'avantage c'est que tu es devenu un alpha et c'est un atout dont on va pouvoir se servir.

\- Je suis nouvellement alpha, s'inquiéta Scott. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait.

\- Vas-y à l'instinct, c'est comme ça que ça marche, murmura Peter.

Scott sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil vers son père adoptif. Il le couvait d'un regard protecteur qui rassura Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? demanda-t-il à Kira.

\- Une ouverture et la certitude que Stiles est en surface.

Pas sûr de bien comprendre ses derniers mots mais tout à fait conscient du peu de temps qu'ils avaient avant que Void ne fasse quelque chose, Scott se positionna dans sa direction.

\- Scott, si jamais ça marche…

Kira se coupa d'elle même.

\- Non rien.

Scott manqua le regard, la peine de Kira. Il ne savait pas. Personne ne savait. Et tous était trop focalisé sur Void et Lydia. Ce dernier terminait de se moquer de Derek et de son impuissance. Scott parti d'un bond. Derek le suivit. Void leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de montrer Lydia aux loups pour leur rappeler qu'elle n'était pas devant lui en simple décoration. Sauf qu'il avait peut-être omis Malia dans l'équation. La coyote lui arracha la princesse des bras avant que les loups ne lui tombent dessus et par surprise. Void ne parvint pas à retenir Lydia.

La rouquine tomba dans les bras de Malia qui s'étala sur le sol glacé. Aussitôt, Lydia se colla à elle, fourrant sa tête dans son cou et la serrant comme une enfant. Malia faillit la repousser, d'abord révulsé d'être ainsi collée, puis réalisant que Lydia tremblait comme une feuille, elle se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte. D'un autre côté, c'était rassurant, presque apaisant.

X

Scott tomba lourdement sur Void, l'entraînant au sol avec lui. Derek plaqua le nogitsune d'une main sur le torse et appuya sauvagement comme si il voulait le faire entrer dans le sol. Void esquissa un sourire cruel. Il saisit les deux cousins à la gorge et les souleva. Ni Scott ni Derek n'auraient pu imaginer qu'un corps aussi frêle que celui de Stiles puisse contenir autant de force. Évidemment, c'était la possession d'une entité maléfique et surnaturelle qui la lui procurait mais ça restait déstabilisant.

Scott balaya l'air de ses griffes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas comment ramener Stiles. Il n'était pas celui qu'on pensait il n'avait aucune idée de quel tour de passe passe employer. Brusquement, une de ses mains s'accrocha par accident à la nuque de Derek. Son cousin glapit sous le coup et lui jeta une œillade mauvaise. Scott faillit s'excuser et retirer sa main, avant de réaliser que son autre main cherchait à s'ancrer dans la nuque de Void. Réalisant soudain que ce n'était pas son corps qui bougeait tout seul mais bien lui qui souhaitait faire ça, il poussa un rugissement et fit briller ses yeux. Void faiblit face au rouge vermeille et Scott saisit sa chance. Il poussa en avant et planta ses griffes dans la peau platiné de VoidStiles -ça devenait compliqué de le nommer.

X

Derek rouvrit les yeux dans une maison étrange. Le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait était boisé et des cadres décoraient les murs. Il fit un pas vers l'un d'eux par curiosité et sourcilla quand le parquet craqua sous son poids.

\- Où on est ? demanda Scott.

Derek sursauta en remarquant son cousin.

\- Seigneur Scott ! se plaignit-il.

\- Je t'ai fais peur ? s'étonna l'adolescent plutôt amusé malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.

Derek se recomposa son air farouche et sérieux.

\- Bien sûr que non, mentit-il.

Scott arqua un sourcil -ou du moins tenta de le faire à la manière de Derek. Préférant passer à autre chose, Derek jaugea les cadres au mur.

\- Je pense qu'on est pas loin de Stiles, dit-il en en désignant un.

Scott s'approcha de ce que voulait lui montrer Derek et pâlit. Il s'agissait d'un portrait -il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une peinture vu l'authenticité de l'image et qu'il ne distinguait aucun grain, aucune texture picturale. C'était comme si on avait prit sa mère, Noah, Stiles et lui, qu'on les avait arraché à la réalité pour les mettre dans cette image.

\- Ce doit être ceux de son monde, supposa Derek.

Par ceux de son monde, Scott compris qu'il s'agissait du Scott de Stiles, de la Melissa de Stiles et du père de Stiles. Une barre sembla se loger dans sa gorge.

Un craquement attira l'attention des deux cousins sur la porte au fond du couloir. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Derek fit le premier pas. Scott jeta un dernier regard sur le cadre et attarda son regard sur son autre lui.

\- Je vais le retrouver. Je te le jure.

Il suivit Derek dans le couloir, ignorant le sourire qui s'étendait sur les lèvres du Scott de la photo. Une chaude lumière tombait par la porte ouverte et coulait sur le parquet. Derek fit un arrêt avant de s'engager dans la pièce. Il attendit de sentir la présence de Scott dans son dos, puis traversa le seuil.

Le décors changea.

L'espace mental de Stiles était un vaste hangar blanc, parsemé de pilier. L'horizon était imperceptible. Peut-être était-ce sans fin. Les pas de Derek et Scott résonnaient à l'infini dans le silence angoissant du lieu. Ils avancèrent un instant sans vraiment savoir vers où aller lorsque Scott agrippa Derek par le bras.

\- Là-bas !

Il désignait ce qui de toute évidence était une flaque. Derek fronça les sourcils. Ils sprintèrent pour atteindre le point d'eau qui se révéla être un trou sans fond, éclairée par quelques lumières surnaturelles. En contre-bas, loin sous la surface, se trouvait Stiles. Scott s'agenouilla précipitamment et plongea les bras dans l'eau pour l'atteindre.

\- Stiles ! appela-t-il.

Nul écho ne parvint à l'humain. Il était dans un état de demi conscience. Et à la vérité, il coulait à pic. Dès l'instant où Scott avait passé ses bras dans l'eau, Stiles s'était éloigné de la surface.

\- Il faut le repêcher ! cria Scott à Derek en se relevant.

Derek allait lui répondre quand sans prévenir du pourquoi, Scott le poussa à l'eau. Derek coula immédiatement et maudit Scott intérieurement en battant des pieds pour revenir à l'air libre. Quand il réapparu en haut du puits, il découvrit Scott au prise avec une créature difforme et monstrueuse. Elle avait une forme quasi humaine, mais était couverte de bandages et des lucioles s'extirpaient de sous ses pansements sanglants. Elle attaquait Scott coup après coup si fort que l'adolescent peinait à rester debout. Derek se hissa hors de l'eau décidé à prêter main forte à son cousin.

\- Va chercher Stiles ! lui ordonna Scott.

\- Ne sois pas idiot ! répliqua Derek. C'est toi son frère ! C'est à toi de le ramener !

\- Je suis un peu occupé là !

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui…

\- Occupe toi de Stiles ! objecta Scott. Il te fait autant confiance qu'à moi !

Le Nogitsune porta un puissant coup qui fit chuter Scott. À ce moment là il remarqua Derek. Les bandages sur son visage vibrèrent et s'ouvrirent sur ce qui semblait être une bouche. Une nuée de luciole s'en extirpa et fonça sur Derek. Le loup plongea sous l'eau pour échapper à la nuée. Il la vit repartir après avoir rodé au-dessus de la surface, et remonta vivement pour reprendre de l'air, soulagé que ces bestioles ne puisse pas venir sous l'eau. Il remonta à grand coups de pied et reprit son souffle.

\- Scott, il faut que ça soit toi qui réveille Stiles ! tenta-t-il à nouveau vers son cousin.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il trouve attirant Derek ! Dépêche toi de descendre le chercher !

Une claque n'aurait pas été aussi brusque pour renvoyer l'allusion de Void à propos de Stiles. Derek pesta, tapa l'eau de sa paume, pris une profonde inspiration et plongea.

Il battit des pieds et scruta le fond du puits à la recherche de Stiles. Le corps de l'adolescent coulait à vue d'œil. Derek grimaça et nagea plus vite. La pression augmentait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il descendait. Il accéléra la cadence. Son nez et ses yeux lui faisait mal. Ses poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser. Il en perdait ses autres sens. Son cerveau était de moins en moins irrigué en oxygène et son cœur battait à ses oreilles. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche dans un stupide espoir de retenir plus longtemps son souffle. Il tendit l'autre main en avant et chercha à atteindre Stiles. Il était tout près. Il pouvait le voir parfaitement malgré l'obscurité du puits. Il était presque sur lui. Il referma sa main. Le tissus si singulier de la capuche de Stiles caressa sa peau. Il tira. Le corps de Stiles remonta d'un coup.

Derek le prit à bras le corps et le colla à lui, calant sa tête sur son épaule, et se retourna du mieux qu'il put en créant des vagues de bulles. L'adolescent fermement positionné dans ses bras, il remonta à la surface. Il avait nagé si profondément que le haut du puits n'était qu'un tout petit point de lumière dans un tunnel d'ombre. Étouffé par la pression et le manque d'air, il déploya ses dernières forces pour atteindre l'air libre. Il sortit sa tête de l'eau en furie, essoufflé et réclamant de grands bols d'air à force de glapissement. À tâtons il retrouva le bord du trou et avec ses dernières forces se hissa hors de l'eau avec Stiles. Pantelant, il s'allongea sur le sol en repoussant Stiles du bord le plus possible. Il entendait derrière lui les rumeurs du combat entre Scott et le Nogitsune, d'un coup d'œil, il vit que son cousin usait de tous ses pouvoirs de nouvel alpha pour dominer l'échange. Même si cela avait l'air vain face à la créature.

Derek grimaça. Il se hissa sur ses coudes et se traîna vers Stiles. L'adolescent était éveillé mais absent. Son regard était dans le vague et clairement il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Derek lui tapota un peu durement la joue.

\- Stiles, appela-t-il. Allez réveille toi, Scott a besoin de toi.

Stiles resta immobile. Derek le secoua par les épaules.

\- Stiles !

Pas de réponse.

\- Allez, lui fais pas ce coup là, gronda Derek. Tu peux pas l'abandonner. Tu peux pas…

Les mots de Derek n'atteignait pas Stiles. Pas plus que les cris de douleur de Scott.

\- Stiles…

Derek se pencha sur Stiles. Leurs nez étaient environs à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Derek n'avait jamais été aussi proche de personne. Il ne voulait pas perdre Stiles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas le perdre c'est tout. Alors il força les mots à passer ses lèvres. Des mots que jamais il n'aurait dit, et jamais il ne redirait.

\- Tu peux pas m'abandonner, murmura-t-il tout juste assez fort pour s'entendre. J'aime la façon dont tu me touches sans même me toucher… avec tes regards et tes sarcasmes. Je veux tout ce que tu as été, ce que tu es et ce que tu n'es pas encore. Ça m'importe peu que tu aies essayé de te tuer Stiles… je t'empêcherai d'avoir ce genre d'envie à l'avenir. J-… c'est pas grave si tu choisis quelqu'un d'autre, si tu ne sais pas pour moi. Tant que tu reviens.

Stiles resta immobile. Ses yeux ne cillaient pas. Derek se mordit la joue,, furieux de son échec. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il pourrait ramener Stiles. Il ferma les yeux et serra plus fort sa prise sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Si tu veux m'embrasser, c'est le moment.

La voix de Stiles mit un instant pour parvenir aux oreilles de Derek. Il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour croiser le regard rieur de l'adolescent. Vivant, énergique. Derek recula, tellement vite qu'il faillit emporter Stiles avec lui.

\- Woh doucement, mon loup, je suis pas en sucre mais je suis possédé je te rappelle, gémit l'humain en s'asseyant.

\- Si tu es capable de parler, lève toi, ne perdons pas de temps.

Stiles grimaça. Il aurait préféré que Derek prenne des pincettes et continue de s'inquiéter. Pas qu'il soit pour une deuxième tirade remplie d'amour -bien qu'il ait adoré- mais ce mec n'avait vraiment aucun tact. Il tendit sa main vers lui et l'agita. Derek regarda la main fasciné par la vie qui s'en dégageait mais resta perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu m'aides ? se plaignit Stiles en insistant.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa la main -Stiles referma avec bonheur ses doigts sur la main du loup- et hissa Stiles sur ses pieds.

\- Merci.

\- Tu m'exaspères.

\- Tu seras surpris d'apprendre à quel point cela ne m'empêche pas de vivre, rétorqua Stiles avec un sourire satisfait.

Derek marqua une pause puis un sourire quasi invisible s'étira sur sa joue droite.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi.

X

Ni Void, ni Scott, ni Derek ne bougeaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Isaac, Erica et Boyd s'étaient postés autour d'eux prêt à frapper en cas de danger. Deaton avait tracé un cercle et érigé ainsi une barrière de sorbier que les créatures surnaturelles ne pouvaient traverser. Morell et lui se tenaient tout prêt pour intervenir si nécessaire.

Kira fut parcourue d'un courant électrique qui traversa tout son corps jusqu'à ses mains pour finir le long de son sabre.

\- Ils l'ont trouvé ! déclara-t-elle.

Son cri tendit immédiatement tout le monde. En écho, Scott et Derek revirent brusquement à eux. Scott vacilla, retira ses griffes des nuques de Stiles et de son cousin. Derek resta en appui sur Stiles et planta son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

\- Vous. Ne. M'AUREZ. PAS !

Le cri démentiel de Void fit frémir Derek. Il avait pourtant réveillé Stiles ! Void le souleva et le rejeta sur Boyd et Isaac. Il se remit debout avec aisance, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- KIRA TUE LE ! supplia Erica.

\- C'EST MON JEU ! hurla Void. VOUS PENSEZ POUVOIR ME BATTRE A MON PROPRE JEU ?! TU PEUX LE RÉVEILLER, MAIS ME TUER !? JE SUIS VIEUX DE PLUS D'UN MILLÉNAIRE TU NE PEUX PAS ME TUER !

\- Je le peux !

Kira lui avait répondu comme on rit au nez d'un imbécile. Silencieuse, elle s'était approché si près de lui que Void ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle brandit son sabre et empala Void jusqu'à la garde. Le Nogitsune s'immobilisa, choqué.

\- Tu me tues, tu tues l'hôte, rappela-t-il à son oreille.

\- Ce n'est vrai que dans certaines légendes, rétorqua Kira en le défiant.

Void fronça méchamment les sourcils. Kira tourna la lame de son sabre et plaqua sa main au dessus de la plaie.

\- Yami no Chikara o himeshi kagi Yo. Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Shine !

Une vive lumière enveloppa le sabre de Kira, puis brusquement, la kitsune s'enflamma et avec elle Void. Scott plissa les yeux, incapable de supporter autant de lumière et se protégea d'une main. Quand la lumière s'effaça, Kira se redressa et retira son sabre du corps de Stiles. Ce dernier se balança de droite à gauche avant de faiblir et tomber. Derek le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Stiles ?!

Scott se redressa et tituba jusqu'à son ami.

\- Il est juste inconscient, rassura Derek.

Scott, soulagé, se tourna vers Kira fou de reconnaissance. La jeune fille était dans les bras de Boyd, les yeux clos, ses deux mains fermement sur la garde de son sabre. Scott fronça les sourcils. Il n'entendait pas sa respiration.

\- Kira, dit-il en voulant la réveiller.

\- C'est inutile Scott, l'interrompit Isaac.

Scott se précipita sur la kitsune et tâta ses poignets à la recherche de son poux.

\- Elle est morte, déclara Erica la voix brisée.

Scott écarquilla les yeux. Il glapit et retint un sanglot. Il était responsable de la mort de Kira. La lame de la kitsune s'effritait peu à peu, s'évaporant sans explication.

\- Non, non ! chouina-t-il en tapant du poing.

\- Scott ! le retint Allison. Scott ce n'est pas ta faute !

La jeune femme bloqua Scott dans ses bras et banda ses muscles pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal en tapant n'importe quoi. Kira s'était sacrifiée en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Scott regarde, prévint Derek.

Son cousin releva la tête pour découvrir un cercle étrange se dessiner au-dessus de Kira. Plus le sabre disparaissait, plus le cercle grossissait. Une énergie électrique phénoménale en sortait et un crépitement continu résonnait à l'intérieur.

\- C'est un portail, expliqua Deaton blême. La destruction du Nogitsune a requis tant d'énergie que pour s'évaporer à présent elle cherche un chemin.

\- Où mène ce portail ? questionna Lydia.

\- Dans le monde de Stiles, souffla Allison devinant la réponse. Kira nous a dit qu'elle était venue pour Stiles. Un lien les unissait parce qu'elle a pu sentir son arrivée.

Derek baissa les yeux sur Stiles qui était toujours endormi dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? demanda Isaac en écho aux pensées du prince.

\- La possession a épuisé sa force mentale et il demeure trop faible encore pour se réveiller, supposa Morell. Il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller…

Le visage de Scott perdit ses couleurs. Ça c'était hors de question.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?! Deaton tu peux le soigner hein !?

Le druide eut une moue triste, s'en savant incapable. Derek caressa le visage de Stiles du regard puis le souleva. La tête du garçon tomba immédiatement sur son épaule. Il s'approcha du portail et tendit Stiles dedans.

\- Derek qu'est-ce que tu fais !? s'horrifia Scott.

\- Dans son monde il a une chance de se réveiller, répondit posément Derek malgré la colère qui brûlait sa peau et coulait dans son sang. Je l'ai vu Scott. Les avancées de son monde peuvent le guérir.

\- Si tu fais ça tu le perdras pour toujours ! répliqua son cousin. Et moi aussi !

Derek se mordit la lèvre. Ils n'étaient pas prioritaire. Sauver Stiles était plus important.

\- Kira disait qu'il devait retourner dans son monde, rappela-t-il.

Scott ne put rien répondre à cet argument. C'était cruel d'invoquer une morte, encore plus quand elle venait de se sacrifier pour le bien commun, et d'autant plus quand c'était pour faire quelque chose dont on avait pas envie. Mais Derek était lucide. Il préférait savoir Stiles en vie ailleurs que mourant dans ses bras.

Sans un mot de plus, il passa Stiles dans le portail. Il le laissa filtrer entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que le poids du jeune homme s'évapore. Déjà le portail se refermait.

Soudain, une main se referma sur la sienne. Instinctivement, il tira. Il tira si fort et si vite que Stiles retraversa le portail pour mieux s'étaler de tout son long sur le prince.

\- Qui abandonne qui là !? lui cracha Stiles au visage en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Fallait pas venir me chercher si tu comptais m'abandonner dans la foulée !

Derek soupira gravement en roulant largement des yeux -au bord d'un bonheur cardiaque il fallait bien le dire. Scott ne put s'empêcher de rire. En entendant sa voix, Stiles fit volte face et sans se lever se jeta à son cou.

\- BRO !

Scott ne savait toujours pas ce que ce mot signifiait, mais c'était ''son'' mot. Celui qui le désignait lui. C'était un mot plein d'amour et d'amitié. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment avant qu'un toussotement gêné ne les sépare. C'était Peter, épaulé par une Cora rougissante.

\- On ne me fera pas dire que j'ai inventé le jour où le prince héritier s'est fait chevauché par un adolescent et son propre cousin.

Scott s'écarta d'un coup, réalisant la position de Derek alors que Stiles rougissait au point de concurrencer son sweat. Derek, mort de honte le poussa et s'assit en tailleur.

\- Ça n'enlèvera pas l'image, assura son oncle moqueur.

Derek grogna et pour faire taire Peter, attrapa Stiles par la nuque et l'embrassa aussi abruptement qu'il est possible. Pour mieux s'écarter et laisser une assemblée stupéfaite et un Stiles incapable d'aligner deux mots. Ha, il fallait qu'il garde cette méthode si ça faisait taire ce moulin à parole.

\- Disons que je n'ai rien vu, annonça Peter. Rien. Du. Tout. Personne ici n'a vu le prince héritier se faire chevaucher n'est-ce pas.

Un non général conclut la discussion.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Promis y a une meilleure conclusion XD L'épilogue arrive vite ! En attendant je répond aux reviews !**

 **Guest :** :)

 **Toonette :** Comme tu vois, malgré les galères tout est bien qui fini bien ! Enfin quasiment si on omet un cadavre ou deux x)

 **bayruna :** De nada ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu !

 **Angelyoru :** C'est comme en cuisine tu mets un peu de tout, tu laisses mijoter et ça te fait une fic'.

Ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas !

Oui Derek est fort agréable quand il est autoritaire héhé.

 **LydiaMartin33430 :** Hey ! Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas pour ta disparition haha, ça arrive souvent ! Et puis on a tous une vie comme tu dis.

Merci pour ton avis en tout cas !

 **justelaura :** Hallo ! Je n'explique pas non plus le miracle mais je te souhaite beaucoup de courage !

Void a intérêt à être patient vu sa condition XD pour jouer des mauvais tours faut connaître le terrain.

Nogi c'est validé. En vrai pour moi la porte retient Void parce que certes il possède Stiles et du coup en tant qu'entité démoniaque il a plus de force, mais il reste dans un corps humain, il peut pas faire que ce qu'il lui plait.

Je défendrai Peter jusqu'au bout ! Ce n'est qu'une malheureuse victime cet homme, un dommage collatéral qui a tout perdu à commencé par sa tête !

La répartition des rôles c'est tellement un cauchemar. Je me suis maudite quand je me suis rappelée combien j'en avais. Et encore, j'en ai tué en cours de route XD

 **Petite info :**

 **Je prévois de quitter doucement le site FF, que je ne trouve plus aussi adapté qu'avant notamment au niveau de la plateforme de review (je ne poste pas dans le vent, j'attend des retours comme vous vous en doutez, mais la mise en page des reviews créé un espace d'échange compliqué pour vous et moi).** **La transition n'a pas encore commencé, je ne sais pas exactement quand je vais me pencher sur la question, mais le fait est que j'y ai réfléchis et que ça va se faire. Vous aurez donc moyen de suivre mon déplacement** **sur deux autres sites (AO3 et Wattpad)** **si vous le souhaitez :)**

 **Je n'arrête pas les fics non plus, mais j'en ferais sûrement à un rythme moins soutenu à cause de ma vie et du fait qu'on entre dans un moment où aucun fandom ne m'attire réellement pour écrire.**


	12. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Scott monta en croupe sur son cheval et reparti sa cape derrière lui. Il ajusta son épée à sa ceinture et pris ses rennes en main.

\- Ouvrez les portes ! cria un soldat. Le prince s'en va !

Scott renifla. L'appellation prince lui était toujours étrangère et il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais à ce qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Isaac s'approcha pour le dépasser et lui fit signe que tout était prêt pour le voyage. Ravi, Scott se tourna sur sa selle pour mieux voir sa suite. Allison croisa son regard et ses yeux se firent brillant, aimant. Il répondit à sa chaleur par un merveilleux sourire. Il avait encore du mal à croire au futur qui les attendait.

Trois mois avaient passé depuis l'arrivée de Stiles dans leur monde.

Beaucoup de chose avait changé depuis. A commencé par les gens.

Stiles vivant, il avait fallu expliquer son histoire à Noah et Elias. La famille de Mieczyslaw ''Stiles'' Stilinski, avait eut du mal à comprendre que le garçon qu'il voyait n'était pas exactement leur parent. Mais finalement, sans que cela n'efface celui qu'ils avaient perdu, Stiles avait trouvé sa place dans cette famille qui débordait d'amour pour lui. Il n'oublierai jamais son monde et ceux qu'il avait perdu. Mais se priver du bonheur de les retrouver en quelque sorte était stupide. Alors il ne s'en privait pas. En seulement un mois, il avait semblé à tout le monde que Stiles et Noah étaient père et fils -tant par leurs proximité et leur complicité que par leurs échanges sarcastiques.

Le testament de la reine Talia avait été rendu publique, par la volonté de Derek -qui avait forcé la main à un Peter réticent. De fait, la légitimité de Peter avait été prouvé et plus personne, surtout les Argents n'avait pu réclamer sa destitution. Cause à effet, Peter s'était senti soulagé d'un poids énorme. Celui du secret.

Et quand il avait retrouvé Melissa dans la nuit qui avait suivit la mort de Void, Derek ne l'avait jamais vu si démonstratif. À couvrir sa femme de baisers et de mots d'amour. Même Scott n'avait plus vu sa mère si heureuse depuis longtemps. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'un petit frère ou une petite sœur lui soit annoncé prochainement.

Cette nuit-là, Peter avait aussi raconté l'histoire de Sebastian. La Bête s'était révélé être un chasseur mort depuis 200 ans, qui s'était transformé en loup-garou après avoir bu dans une flaque d'eau formée par l'empreinte d'un loup alpha. Un des rares comme Scott. Ça avait été l'occasion d'expliquer à ce dernier ce qu'il était et sa particularité.  
Sebastian s'était laissé submergé par ses sens lupins et avait été éliminé par sa jeune sœur une chasseuse nommée Marie-Jeanne Valet. Coup du sort, elle était l'ancêtre de la famille Argent et cela avait expliqué le trouble de Sebastian à la vue d'Allison. Enfin, l'enfermement -cette fois définitif- de Sebastian avait été fait par Deaton et Morell, en présence de Peter et Derek. La Bête était à présent plongée dans l'obscurité et ce, jusqu'à sa mort.

Dans le même temps également, Scott était reparti chercher Liam, le garçon qu'il avait transformé. Dans son impatience de protéger tout le monde, il avait préféré le laisser à la garde de Danny qui s'en était passablement bien sorti. La nuit de la pleine lune durant laquelle Scott avait faillit perdre Stiles, Liam avait été enchaîné, gardé tour à tour par Danny et Mason. Aujourd'hui, Liam était devenu page, apprenti chevalier à la cours, par la volonté de Scott, et Mason étudiait les arts druidiques aux côtés de Deaton et Morell. Autant dire que l'avenir se profilait bien pour eux deux.

Plus récemment, Lydia avait émis l'envie de retourner à sa cours de Skagen. Plus rien ne justifiait sa présence à Sundsvall si ce n'était son mariage avec Derek, mais l'un comme l'autre avait d'un commun accord mit fin à cette union avant qu'elle ne soit faite. C'était l'une des raisons du voyage que Scott allait entreprendre.

Lui, Isaac et Erica, ainsi qu'une troupe menée par Parrish allaient escorter la princesse et ses gens jusque chez elle. Jackson n'était pas triste de partir. Malgré ce qu'il disait néanmoins, une pointe d'amertume se devinait dans sa voix.

Après de longues discussions avec les Hale, notamment Peter et Derek, Malia avait décidé de s'en aller avec Lydia. Scott n'était pas bien sûr qu'elle ait réellement parlé avec Peter de leur lien de parenté, mais elle avait discuté avec lui c'était déjà ça. Elle ne souhaitait pas être reconnue comme un membre de la famille Hale -encore moins un membre de la famille royale. Sans parler du lien tout particulier qu'elle avait tissé avec Lydia et qui devait, dans le futur, s'épanouir bien plus.

Quant à la situation avec les Argent, c'était un peu particulier. Peter et Cora n'avait pas oublié l'offense que Gerard et Kate avait causé à leur famille et un moment on avait craint qu'une guerre n'éclate entre les deux familles.

Finalement, c'était Derek qui avait réglé la question en prenant Scott à parti. Sans s'y attendre, le jeune prince s'était retrouvé fiancé à Allison, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. À vrai dire, surtout pour le meilleur aimait-il penser. Stiles l'avait taquiné à propos de la situation en faisant référence à une histoire de chez lui. Roméo et Juliette. Scott n'était pas très enclin à voir son histoire avec Allison finir de la même façon.

La deuxième raison de ce voyage était bien plus intense pour chacun des voyageurs. Scott souhaitait ramener les cendres de Kira auprès des siens. Tout ce que les Hale avait pu offrir à la Kitsune pour son sacrifice avait été des funérailles dignes d'une reine. Tous les hommages avaient été présentés et les cendres placées dans une urne du plus bel effet. Stiles avait sarcastiquement -plus par peine que par réel envie d'ironiser- dit que ce n'était pas ce qui allait calmer la douleur du clan Yukimura. Scott était bien d'accord, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

L'urne avait été confiée à Stiles d'ailleurs. Il s'était porté volontaire pour la remettre aux kitsunes et face à ses arguments en bétons, personne n'avait pu refuser qu'il prenne part au voyage. Derek était mécontent de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner puisque par soucis d'unité et pour éviter toute situation délicate, Peter et Deaton lui avait interdit de quitter le château.

X

Stiles dévala les escaliers, et rejoignit la troupe. Il portait à présent une tenue assortie à tout ce beau monde. Des bottes montantes qui affinaient ses jambes. Une tunique brune ceinturée à la taille, sur un pantalon en cuir noir et une veste brodée. C'était Melissa qui la lui avait confectionné. Il l'adorait plus que tout autre vêtement qu'il avait pu recevoir ici. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis son arrivée mais il ne songeait plus à les couper. Il les aimait tel quel, sauvage.

Il chercha sa monture et la trouva déjà toute prête à côté de Scott. Il grimpa agilement -car oui, il s'était entraîné à l'équitation- et s'installa confortablement.

\- Où est ta cape ? s'étonna Scott.

\- Je ne l'ai pas prise, répondit simplement Stiles.

\- Et si il pleut ? ironisa son frère de cœur.

\- Et bien je jouerais des coudes et je passerai habilement entre les gouttes, se moqua son meilleur ami.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel. Derek longea la colonne jusqu'à Stiles et lui jeta sa cape sur les épaules.

\- J'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas ! se plaignit l'adolescent.

\- Ne commence pas, gronda Derek.

Stiles se renfrogna immédiatement. Quand Derek prenait ce ton, il n'osait pas répartir.

\- J'm'en fiche, je ne la mettrai pas.

\- Seigneur…

\- C'est toi le seigneur, rétorqua bêtement Stiles.

Derek ferma les yeux une seconde. Puis d'un coup sec, tira Stiles par le col pour l'embrasser. Stiles se laissa faire, non sans se délecter de l'initiative. Derek sentit son sourire sur ses lèvres et brisa le contact.

\- Sois prudent.

La délicatesse n'était pas un signe distinctif de Derek et Stiles avait appris ces derniers mois au combien cela arrachait la fierté du prince de prononcer ces deux petits mots en public. Tout bonnement enchanté, il attrapa son visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa en retour.

\- Je reviens vite.

Ils se séparèrent brûlant déjà d'impatience de se revoir et Scott mit en marche le convoi.

Ils traversèrent la ville sous les acclamations de la foule qui saluait le départ de la princesse de Skagen. Au sortir de la ville, alors que les cavaliers s'engageaient sur la route en direction de la forêt Scott et Stiles, en tête, virent arriver un paysan paniqué au devant d'eux. Il beuglait de façon incompréhensible à l'attention du cortège. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Isaac l'intercepta.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi cries-tu ainsi ? demanda-t-il.

\- M-me-messeigneurs ! Là-bas ! Dans la forêt ! Un corps ! Coupé en deux !

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard contrarié et intrigué.

\- Où ? voulut savoir Scott.

\- Dans la forêt, répondit le paysan toujours paniqué.

\- Montre nous, ajouta Stiles.

* * *

 **Cette fois c'est la fin !**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir suivit cette fic' ! Merci aux personnes m'ayant fait des retours et à celles qui de façon fantomatique on lu mes chapitres en patientant entre chaque :')**

 **Je voulais aussi revenir sur le point Sterek. Je suis désolée pour les personnes qui sont venus en cherchant du Sterek intense, le mien était très discret, j'ai préféré privilégié le scénario à la romance. Et surtout la bromance Sciles était pour moi plus importante. Voilà déso/pas déso !**

 **Je répond à vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent et si vous m'en laissez à nouveau je vous répondrais direct en mp :) et tout en bas je vous parle !**

 **Angelyoru :** Il fallait bien un baiser pour clôturer cette histoire ! Un Sterek se doit d'avoir un bon baiser.

Oui l'idée de le ''chevaucher" me tenait à coeur, c'était rigolo.

Je n'ai pas développer exactement comme je l'aurai voulu, mais bon je suis déjà contente du résultat.

 **LydiaMartin33430 :** Alors non, je ne m'en vais pas vraiment. Je vais juste migrer.

Oui ben je tue un personnage par fic' et là, pas de bol c'est tombé sur Kira. sorry !

Le secret de Peter c'est ce qui me tenait le plus à coeur !

Validé le nom du baiser. Sterekien. XD Peter toujours premier à shipper le Sterek !

J'ai éclaté de rire quand j'ai vu que t'avais remis une review pour avoir la 100e x) Je te remercie, c'est un cap qui rend fier ! *sautille sur place*

 **Vadrym :** Le Sterek triomphera toujours ;)

Pendant deux petites secondes, je t'avoue, moi aussi je me suis demandée si j'allais pas renvoyer vraiment Stiles dans son monde et puis le faire revenir autrement. Mais ça aurait été trop long alors j'ai opté pour un entre-deux XD

Je n'ai malheureusement pas développé tout le monde, trop de personnages, mais je suis fière de mes petites références. Notamment pour Corey.

 **Toonette :** Ouais, déso Kira :')

Peter est toujours gentil ! Je le défenderai jusqu'au bout !

De nada, merci pour tes retours sur ma fic' :D

 **Klo-san :** Hello !

Hé bien tout à fait ravie que cette fic' t'ai autant plu !

C'est vrai, je suis désolée, finalement du Sterek j'en ai mit très peu. C'est que j'ai tendance à toujours mettre le scénario en priorité avant la romance quand j'écris de l'aventure. Pour lire de la romance, romance, faut lire des fics où j'ai quasi pas de persos, genre 2 (le couple) et 1 ou 2 protagonistes en plus. (La Revanche de Peter est plus axé sur la romance déjà). Mais voilà, désolée :')

Lydia et Malia c'estmon ship fictionnel favori ! J'sais pas pourquoi. Je les aime trop ensemble. (vu que je hais le stydia XD)

Sûrement que l'épilogue est au final très pauvre vis-à-vis de ce que tu pouvais attendre, et j'en suis désolée. Je sais que j'aurais pu écrire encore une dizaine de chapitre pour expliquer patiemment tout ce que je résume dedans (surtout que ça aurait développer le Sterek), mais je n'aime pas les histoires trop longues.

 **Quelques infos me concernant à présent qui pourraient vous intéresser !**

 **J'en profite pour répondre à une question de Klo-san.**

 **J'avoue que concernant mon départ de FF dont je vous ai parlé au chapitre précédent, c'est encore très flou dans ma tête pour deux raisons.** **La première, je le redis, c'est que je compte pas quitter le site du jour au lendemain, mais par étape en partant sur AO3 ou Wattpad. Par ailleurs mes fics postées ici, le resterons, pour au moins un moment.**

 **La seconde raison c'est que je suis un peu à sec niveau fic'. Toutes les séries/saga qui m'inspiraient pour écrire se sont terminées et du coup je manque d'inspiration pour continuer des fics. Si je trouve de nouveaux fandoms ça marchera mais pour l'instant rien ne me tente et je suis en panne.**

 **Par exemple, sachez que Can't Go Back est certainement ma dernière fic Teen Wolf. En premier lieu parce qu'au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Sterek (j'en écris pour faire plaisir à des amies). Et aussi parce que les dernières saisons m'ont tellement déçue que je n'attend pas un renouveau avec la dernière.** **Je vais donc terminer mon Stucky/Circus et après j'ai rien de prévu pour l'instant.**

 **C'est aussi parce que j'écris une histoire perso avec une amie qui sera postée prochainement sur Wattpad et qu'elle me passionne plus que les fics.**

 **Bref, merci pour l'aventure FF que vous m'avez fait vivre ! Je ne dis pas qu'elle est terminée, enterrée, mais il me semble que c'est pas si loin.**


End file.
